Remember Me?
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: A story that has Mark Callaway-Taker & Glen Jacobs-Kane and Many wrestlers along with some OC characters Starlite Callaway & Caty Leae, others. Please read and review. New Chapter up this week 59 is up now and 58 coming tomorrow or Friday.
1. Disclaimer and Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so sue me and you will get nothing. And everyone in this story either belongs to Themselves, God, or The Devil. Or my imagination, which could be, a lot worst then the former three. This story is pure nothing from my imagination and is just something I had to write. The poem I used I'm not sure were it came from but a friend gave it to me when we were like twelve. Which was like a long time ago.

Summary: A story that I have thrown Mark Callaway into. Sorry but he is my favorite. Most likely it's not very good but had to get it out of my head. If you R/R and like maybe I will add more. I am changing history here sorry. It is starting when Mark is about 19 or so and has just signed with Vince McMahon a few months shy of a year ago along with Glen who is a year younger. Mark has been on the road since signing and hasn't seen a girl he loved once and who loved him. Oh and yes I changed Glens last name to fit the story. **~ Inside these marks are the poem that I used ~**

Rating : G or Maybe PG but might change if I write more.

****

Remember Me

****

Prelude 

* Mark is in the locker room getting ready for his match against his brother Glen. Glen sticks his head in to the room to see if Mark is about read to go. Mark looks up and smiles at Glen who comes on into the room. *

So are you ready yet big brother or aren't you coming out tonight so that I can kick your ass?

You know Glen I'm going to have to teach you all about a lesson in respect.

Oh really you can try big brother. But then I may have to teach you that I maybe younger but you are smaller then me.

Yeah by what about 2 inches? 

* Mark stands up from tying his boot and both boys grin at each other. *

Come on bro lets go show them what the Calloway brothers are made of. 

Ok Mark but I wish that they would stop putting us against each other.

Yeah me too. But think of it this way Glen they can't do that forever. I mean one day he will see that as brothers we're a force of destruction.

* Both brothers laugh and put their arms around each other's shoulders. As they head out of the door Glen stops and looks at Mark. *

Hey big bro you know that I will always be there for you right?

* Mark looks at Glen and as a feeling of doom over comes him. With tears in his eyes he shakes his head yes. *

Yeah I know little bro and the same goes for me. Even if our story line says were not the closes we all ways will be right?

Right. And I know that we always will be.

* Mark punches Glen softly in the stomach and then they both go out the door. *

** The ring announcer announces the match between Mean Mark and Giant Glen. The match goes on for about fifteen minutes with Mean Mark finally winning it after putting Giant Glen into a dragon sleeper. After the match both boys head back to the locker room to get changed so that they can head to the hotel. Tomorrow's show is one town over so that mean tonight they will be staying in a hotel and not on the road. 

Just as they reach their locker room Vince stops them. **

Mark, Glen.

Vince. 

* Both men say this in unison. *

Mark could you come with me to my office.

* Mark gets a look of doom on his face. He knows it's not good news and is quickly trying to figure out what he did. Vince doesn't miss the look. As they turn away to walk to Vince's office Glen stares after them. Glen calls out to Mark. *

Hey bro if you need me I'm here.

*Vince sudden turns around and looks at Glen. He just realized for the first time that what Linda has been telling him about the love between these brothers is true. She is always trying to tell him that either one of these two would give their lives for the other. He thinks this is one of those times when Mark is going to need Glen to lean on. *

Glen why don't you come to my office with Mark too.

* Mark gives his brother a smile because he knows that whatever he did he can figure out a way to fix it as long as Glen is there. *

Sure thing Vince.

* Both young men follow him to his office. They enter the office with Vince. Already inside is Linda who is holding a crying baby in her arms. Sitting in a chair across from her is woman who looks familiar to both Mark and Glen. Though neither one was quite sure who she was, as they know that they have never met her before. When she sees them she gets ups and walks over to Mark. She slaps him in the face before anyone knows what is happening. Mark is stunned at getting slapped by this stranger and just stands there staring at her. Glen steps in between the woman and Mark trying to protect Mark from her. The woman has tears running down her face she grabs Mark hand from down at his side and shoves a long white envelope into his hands. She then runs out the door and down the hall straight out of the building. Mark looks around the room and then looks at the letter in his hand. Written in a handwriting that is very familiar to him is his name. He opens it and removes a letter that has in the same handwriting as the envelope when he opens it and starts to read. *

****

~ Remember Me? ~

Jayne? Because Mark I Remember you and always have. Thought it seems like it's been years since you joined the WWF. I know it has just been a little over nine months.

* Mark smiles a bit. *

****

~ Remember me the fun we had, 

The kicks we got out of being bad. ~

And at other times it's like it was just days ago that we were together. Remember the time we went to the mall and got thrown out for singing Christmas carols in July. Or the number of times you; Glen or I started another food fight in the cafeteria where some poor cheerleader ended up with food in her hair before a pep rally.

* At this reference Mark laughs. * 

****

~ Remember the times we split the cookie,

Remember the time played hooky. ~

It seems as if yesterday we were sitting under our oak tree in the park and were feeding each other saleno butter cookies that we put on our fingers like rings. Even though we should have been in class learning the proper way to dissect verbs.

* There is a look of remembrance in Marks eyes. *

****

~ Remember the party we throw for Glen,

We danced all-night and stayed till Dawn. ~

I know that it wasn't that long ago that we were throwing that surprise party for Glen sixteenth birthday. The one were he drank too much and professed his love for Anna in front of her quarterback boy friend. And we all laughed and then danced while watching the sun coming up in the sky to warm us. 

* There is a look of longing in Marks eyes now. *

****

~ Remember the summer sunshine day,

We went horseback riding and necked in the hay. ~

It feels like just months ago when we went out to my Uncle James farm and you taught me how to ride a horse. And then while we were feeding them you pulled me down for our first kiss right there in the hay as the horses ate around us. Your lips were as soft as the mane of the horses we rode.

* At this make starts to blush softly. *

****

~ Remember the time we went all the way,

I'll never forget I had to pay. ~

I'll always remember the first time that you took me. As I look into your eyes and I would swear that I seen all the way to your soul. You were gentle, loving, caring and my best friend in the world.

* Mark has a total look of love in his eyes. *

****

~ Today I'm in the hospital fighting the pain,

I'm keeping the baby it needs a name. ~

I know that I should have tried to contact you sooner but then when you left you said that you would call. I can't give up our child like my mom did me or like your and Glens parents did you.

* Marks eyes are showing a look of total shock. *

****

~ The doctor came in a few moments ago,

He said there was trouble he did not know. ~

The doctors are running around like mad and seem to be worried about something. This is scaring me some so I will remember those calming green eyes of yours. And the gentle touch of your hand on my face.

* There is a look of concern in Marks eyes as he continues to read the letter. *

****

~ I just found out he was telling a lie,

The nurse just told me I'm going to die. ~

They say that due to some trouble with the deliver I will be leaving our daughter shortly after she is born though I don't want to leave her so. I wanted so much to give her what we never had. The understanding and the love of a parent. Especially the LOVE!

* A look of total and complete dread comes over Mark who has turned pale and is slowly starting to sink to the floor as he finish reading the letter. * 

****

~ One more thing before I die,

I love you darling take care goodbye. ~

Mark I know that I never showed it in the right way but I did NO DO LOVE YOU. That is why when you wanted to go and join the WWF to become a wrestler I didn't stop you. I couldn't tell you about our up coming child for fear that you would someday hate us. And deep in my heart I do know that you loved me too. Because if you hadn't how could we have had this beautiful little creature that God has let me now hold not only in my stomach but also in my arms. I wish you nothing but the best in life and in your wrestling. I know that someday you will be a legend. The hospital has called my Aunt Lena who has promised me that she would bring our little Starlite to you so that you could hold her. I hope that you will love and protect her, as she is the last there is of me. But either way I know that you will do what you think is best for her.

Signed I'll see you someday many years from now,

Love you always,

Jayne Nina Armstrong 

P.S. Goodbye Mark and I will always love you and Starlite. I will be watching over you and if you need me I am there. Please kiss Starlite everyday for me.

* Mark sinks down to the floor bring his legs up into his chest as tears run freely from his eyes. He drops the letter and behind it another paper and a picture falls to the ground. Glen picks all of them up and after reading the letter looks at the other paper. It is the birth certificate of Starlite Jayne Callaway. Mother: Jayne Nina Armstrong and Father: Marcus Lucas Callaway. He then looks at the picture of Marks girl friend as she is holding their daughter for the first and last time in her life. Glen walks over and looks at the crying baby in Linda's arms. He reaches down and softly runs his finger down the baby cheek. He then takes the baby from her. He walks over to where Mark is sitting on the floor. Glen sits down on the floor next to Mark. Glen then places the crying baby in Marks arms and then draws the two of them into his arms. *

Starlite Jayne Callaway this is your father and I'm your Uncle.

* Mark hugs her in closely knowing in his heart that he will do what ever it takes to keep her safe. And with his brothers help he knows that they will make it as a family. She snug's into her fathers arm and is silent within moments she is asleep. *

Author Notes: I redid this because of many errors in grammar and spelling. This was something that has been running around my head for awhile. If you think I should continue on please let me know. If someone knows who wrote the poem please let me know as a friend gave it to me when I was twelve and in love for the first time (His name was Wayne). Please Read and Review, as this is only my second attempt to post something. 

Thank you,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	2. Chapter One Remembering

****

CHAPTER ONE

** Mark pulls his motorcycle to the curb by the park. He can see that Jayne is already there waiting for him underneath what she calls their tree. As much as he can't wait to see her he is afraid of what she might say to him when he tell her his plans. She looks up as he is watching her. She see that he is sitting on his bike watching her unmoving. She smiles at him nervously. He gets off his motorcycle and walks up to her. He bends down when he reaches her and kisses her on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and draws him downward to sit with her. He looks into her eyes and can see all of the love she has for him. This causes him to look down at the ground, as he is afraid that if he looks at her he won't be able to tell her what he had come to say. As he is looking down a piece of his long hair falls across his face. Jayne reaches up and taking it in her fingers she tucks it behind his ear. As she lowers her hand she brushes her fingers across his cheek and slowly downs toward his chin. He reaches up and takes her hand bringing it to his lips where he kisses it. He then slowly looks up into her eyes. He goes to speak but before he can she puts her finger to his lips stopping him. There is a look of great sadness and loneliness in her eyes that almost breaks his heart. He knows that even without any words spoken she knows that he will be leaving her for now. In his heart he promises her that he will send for her soon and that someday they will be a family. She tries to smile but tears spring to her eyes instead. He reaches up and brushes them off of her cheek. He then wraps her in his arms and they sit in silence for hours till the sun goes down on them leaving them sitting in the dark. **

** All of a sudden Mark jerks up right and awake with a little startled. He realizes that he had fallen asleep in a chair and that Jayne isn't there. The room is in complete darkness and at first he can't remember where he is. He leans forward putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He is staring at the bed in front of him. All of a sudden Glen reaches out from a chair next to him and rubs his back. He turns to look at Glen who is trying to comfort Mark with out words. A baby starts to cry and Mark just sits there in the dark holding his breath. After a moment Glen reaches over and turns on a light. He gets up and walks to the bed in front of Mark. He looks down at Starlite who is laying in the center surrounded by the pillows for both beds. He grabs the diaper bag that Linda had given him as they left the arena a few hours ago. He takes the formula out and hands that and a clean bottle to Mark. He just sits there for a second looking at Glen. Glen then takes out a clean diaper and some wipes. *

Hey bro you going to make the bottle or do you want to change her?

* Mark looks at Glen and then tries to smile at him. It breaks Glen heart to see the tears spring to Marks eye. *

Come on big brother we have to hold it together for Starlite now. 

How am I going to take care of her? Shit I can't take care of myself.

We will find away to take care of her. In less you want to do what Linda said Jayne's aunt wanted?

* Mark glares at Glen. With much hatred in his voice Mark answers Glen question. * 

Fuck you. I'm not letting someone who couldn't even love Jayne raise our daughter.

All right then do you want to change her or do you want to make her bottle?

I'll make her bottle.

Good then you can feed her.

* Mark goes to the bathroom to make the bottle. Glen sits down on the bed and changes her. He smiles at her and talks to her as he does this. *

Well little one looks like life just got a lot more interesting. Something tells me that you are going to keep your father and me on our toes. I just hope that you will help us do the right things.

* Mark comes back into the room just as Glen finishes and is talking to Starlite. Glen picks her up holding her close. Mark stands in the doorway watching Glen with Starlite. Glen lightly kisses her on the forehead. Glen looks at Mark standing in the doorway. He gets up and hands Starlite to Mark who cradles her in the crock of his arm. He sits down in the chair and places the bottle in her mouth. She drinks greedily till he takes it away and burps her. After she finish the bottle he sits there staring into her little face. She smiles up at him and all of a sudden he knows that no matter what life has to offer he will never leave her or let her leave him. He will do what ever it takes to make a good life for her. He also knows that he will always love her enough for both him and Jayne. She goes back to sleep in her father's arms with her uncle looking on. **

* All of a sudden the door to the locker room slam open. This startles Mark who is sitting on a bench in a locker room in an arena in Dallas Texas. He was looking at a picture in his hands deep in thought. He realizes that he was thinking back to a time when his life had taken a turn. The picture in his hand is that of a woman holding a new born baby. The woman was his girl friend Jayne on the day that she had his daughter and had also died. He is remembering a time that seems someday as if only it was only just hours ago. And other times as if it was a lifetime ago. He can see it all happen as if it is happening right now. His brother Glen is standing in the doorway watching him. Glen takes one look at Mark and starts to laugh because he knows Mark has been day dreaming. Mark looks up at him and grins at Glen knowing he had been caught. He puts the picture back in a pocket in his bag at his feet. Glen is dressed in his Kane outfit and Mark in his Undertaker going into the Bad Ass era. *

So did she get here yet? Or should I even ask?

Do you really need too? 

Guess not. 

Yes she is here and came in with a bombshell.

Oh?

Oh yeah as a matter of fact she tells me that she's not going back.

What?

Yes she tells me that if I try to make her she will run away again.

Really and what are her reasons this time?

Oh she says that now that she is almost seventeen that she should be able to pick her own choices in life. 

And just what the hell does that mean?

Your guess is as good as mine Glen. She said that she will tell us all about her plans tonight after the show. 

Where is she now?

She's most likely is following Sprees around again. Though god knows why.

You know it bugs the hell out of Jeff when you call him that? Skittles he doesn't mind but Sprees he hates.

Does it?

Hell Mark you know it does.

Well if he would keep away from my baby I wouldn't do that.

Shit. So are you going to send her back to school?

Well I guess that there is something that you should know.

What's that?

She got suspended almost a week ago.

* Glen lets out a whistle. *

Does she know that you know?

Nope. 

What did she get kicked for this time?

The final straw was telling a teacher to get ready because her candy ass is next.

I told you she was spending too much time around the rock last time she was here.

Yeah you were right. As a matter of fact remind me to have a talk with him later.

Sure. So if Starlite has been suspended for a week now where has she been?

I checked she went to visit with Joanie and to see her and Paul new little one.

How long have you know?

About four days now.

And why the hell didn't you tell me before now?

Oh lets see. How about little bro the fact that for the last almost a week now you have been shacked up with your little tattoo artist. Kitty?

Oh yeah. Oh by the way she wants to know when you are going to come in for another one?

Why is she trying to get you to get one finally?

Yeah she is she has hired a new girl and wants me to let her do my first.

So?

You know I'm not going to let her do one on me.

Chicken Glen?

Damn straight I am Mark. But big bro if you come in and let her new girl do one then maybe it will get her off my ass.

Now why should I do that?

Because if you do I'll see what I can do with Starlite?

Well...

Come on she is hot to look at.

Is she anything like the last one?

No she isn't a flake.

What her name?

Cat Lea.

Cat huh?

Yep.

Ok. But that means that you have to try and talk Starlite into going back to school.

You have got yourself a deal. But Mark can you get her back into school?

Yes they will take her back all she has to do is say that she is sorry. 

Oh and who the hell is going to tell her that?

You.

Fuck you Mark. I would sooner hold a rattler then tell her that she has to say that she's sorry. She is to damn much like you.

Hey I say I'm sorry.

Yeah when. Last time someone told you that you should say you are sorry if I remember correctly was Ric.

Yeah and your point is?

You made him famous that night.

Yeah well he had it coming. 

* There is a knock on the door. A crewmember sticks his head in and looks at Mark and Glen. *

You're on in about 15.

Ok Joe thanks.

Sure. 

* Joe turns and leaves. *

Ready to go and kick Hunter and The Rocks assess or do I have to do it all alone?

Yeah I'm coming because if I didn't you would end up in trouble on your own.

* They both head out to the gorilla pit to wait for their turn. *

****


	3. Chapter Two Starlite Coming

****

Chapter Two

* Amy and Matt turn the corner going into the pit just in time to see Jeff lean down to kiss a girl with dark reddish black hair. They can't see who she is because she has her back toward them but yet there is something familiar about her. Matt stands there when all of a sudden he realizes who the girl is. He leans over and whispers into Amy's ear. *

Hey Amy do you know who that is?

I'm not sure why do you?

Yep and if Mark or Glen catches Jeff kissing her then Jeff is going to be made famous.

No way Matt, that can't be Starlite. She what only like what fourteen or so.

Want to bet and if I remember correctly she is more like sixteen almost seventeen. 

God that right I forgot I was off on the injured list when she was here likes a year ago.

Yeah you were Amy that is when Jeff realized that she was growing up too.

If I remember correctly Matt, isn't that right around the time that Mark started calling Jeff Sprees?

Yep. Also told him that if he didn't stay clear of his little girl that he would make him famous one of these days too.

Well I see that Jeff isn't going to listen then. Oh shit Matt and look who's coming?

* Amy and Matt both see Mark and Glen coming into the pit but can't get over to Jeff in time. Mark and Glen can see that Starlite and Jeff are in the middle of looks like a deep kiss, tongues and all. Mark bellows out Starlite name. *

Starlite Jayne Callaway.

* This causes both her and Jeff to jump apart. *

Starlite Jayne Callaway just what do you and Sprees there think you are doing?

* Starlite walks over to where her Dad and uncle are standing. She leans up and kisses Glen and then puts her arms around her Dad's waist hugging him close. Mark hugs her back and Glen smiles over at his brother because he knows when it comes to Starlite she can do almost no wrong with Mark. Hell or with himself either. Jeff walks over to where Matt and Amy are standing. Starlite turns and waves to Amy and Matt who wave back. *

Oh Daddy I was just saying hello to an old friend is all. Geez all I did was to kiss him hello you act as if we were having sex or something.

Starlite! And in less Sprees want to be made famous one day soon I would advise him not to be kissing you any more.

Geez. All right Daddy I'm sorry. But you do know that some day I am going to have sex with someone.

Yeah little girl if you do and I find out that he is a wrestler then I am going to make him famous before Uncle Glen and I kill him.

* Starlite just rolls her eyes at Mark. She then turns to where her Uncle Glen is standing. He smiles down at her because he knows that she is going to try and use him to change the subject. * 

So Uncle Glen when did you get here?

About an hour or so Starlite. So when did you get out of school?

Oh um a day or so ago. I stopped to see Joanie and Hunters new baby. He is just so cute I can't wait to I have one someday too.

* Starlite smiles up at Glen figuring that she had won. Mark grins over at Glen who smiles back. *

So how is school?

* At the mention of school Starlite frowns a little. *

Didn't Dad tell you I am not going back?

Why not?

Well I guess that now is as good as time as any to tell you and Dad though I figured that I would tell you after the show tonight.

You are stalling Starlite.

Oh Uncle Glen how do you put up with my Dad?

Starlite he is right you are stalling. So why don't you just spill it little one?

All right I got suspended again.

Yeah I know almost a week ago. 

* This causes Starlite to look up at Glen surprised. She then slowly turns toward her Dad. He is looking down at her with a serious look on his face. *

How long have you known?

Your school called me about four days ago. Oh and for that fact so did Joanie so that I wouldn't worry about where the hell you where at.

Oh. I'm sorry Daddy.

Pull another one like that again and you will be because I will take you over my knee.

I won't.

Ok. Oh and don't think that I don't want to know where you were the other two and a half days.

I was at a girl friends house.

Yeah well we will talk more about that later on too. Your principle said that you told a teacher that her candy ass was next.

* Mark say's this just as Paul alias Triple H and Dwayne alias the Rock come into the pit. Dwayne starts to laugh when he hears this. Mark turns toward him and points a finger at him. *

Dwayne I warned you that if she picked up any of your bad habits last time she was here I would make you famous. Well prepare to be made famous tonight.

* Paul just looks at Dwayne shaking his head. *

Shit it sucks to be you Dwayne.

* Dwayne and Paul walk over to where Starlite is standing with Mark and Glen. They both lean over and kiss her on the cheek. *

Hell Star did you have to use one of my lines?

Sorry Uncle Dwayne but the bitch had it coming.

Starlite Jayne you are pushing it today.

God Dad I have heard you say a lot worst then that.

* Mark leans over and gently smacks her on the ass. She looks up at him and smiles. *

Sorry Daddy but she did have it coming.

Really and why was that?

Well you see I did a report on why I was going to be a wrestler when I got a job and she said that it was a dumb profession. And not very lady likes to begin with. Then she said that most of the people in it were immoral and not to smart either.

Yeah and what did you say.

That who said I wanted to be lady like. And if she made another comment about wrestlers then that her candy as was next. I also said that if she didn't stop I would make her famous. 

* Everyone in the room is trying not to laugh. Mark doesn't have a smile on his face but Glen can see the twinkle in his eye. *

So then what daughter of mine?

She sent me to the office and they suspended me till I say I'm sorry.

And just when will that be?

Never Daddy.

Oh and then what are you planning on doing if your are not going back to school.

I'm finishing my classes on-line and I have also joined the wrestlers apprentice program here with the WWE.

* This causes all four of the men's mouths to drop open. Mark starts shaking his head no. *

It's not going to happen little one. No daughter of mine is going to be a wrestler.

No Dad and why not?

Well first of all you have to apply for the apprentice program over a year in advance. And then they have to choose you before you get in. And on top of that I don't want you getting hurt or ache all the time when you get older.

Sorry Daddy but I did apply over a year ago. Oh and Dad I got my papers while I was visiting home two months ago. I already signed the contract and have been excepted to start next week.

No you are not. I didn't sign giving my permission.

Yes Dad you did. You signed it when I had you sign all of those permission slips at the airport. I am going to join the WWE and if you don't let me then I will run away and join a different group. But Dad I won't tell you which one either. Because I am old enough to decide what I want to do with my life and I want to be a great wrestler like you and Uncle Glen.

* Mark and Starlite stand there glaring at each other. Mark knows that she is telling the truth and that she will runaway. Hell it won't be the first time that she did either. Glen reaches a hand over and places it on Marks shoulder. Mark finally looks up at Glen who has an eyebrow raised. *

What?

Think of it this way that if she is going to do it at least she will be here with us. We can watch over her that way.

* Mark turns back and smiles over at Starlite. *

Well little girl it looks like your Uncle is right which means that all homework will get done plus I'm going to talk to Linda and make sure that you are roomed in adjoining rooms with Glen and mine.

Daddy you wouldn't?

Just watch me little girl. Oh and don't think that just because your my kid will Al Snow who runs the program go any easier on you.

No Al's not running the group I'm in its Edge and Chris Benoit. 

* Just then Al Snow walks into the pit with Vince McMahon. Mark walks up to the two men. *

Hey Al you got any room in your group of apprentices that are starting next week classes?

Yeah I'm sure that I do why?

Vince did you know that Starlite was starting in next weeks classes?

Yeah I was really surprised to see her on the list that the main office sent over.

Not as surprised as I am. Can you move her to Al and Bob's class?

Sure if that is what you want Mark.

Good it is also tell Linda that from now on Glen and I need a room that adjoins to a single for Starlite.

All right I will let her know.

Thank you.

* Mark turns to his daughter and raises an eyebrow at her. Starlite just stands there with her mouth open. Glen reaches over and pulls her to him. He then leans down and whispers something into her ear. *

Well kid welcome to the WWE. 

* He then kisses her on the top of the head as his music hits. He moves to the curtain grabbing his mask off the table. He walks through and down the ramp laughing to himself behind his mask. Mark puts his sunglasses on and then gets on his bike. Starlite starts to turn away but changes her mind and runs up and kisses him on the cheek just as his music hits. He kisses her back on the cheek and roars his bike through the curtain. He has a big grin on his face because he thinks it might be nice to have her there instead of all those hundred of miles away. He also knows that she is going to keep him and Glen on their toes just like she used to when she was a kid running around the back stage area. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as I started this a while ago but have not decided weather or not to write more of it till today. I need to get a few reviews so that I know whether to go on or not.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	4. Chapter Three Starlite and Shannon

****

Chapter Three

* Starlite walks over to a monitor to watch while her Dad and Uncle Glen are out in the ring doing their match. All of a sudden a hand snakes around her waist and pulls her backward against a hard chest as a head leans down to kisses her on the neck. She turns around ready to smack him when she realizes that it is Shannon Moore. She smiles at him and kisses him hard on the lips. Al and Vince both glance over at the two of them as they stand there in the pit making out. Al shakes his head and laughs. *

There is trouble in the making if Mark sees that.

You ain't kidding there Al. Hell though they are cute together. 

Yeah Vince they are but why do I think that Mark just fell into another of Starlite little traps.

Why Al?

Well Vince how about because Shannon there is one of my helpers with this class of apprentices. And anyone in there right minds would know that Mark is not going to let Starlite be in a class with Edge. 

Yeah he is always flirting with Starlite just to push Marks buttons. 

So what better way for Starlite to get changed to my class then to let Dad know she's in Edges.

Damn this place is going to have to stay on their toes with her here.

You aren't shitting Vince. I didn't know that they were seeing each other?

Me either but by the way that they are making out I would say it's more then just the hello kiss that Jeff got.

Yeah well something tells me that Skittles was just a diversion facture for now. 

Hey Al you know I wonder where Shannon just spent his weeks vacations at?

Shit you don't think? Do you Vince?

Well Al, he did ask to take the week off at the last moment. And he did say that something had come up and that he needed to go help a friend.

Yeah he did Vince. But damn a friend like her could get him made famous really quickly.

True Al. Plus Mark did say something about three days missing that she said she stayed with a friend.

Oh shit if that is the case all hell could break out if either one of The Brothers of Destruction find out. Hell maybe I don't have room in my class for Starlite.

* Vince laughs. *

Oh so are you going to tell the Deadman that you don't want his daughter?

* Al starts shaking his head back and forth. *

No way no fucking way and I going to be made famous.

* Starlite and Shannon quit kissing and glance around the gorilla pit. They see that Vince and Al have been watching them from over by the board. No one else in the room has even given then a second notice. Starlite smiles over at them knowing that there is no way that either one of them is going to be the messenger and tell her Dad that she is making out with Shannon. Hell everyone knows that the messenger is always the first one to die especially when the message is for the Deadman. Shannon leans down and whispers into Starlite's ear. *

Maybe we should be a little more careful about where we make out?

Why Shannon, are you afraid of my Dad and Uncle?

Yeah. Aren't you?

Nope because I can always get around them some way or another.

Yeah well if I get caught making out with The Undertakers daughter I'm the one that he is going to make famous. Just like he did a little more then a year ago with Helms.

Yeah he did didn't he. So I wonder what he would do if he knew who my friend was that I spent the first three-day with last week? 

Yeah well I don't even want to think about what he is going to do to me. Hell and I still wonder what he is going to do to both of us when he finds out what we did?

* A small look of fear crosses over Starlite's face. Shannon draws her into his arms and kisses her. She smiles up at him. *

Honey, I still think that we should tell him.

Not yet Shannon trust me lets wait till I turn seventeen in a few weeks.

All right. God what is he going to say when he finds out that you have been my girl since you where fourteen and I was sixteen almost seventeen and an apprentices.

Well Shannon he will just have to live with it or else lose me completely. And Shannon he won't do that because of the way he lost my Mom.

I hope you are right Starlite because I know you need him as much as I need you.

I know.

* Starlite kisses Shannon once more and then they both turn to glance at the monitor just in time to see that Glen has just pinned Dwayne for the win. *

Shannon you better go before they get back here. I mean for now we just have to be careful.

I know but I hate being away from you Starlite.

I know but I will see you later tonight at the hotel. Do you still have them?

Yeah right here over my heart.

* Shannon taps his shirt right over his heart. You can see an outline of two rings on a chain under his shirt. Also on the chain is some kind of a heart lock holding the rings together. Starlite places her hand over them. *

What about you?

Right here my love.

* Starlite takes Shannon's hand and places it over her heart where she is wearing a small gold key on necklace. They both hear Marks bike coming up the ramp. Starlite quickly kisses Shannon on the lips and pushes him toward a hallway as Paul and Dwayne comes through the curtain. Starlite turns around just in time to catch the raised eyebrows go up between them. She knows that Shannon and she is going to have to be more careful. She walks over to the curtain as her Uncle and Father make there way though. She runs up and hugs her Dad who hugs her back kissing her on the head. He knows that she is up to something but right now is just glad to have her there with him. He lets go of her long enough so that she can kiss Glen. Glen hugs and kisses her back. *

So little one what did you think of our match?

It was great Daddy. You and Uncle Glen did some real cool moves too. Maybe you could teach me some?

Maybe little girl but first lets see what kind of talent you have first.

Then maybe you would let me be your and Uncle Glens Valet?

* Vince and Al smile at each other while Paul and Dwayne do the same. Mark maybe be the bad ass but this little girl is the Queen of getting what she wants. *

No way little girl. You are not dressing like a bad ass your to young and sweet.

Daddy!!

No.

Uncle Glen talk to him please?

Starlite I would have thought that you learned a long time ago that I won't disagree with your father when it came to you. Least of all not over the important things anyway. Any way why would you want to Valet for a couple of old guys like us when there are some young ones nearer you're own age.

Because I love you too. But maybe I could Valet for someone once in awhile. Some of the apprentices get to do that sometimes if they can find someone who is willing to let them.

We will see little girl. But if you do it has to be someone with no enemies. Understand me? I'm not going to see you getting hurt out there.

Yes Daddy. I love you and Uncle Glen. I'm glad that you are going to let me stay.

* Dwayne and Paul walks up to her. Paul reaches out and picks her up off her feet and over his head. Mark and Glen both start laugh because they know that Paul loves her like the little sister he wishes he had and would never do any thing to hurt her. And Dwayne has always treated her just like a niece. *

Hey what about me and Uncle Dwayne there? Don't you love us any more?

Hell and what about us in the match? You better say something nice too girl or your candy ass might be next.

* Starlite giggles. *

You and Uncle Dwayne were great too Paul. And I love you both you know that.

Good now that is better.

* He brings her down and kisses her on the cheek. Mark and Glen move Marks bike over to the side so that the stage crew can make sure that it gets loaded up on the truck for the next towns match. Paul leans over and whispers into her ear before Mark and Glen return. *

Little girl you better watch what your doing because if that old pit bull of a Father of yours gets Moore scent in his yard he will make him famous.

What Shannon and I are just friends is all.

Keep lying to me and I will put you over my knee myself and then I might have to let it slip that he was at my house this week too.

* Starlite looks at Paul and then down at the ground ashamed. Paul places a finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. Dwayne is just standing there silently. *

Don't ever expect Joanie to lie for you with me or your Father do you understand? Joanie and I don't lie to each other and we both have too much respect for your Dad and Uncle to do it to them. Hell little girl Dwayne and I have watched them struggle with to damn many important decision in their life's when it comes to you. Do you understand me?

Yes Paul and I'm sorry. Really I am and I will call Joanie later and tell her too.

All right.

Little girl those two man have give you so much that sometimes I don't think you realize what they have both given up for you.

I do realize it Uncle Dwayne really I do.

Well if you want to talk about what ever you and little Moore are up to where there for you.

Thank you but right now I just.. Fuck.

* Mark and Glen have come up behind Starlite. Mark reaches out and smacks her on the ass. *

Ow what was that the hell for?

That little girl is for the four letter words that keep coming out of your mouth lately. And if they don't stop the next time is going to be twice as hard.

Sorry Dad but what do you expect you and Uncle Glen did raise me around the back stage of The World Wrestling Federation.

* Vince turns around for where Al and him where talking. *

Hey its Entertainment now remembers?

So Uncle Vince.

All right this time Starlite Jayne Callaway but next time I might just have to help your Father put you over his knee.

I'm sorry Uncle Vince.

* Starlite runs up to Vince and hugs him around the neck and kisses his cheek. Everyone starts to laugh. Starlite turns and starts to run down the hallway. Mark yell after her. *

Hey you little ring rat where are you going?

To see the Divas and grab my purse I left it in Uncle Bradshaw room when I stopped in to see him.

Ok but I want you in our dressing room by the time Glen and I are showered and changed to go. I'm hungry and want to get to the hotel so that we can get some dinner.

Ok I'll be there.

* Starlite turns and finish running down the hallway. She really does want to stop and see the Divas and she really did leave her purse in Uncle John room. Of course it's not her fault if Shannon is also in that room now is it. Mark turns back towards the other men with a weary look on his face. They all start laughing at once. Mark just shrugs his shoulders and grins. Glen comes over and puts his arm around Marks shoulder and they head for their dressing room. *

Author Notes: Please if you read it review it. I have finally decided to write on this one so please let me know what you think. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	5. Chapter Four Mark Knows

****

Chapter Four

* By the time that they get checked into the hotel and drop there bags Starlite is getting a little nervous. She jumps when there is a knock on her door. She goes to answer it to find her Uncle and Father on the other side. She smiles at them both. *

So brat are you ready for so chow?

Yeah I think I could eat a horse Uncle Glen.

Well then grab your key and lets get going.

* Starlite grabs her purse off the dresser and the key card that is sitting next to it. They all head to the elevator at the end of the hall. *

I still wish that they would have had a room that adjoined with ours left.

Dad I'll be fine and you are just two doors down for me. I am almost seventeen you know. I'm not a little kid anymore.

Darling you will always be a kid to your Father so you might as well give it up already.

I know Uncle Glen. Well at least you treat me like I'm going up.

I know darling but you have to remember it's hard on him. I mean you are his only kid and all.

Hey I think that you have both forgotten that I am standing right here too.

Oh did we Daddy.

Little one you are pushing already and if you think that me wanting you in an adjoining room is being over protective just you wait. I think I'm going to tell Vince that I want complete say so on the outfits you wear once you get to the ring stage.

Daddy! You wouldn't? 

Wouldn't I?

Uncle Glen?

Oh no darling I'm staying out of this one. I still remember the hell I got for buying that little black skirt for that school dance. 

That right Glen, that was the day that the Undertaker made his brother Kane famous wasn't it?

* Both Mark and Glen laugh as they get onto the elevator. Starlite just stares at the two of them not moving. They both reach out and grab onto one of her arms lifting her up and placing her in the elevator between them. Starlite tries not to laugh but can't help it because this was what they would do to her ever time that she refused to go somewhere that they wanted. They both lean down and hug her. *

So Uncle Glen how is your girl friend Kitty?

She good.

Is she still trying to get you to get a tattoo?

Yep but it not going to happen.

I wish I could get one.

Starlite!

Come one Dad just a little one? I'm almost seventeen?

Little girl why would you want one?

Dad how can you ask me that with all of the ones that you have they are beautiful. It's a way to express something that mean so much to you. I mean how who you like it if you couldn't have your thinking demon right there to express your feelings. Or the tattoo of the castle to express the romantic side of you.

Your father has a romantic side?

Yes Uncle Glen my Dad has lots of different sides. God look at the different things that he expresses about him self.

* Glen looks up and sees a tear in Marks eye. Shit this little girl is the only person other then Jayne would could bring tears to Marks eyes. Leaving her was hard on Mark but her death crushed him. *

Please Daddy could I get a tattoo?

Damn it girl.

* Glen smiles because he knows that mark is going to give in on this one. *

Please?

All right I'll make it one of my gifts to you for your birthday. Glen do you think that Kitty can come and do it sometime this week before she starts being an apprentice?

I'm supposed to call her tonight so I will ask her. She might because that would give her a reason to come and see me.

Ok ask her.

* Starlite squeezes Uncle Glen and then jumps up into Marks arms and kisses him. He hugs her close and silently asks Jayne for to guide him. The elevator stops and they get off and head for the restaurant. When they get there they find that a bunch of the wrestlers are all waiting for a table. John Bradshaw turns around and sees Mark and Glen with Starlite. He walks over to them. *

Hey John.

Hey Glen, Hi Mark I see that the Brat is back in with us.

Hi John. Yeah she just keeps turning up like a bad penny. You know what I mean. 

* Starlite sticks her tongue out at her Dad who sticks his right back out at her. *

Yeah I do so how long is the brat going to be around.

She didn't tell you John?

Tell me what Starlite?

I'm in the apprentice program that starts next week.

No fucking way Mark. You let her join the apprentice program?

No but she got me to sign the papers on the sneak so to speak.

Really Starlite?

Yeah you might say that I got what I wanted. Plus I get to be with my Dad and Uncle too.

Then I'm glad for you kiddo even if you had to trick your old man.

* Starlite goes over and gives John a hug. *

So why the hell is it so crowded this late?

Well Mark it seems that someone let it leak that a lot of the WWE Superstars who are staying here would be eating here after the match.

Hell maybe we should have just ordered from room services Mark. 

Maybe we should have Glen.

* Al, Paul, Dwayne, and Shannon have just come into the restaurant behind John, Glen and Mark. *

No Mark from what I hear it's going to be an hour and a half wait for room service calls.

* Mark turns and looks at Al and the group who have just come in. Mark notices that Starlite looks at Shannon but doesn't say anything. *

Fuck.

Dad.

Hey I said that you couldn't say four letters words I didn't say that I couldn't. That long for room service?

Yeah Mark what Al said is right because I heard too. 

So then what are they going to do John?

What they are doing Mark is clearing the back of the place for us and then setting up a whole bunch of tables so that we have some privacy. 

Dad I'll be right over there ok?

Yeah but don't go too far with all of these fans I don't want to lose you.

All right I just want to say hi to everyone because I haven't seen them in awhile.

Sure but tell Sprees I've got my eye on him.

Oh Dad.

* Starlite walks over to where a bunch of the younger wrestlers are standing talking. Mark and Glen both follow her over with their eyes. The rest of the group is watching Shannon who is also watching her as she walks away. The group of wrestlers turns and notices Starlite. They all hug and kiss her. Mark sees Starlite say something to Jeff Hardy who looks over before he gently kisses Starlite on the cheek. Mark raises an eye at him and Shannon looks down at the floor. Al elbows Paul who looks over at Shannon too. *

So then John they are going to give us some privacy?

Yeah Glen so at least with some privacy at least the fans won't be watching us eat.

That good I mean I love the fans but I don't like them watching me chew. 

Why not Al don't want the fans to see that you eat with your hands.

* They all laugh except for Shannon who is still watching Starlite. Mark and Glen both notice this. *

Funny Paul but if you keep this up me and head will make sure that you become known as Tripps because we will come out when ever we can just to trip you.

Sure Al what ever you say.

* They all laugh again. Al leans over and talks to Shannon softly in his ear. *

Kid you might as well go over there because right now you are wearing your feelings on your sleeve. It might be safer for you not to be so close to her old man.

Yes sir. 

Damn Shannon how long have you known me when are you going to quit the yes sirs when you're nervous?

Sorry Al. 

Don't worry about it just go. 

* Shannon walks over to where the crowd of younger wrestlers is standing. He is standing next to Starlite and they are both trying not to look at each other. Mark and Glen look at each other and smile at each other. Then Mark lets out a laugh. *

What so funny Deadman?

Well John what's so funny is that my little girl is thinking that she can pull something over on Glen and me for one.

What do you mean Mark?

Hell Al her and Shannon have had a thing for each other since she was fourteen and he was in your apprentice class.

You know that?

Shit man, Paul I am her Father. I know everything that, that little girl does. Including the fact that she was with Shannon at his house down in Tennessee for the first three days that she was missing. And then her and Shannon when to see yours and Joanie newest.

* Paul looks down at the ground and then back up at Mark. * 

I'm sorry Mark so is Joanie. Which I'm sure that she will tell you herself when she catches up with us next week. She really feels bad about not telling you. She didn't know how to tell you that they showed up there together.

Don't worry about it Paul and tell Joanie the same. And tell her thanks again for letting me know that she was there at least. I know that my little girl is too damn good at making people do what she wants them to. Hell that one Glen and me take full blame for too. Oh and Al I know that Shannon is helping with your class and that is the reason that she told me about being in Edges class.

So why did you switch her then?

Two reasons. One I don't like Edge and the way he has always flirted with her. And two because what the brat doesn't know is that I happen to like Moore. He is a stand up guy most of the time except with whatever they are hiding right now. And knowing my daughter she is the one that is insisting that they hide it. I don't even give him till her birthday till he breaks and tells me what it is.

* Dwayne laughs. *

What Dwayne?

How come you never made him famous like you did Helms and Hardy?

* The manger of the restaurant comes over to the group of wrestlers. *

Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you for your patients and understand. The back of the restaurant is now set up if you would please take any seat that you wish. Also the owner of the hotel would like me to let you know that this meal is on him so please order anything that you wish. Thank you and if there is anything else that I can do for you please just ask. Also there is a complimentary glass of the house wine for everyone so please enjoy.

* He walks away as everyone starts to move to the back of the restaurant. As they past some fans they start snapping pictures. Starlite comes up to her Dad. *

Daddy?

Daughter?

Please?

It's ok with me if it's ok with Glen but then tomorrow at breakfast your all mine and your Uncle. Understand?

Yes and thank you. I love you Daddy.

I love you to Starlite.

* He leans down as she stands on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then turns to Glen who has flipped his hair in his face so that no one sees his face because of his character Kane. Though some of the fans know who he is because of his size. *

Uncle Glen?

Brat?

Please?

Ok but like your Dad says tomorrow morning you're just ours.

Ok and thank you. I love you Uncle Glen.

I love you too Starlite. And I'm glad that you are back with us where you should be.

Me too.

* Glen leans down and Starlite once again goes up on her toes to kiss Glen this time. She then turns and runs off to see with the younger wrestlers. She sits down at a table across from Shannon. Al, John, Paul, and Dwayne all start laughing at once. Mark and Glen turn toward them. *

What?

What Glen? That little girl has got you guys wrapped around her little finger is what.

Yeah John? Well if I was you I would look in the mirror because the whole reason that my niece accidentally left her purse in your room was so she could see Shannon before she left. 

Shit Glen I think that little girl has got us all wrapped.

Yep and right now she's got Shannon too. 

* The guy's walks pass the table where Starlite is sitting. Mark leans over and takes the wineglass that is sitting in front of Starlite. She looks up and sees that her Dad is the one who took it. She just grins up at him. *

You baby are not old enough to be drink this yet so I will be taking it. Oh and if anyone is thinking of gives you any of theirs your Uncle and I will make sure that we make them famous. 

* Mark and Glen look up and down the table. Jeff you is sitting a couple seats away from Starlite. He puts his hands up and shakes his head no way. Shannon swallows hard but slowly and softly speaks. *

Sir.

* Mark almost couldn't hear him. He glances at Al who is standing there trying not to laugh. Mark then looks down at Shannon with his meanest bad ass look that he has got. *

You talking to me boy?

* Shannon swallows hard once more before he can speak. *

Yes Sir.

What is it boy I don't go all night?

Sir I'm not old enough either and was wondering if you would like mine too.

* This causes Mark to look at Shannon for a moment. He sees that the boy is not just trying to make point but is serious. He knows that it took a lot for Shannon to ask him. Mark glances up and at Glen who is standing near Shannon. Glen smiles and then looks away because he know that if he smiles to long at Mark he will lose his bad ass manner that he is going for. *

Yeah Boy thanks. I'm glad to see that you aren't drinking under age. Means that you have got some type of brains. 

* Shannon picks the glass up in a shaking hand and hands it over the table to him. Mark takes it and with the two glasses goes over to the table with the other men. Mark sits down were he could see Starlite. Al leans over and looks Mark in the eyes. *

Mark I think you are right, he is a stand up guy.

Yeah. Hell I might just let him date my daughter one of these days.

Hey Mark you didn't answer my question earlier.

What was that Dwayne?

Why haven't you made him famous yet?

* Mark looks over at Starlite who is smiling over at Shannon. Glen is also watching them. Finally Mark turns back to Dwayne. *

Because of that there.

What?

* Mark points over to where Starlite is still smiling over at Shannon. Glen grins because he knows exactly what Mark means. *

The way that she looks at that boy and smiles at him is the same way that her Mama used to look at me when we were that age. Someday that boy will be hers completely as long as he's not a dumb ass like I was.

* A deep sadness crosses over Marks face. *

Hell Bro by the look on his face he already is hers completely.

You think so Glen?

Shit yeah because it was the same look that you used to give Jayne whenever she was anywhere you could see her. Or hell evens if you are thinking about her.

* This causes Mark to smile. A waitress comes over to their table to take their order. After ordering Mark picks up the wineglass that Shannon gave him and took a drink. He watched as his daughter and Shannon held hands under the table and smiled. Maybe his daughter would have what he was to dumb to give her Mother before it was too late. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thanks to all that have been doing just that. Also please don't flame me if I used the wrestlers wrong name because I'm not sure which are which sometimes.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	6. Chapter Five Starlite Talks of Finding L...

****

Chapter Five

* After dinner Starlite comes running up to Mark and Glen who are standing in the lobby talking to some of the wrestlers. She hugs them both and then puts her arms around Marks waist. He hugs her close looking down at her. She is looking more and more like her Mother everyday. Mark smiles down at her with sadness in his eyes. He leans down and kisses her on the top of the head. She looks up and into his eyes and can see the sadness and lost in his eyes. She looks over at Uncle Glen who raises an eyebrow at her. She smiles up at him and then looks back at her Dad. Glen knows that she is up to something and stands there waiting. *

Daddy?

Yeah little girl?

I heard that some of the Divas and wrestlers are going to the lounge for awhile.

Starlite you are too young to hang out in the lounge. I mean if it was the arcade maybe for a little while.

Dad I know that I'm to young but you and Uncle Glen aren't to young.

Oh so why do you want your Uncle and I to go to the lounge?

Because Daddy you and Uncle Glen both need to get um...

Get what young lady?

* John, Paul, Dwayne, Al, and Kevin who are all standing there try not to laugh. Starlite blushes because she almost said the wrong thing. *

I'm waiting Starlite Jayne Callaway. What is it that your Uncle and I need to get?

Oh Daddy you both need to get a life it what I was going to say. Geez you guy's all got your minds in the gutter.

* Mark tries not to laugh because he knows that, that is not what his daughter was going to say. Glen glances over at Mark and raises an eyebrow at him. *

A life? And what is it that we have if it's not a life?

+Daddy what I mean is when was the last time that you went out and had fun?

I have fun every day so I don't know what you mean?

* Starlite turns and looks at Uncle Glen for help but he just shrugs his shoulders. *

Dad when was the time that you when out and had fun with someone else?

Hey I have fun with people every day let see that just today I had fun with Uncle Glen, Uncle Dwayne and Paul. So what do you mean I need a life.

* Starlite is getting upset with her Dad. She turns the other men who are standing there. Mark smiles at the other guys when Starlite back is turned. *

Uncle John, Uncle Dwayne,

Don't look at us we don't know where you are going with this get a life either. Right John?

Right Dwayne.

* She gives them both a dirty look and then turns to Kevin and Paul. *

And I suppose that you two don't know what I mean either right?

Not me I have know life because Joanie's not here.

Thanks a lot Paul.

You're welcome brat.

So what about you Kevin?

What did you call me little girl.

* Starlite grins up at him. *

Sorry Uncle Kevin.

Now that better. And little girl that would depend on a few things I guess.

Like what?

Well if you mean with the guys or a gal?

I mean with a gal. You know Dad when was the last time that you had a date with a woman? You know dinner, a movie, drinks, or sex?

* Starlite realizes too late that she let them slip her up. Oh the hell with it she said it and now she is not going to back down. Mark is looking down at his daughter who is looking back up defiantly at him. *

And just what do you know about sex young lady?

I know .. I know that you probably haven't had any since I was little and walked in on you and that wrestler what her name? 

* Starlite shocks Mark and Glen with this comment. The guys don't know weather to laugh or what to do. *

Little girl I don't think that my um well that this is any of your business. 

* Mark is starting to blush. *

Why Dad, can't I worry about you if you will have someone to love when I'm gone? Or if you are even having any fun why I'm away at school.

Little girl I'm not your concern.

Yeah Dad you are because some day I'm going to find someone to love and marry and then who will look after you? 

I can look after myself just fine I've been doing it for a while now. And you are only sixteen so I don't think you will be getting married and leaving any time soon. Or even having sex if I have anything to say about it.

You never can tell I mean Uncle Glen said that you met Mom when she was just twelve and told him that some day she would be yours. And I know that Mom was only seventeen when she had me and that you where just nineteen. 

* Mark glances over at his brother who glances down at the ground. The other guys take a small step back so that Starlite, Mark and Glen can have a little privacy. *

Oh he did, did he?

Yes plus I do have my birth certificate which said your and Mom's age. 

Well you aren't your Mom.

No? Then why do you look at me and cry Daddy? Why didn't you ever find some one else to love? I know that there was lots of woman who would have loved you. Some even tried but you wouldn't let them.

I had to get you all grown up first. 

Well good because I'm all grown up now so you can look for someone to love. And Uncle Glen too.

Hey kiddo I've already got someone to love. 

Yeah well when do I get to meet your Kitty Uncle Glen?

Why do you have to check her out?

Yes. 

Oh I see. Well hopefully she will come this week to do your tattoo and you can meet her then.

Good. Then all we have to do is find someone for Dad.

Little girl!

No Daddy I'm going to find you someone and I don't care if you bitch at me or not.

Little girl what did I tell you about those words?

You said that I couldn't use four letter words but bitch has five so I can say it.

* This causes both men to roar with laughter. Mark reaches out and pulls Starlite to him kissing her on top of the head. He then pushes her over to Glen to do the same. He glances up and see Shannon standing with a couple of the other young wrestlers a little bit away for them. *

I suppose that they are waiting for you?

Yeah if I can go to the arcade? Please?

All right but only for an hour or so. Then you are to meet your Uncle and me in the lounge.

Thank you Daddy.

You're welcome.

* Mark reaches into his pocket and pulls out some money. He hands it to Starlite and then kisses her on the cheek. Glen does the same and she smiles up at the two of them. Mark point to Shannon. * 

Come here boy.

* Al the others notice this an watch with amusement on there faces. Shannon walks over to Mark with the others a little bit away. Mark knows that the other three of them are from the last Tough Enough. He thinks that they are Jamie, Matt and Jonah. *

Shannon Moore right?

Yes Sir.

Your are all going to the arcade right now?

Yes Sir.

All right I want Starlite to meet me in the lounge in an hour and a half.

Yes Sir.

I don't want her walking alone.

Daddy I can walk in the hotel from the arcade to the lounge. It's not like I will be outside or anything.

Little girl I said I don't want you walking alone.

She won't sir I'll make sure of that.

Thank you Mr. Moore. Now go before I change my mind.

Thank you Dad.

* Starlite kisses him then they all head off to the arcade. The other men join Mark and Glen. *

Hey Mark are you going soft or what?

No Al I'm not going soft why?

Did you just let Starlite go off with a boy?

Yeah. The other kids are they in your class too Al?

Yes they are the winners of Tough Enough 3. They are good kids.

All right well I don't know about you but I want a drink.

Hell Mark, you just said the magic words. Now if I could only talk you into a quick game of cards to go with those drinks?

Hell John why not.

* They head off to the lounge. Kevin grabs Glen arm and whispers into his ear? *

Is Mark sick man? I mean first Moore and now he's willing to play cards with John while he's drinking.

Hell who knows Kevin maybe he is just getting ready for a change is all?

Maybe.

* They all head into the lounge for a few drinks and a couple hands of cards. Mark notices that the Divas and some of the other wrestlers are there. He glances at the Divas but they are just not what he is looking for. He wants someone with more then just a pretty smile and a great body. Oh well he will just have to keep looking. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Thanks to those of you who are because of you I continue to write even though my husband thinks it's a waste of my time. So many thanks.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	7. Chapter Six Mark Lets Shannon Get Closer

****

Chapter Six

* Shannon had walked Starlite back to the lounge at exactly one hour and fifteen minutes after Mark had let her go. He walked her up to the table where Mark, Glen, Al, Kevin, John and Paul were playing cards. Starlite grabs Mark around the waist from behind and leans forward to kiss his cheek. Glen leans over and kisses her on the cheek and then glances over at Shannon. He turns around to leave. Glen catches Mark eye and raises an eyebrow. *

Moore?

* Shannon stops in his tracks and turns back around. Starlite glances at Shannon and then back at her Dad. *

Yes Sir?

Thank you for walking Starlite back here for me.

You're welcome Sir.

* Mark lay's his cards down on the table and turns around to look at Shannon. *

My friends call me Mark.

Yes Sir.

Mark.

Yes Mark.

Shannon were you going back to the arcade?

No Sir. I figured that I would just go up to my room.

* Mark glances over at Al who just smiles. Mark then turns back toward Shannon. *

Well then could I ask another favor of you?

Sure what can I do for you?

Where almost done here but I would like to finish would you mind sitting with Starlite over there and have a coke? Just so we can finish our game?

No Sir I wouldn't mind at all.

Thank you that is if that is ok with you baby?

* Mark turns and looks at Starlite. *

No I don't mind Daddy. 

Good baby girl.

* Mark goes to reach into his pocket to grab some money. *

It's ok Sir I've got the coke.

All right Shannon but it's Mark.

Starlite why don't you take that table right by the door but don't leave without me.

Ok Dad I'll wait right there. 

Good little girl 

* Shannon walks over and gets Starlite a cherry coke and himself a seven up. *

Take your time Daddy.

It will be a few minutes but not to long because we have to be packed and on the bus by eight thirty tomorrow morning and it's already almost two fifteen.

You're not renting a car for this one?

No because in two day's I'll be able to ride my cycle because we are heading into the warmer states.

Oh good I like when I can ride with you.

I like it to baby. Now why don't you go and drink your coke so that I can finish this game.

Ok Dad.

* Starlite gives Mark a kiss and then goes around the table give all the other men one too. Mark smiles at her and then turns back to the game on the table in front of him. The other men wait till Starlite and Shannon was seated at the table by the door. *

Ok so what the hell has gotten into you Mark?

Nothing John I just wanted to finish my game because for once I'm kicking your ass. I just didn't want Starlite sitting by herself is all.

Yeah Right now tell us another.

Fuck off Kevin and quit staling are you in or out?

Fuck I'm out Glen. 

So Al what is it going to take to get the kid to call me Mark instead of Sir?

Hell Mark you scare the hell out of him, he is never going to call you anything but Sir. Hell he even still calls me Sir when he gets nervous. 

Yeah well is he a good kid?

Yeah Mark he is or I wouldn't let him anywhere near Starlite and you should know that?

Yeah I do Al. But I'm going to ask you to keep an eye on them when she is in class.

I will.

Hey Mark how the hell did she get you to sign for her to join anyway?

Shit John I didn't do it she tricked me with a whole bunch of permission slips for school. 

That girl is going to be the death of you yet.

Yeah Paul she is but then some day your kid's will be doing the same to you.

Yeah I know that what Chyna keeps telling me too. So did I hear her say that earlier to Lita that you are going to let her get her first Tat?

Yep I told her I would get it as part of her birthday present early.

Wow Deadman I'm surprised.

Why Kevin with all of the tats that he has. 

I don't know Glen I just never figured that he would be the type of Dad to let his kid get one is all.

I told her she could if Glen's girl can come and do it this week before she starts training. That way it won't be as sore when she's training.

So when are you going to get one Glen?

Never John. 

Chicken?

Damn right Paul but then I don't see any on you yet either?

Oh but I do have one.

* Everyone looks at Paul with shock on their faces. Mark and John both start laughing. Glen, Al and Kevin all look at them realizing that they know about Paul Tattoo. *

So where is this tattoo?

I'll never tell Glen.

Mark?

Sorry Bro but I promised when he got it that I would never tell.

John?

Sorry Al I had to promise with Mark when we took him to get it.

Took him to get it. 

Yeah Kevin Mark and I took him for Joanie. 

Really so who did it?

Glen your Kitty did it almost six months ago.

Well, well brother aren't you just full of surprises. I think I will have to have a talk with that girl of mine.

It won't do you any good Glen?

Why not Paul?

Because she promised me that the only way that she would tell you is if you gave her permission to do the same one to you.

Hell that's not going to happen.

That right man, which is why she will never tell you. Because as she put it your to chicken.

* Everyone laughs at this. They finish playing another round of poker. *

So what is Starlite going to get?

I don't know we haven't talked about that yet. Hey Glen if Kitty could let her brother handle the shop see if this girl that you want to do my next one can come down too.

Ok Mark but what are you going to get?

I'm not sure yet but I will figure it out before she gets here.

All right Mark I will ask her when I talk to her before I hit the bed. Which gentlemen is my cue to get out of here with at least a little of my money.

Yeah I think I should bail to that way I can make sure that Starlite gets in ok too. 

Yeah shit why don't we all call it quits that way we might all make the bus on time?

Sounds good Paul. Hey anyone want to have a drink before going up?

Yeah Kevin I will anyone else?

No thanks John I want to get my little one up stairs. Glen you coming 

Yeah Mark I want to call Kitty. 

I'll have one more but then I want to go and call Joanie to make sure that she is still coming in later in the week. Then I have got to hit bed.

Al?

Na not tonight I'm sharing a room with the kid so I think I'll just go up with you all.

Ok then good night guys and we will see you in the morning.

* They all say good night and then Mark, Glen and Al all walk over to where Shannon and Starlite are sitting talking while having a Pop. Mark stops at the table and puts his hand out to Starlite. She gets up and takes it. *

Come on little girl it's time to get you up stairs and to bed. 

All right Daddy. Shannon thank you for the Coke.

You're welcome Starlite. 

* They all start to head towards the elevators. Mark sticks his hand out to Shannon who shakes it. *

Shannon thank you for taking such good care of my little girl.

You're welcome Mr. Callaway. 

* They all get on the elevator in silences. Shannon swallows hard and then gets up enough courage to ask what he wants. *

Mr. Callaway?

Yes Shannon.

Could I maybe take Starlite to see a movie one-day why we are in Wisconsin?

* Glen and Al almost both start to laugh. Mark glances over at the two of them, which stops them. He then looks long and hard at Shannon. Then Mark glances over at Starlite who is staring wide-eyed at Shannon. *

Yes as long as you are careful with her I guess you could. Well talk more about it when we get settled in to the hotel in Wisconsin.

Yes Sir.

* Starlite is just staring at Mark as if he has grown two heads. He smiles down at her and hugs her close to his side. The elevator stops at their floor and everyone gets off. *

Well Al, Shannon we will see you in the morning.

Goodnight Mark, Starlite and Glen.

Goodnight Sir. Starlite I will see you sometime tomorrow. Glen good night.

Shannon see you later. Night Al.

Night everyone.

* Al and Shannon go into their room, which are just two rooms, the other side of Starlite's. They rest come to Starlite's door and Mark takes the key and opens it. He then reaches in and turns on the lights. He then lets Starlite go in after kissing her. Glen does the same thing. Then the two men go down to their room after make sure that Starlite locked her door. Glen goes in and picks up the phone and Mark grabs some clothes and hits a shower. By the time he comes out Glen is done talking to Kitty and is lying on his bed smiling up at the ceiling. *

So what the hell are you so happy about?

Good news Kitty is going to fly up tomorrow and will be at the hotel by the time I get there. Which means I won't be rooming with you why we are in Wisconsin.

Good that means I don't have to put up with your snoring for a few days. So then did she said yes to doing Starlite's tattoo?

No actually she would like for Cat to do it. She thinks that with Starlite being so young Cat would be the better one to do her first Tattoo?

Why?

I don't know but she said that she would explain when we get to the hotel tomorrow.

Ok did you tell her that I wanted another one?

Yeah I did and she said that I was chicken. But she also said that for at least now I saved myself by getting you to get another one.

Well hell you are a chicken Glen. Shit now even your niece is going to have one.

* They can hear a door down the hallway open and close and what is probably someone softly knocking. *

Yep. And I am a chicken that is going to stay that way. I'm going to stay tattoo free for now at least.

* This causes Mark to laugh. *

Well we better get some sleep because it will be time to board that bus before we know it.

Yeah Glen you're right and I would like to have breakfast with Starlite to before we leave. I was thinking just the three of us at that little diner down the street?

Sounds good to me. So have you figured out what she is up to yet?

No but something tells me that I will know soon. And something tells me that it has to do with her little friend Shannon Moore.

* Mark and Glen both get under the covers of their beds. *

I wouldn't doubt that either. Damn I thought that he was going to pass out before he could get out asking you if he could take her to the movies.

So did I but then I think my daughter almost did when I said yes he could.

I know Mark the look was so funny I almost couldn't hold it in. 

Yeah I know I almost figured that you or Al would have laughed. Oh well turn off the light so I can get some sleep. 

Sure thing see you in the morning Mark.

You too Glen. Oh and did Kitty tell you were Paul's tattoo it at?

No like Paul said she said the only way that she would tell me is if I let her do the same one in the same place.

* Once more Mark laughs. *

Don't do it Bro trust me.

Yeah well I'll find out one of these days. Night.

Night.

* Both Mark and Glen settle down to go to sleep. Mark is almost asleep when he hears a door open and a few minutes later it close again. He turns over and goes to sleep thinking about what Starlite is up to and about Jayne. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thank to everyone who is as they are greatly appreciated. Also thanks to everyone who let me know that Kevin name really is Kevin and for the great web sites with the Wrestlers real names.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	8. Chapter Seven Mark Set Starlite Straight

****

Chapter Seven 

* The next morning as Glen was coming out of the bathroom after his shower someone is knocking on the door. He stops to open it and finds his niece on the other side of the door. He smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. He then puts his fingers to his lips to shush her. He then pulls her into the bedroom part of the room and she sees that her Dad is still sleeping. She grins up at her Uncle Glen and they both have a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. All of a sudden they both jump onto Marks bed screaming and jumping up and down. Mark jumps up out of bed and falls off the side. He is sitting on the floor looking up into the faces of his brother and daughter. Both of who are grinning down at him. He gets tries to get a pissed off look on his face and rolls back his eyes like the Lord of Darkness. Glen and Starlite both try not to laugh at his Lord of Darkness. *

How dare you wake the Lord of Darkness? I shall rain fire bolts down upon your wicked souls. 

* Mark reaches up and grabs Starlite by the wrist and pulls her off the bed and into his lap. *

Well little girl what kind of punishment shall you receive for your evil ways.

Hell I think you should spank her ass for the way that she came running in her and jumping on your bed my Dark Lord.

So you do my brother?

Yes your Lordship. 

* Mark goes to flip Starlite over so that he could spank her. This causes her to squirm and look up at Mark. She tries to put the look of fear into her eyes but doesn't quite pull it off. *

Daddy please don't do it, I'll be good I promise.

Yeah right little girl till I let you up.

It was Uncle Glen's idea to do it.

* Mark looks up at Glen who is smiling down at him. Mark smiles up at him with a you will get yours later look. Glen just raises an eyebrow at him like yeah right. *

Daddy really it was Uncle Glen's idea. Please let me up and I really will be good.

* Mark brings his hand down hard on her ass anyway. He repeats this twice more till he sees the tears in her eyes and then he stops and sits her up in his lap. She refuses to look at him till he forces her chin up. *

Little girl that hurt me a hell of a lot more then it hurt you. And I should have done it twice as long too.

* Starlite is silent. Glen gets off the bed and sits down on the floor next to Mark and Starlite. He knows that Mark is telling the truth that it is hurting him more then it hurt Starlite. The handful of time when Starlite had pushed it this far Mark felt awful for days. *

My little one the reason I did it was for the fact that for three days I didn't know where the hell you were at. When your school called me a week ago to say that you where expelled till you said you where sorry I was pissed. But when I said that I would come and get you the next day and they said that you had already left and that they thought that I had sent someone because they said you had left with someone. I damn near died not knowing where the hell you were at for three days. Or if something had happened to you and I didn't know and couldn't have been there?

* Glen places his hand on Marks shoulder for support. *

And I am so grateful to Joanie for calling me and letting me know that you where there. Oh and little girl you best be saying you're sorry to her when she catches up with us. I don't like the fact that you tried to get her to lie for you or the fact that you lied to her either.

I will Daddy and I am sorry. Really sorry.

Well I'm glad to hear that but don't think that the only punishment you are going to get is the couple smacks on the ass either.

Daddy please I am sorry.

Good because the rest of your punishment for the next week is simple. You and I will be spending all meals together and you will be in an adjoining room too. Also you will be in that room by 11:00 p.m. every night too. That is in less we are still at the arena. 

Daddy I'm almost 17 years old.

Darling I don't care if you're 21 years old. You are still my little girl.

* Starlite turns and looks at Glen. *

No way young lady your Dad is one hundred percent right on this one and personally I think he should spank you ass again. Oh and be glad that I was gone on vacation because if I had known I would have found your ass for him. And then after tanning it some myself I would have brought it back for him to finish the job.

* Starlite looks at Mark and Glen. She suddenly burst out into tears because she knows that she has hurt them both. She puts and arm around both and hugs them close to her because she knows that she has done more to them then that but isn't ready to tell them what just yet. Mark and Glen both hug her back and look at each other over Starlite's head. After a second Mark gently pushes her back so that he can see into her face. *

Starlite is there anything else that you want to talk to us about? I mean little girl you know that there isn't anything that we can't talk about right?

* Mark saying this to Starlite only makes her cry harder. Mark draws her into his arm and holds her till she stops crying. He then wipes her eyes and kisses her on the forehead. *

Starlite? Please?

I will Daddy put not now ok?

* It about kills Mark because he knows that there is some

thing else. He also knows that if he keeps pushing her that she will just run. So he takes a deep breath and smiles at her. *

Ok little girl but when you are ready I will be here and no matter what I will always be here. So will your Uncle Glen too.

I know that you both will be here.

Ok then. I guess that we should probably let me get up and get dressed so that we can go and get some breakfast before we have to get on the bus.

Ok Daddy and why you do that I'm going to go and make sure that I have everything packed to go.

All right.

* Starlite get up and starts for the door. Glen gets up and reaches down a hand to help Mark get up off the floor. Mark gets up just as Starlite goes to open the door. He calls out to her, which causes her to stop in her tracks. *

Oh and little girl when I find out who picked you up from school I am going to have a long talk with him.

* Starlite turns around and looks at Mark. *

Daddy I asked him to do it. As a matter of fact I lied to him too. I told him that I had checked with you being he lived so close and that it would just be easier for him to pick me up.

So you have been lying to a lot of people then?

Yes Daddy. 

I don't know what got into you little girl but I don't like it one little bit. And it is going to stop right now do you under stand me?

Yes Dad.

Good so now who else do you owe an apology to then?

Uncle Scott.

So you had Scott pick you up?

Yes. 

Then why didn't he bring you here to me?

I told him that you left a bus ticket at the bus depot for me to meet you. This way he didn't have to close his wrestling school down to bring me to you.

He didn't check to see that you had a ticket?

I did have one I left it there for myself.

Where too?

* Starlite stands there looking at the ground. *

Starlite Jayne Callaway I'm asking you where too?

* Starlite mumbles. *

Tennessee.

Why?

I went to see a friend of mine.

Who?

* Starlite looks up at Mark she can see in his eyes that he isn't going to take no answer. But she also knows that if she answers that Shannon will be in trouble too. So she just stands there without saying anything. *

Ok Starlite you don't want to tell me fine. Go finish getting packed so we can eat. Oh and I will go and have a talk with Shannon to see if he knows where you were at those three days.

* Starlite's mouth drops open. Glen just stands there shaking his head. *

Starlite when are you going to learn that your Father there knows everything.

Damn right I do Glen. So I guess that I was wrong when I thought that Shannon was a stand up guy?

No Daddy you're not wrong about Shannon. He is a good man I swear. He didn't know that I was coming till I called and told him I was on my way. I also told him that you know I was going there.

So you lied to him too?

Yes. He didn't know to the day before we went to see Joanie that you didn't know where I was.

But he didn't care enough to let me either?

I told him that if he called I would leave and not tell anyone where I was going.

Yes so he told his parents. Which is why they called me after you both left to see Joanie. I owe that boy no I should say man my thanks for letting me know that you where ok. And for watching out after you too.

* Starlite is looking down at the ground. Mark is seeing red he is so pissed off at her right now. *

And you also now owe Scott, Shannon, His Parents, Joanie, Paul and your teacher all apologies. And I expect them to be written apologies Starlite. Which you can write while you are sitting in Uncle Glen and my locker rooms or while you are sitting in the hotel rooms. Because little girl you are now grounded to those two places till I decide different. Which may not be till you are 21 years old. 

Anything else?

No. Actually yes there is Starlite if you ever pull another stunt like this those few smacks on the bottom will be nothing compared to what you will get. Because little girl I promise you that you won't sit for a very long time afterwards. And it will be nothing compared to what you got when you where thirteen and Glen caught you and Shane smoking up in that stock room of that arena. 

* Starlite turns a little pale at the remembrance of that spanking. It was the worst one that Mark had ever given her. And she couldn't sit down for days in less it was on a pillow. But worst then the spanking was the fact that he was so mad at her that he didn't talk to her for almost a week. Slowly tears start to run down her face. *

Now go and finish packing and we will be down shortly to get you for breakfast.

* Starlite looks at Mark mad. Glen heads for the bathroom stopping just behind Starlite when she starts talking. *

I'm not hungry any more. I'll just stay in my room till it's time to catch the bus.

Doesn't matter little girl if you are hungry or not because we will still be down to get you in a few minutes. You can sit and watch your Uncle and me eat for all I care. Now move it.

* Starlite goes to start to mouth off to her Father. Glen notices the flash of anger in Marks eyes. *

I said that I would stay in my room.

* Glen reaches out and none too lightly smacks her on the bottom. She jumps and looks at him. *

Your Father told you to go little girl and in less you want more of those from me I would advise you to do what he just told you. Because personally I think that he should bust your ass but good for the shit you pulled on him this week.

And before you open up that mouth of yours I would think about it first because you know darling niece that I will also do what I say.

* Starlite looks up at Glen. She stomps her foot and then walks out the door slamming the door behind her. Glen and Mark look at each other and then both bursts out laughing. After a second they get themselves in control. *

Damn Mark she is too much like you. Why the hell could she be more like Jayne?

* Sadness crosses Marks eyes that Glen doesn't miss. *

Sorry Mark.

* Mark smiles at Glen. *

It ok Glen it's just with the anniversary coming up and all.. 

I know Mark it's always hard for you right before Starlite birthday.

* Glen walks over and hugs Mark who clings to him for just a second and then walks away. *

You know Glen; Starlite is looking more and more like Jayne every day now. Plus other then her stubbornness she really is like Jayne in so many ways.

Yeah I know Mark so what do you think she is up too?

I don't have a clue this time, all that I can hope it that she doesn't do something rash. 

Well then we will just have to keep an eye on her then won't we.

Yep we will. I'm going to get dressed so that we can go and get her.

All right Mark. You know she is most likely going to be stubborn and not eat anything.

Yeah I know Glen and I really hate when she does that because it makes me feel like I'm not a good Dad.

Hell bro you are a great Dad. You raised that baby up to be that free spirit that just stormed out of here. And you where always one to me too when we were growing up. Thanks.

* Glen has just left Mark speechless. He smiles over at Mark and then turns his back on him so he can pack his things. He also turns his back so that Mark can't see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Mark stands there staring at Glens back till the tears start streaming down his face. He then turns and walk into the bathroom to get ready and so that Glen doesn't see him crying. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I am really starting to get into this story and I hope that you are enjoying it. Please let me know. Also flames are ok just don't be to mean in the way you say it. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com

****


	9. Chapter Eight A Serious Talk

****

Chapter Eight

* After Mark and Glen finish getting ready they head down to Starlite's room. Mark knocked on the door and wait for her to open the door. Starlite finally comes to the door after about the fourth or fifth knock. She has on her headphones and just stands there looking at the two of them. Glen lets out a groan because he knows that by the look on his niece's face this is going to be a long breakfast. After a second Mark reaches over and takes them off her ears. *

Put them away and let's go.

I don't think that I should be forced to go and eat if I'm not fucking hungry.

* Mark takes a slow deep breath. He knows that Starlite is going to see how far she can push him today. *

Starlite Jayne Callaway I'm not going to put up with the mouth today so quit the shit. And hey kid I'm not forcing you to eat I'm just forcing you to go is all.

Well I don't think I should be forced to do anything that I don't want to do. After all I am almost seventeen.

Yeah little girl and if you keep pushing it you aren't going to make it either.

This really f...

I would watch how you finish that sentence.

Well it really bites.

Starlite just grab your damn coat and let's go. 

But...

* Mark walks passed her taking the CD player from her hands and throws it on the bed. He grabs her duster off the back of the chair. He then takes her by the arm and pulls her out of the room. Glen reaches in and closes the door behind them. *

So now you are going to take me by force? I don't get to make any choices?

Starlite I have had enough of the shit already for today. You are going to have breakfast with your Uncle and me. If you don't want to eat that fine but you will sit in a chair and watch us eat. And little girl if you open your mouth nothing but nice things better come out of it. Because if anything not nice comes out of it I am going to tan your damn hide right there. So yeah you have choices that you can make but don't forget that they do have consequents. 

* With this said Mark lets go of her arm and walks on to the elevator. She looks after him till Glen gently places an arm on the small of her back pushing her forward. *

Darling Niece I do believe that he would do it too. So in less you want to see him do it I would advise you to watch what comes out of your mouth for the rest of today. And if you behave at breakfast I will try and get your Dad into a game of cards on the bus so that you can sit with your friends on the bus. But if you piss him off even once more this morning little one I will help him tan your ass. 

* Starlite looks up at her Uncle and smiles. He hugs her close. *

Ok Uncle Glen I'll behave. I'm sorry to about the way that I have acted this morning.

Little girl it's not me that you owe an apology to. And one thing you should think about Starlite is that you father has given you everything in this world that he could. And he has given up a great number of things too.

* Starlite looks down at the ground. *

I know that you are hiding something from him but I wouldn't hide what ever it is for to long. Because if he finds out before you tell him then it's going to be worst. And darling he will find out about it he always does.

Well not always Uncle Glen. I mean I do have a few secrets from him. 

* This causes Glen to force her to look him right in the eye. *

Darling if you are messing around with.. anyone and your Dad finds out then what he did to Jeff that time he found you making out will be nothing. To say nothing about the fact that there are too many dangers with.. will you know what I mean right?

* Starlite looks back down at the ground and won't look Glen in the eyes. Glen swears softly under his breath. *

Fuck Starlite what the hell have you been doing?

Nothing and it's no ones business what I do.

No then why don't we go and have this talk with your Dad and see what he has to say about it.

* Starlite grabs onto Glen's arm. *

No please it's not what you think Uncle Glen. I promise you that it's not.

Then what the hell is it? Are you having sex?

I'm not pregnant.

That's not what I asked you Starlite Jayne Callaway and you know it.

I can't just yet but I promise you that I will and soon.

Damn it girl you are asking me to keep my mouth shut when I know that something is up.

I just need to find my own way of telling Dad what I need to tell him is all.

* Glen stares at Starlite not sure as to what he should do. Finally he sighs. *

Starlite I'll give you a couple of days but then you and I are going to have another talk. And if I don't like the answers then I am going to go and have a talk with you Dad. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Yes Uncle Glen.

Good now lets catch up to you Dad.

* Starlite and Glen start to move again. They catch up to Mark who is standing by the elevator. Starlite walks up to Mark and hugs him around the waist. Mark glances at Glen and knows that something is bothering him. He looks down into her face and smiles. She smiles back up at him. *

So little girl you don't hate me? Or think I'm abusing you by making you go to breakfast.

No Daddy and I am sorry for being such a brat. You don't hate me do you?

Little girl I would never hate you. Hell you and Glen are my family and family never hates family. Right Glen?

Yep Bro you're right. Another thing that families don't do to each other is keep secrets. 

* Mark looks over at Glen who is looking down at Starlite. She looks down at the ground. *

You're right Glen because even when things aren't good families find a way to work them out. Right my little Star?

* Starlite looks up at Mark because he hasn't called her that since she was about fourteen and had a fit. She quickly looks down at the ground but hugs him close. Mark and Glen both look down at her because they know that whatever secret she has she isn't going to tell them. Mark takes a deep breath because he knows that he has to ask even if she blows up or worst yet tells him the answer he doesn't want to hear. *

Starlite?

* She doesn't say anything because she knows she's not going to like where he wants to go. The elevator gets there and they get on. There are a few other wrestlers and some regular people on it so she has a few minutes to try and hope for a change of subject. A couple of the wrestlers say hi to Mark and Glen and even to her. Starlite turns to Glen and he can tell by the look on her face that she is hoping to avoid the subject that Mark was just about to bring up. *

So Uncle Glen is Kitty going to meet us sometime this week?

* Glen give Starlite that look that tells her he knows what she is up to. *

Yeah she will be at the hotel when we get there tonight. 

* Starlite is smiling because she really wants to get her first Tattoo. *

So then is she going to do my tat for me?

No.

No.

* Glen sees the hurt look in her eye and starts to laugh. Mark also sees it and hugs her close. *

Wow niece don't go getting that hurt little look because Kitty thinks that the girl that she is bring with to do another one for your Dad might be better.

Really.

Yes she said that she would explain later on tonight when we get there.

Ok. But Daddy when did you decide that you were going to get another one?

I've been thinking about it for a while now. But I decided when Uncle Glen told me that Kitty had hired a new Tattoo Artist named Cat.

Still chicken Uncle Glen.

Yes darling Starlite and I'm going to stay that way.

* They all laugh as they get off the elevator. Mark holds Starlite duster open for her. She loves this duster so much because it reminds her of the one that her Mother is wearing in a picture that her Dad had enlarged and is now hanging on the wall over the fireplace at home. Mark notices just how much Starlite looks like her Mother from his favorite picture. Mark takes one of her hands and starts to walk towards the hotel doors. After they get out of the hotel and start heading towards the little diner down the block Mark takes a deep breath. *

Star are you pregnant? Because if you are you know that you could tell me right?

* Glen almost chokes and Starlite stops dead in her tracks and looks up at Mark. At first she didn't say anything then she looks down at the ground. *

No Daddy I'm not pregnant.

* Mark breathes a sigh of relief. *

Are you sure baby?

Yeah Daddy I'm sure because I just had it last week.

* Mark looks at Starlite because as much as he's happy that she's not he still didn't quite get the answer he was hoping for. He takes another deep breath and puts a shaking hand under her chin forcing her to look up. *

Baby are you having sex?

* Starlite tries to look down but Mark won't let her. He can see the answer in her eyes before she even answers. *

Yes Dad I am sexually active and have been on and off since just before my sixteen birthday. 

* Starlite figures that the fire works are going to start. Mark is standing there quit. All of his emotions are running through his eyes. He then reaches out and takes her hand and heads into the Diner. After they are seated he looks at her and tries to smile. They are all sitting there in silence. After they all order Mark finally finds his voice again. *

Are you practicing safe sex?

Daddy. 

No little girl if you are adult enough to be having sex then you are adult enough to talk about it. Now are you having safe sex?

Sometimes.

But not all the time?

No I wanted to go on birth control but till I'm seventeen I needed your permission. And I didn't know how to ask you to sign the forms.

You mean that you didn't think about slipping that past me like you did the WWE forms?

No not when it was something like this Daddy.

You know that even with birth control you should still be using a condom every time and not just some times. Though I have to say that I wish that you were not having sex at all.

I know Dad but I also know that I am ready too.

Like Hell you are. Hell Mark I can't believe you thinks she is either?

* Starlite glances over at Uncle Glen. Mark smiles over at the table at Glen. He can see that it is taking a lot of Marks will power to stay calm. *

No Glen I don't think that she is old enough either. 

I am Dad. 

Really little girl. Ok then tell me something are you sleeping with a wrestler?

Why so you can make him famous?

Maybe?

Ok Dad you said that I was adult enough to talk about this right?

Yes that is what I said.

* Starlite takes a deep breath. *

Well are you and Uncle Glen adult enough to listen and not do anything about it?

* Mark looks over at Glen both me are trying not to smile because they both realize that Starlite has them over a barrel in a sense. Because if they say yes then they won't be able to do anything. But if they say no then she will get up and walk out on them. *

I can't speak for your Uncle but I am adult enough. Though little girl I'm not happy about it.

I know Dad but then I also know that Mom was younger then me the first time that you and she had sex. So it's not like you can really say anything about it.

Oh little girl you are wrong about that because I have a lot to say about it. And I have the right because I am your father. Your Mother never had anyone that cared enough about her to tell her to wait. Same with your Uncle and me. But you little one have both your Uncle and me.

* Starlite know that he is close to the edge and that she bests not pushes it. She turns to Uncle Glen and looks at him before asking if he can handle it. *

What about you Uncle Glen can you handle it?

Yeah brat I can handle it but like your Dad I don't like it and I think you should stop.

I'm not going to. I happen to like sex it's fun and maybe you and Dad should try it.

* Mark reaches across the table and grabs her arm. She quickly looks at him and knows that she has pushed him to close to the edge with the last comment. *

Make another comment like that to your Uncle again little girl and I swear I will spank your ass right here.

Sorry Uncle Glen but I do like having sex.

Starlite how many partners have you had? And you might as well tell me the truth because you suck at lying. 

Four Dad. Two wrestlers and two of the boys from school. And no Jeff Hardy isn't one of them though I did try and talk him into it. He said that he liked me but that he didn't have a death wish either. And before you ask I didn't lose my virginity at the WWE it was away on a school ski trip.

* Their breakfast comes but no one touches anything. Mark is taking deep breaths and is trying to stay in control. *

So who are the wrestlers?

I'm not going to tell you Dad. I love you but I really don't think that it's any of your business.

Little girl you are my business. And I want to know who they are.

I'm not telling and Dad you can't make me. 

Is Moore one of them?

* A look of love fills Starlite's eyes when Mark mentions Moore name. She shakes her head no and Mark can see that she is telling the truth. *

No Daddy Shannon hasn't touched me even though I have offered. Heck I even offered him before I wasn't a virgin anymore. He turned me down but said that one day after he made me his wife then he would make love to me.

* Mark looks shocked but is also secretly please with Shannon and what he did. Though he is also not sure that he wants his daughter to marry a wrestler but just maybe he will have to get to know this young man. Glen reaches out and takes Starlite's hand in his. *

Starlite it's not good or right for you to have so many partners. It could be dangerous with everything that is out there.

I know Uncle Glen and that is why I'm not going to have any more partners except for one right now. Or at least someday. But it's not because you or Dad says so. And I'm also not going to tell you who either at least right now.

I'm going to make an appointment with Doc Adam's for one day this week. I want him to do a complete physical on you. And that includes running an Aides test. Then I will also have him give you birth control.

Thank you Dad.

I'm not happy about this at all Starlite. You are just going to be seventeen and have your whole life ahead of you. But I also don't want to see you end up pregnant before you are ready.

* Starlite looks up and into Marks eyes and can read that he is disappointed in her. She looks down at her food and pushes it around. Starlite knows that she should probably tell her Dad and Uncle the rest but she can't because she knows that the rest will hurt them more. She doesn't want to do that right now because she has already done that today. Glen and Mark both know that there is more but they can also tell by the look on Starlite face that she isn't going to tell anymore today. *

Star I'm glad that you were honest with me. Like I said you know that you can tell me anything right?

* Starlite looks up from her food. There are tears in her eyes. *

Yeah Dad I know and thank you because it does help. I'm sorry that I can't do everything you ask but I have to be my own person too Daddy.

I know that Starlite and I'm glad that you can talk to me.

* Mark sits there and pushes his food around without taking even a taste. He all of a sudden gets up and takes some money out of his pocket. The throws it on the table. Glen can tell that Mark has got to get out of there for awhile. That he has to clear his head and maybe even work off some of the helplessness that is showing in his eyes. *

Glen do you think that you can make sure that Starlite gets back and ready to get on the bus?

* Starlite glances up and sees that there are tears in her Dads eyes. She looks back down at her food with out saying a word. Glen can see that she is crying too. *

Sure Mark that would be no trouble.

Good. I've got an errand to run but I will be back before the bus leaves.

All right. Are you all packed?

Yeah, just grab my bags if I'm not back in time will you?

Sure.

* Mark looks down and sees that Starlite is crying softly. He then bends over and kisses her on the top of the head. *

I love you little girl and I always will. I just have to do something for awhile. 

* Starlite reaches up and hugs Mark. *

I love you too Daddy.

* Mark breaks the hug gently and heads out of the Diner. Starlite looks up and then quickly down. Glen sits there in silence because he knows that both Mark and Starlite have to be alone with their thoughts. After a few minutes Starlite gets up and heads for the door. Glen pays the bill and they walk back to the hotel in silence. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com

****


	10. Chapter Nine Frustration

****

Chapter Nine

* Glen is pacing back and forth in front of the bus. He knows that if Mark doesn't show up in the next fifteen minutes or so he is going to miss the bus. He has already made sure that Marks gear along with his own and Starlite's was packed on the bus. He then made sure that Starlite was on the bus too. The one thing he didn't need right now was to lose his niece and his brother both at the same time. So he put her on the bus and told her not to move. Now he is out in front pacing back and forth hoping that Mark hurry's up. Shit if Mark misses the bus he will have to go and rent something and drive to the next town. Glen is so deep in thought that he doesn't hear Shannon come up behind him. Shannon talks to him but he doesn't respond so Shannon reaches out and touches his arm. Glen jumps and turns around. *

Sorry Glen I didn't mean to make you jump.

It's all right Shannon. Was there something that you wanted?

No I just asked if there was something wrong. I mean you look a little worried? Is there something wrong or is there something that I can do for you?

Yeah well I was just watching for Mark is all. He ran to do something and I just hope that he makes it back here before the bus leaves.

Oh I saw him when I was on my way back from breakfast this morning.

Really where was that Shannon?

He was sitting under a big tree in the park.

* Glen knows what Mark was doing and frowns slightly. He realizes that Mark went to a park so that he could talk to Jayne. It's something that Mark has done a lot since Starlite was born whenever he had a problem. *

So Mark was there so Shannon where was this park at?

About two blocks straight North and one to the West. I stop and talk to him for a second but he seemed as if he wanted to be alone. So I just came on back here to get ready to leave.

Yeah he got something on his mind right now. Something that he's not sure how to handle.

This doesn't have to do with Starlite does it?

* Glen looks at Shannon and can see what looks to be guilt in his eyes. He knows that Mark is right and what ever Starlite is hiding does have something to do with Shannon. Glen turns to Shannon looking him straight in the eye. *

Shannon are you and Starlite having sex?

* Shannon almost jumps back as if Glen is going to hit him. Al and John who were just coming around the side of the bus stop when they hear Glen as Shannon this. They both figure this talk could go a few different ways and they might need to step in. *

Well Moore are you one of the wrestler that my niece has been sleeping with?

No Sir I have never had sex with Starlite. I'm not one of the wrestlers that she has been with.

* Glen can see that Shannon is sincere. John and Al trade looks of oh shit. *

But you do know what the secret that she is hiding don't you? Why she can't look her father or me in the eye completely?

Yes Sir I do. 

I would like to know what that is?

Sir I would really like to tell you and her father Sir.

But?

But if I tell you then I will betraying her and I can't do that Sir.

Why?

Because if I do then I will lose her and I don't ever want to do that. 

Shannon do you love her?

Yes Sir very much so. And I am planning on telling her father that too just as soon as she will let me.

Your going to tell Mark that?

Yes Sir.

Is that the secret that you two have been dating or something like that?

Please Sir I really do wish that I could tell you but for now I just can't do that.

* Glen looks at Shannon and knows that he is telling the truth about wishing that he could tell him. *

Glen?

Yeah Shannon?

I really hate to think that you or Starlite's Dad would think badly of me but I love her too much to betray what she has asked me. I guess that I would do just about anything that she asks of me.

Yeah well I guess that I can understand that. I know that her father and I both feel the same way too. So then I guess that I won't ask you to tell me.

Thank you Sir. 

Your welcome Shannon but it Glen.

Yeah I know but...

I know the size kind of demands respect sometimes. Could you do me a favor?

Sure what is it?

Go and sit with Starlite on the bus till I get on there please. She's a little down right now and I hate seeing her sad.

* A concern look crosses Shannon's face. Glen doesn't miss this and either does John or Al. *

Is she all right?

Yeah she told her Dad something that I don't think she really wanted to and he isn't handling it real well either. 

Is that why Mark is sitting in the park?

Yeah Shannon it is so if you could sit with her for a few minutes why I wait for Mark I would appreciate it.

All right.

Thank you.

* Glen reaches out a hand for Shannon to shake. He does and Glen thinks maybe Mark is right and that Shannon is an up standing guy. Shannon goes to enter the bus. *

Hey Shannon see if you can talk her into telling her Dad so that she doesn't feel so guilty. Also so he doesn't worry about it either.

I'll try but I all ready have been trying to do that all ready.

Thanks I'm glad to hear that. Oh and see if you can make her smile too.

I'll try.

* Shannon gets on the bus and goes over to sit where Glen had put Starlite. Glen turns and sees that John and Al are both standing there silently watching him. He smiles at them and shakes his head. *

So how long have you two bums been standing there eavesdropping? 

Oh since you asked Shannon if he was one of the wrestler that was sleeping with Starlite.

Yeah John and I figured that depending on how he answered that question we might have to step in.

Yeah well Starlite said he wasn't but I just wanted to check for myself. It's a good thing that he's not because I know that Mark is going to beat the hell out of who ever she has been.

So is that what she was up too?

Na John it was just something that Mark asked and she actually answer honestly. She told him that she has been with two wrestlers and two boys at school too.

Wow. So how did Mark hand it?

Fuck Al better then I think I would have if my sixteen-year-old told me that she has been sexually active since before her sixteen birthdays. 

Hell I've been there and wanted to kill the little bastard so I know how Mark is feeling. 

Yeah John and with Mark temper something is bond to happen too. Especially since he didn't yell or anything just told her that she should have been practicing same sex.

Mark did that? Holy Shit where is he now?

Well Al according to Shannon he saw him sitting in the park under a tree.

Shit then we all know he is going to blow at the slightest thing.

Yeah John he is because he is having it ruff this year as it is. Especially with Starlite looking so much like her Mother.

Fuck Glen lets hope that who ever she has been with in the company isn't here any more.

Yeah John I know because if he is and Mark finds out there won't be a place big enough for him to hide in.

True. Oh shit and here comes the deadman now. 

* Al points to where Mark is coming down the sidewalk toward the bus. He doesn't look like he is in a good mood just by the way he is walking. He walks over to where Glen is standing. *

Is she on the bus?

Yeah she is sitting with Shannon for a few minutes just till we get on. 

Tell Shannon to go ahead and sit there if he wants too. I call to see if the trucks have left yet. They hadn't so I had them go to pull my bike for me. I figured that I would meet you at the hotel.

Mark?

Glen I just got to think and I don't want her to see that I'm disappointed in her. But I also can't help thinking it either right now. I mean shit she is just sixteen and already had four partners. 

You shouldn't be driving by yourself when you're in a mood like this.

Hey Bro I'm a big boy and It's only a five hour drive so what could happen in just five hours.

Oh you mean other then a few speeding tickets?

Shit it won't be the first ones now will it?

Yeah well just be careful. Are you going to let her know that you are driving?

I figured that you could. Because if I go on there I might ask her again to tell me who the wrestlers are that she's been with.

Yeah I know what you mean. 

I might also ask Shannon if he has been one of then. I want to believe her about him.

Mark you can believe her on that.

Why Glen?

I asked him. 

Thanks.

Hell she is my niece. And that means when we find out who I want a piece of them too.

Yeah I know that.

Hey us too. I mean we used to change her diapers when you guys were out in the ring. 

Hell John she popped her first tooth chewing on Heads nose. Matter of fact I still have that one too.

Yeah John and Al I know and you can them if there is anything left.

Ok Mark make sure to leave us a little bit.

Come on Al we better get on that bus or else we won't find a seat.

Ok John. Mark we will see you there. And will help Glen keep an eye on her till we get there.

Thanks guy I would appreciate it.

* Mark shakes John and Al's hand. Then both men get on the bus. Glen turns to Mark and hugs him close for a quick second. *

Be careful.

I will and I'll see you at the hotel. Hey Glen tells her I love her please?

I will but you know she is still going to be up set?

Yeah I know but I just want to think for awhile is all. I mean I really didn't realize that she was...

Hell I know Mark. Hey you got your gloves with you?

Yes Mom I have them in my pocket. Well I've got to grab a cab and get over there so that the trucks can get out of there too.

Ok.

* Both men shake hands and then Mark heads over to the cabstands. Glen gets on the bus and goes to sit in the open seat next to Starlite. Shannon goes to stand up but Glen motions for him not too. Starlite looks up at Glen. *

He's not riding the bus is he?

No honey he's going to ride one of his bikes.

* Tears start to form in her eyes. *

Uncle Glen he is that mad at me?

Honey he's worried and up set. I mean shit we just didn't figure that you were yet.

I'm sorry but I am who I am.

I know that honey but then so is he and where do you think you get it from? 

I love him and hate when he is mad at me or disappointed in me.

I know. And he loves you so much that he is just worried that he could have done something different. And he told me to tell you that he loves you little girl. And you know that he does even if it takes him a few days to work through this right?

Yes.

Good.

* Starlite starts to cry softly so Glen takes her in his arms so that she can cry. Starlite reaches out and takes Shannon's one hand as he gently rubs her back with the other? Glen glances over and sees that Shannon is deeply concerned for Starlite. He also sees the love that Shannon has for her in his eyes. He glances over and sees that John and Al are also watching Shannon. Al smiles and John just shrugs his shoulders. Glen knows this is going to be a long five hours. * 

Author Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers I love them and need them especially when I'm not sure if I am on the right track. Please keep them coming.

Preview of up coming event: What will the road hold for Mark? Could it be Tickets, A Strangers Or Maybe even a little fun. And what about Glen when Kitty get there. Can the Big Red Machine keep it going all night? Only time and my muses can tell.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	11. Chapter Ten A Chance Meeting

****

Chapter Ten

* Mark went and picked up his bike from the truck. After thanking the guys for waiting for him he get on and heads out. It's a little cold to be riding but he will deal with it because he has a lot on his mind. And he thinks best when he is riding so for now he will drive and think. He does his best thinking while speeding down the highway. After about an hour and a half on the road Mark gets pulled over for doing ninety in a seventy zone. All of a sudden Mark sees flashing lights in his mirror and hears the siren. Mark pulls over softly swearing at himself. *

Fucking son of a Bitch. Damn it Glen do you always have to be right?

* The Police Officer gets out of his car and comes up to Marks cycle. *

Sir are you aware of the fact that you were going ninety miles in a seventy zone. 

Yeah.

Yeah? 

Yes Officer I know what I was doing.

And you know that I am going to write you a ticket?

Yes Sir I do.

All right. 

* As the cop is writing out the ticket another biker on a beautiful black and silver Harley goes blowing by. The Cop shakes his head. * 

Don't you guys realize that a speed limit is for your safety especially on those?

Mark just sits there quietly. He signs for the ticket and then gets back on the road. The police officer shakes his head and heads back to his car. About another hour out Mark has decides that it is time to pull over into a little diner for some nice hot coffee. When he pulls in to the parking lot there are about a half dozen cars and two other motorcycles in the lot. One is just a little Japanese job with not much balls but the other one is a Harley Classic 1962 vintage in mint condition. It is seven red tombstones and a silver pentagram painted on a black tank. Mark walks on into the diner after checking out the cycle. Mark knows that this was the cycle that blow past him about an hour ago. Mark walks on into the diner and heads for a table in the back so that he can have his coffee in peace. Mark sits down and orders a coffee and a burger from the waitress who comes over. He then glances around the room and notices a small woman with waist length brownish red hair sitting a few tables away. She is in jeans and a long sleeved jean shirt with black motorcycle boots. She is sitting with a cup of coffee in her between her hands and is staring into the cup as if it has the answers of the world. All of a sudden she looks up and right into Marks eyes crystal green eyes. He feels such a pull that as much as he knows that he should look away he doesn't. He sees that her eyes are the color of gray that looks as if a storm is brewing in them. All of a sudden she smiles over at him and before he even knows it he is smiling back. She gets up and picks up her cup of coffee and her long black duster. She then walks over to where Mark is sitting. *

Hi.

Hi.

Can I sit with you it's kind of lonely to sit alone? In less of course you are meeting some one?

* Mark looks at her and say's yes before he even realizes it. *

Sure have a seat I'm not meeting anyone.

Thank you.

You're welcome. My names Mark Callaway.

Well hey Mark I'm Caty Leae.

Hi Caty Leae.

So how bad is the ticket?

Ticket?

Yeah back about an hour ago that was you over by the side of the highway getting a ticket right?

Yeah it was.

* Mark takes a good look at her and she smiles back. All of a sudden it as if a light goes off in his eyes. *

So that's your Harley out there?

Yep Mark it is. 

Nice cycle Caty.

Thanks so is yours.

Thanks.

* The waitress brings over Marks food and re-fills both of their cups of coffee. *

So is that all your having?

Yep I ate a big breakfast but I was freezing out there on that bike of mine.

Yeah Caty it is a little cold to be riding right now.

I know but I have to meet my boss up in Green Bay Wisconsin tonight and I had decide to go home first and get it. My parents were storing in at their farm in Indiana. I just moved to Tennessee short time back and it's a lot warm there. How about you like you said it's kind of cold to be riding right now. 

I like to ride when I am trying to think. Unfortunately I also like to speed when I am thinking too.

Yeah I know what you mean Mark, I do the same thing. So where are you headed?

Actually I have work that I have to be in Green Bay by tonight for.

* Caty looks at Mark and smiles. *

Would you mind someone to travel with? I mean I won't interfere in your thinking or anything. It's just that it's safer to travel with someone.

* Mark looks at Caty and laughs. *

What the hell why not. That is if you don't mind pretty much driving right through?

No that fine, because I'm supposed to meet my boss at the Holiday Inn on Main Street in Green Bay.

All right then we will travel together. I have to ask you Caty do you all ways pick up strangers on the road?

Nope Mark you are my first.

Really? How come then?

Truth is I looked into your eyes and they told me that you were safe. Plus as cold as it is out and the fact that you are riding tells me that your a hardcore rider and not a weekend wannabe.

* Mark looks at her and can tell that she is telling him the truth. This cause mark to smile at her again. Right then Marks cell phone goes off he reaches for it out of his pocket. He looks at the number and flips it open. *

Yeah Bro what?

What? Well I just figured that I would give you a quick call and see if you were all right? Starlite asked me to make sure she is worried about you riding alone.

Tell Starlite that I am fine. I stopped to grab a bite but should be back on the road in about another twenty minutes or so.

* At the mention of Starlite Caty looks down into her cup of coffee. Mark notices this and smiles. *

Ok. So how many tickets did you get so far?

You know Bro you are getting to be a mother hen. And your getting on my last fucking nerve too.

Yeah Mark I know that but then how many have you gotten so far?

Hell just one.

How fast?

Ninety in a seventy zone.

* This causes Glen to laugh. *

Yeah well what do you want I have a few things on my mind right now?

Really Mark I never would have guess. So then do I gather that you are closer then we are?

Most likely yes. I figured that we will be there in about two to two and a half-hours tops.

* Glen looks at his phone and then up at Starlite and Shannon who are both standing there watching him talk. *

Mark did you just say we?

* Mark is quiet for a few seconds. He could just smack himself for the slip up. Not that he wanted to keep anything for Glen but for some reason he was hopping to get to know Caty first. Shit not much he can do about it now. *

Yeah Bro I said we. I met someone else who is traveling by cycle to Green Bay so we are going to ride together.

Mark are you sure that it safe to do?

* Mark looks over at Caty who looks up when she feels him watching her. *

Yeah I'm sure that I will be fine. So when do you think that you will make it in?

Most likely at least another three hours. But I want you to be careful Mark. 

I will mom.

Oh just you wait big brother just you wait.

* This time it's Mark turn to laugh. *

Oh little brother is she there?

Yep standing right next to me.

Then put her on already so I can let her know that I'm fine.

Ok Mark and be safe.

I will.

* Glen hands the phone over to Starlite. Who smiles up at him. *

You're Daddy wants to talk to you.

He does?

Yes Starlite he does and when you're done we will go and get something to eat.

All right Uncle Glen. 

* Starlite puts the phone to her ear. *

Daddy?

Yeah little girl.

I'm really sorry Daddy I didn't mean to make you mad at me. I know that you are disappointed in me too.

Baby I am a little disappointed and I had a few things to think out first.

I know Daddy. I love you.

I know Darling and I love you too.

* Caty kind of frowns a little because something in this guy really made her want to know him. Oh well at least she has some one to ride with. *

Now you listen to your Uncle and I will catch up with you both a little later.

All right but Daddy be careful too.

I will little girl now go and feed him before he dies of hunger.

All right Daddy we will see you a little later. 

I love you little one and always will.

I love you too Daddy. Bye.

Bye honey. 

* They both hang up their phones. Mark looks over at Caty who is looking down into her cup of coffee again. He reaches over and touches her hand, which cause her to look up. *

Sorry about that my brother was worried about me riding up there. 

Hey no problem Mark. I mean it's nice when someone cares.

Yeah it is Caty. So do you have a boy friend or husband?

No just an ex-husband who is better friends with my parents then I am. He was the son that they never had. Unfortunately I was the daughter that they did. Trouble with that is I like cycles and other things that just not part of being a lady.

Oh and your parents didn't like that?

No. Neither did my husband, which is why he is my ex-husband. Matter of fact they helped my ex to get custody of my daughter.

* Mark sees a deep sadness in her eyes. *

How old is your daughter?

She is going to be ten in a little over a month. I was only sixteen when I had her.

* Mark looks at her and can see tears in her eyes. *

How long have you been divorced if you don't mind me asking?

No I don't mind. I've been divorced for almost three and a half years now but he just got legal custody of Raven only about eight months ago. 

I'm sorry.

* Mark can see in her eyes that she wants to talk about it so he just sits back and takes a drink of his coffee. Caty who doesn't normally talk about it but for some reason she had an over whelming need to talk. *

Thanks Mark the whole reason I moved was because I lived four blocks from her but the courts have decided that I can only see her one-month out of every year. My parents get to see her every weekend. The courts, my parents, and my ex-husband say that I endangered her when I took her to work with me one day. The place I was working got robbed and I got shot in the side protecting her. Some days I wish that I got shot in the heart because at least I wouldn't have had to put up with the pain of missing her. We talk every night I got her a cell just so she could call me whenever she wanted to or needs too.

You sound like your still very close?

We are Mark and I'm hoping to make enough money in Tennessee to hire a better lawyer so that I can fight to get her back.

* Mark takes a long hard look at her and can tell that she misses her daughter a lot. Hell he knows what she is feeling to some point because he was missing Starlite when she was away at school. *

So Caty did you see her when you picked up your cycle?

* This question causes Caty to smile. *

Yeah I did and my ex just about shit a brick when I walked up to the door and he answered. She came running out so we got a few minutes together. There are just so many things in this world that I wanted to be there for in her life. Hell who is she going to tell when she is thinking about having sex. I mean shit I was only fifteen when I became active. I hope that she is smarter then me.

* Mark flinches when Caty mentions that she was only fifteen. Caty doesn't miss the flinch or the look. *

So now that you know my story what yours. I mean why are you speeding down the highway? That is if you don't mind me asking you?

* Mark looks at her and sighs. He too all of a sudden have this over whelming need to talk to someone who doesn't know him. *

I'm speeding down the highway because my sixteen-year-old daughter that I am raising with the help of my brother just told us this morning that she is sexually active and has been since she was fifteen. Hell she has had four partners and is having unprotected sex to boot.

Ow. Sorry to hear that Mark. But at least she felt safe enough to tell you.

Yeah she did. Thought she won't tell me whom with. 

Does that really matter?

I know that it shouldn't but yeah Caty it does because two of them are guys that I work with.

Men or boys?

I figure it to be men.

Oh. Well maybe she will tell you when she is ready too. Or maybe she told her Mother?

She died the day that Starlite was born. She was my girl friend and I didn't even know that she was pregnant with Starlite till her Aunt showed up with the baby and a letter for Jayne. She was just shy of her eighteen birthdays. I had left town about eight months before because of a job. I told her that I would write and be back for her.

* Caty sees the tears in Marks eyes and reaches across the table and gently takes his hand. She sits there silently while Mark collects him self. Finally Mark tries to smile over at her. *

Well Mark something tells me that we were supposed to meet on the road today.

Yeah Caty I think so too. What a pair of speeders we are going to make.

* This causes Caty to laugh. Mark realizes how sweet of a laugh she has. *

Oh well Mark at least with two of us we might not get stopped.

God I hope not because my brother is already teasing me about one ticket.

Well at least you have only got one because right now I've got two.

You've gotten two Caty?

Yeah one in Indiana and another in Illinois. So I'm hoping not to get any in Wisconsin too. Or else all my pay for this job will be going towards my tickets.

Well then we will have to see what we can do to keep you out of trouble then.

Ok Mark but I don't make any promises because sometimes trouble just has a way of finding me.

Well it's a chance I'm willing to take Caty. 

Ok then you're on.

Good so what do you say we blow this pop stand and get out of her.

Sounds good.

* Mark calls the waitress over and asks for his bill. She gives him his and lays Caty down in front of her. Mark reaches over and takes Caty too. He then puts some money down on the table of tip and stands up. *

Mark you don't have to pick mine up.

I know I don't Caty but hell it's just a cup of coffee. And anyway I would like to because you listened to me.

Hell Mark you did the same. So then I owe you too.

Ok I know how you can make it up to me?

* Caty looks over at Mark and tilts her head to the side. Mark has the want to lean over and kiss her. *

How is that Mark?

Have dinner with me tonight.

* Caty smiles and shakes her head yes. *

Ok. Where are you staying while you are in Wisconsin?

The same hotel as you darling.

Well then I guess that, that will make it easy enough.

Good now lets get on the road because I am already looking forward till dinner.

Me too Mark.

* Caty stands up and pulls her duster out of the booth. When she does Mark see that she has a bruise on her collarbone. He reaches for her duster and holds it out for her to get into. She does then turns around and looks at him. He leans down and gently kisses her on the lips for just a second. He then takes her hand and leads her out to their cycles. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thanks to all of you who have been.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	12. Chapter Eleven Lunch With A Lesson

****

Chapter Eleven

* After talking to her Dad Starlite's mood changes to a little more upbeat. Starlite, Shannon and Glen walk over to the table that Paul, John, Al, and Dwayne grabbed while they were getting to talk to Mark. Shannon holds out the chair for Starlite to sit down in. This doesn't get missed by any of the men who are at the table. *

So Glen did you get a hold of Mark?

Yeah Al we did he was stopped too at a little diner.

Is he ahead of us then?

He sure is John, he said that he should be at the hotel in the next two to two and a half hours at most.

Shit what the hell kind of speed is he doing?

Well Paul he said that he got a ticket for doing ninety in a seventy zone.

Hell Glen it wouldn't be Mark if he weren't going at least ninety on that damn bike of his.

Yeah Dwayne don't we all know it. 

* Starlite is just sitting there quietly. Glen glances over at Starlite and sees that her and Shannon are holding hands under that table. A waitress comes over and takes their food and drink order. *

So Starlite are you looking forward to joining the apprentices program next week? 

Yes I can't wait Uncle John. I wish that the classes were starting this week.

So then have you decided what you wrestling name will be?

Maybe Paul but I'm not sure yet. I want to talk to my Dad about it first.

Why Starlite?

Well Uncle Glen I would like to use part of my own name. I would like to be called Star Callaway. 

How comes little one?

Well Uncle Glen I know that when Dad first started that he was called Mean Mark Callaway. I thought that maybe using the family name might bring me some good luck too.

* Glen looks at her and there are tears in his eyes. She smiles up at him and reaches up and touches his cheek. *

That is if it's ok with both you and Daddy.

Darling it is more then ok with me. And something tells me that it will be fine with your Dad too. 

I hope so because I really do want to use it. 

* Glen leans over and kisses Starlite on the cheek. He then looks at Shannon straight in the eye. *

Oh and Moore don't think that I'm blind and can't see that you are holding my nieces hand under the table.

* This causes everyone but Shannon to laugh. He looks at Glen and then still holding Starlite hand places it on the table. *

Glen, Sir I know that you're not blind and personally I am glad that you seen. Because now at least in front of you we don't have to hide how we feel about each other. 

Shannon!

Sorry Starlite but I think it's wrong. And I think that your Dad should know too.

* Glen can't help but to smile at Shannon. *

And what if he decides to make you famous?

Well then Starlite at least I will know that he is being honest with me which is what we should be with him. Hell how are we going to make this work if were not honest?

Shannon Moore you promised.

Yeah Starlite I did but I also told you that I didn't know if I could keep that promise for too long.

Shannon pleases? I already though him though a loop earlier today. I don't think that he can take any more today. I mean he couldn't even ride the bus he was so up set. Please.

Little girl your Father can handle a lot more then you think. Hell child he loves you and he knows that you are hiding something from him. And if you don't think that, that is eating him alive you're wrong little girl

Yes Uncle Glen I am keeping something from him and I know that it is eating him up. But I have to keep it to my self for just a little while longer. And Shannon you promised so please all I'm asking for is a little longer.

* Starlite has tears going down her face. Shannon leans forward and hugs her to him. He gently kisses her face and then hugs her close once more. He looks up at Glen who can tell by the look on his face that Starlite is the only woman he will ever love. *

All right Starlite but please stop crying. I promised and for now I will keep that promise. Glen sir I'm sorry but if it would be all right with you I am going to keep holding her hand.

Do you expect me to keep this from my brother?

No sir. 

* Starlite pulls back and looks at Shannon. *

No Starlite I will not ask your Uncle to do that. And I won't let you ask him to do it either. And that Starlite is my final word on this. As a matter of fact I am going to tell him later that I love you.

But...

No Starlite no buts. I am going to see him and tell him this and let the chips fall where they may. He can't stop me from loving you or from you loving me.

* Glen glances over at Al who is smiling. *

Shit doesn't know Mark very well does he? Hey Al maybe you should tell him about the time...

Shut up Dwayne. Shannon's a good kid and Mark will see that. He may also make him famous too.

Yeah Al he might just do that. But if he senses that your are a stand up kind of guy Shannon he might let you talk to him before he does it.

Well Glen Sir that all I can ask for.

* The waitress brings their food over. They start to eat all but Shannon and Starlite who are still looking at each other. Finally Glen reaches out and turns Starlite towards him. *

Little girl I won't say anything to your Dad about you two holding hands but Shannon best do that before the night is over. And Starlite he is right your Father has a right to know what is going on.

Ok Uncle Glen, Shannon will talk to him when we get in. I love you and Daddy.

We know that little girl. 

* Glen hugs her to him and then sits back and looks into her face. *

Shannon why don't you walk her to the rest room so that she can wash her face. Then Starlite come back and eat your lunch. Ok?

All Right Uncle Glen but Shannon I can walk to the rest room myself.

Starlite...

No Uncle Glen this will give me a few minutes alone too. Please?

* Glen looks at her and shakes his head ok. *

All right but don't take to long and I want you right back here do you understand me?

Yes Uncle Glen and thank you.

You're welcome brat. 

* Starlite gets up and quickly leans over and kisses Glen. She then leans over and kisses Shannon a little longer till Glen clears his throat. She then turns and runs toward the rest room. A number of people watched Starlite kissing Shannon. *

Shit Glen that little girl is going to be the death of both Mark and you.

Shit Dwayne now tell me something that we both already doesn't know. And Shannon with what she just did you better go and see my brother and soon. To many people here have big mouths if you know what I mean?

Yes I do Glen and I'm glad that she did it too. I will go and see Mr. Callaway just as soon as I get checked in.

Good. But I warn you that if you call him Mr. Callaway he might just slug you. Just try calling him Mark.

Yes Sir.

* Al laughs out loud. Everyone goes back to eating. Glen glances over and notices that Jay, Chris and Lance have all gotten up from their seats and have headed towards the rest room. Glen sits there for a second and just waits for Starlite. When she doesn't return and none of the other three do either he gets up swearing. *

Fucking son of a bitch.

What's wrong Glen?

Trouble I think John.

Shannon I know that you are keeping promises but if Starlite has ever been with Lance, Chris or Jay I need to know and now?

No Glen never with any of those three. Matter of fact she has turned them all down. Why?

Because they just headed toward the rest rooms and Starlite should have been back by now. I got a really bad feeling about this gentlemen.

* This causes all the men to jump up and follow Glen toward the back of the building. When they get to the hallway where the rest rooms are at they see that the three men have Starlite cornered by the back exit. Chris has a hold of her wrist. *

Please let me go Chris?

Why should I do that Starlite I mean first you fuck around with Test for awhile? And then you turn us all down and you go fucking around with Brock. Like your Daddy wouldn't be pissed off if he knew you were with those two. So now you are out there kissing on little old Shannon Moore. Well bitch we aren't going to put up with it anymore. See it's time that you were with a real man. 

Really Chris and who would that be because I don't see a real man here.

Bitch.

* Chris cocks his hand back and smacks Starlite across the cheek and the mouth. Glen and the guys who were coming down the hallway speed it up. Just as Starlite brings her knee up and into Chris personal property. Chris doubles over with pain and Jay reaches out and grabs Starlite by the hair. Glen reaches over and picks Jay up and off of his feet. Starlite looks up at and into her Uncles eyes. He smiles down at her and then turns Jay around to face him. Bradshaw had grabbed Chris and Paul had a hold of Lance. They can all smell the alcohol on their breaths. *

You gentlemen just blow it big time. See no one touches my Niece and gets away with it.

This little bitch...

* With that Glen turns around and without letting go of Jay he punches Chris in the stomach. *

Jerky no one calls her a bitch and plans on not hurting after wards.

* Glen looks over and sees that the corner of her mouth is bleeding and that her cheek is a little red. He hands Jay off to Dwayne so that he can have a better look at it. He gently takes her face in his hand and looks at the cheek. He then brings up the corner of his shirt to wipe the blood away. He sees that there is a small cut on her lip. Glen then leans over and gently kisses her on the forehead before turning back to Chris. *

Boy you are going to pay for that big time.

Fuck you, you big dumb ass clown.

* This causes Glen to laugh. Glen gently hugs Starlite and then moves her into Shannon's arms. *

Boys why don't we take these gentlemen out to the parking lot and teach then a lesson on what happens when you touch Star? Oh and gentlemen this will just be the first lesson see once Starlite's Daddy finds out what you did well that is going to be a whole other lesson. 

Were not afraid of Mark or you Glen or any of these other ass clowns that you are with.

No Lance then you are dumber then I thought. Because if your really lucky Mark just might make you famous. And right now I can guarantee that the boys and me are going to make you hurt. 

John lets say that we use the back door?

Yeah Glen sounds like a good idea. This way we won't get any unwanted company till we are done. Not that a few of them wouldn't be fun too.

Yeah John that is what I was thinking too. Shannon I know that you want a piece of these ass clowns too.

Yes Sir I do. Especially Chris.

Oh yeah like the little wimp could do any real harm.

* With out warning Shannon lets go of Starlite and walks over punching Chris in the stomach hard. Chris would have doubled over and fallen if not for the fact that John has a hold of him. *

No one touches my girl and gets away with it Chris. And I promise you that I will get another piece of you.

* Glen comes up behind Shannon and puts a hand on his shoulder. Damn he is a stand up guy just wait till Mark finds out. Shit thought just wait to Mark finds out that Test and Brock were the guys in the company that Starlite has sleep with. Hell this is going to be one hell of a night and Glen already knows this. Oh well, he turns back to look at Shannon. *

Shannon we will see about you getting some more of Chris later but for now I have got another job for you.

What's that Sir?

I want you to take Starlite back to the table and sit with her. Watch over her till we get back to the table if you would?

Glen?

I know Shannon put I really don't want her to be alone right now.

Yes Sir.

Thanks Shannon I appreciate it. 

* Glen puts out his hand to Shannon who reaches out and shakes it. He then puts his hand around Starlite waist and leads her back to their tables. Glen and the rest of the men head out a back door. A handful of the wrestler's see that Starlite looks a little shaken and that her and Shannon are the only ones to return. A few at a table with Adam go to get up but Adam stops them. *

Guys I would leave it alone if I were you. I mean if they were that dumb enough or that drunk enough that they would go after Marks kid than they deserve what they get. 

But Adam one of them is Jay.

Yeah Eddie I know it is and I have told him before to leave her alone. And to quit handing out with that ass clown Irvin but he doesn't want to listen.

But you flirt with her all of the time?

Yeah I know that I do Billy but then I just do it to mess with Mark and he knows I wouldn't touch her. And Andrew I think you where dumb for doing it. 

Come on Adam she's not going to tell her old man. And shit she was really good willing to try anything too. You should give her a try.

No thank you Drew and I really hope it was worth it but I don't want to be made famous right now. Do any of you? Because we all know that those five guys are some of the best street fighters in this company. Matter of fact there is only one better then them. And that is her Dad. And when Mark finds out I don't want to have had any part in it.

Yeah man Adam is right. I say we just keep eating our lunch and pretend that we didn't see it.

Smart moves Billy. What about the rest of you? Do you really want to get into it with those five?

* Most of the guys shake their head no. *

All right then lets just finish up our lunch.

* They go back to eating lunch. After about fifteen minutes or so Glen, John, Dwayne, Al, and Paul come back into the restaurant laughing. They walk over to where Shannon is sitting holding Starlite's hand. Glen sees that she is still shaken and looking distracted. He bends over and kisses her on the top of the head. She looks up and he sees the tears in her eyes. *

Hey little girl don't go crying because those assholes aren't going to be messing with you any more.

Uncle Glen you know that Daddy is going to go after them when he finds out.

Yeah little girl he is and he has the right to do just that. No one messes with his little girl especially those punks.

But because of me he could get hurt.

Honey your Dad isn't going to get hurt. He is the one that is going to do the hurting. 

But Uncle John what if they bring some of their friends in to it?

Hell darling then we will back up your Dad. Don't fret little girl because every thing will be ok.

Starlite, John is right now quit worrying and eat. And Shannon thank you for watching over her for me why we took out the garbage. I will make sure that Mark knows too.

You're welcome Glen.

* They all go back to eating. A short time later Chris, Jay and Lance all come back in. They are beat up pretty good and no one will look at them. They throw money on the table and then go back out to the bus. Everyone else finishes eating and after paying for their meals get back on the bus. The three of them have taken over the back of the bus as far away for Starlite and her protectors as possible. Once again Starlite is seated between Glen and Shannon the only different is that this time she is smiling. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thanks for all of you who have been doing just that. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	13. Chapter Twelve New Friendships

****

Chapter Twelve

* Mark and Caty have driven straight through for just under two hours. Some times with her leading and other times with him leading. And some times with them riding side by side. But all of the time with them speeding both deep in thought. They are just about ten minutes or so out of Green Bay when Mark sees the signs for a little bar just down the road. Something in him does want to hit the hotel room just yet so he points to the bar. Caty who is in no hurry shakes her head yes. For that fact she really doesn't want to Part Company with Mark just yet either. So they pull up in front of the bar called The Tin Box. There are a handful of bikes sitting out in front of the bar. Mark and Caty park's theirs next to each other's and get off. They walk over to the door and Mark reaches in front of Caty to grab the door and hold it open for her. She smiles up at him and then walks on in. He follows behind but not to close because he is watching her ass as she walks in. She can tell that he is watching and smiles to herself. She then turns and catches him looking at her. She slides her sunglass up and onto her head. He glances up into her sparkling stormy eyes and smiles at her pulling his own sunglasses off of his face and sticking them into a pocket. He knows he has been caught but doesn't give a damn. *

So Mark which do you want the bar or table?

* Mark glances around and notice that there are a handful of tables around the room but that a lot of them have some one sitting at them. Except for the ones back by the jukebox which is blaring at this time. He then glances down at the far end of the horseshoe shaped bar. He can see that the left side is pretty much empty. *

Why don't we sit at the end down there?

Sounds good to me.

* Caty turns and walks to the left side and down to the end stool. She takes her duster off and places it on the back of the chair. She then sits down. Mark does the same and sits down on the stool next to hers. He notices once again that there is a bruise on her collarbone over what also looks like a small black rose shaped tattoo. The bartender comes down to their end of the bar. *

What can I get you folks?

I'll have a Miller Highlife. Caty what do you want?

I'll have the same but could I also get a shot of southern comfort?

Sure thing Miss.

You know what make it two shots and two beers.

Yes Sir.

* The bartender walks off to get their drinks. Mark turns and looks at Caty. She surprised him because he figured even though she owned the bike that she would go for something like a seven & seven. She just seemed that type of girl and not a shot and a beer girl. They sit there in silence till the bartender brings them back their drinks. *

That will be seven fifty.

* Mark goes to reach into his pocket for his wallet but Caty is too fast and hands the bartender a ten first. *

Keep the change.

Thanks. Let me know if there is anything else you need.

* He takes the money and then walks off down the bar but quickly turns back around and looks at Mark because he just realized who he was. *

You didn't have to do that darling.

I know but I wanted too. 

Do you always do what you want too?

Yep. Sometimes it gets me into trouble though.

* Mark smiles down at her and she looks him straight in the eyes. There is a mischievous twinkle in her stormy eyes. He starts to laugh. He picks up his shot of southern comfort. *

Yeah little one some how I believe that with you. So little girl what should we drink too?

How about we drink to new friendships, mine being with the green giant?

Green giant?

Well you are big and you do have those gorgeous green eyes. So I think I will call you the green giant Mark, especially if you are going to call me little one or little girl. Not that I mind being called either of those as long as you remember that dynamite comes short and that I'm all woman.

Little girl in case you haven't notices I am not wearing green tights and leaves?

* Caty raises and eyebrow and looks at Mark. *

I don't know something tells me that you might look hot in tights? With or without the leaves.

* This causes Mark to roar with laughter. *

All right little one now you are treading on thin ice. 

Ok then how about too new friendships. I could use one of them right now if you know what I mean?

Ok Caty to new friendships.

* They both clink the edge of there shot glasses and then down them in one intake. He watches as she sets her shot glass down and then picks up the beer for a drink. After she takes a drink and sets the bottle down Mark turns her chair towards his. He places one of his legs between hers and then leans in. He gentle leans in and takes her lips with his while reaching behind her to pull her up and onto his leg. So that one of her leg is dangling between his. She reaches down and gentle places one hand on his leg that she is not sitting on. She then reaches up and grabs the back of his neck with her other hand pulling him closer so that she can put more pressure into the kiss. He then gently sucks her bottom lip into his mouth nipping gently at it till she gives in and opens her mouth. He then gently slides his tongue in tasting a mixture of her, the beer and the southern comfort as he roams her mouth. When he does this there is an electrical shock that shots through her system. It causes her to gasp slightly as she feels her panties getting moist. The same shock shots through him causing him to go rock hard in and instant. She gently moves slightly on his leg and slides her hand over to rest on his rock hard packet. This causes him to moan slightly into her mouth. He then slides her forward against his hard leg while gently sucking her tongue into his mouth so that she can now taste him and the southern comfort. He then gentle places one hand on her ass and the other in the center of her back. They can both feel the heat of the other person as it increases with the pressure of the kiss. Along with the want and need to have that other person. Finally Caty breaks the kiss and opens her eyes. She then leans back just slightly so that she can look into Marks eyes as he is watching her. She sees a mirror copy of the passion that she is feeling in his eyes too. He reaches up and slowly tips her head to one side. He then slowly leans down and kisses her neck up to her ear and then slowly down her jaw. He then repeats the process but he is now nipping slightly with each kiss and then gently licking the skin to ease the pain of the nip. With every lick he is sending little shocks straight to her wet core. She gentle takes her hand from his neck placing it on his chest feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. She leaves her other hand where it is on his hardness. He then tips her head the other direction and repeats the process on that side. By the time he stops she can hardly breath and he can feel her heat even more pressing against his leg. He can see in her eyes that she is close to the edge, which makes him smile. He grabs her ass and slides her back against his leg almost till she is sitting on his knee. He then quickly leans forward claiming her mouth in a hard kiss and pressing down on her while bring his leg up to cause as much friction as possible as he slides her against him as far as he can. At the same time he once again reclaims her tongue by sucking it into his mouth hard. All of this at once sends a shock to her core, which sends her over that edge as she begins to tremble. She reaches up and reclaims his neck with her hand tightening up the kiss. She moans his name softly into his mouth. He can feel her heart racing along with his own and can hear her ragged breathing. After a moment more he breaks the kiss and opens his eyes and looks down at her. She still has her eyes closed and hasn't quite started to breathe normally yet. He pulls her into his chest and holds her tightly till she is breathing normally once again. He reaches forward and grabs her beer and hands it to her. She goes to slide off his leg but he stops her by holding onto her waist with one hand. He then reaches for his own beer and before putting it to his lips he clinks it with her. *

To a new friendships between my little one and her green giant.

* This causes to her to laugh. But also to smile the biggest and warmest smile that Mark has ever seen. *

To friendships green giant.

* They both take a long draw on their beers. Mark then leans down and whispers into her ear. *

Little girl lets get the hell out of here so that I can see you without those damn clothes on and quick.

Yeah Giant I kind of need to see you the same way. And the way that something is pressing into me something tells me you need a little tending too. And soon to I'm betting?

* Caty gently but firmly presses down on him. She gently slides off of his leg turning to put her beer on the bar and to pick up her coat. Mark gently swats her ass, which causes her to look back up at him with a smile on her face. Mark leans down and growls into her ear. *

You do that again before we get to the hotel little girl and I might just have to take you over my knee when we get there.

Really Mr. Giant?

* Caty quickly leans in and then reaches down. She gives Mark a gentle squeeze and then pulls away. *

Well Mr. Giant do with me what you must then.

* This causes Mark to roar with laughter. Half the bar looks up and stares at the two of them in the corner. Mark takes her duster from her and holds it out for her to put on. He then grabs his own to put on. He reaches forward and slides her glasses down onto her face. *

Oh darling I am planning on doing just that. But if you do that again I might just have to find us some place closer then the hotel. 

Well Mark let's just hope that there aren't any squad cars in our path.

Hell honey if there is they will have to catch us because nothing is going to stop me for doing what I plan to do to you and soon.

* This time she laughs. Mark reaches into his pocket and takes out his sunglasses and puts them on. They both then take a final slug of their beer and put them down. He then takes her hand and leads her out of the door. He walks her to her bike and after she gets on and starts it up he leans down and kisses her once more with passion. He then goes and gets on his bike. He start's it and follows her as she leaves the parking lot. As he leaves the lot he says a silent prayer that all the cops in Green Bay to please be in the donut shops and not on the road. Because he knows that he needs her as badly as he wants her and soon. He then smiles when he catches up to her because she is doing seventy in a forty zone. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I hope you all like this chapter and now can understand why I raised the rating. 

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing it on a regular bases. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	14. Chapter Thirteen WOW

****

Warning: A lot of sexual contents if it offends don't read!!

Chapter Thirteen 

* Mark and Caty both pull up in front of the hotel. There park their cycles next to each other and get off. As Caty is going to get her saddlebag for the bike Mark sneaks up on her. He pulls her backwards and bends down to gently kiss her neck. She closes her eyes because just the touch of his lips against her neck drives her crazy and causes it to be hard to breathe. Mark turns her toward him when he is done kissing her neck. He then leans down and captures her lips with his. As they are standing in the parking lot kissing Michael (HBK) and Kevin who drove on there own get out of a car a few rolls away. Kevin glances over and almost runs into Michael because he is staring at Mark. *

Shit Kevin watch were the fuck you are walking.

* Kevin glances away from Mark and the girl he is kissing to look at Michael as if he just seen him for the first time. *

Kevin what?

Look over there isn't that Mark?

* Michael glances over to where Kevin motioned. Michael almost drops his bag. *

Yeah Kev that Mark but who the hell is the little thing he's kissing?

Damn if I know. Shit I thought that Mark was riding on the bus today because of Starlite?

I thought so to which most likely means that Starlite dropped some kind of a bombshell on Mark and he had to think.

Yeah Kev you are probably right that girl is going to be his and Glen's death.

That's for damn sure Michael. But I still want to know whom the girl is that Mark is with? I mean she doesn't look like a ring rat so I wonder where he picked her up? 

* Mark finally stops kissing Caty and reaches over after grabbing his bag and grabs her hand. They both start heading into the hotel. Kevin and Michael see this and start grabbing their stuff to follow. *

So what time are you supposed to meet your boss?

* Caty looks down at her watch and smiles. *

I've got about an hour and a half. So when will your brother and daughter get here?

Not for at least an hour.

Good.

So little darling your room or mine?

Well my Green Giant lets see whose is closer?

Yeah that works for me.

* Mark holds the door open and they head for the reservation desk. They each go to one of the clerks on the desk to get registered. Mark gives his name and is given his key and a key to an adjoining room to his for Starlite. Caty on the other hand is told that they had messed up her reservation and that they are afraid that she will have to their sister hotel on the other side of Green Bay. *

What? My boss made these reservations and was told that everything was fine?

Yes Madam we know but someone missed registered the rooms and the room that you were supposed to have isn't available tonight. We are sorry for the inconvenience but we have a convention of the Kane-N-Nights in town along with the wrestlers of the WWE staying here.

Great so now I have to go all the way across town and then back in time to meet my boss.

Yes Madam and we are sorry. There is a message here for you.

* He hands the message to Caty. She reads it and then smiles at herself. She turns and looks into Marks eyes. *

Trouble little one?

Yeah it looks like if I am going to meet my boss on time then I only have about forty-five minutes tops. Because they ended up booked and don't have a room for me which means I have to go all the way across town to another hotel.

Well I can fix that stay with me?

Mark I can't do that?

Why not? I mean it's not like you aren't going to see me nude.

Mark I know that well I um....

Darling I know that you're not that kind of girl just like you know I'm not the kind of man who just has woman staying with me. But there is something about you that I just want you to stay with me for a few days.

I should say thank you for the offer but no.

But you aren't going to are you little girl?

No I'm not going to. But what is your brother going to say or your daughter.

I don't care what either one of them is going to say. Because I say I'm a lucky man for as long as you want to stay.

* This causes Caty to blush. And Mark to laugh. He notices Kevin and Michael coming in the front doors. He takes Caty hand and starts walking to the elevator. They nod in his direction and he nods back as they get on the elevator. After the doors close Mark leans down and picks Caty up in his arms. He presses her up against the wall so that she can once again feel his hard on. She then pulls his head down so that she can capture his lips in a kiss that is sending sparks all up and down him. Mark finally lets her down when the elevator stops on his floor. They get out and go down to his room. He opens the door for her and then follows her in. She walks into the room and sees that it's a double room. After setting her bag down she turns toward him and raises an eyebrow. *

Your aren't sharing with someone are you?

Nope I was but my plans changed so now I am sharing with you. But darling I plan on us both sleeping in one bed.

Good Mr. Giant because I wouldn't have it any other way. 

I'm glad little girl. Because I wasn't going to let it be any other way.

Oh so does that mean that you always get what you want Mr. Giant?

Yeah little girl I usually do.

Well then I wouldn't want to be the one not to give you what you want. 

* With this said Mark moves over to Caty and helps her to take her duster off. He lays it on one bed along with his. He then slowly leans in and starts to kiss her. She stops him after a moment and pushes him to sit on the other bed. She looks down and grabs one of his boots lifting it so that she can take it off. She then does the same with the other boot. He leans down and takes her lips in a searing kiss, which she quickly breaks by standing up. She then goes behind him and kneels on the bed behind him. She undoes the braid he has his hair in and softly runs her fingers through his long hair. She then leans in and gently pushes his hair to the side so that she can kiss his neck. This causes him to growl softly. Why she is doing this she has reached forward and helps him to remove the vest that he is wearing. She then slowly starts to unbutton his shirt from behind him while still kissing up and down his neck. She stops for just a second when she sees the tattoo on the back of his neck. She gently runs her tongue over the design of it. She sees that this causes him to growl deep in his throat. His eyes are almost close and that he is gripping the bedspread in one hand. She then slowly licks his ear and then blows on it. He can't take it any longer and stands up turning toward her. She sees that he has three letters tattooed across his hard flat stomach. She reaches a hand out and gently traces the letters with a fingernail. This causes him to growl at her. *

Little girl if you keep touching me likes that I'm not even going to pretend that I can keep it in control. 

Really Mr. Giant and what will you do to me if I keep touching you like that?

Well little girl I will throw you down on the bed right here and take you right now. And darlings I'll take you to you are screaming my name at the top of your lungs.

Oh well, then why don't you come a little closer and let me help you take that shirt off. 

* Mark moves closer to the bed and Caty comes up on her knees so that she can reach his shoulders and help him remove his shirt. Once that is done and thrown on the other bed she sees all of his tattoos up and down his arms. She once again reaches out a hand and gently runs a fingernail up and down the tattoos on his arms. She is looking down at her with so much wants and passion that she can feel herself going damp for wanting him. He leans down and slowly starts to undo the buttons on her shirt till he has them all open then he goes to slide that shirt off her shoulders. He notices that she has a few tattoos on her shoulder and arms herself. He also notices that there are a few bruises on her too. He gently reaches out and touches the one on her collarbone. She looks up and into his eyes and can see the questions he wants to ask but shakes her had no instead. She gently reaches out and undoes his belt buckle why he reaches back and undoes her bra letting her breast spring forward once they are released for there confines. He reaches down and plays with them gently while she slowly undoes his snap and zipper on his jeans. She then pulls his pants down around his knees along with his boxers letting his huge hardness have it's freedom. She gasps as she sees the size of it. This causes Mark to reach down and bring her chin up so that he can see into her eyes. He can see that she is a little scared. *

Don't worry little girl I won't hurt. I'll go gentle with you.

* Caty swallows hard so that she can talk. *

It's just that I haven't ever been with a man this big. Hell for that fact I didn't know a man could even be this big. 

* Her honesty and shock at his size makes him laugh. *

Darling you ain't seen anything yet. 

Well what I do see makes me right by calling you my giant. 

* This once again causes Mark to roar with laughter. Caty gently leans forward and kisses the tip of his rock hard rod. She then smiles up at him and then lowers her mouth to take him into her warmth. Caty slowly starts to gentle lice and suck on Mark. He gently reaches down and takes her hair out of the band that was holding it. He then tangles his hands into her hair helping to guide her head. He notices that her hair feels like soft threads of silk in his hands and on his stomach when she gets close. Hell he knows that it's not going to take much more and he will be over the edge. He wants his first time over the edge to be inside of her so he gently untangles his hands from her hair. He then withdraws from her, which cause her to groan. He looks down into her shining eyes and his heart seems to leap out of his chest. He is breathing so hard that he almost couldn't even talk. * 

Little girl I need to be inside of you if you wouldn't mind. And I need to do that right now. 

* All Caty can do is smile up at him. Which he takes as a yes. He then gently leans her back on the bed taking her mouth with his. He then slowly kisses her body for her lips down to her waistband of her pants. He stops at each one of her breast for a short time and then moved on down. He undoes the hook on her pants and then the zipper. He stops and leans in to kiss her mound through her bright orange panties. The heat from his breath makes her buck up and moan. He laughs which sends vibrations right to her core. He then quickly pulls her pants and panties off in one swift movement. He looks at her deeply breathing in her scent and knows that she is close to the edge without him even really touching her. He also notices that she has a good size bruise on her hip and others on her legs. She also has some more tattoos on her lower body. One of which is a pentagram on her inner left thigh. Mark leans forward and gently runs his tongue over it causing her to squirm around. He gently nudges her legs apart and makes a home for himself between her legs. He gently probes her with first one finger and then two. She now has her eyes closed and is hanging onto the bed sheet. He slowly kisses his way back up her body and can tell that she is very close to losing all control. He claims her mouth once more while positioning himself at her entrance. He gently pulls away from her mouth and taking her hands in his he kisses first one and then the other. He then pulls them over her head holding her small ones in his large ones. *

Caty open your eyes for me. I want to see those stormy eyes of yours when I take you for the first time.

* Caty opens up her eyes and looks directly into his shinning green gems. She smiles up at him and this causes him to smile down at her and then to lean down and kiss her. As he comes back up looking into his eyes he shifts his lower body forward and impales her on the tip of his rod. There is a look of both shock and pleasure on her face. Before he can move again she reaches up with her legs and wraps them around his waist. She then pushes herself upward to total impale herself on him. He sees the pain and the passion in her stormy eyes. He holds still with is taking all of his control till he sees that the pain has left her eyes and till he knows she has adjusted to his size. She has never felt so full and loved the feeling of this man down deep inside of her. He slowly starts a rhythm till neither one of them can take it any longer. He is growling and she is moaning his name. He then starts to push into her deep and fast till he can tell that he won't last much longer and that she is at the edge too. He releases her hands and bends down taking her lip almost brutally. She returns his kiss just as hard. He pulls back so that he can see into her shinning eyes. He can feel her trembling beneath him and knows that she is slowly sliding over the edge. *

Darling tells me.

Oh god MarkKKKK I am cummming.

* Caty body goes over the edge and clamps down on Marks taking him with her as he shots his seed deep into her hot core. He growls her name at the same time. *

Caty little girllll Damn..

* Mark thrust in a few more times then clasps onto Caty. He quickly rolls onto his side taking her with him so that he doesn't crush her. He doesn't pull out but instead has pulled her up and over him so that he can turn onto his back. Neither of them wants to break the seal of their bodies that is touching. Caty had screamed his name so loud that Glen who was just about to knock on the door hears it in the hallway. Glen takes his hand down and stands there listening into he hears Mark growl back to the woman. Glen smiles and turns to leave. He is glad that he decided to let Starlite and Shannon go and get a coke before going to their rooms. He takes Starlite's key and drops her bags into her room and then decides that he will drop his in his room and see if Kitty is here yet. Before coming back to talk to Mark. He hopes he gets to see the woman who was just yelling Marks name out. Caty is still lying with her ear over Marks heart. Neither of them has spoken since yelling each other's names out. Caty is absently running her fingernail over the tats on his arm that she is looking at. Finally Mark talks softly to her. *

So you like these old tats of my darling?

* Still not looking at him she softly answers him. *

Yeah I do it tells me a lot about you. 

How's that? 

Well the way I see it Tattoos are the windows into our souls. Each one that is placed on our body tells something about ourselves.

Really? So what do mine tell you?

That there are many different fractions to your soul. Some good and some bad. Some of them are brave and others are scared. Some of them are found but still many of them are lost. Also that you feel things deeply and different then a lot of others.

* The way that Caty just explained him blows him away because not many people know him like that. I mean how many people would say that the Undertaker is scared and lost? But yet what she tells him is the truth. Caty looks up at the clock and see that she is going to have just enough time to grab a shower and then get down to meet her boss and good friend. She leans up and kisses Mark softly on the lips. *

I have got to grab a shower if I am going to get out of here on time.

Yeah I have got some things to do too. When you go take the key and I'll get another one for the desk.

Ok.

* Caty goes to get up and off of Mark who quickly pulls her back down for another kiss. He then releases her so that she can stand up. She grabs what she needs and heads for the bathroom. As she reaches the door Mark calls out to her. *

Oh and little girl I told you that I would make you scream out my name.

* Caty doesn't say a word but has to laugh, which sets Mark into a roaring laugh. He lies there while she is showering. He has a big smile on his face when she comes out of the shower dressed in a black hip hugger jeans and a black baby T that says I've just been kissed and damn it was good. She walks over to the bed and leans down and kisses him once more and then turns to leave picking up the key as she passes the dresser. She turns around and yells back into the room. * 

Hey giant I will meet you in the bar around seven for that dinner you promised me.

You're on little girl.

Good oh but for dessert I want the giants pole again if that is all right?

* This causes Mark to laugh. She opens the door and walks out closing it behind her. She heads for the elevator and when it stops a young blond man and a dark hair young girl gets off. They both glance over at her and the girl look at the tats on her arms and smiles at her. She gets on the elevator and presses the floor where her boss is staying. Mark has gotten up and has jumped into a quick shower. He is smiling and whistling as he gets dressed. *

Author Notes: Sorry I know it long but I had to get it out of my head. Please read and review. I am never sure when I write one of these scenes so please let me know if it should stay up. Or if it is done in totally bad taste.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	15. Chapter Fourteen Glen's Fun

****

Warning: A lot of sexual contents if it offends don't read!!

Chapter Fourteen

* Meanwhile while Caty and Mark were finishing up Glen went up to the room where Kitty was waiting for him. He opens the door dropping his bag just inside the door. He hears that shower turn off and heads into the bathroom just as Kitty steps out of the shower. Glen grabs her and kisses her. Finally she breaks the heated kiss and wraps a towel around herself. She then walks passed Glen to go out into the bedroom. Glen smacks her on the ass as she goes. *

Ow! Glen!

Sorry darling but you did just cover up what I so wanted to see. So how about if you uncover it?

Glen we don't have time for this right now. You have to shower and then go and get Mark because Cat will be here soon.

Yeah I know but couldn't we at least find time for a quickie?

Glen it was your idea to set them up like this. I still can't believe that it fell together the way it did.

I know Kitty who knew that he would want to get Starlite a tattoo this week. Plus a new one himself.

Hey I'm just glad that he did because Cat and him both could have kicked our asses if they knew we were setting them up to meet. So is Mark here yet?

Yeah but we might have a problem because when I went to see Mark he was busy.

Doing what?

Um..

OH Glen no shit. So did you see her?

No I didn't knock she was screaming his name as I was about too. 

Oh. So then you don't know if she is just a one night stand or what?

Nope. 

Shit well at least Cat is going to have some Tats to do so it won't backfire completely on us.

No I'm really sorry Kitty, because I figured that Cat and Mark would have made a great team.

I know Glen so did I. Oh well am glad for Mark and we will just have to keep working on finding some one for Cat.

Yeah but first let me see if this one is just a one nighter?

Ok Glen but what are the chances of that I mean especially with Mark? I mean your the one who said that your were going to ask Jayne to send him someone right?

* Glen smiles because he did just that a few days ago when Mark called to say that Starlite was on her way back. He knows that in the last almost seventeen years his brother has had some one nighter but it is time that he found someone to love. Kitty smiles and gives him a quick kiss and then turns to get some close out of her bag. *

Kitty? Kitty?

Glen we really don't have time for this right now.

No?

No! 

Really?

Glen!

* Glen walks up behind Kitty and starts to nuzzle her neck. She stands there with a big smile on her face. He reaches around her and unties the towel and lets it drop. He then gently places his hands on her breast softly rolling both nipples between his fingers causing them to go hard. Kitty lets out a deep moan of pleasure. She moves backwards and rubs up against Glen's already hard member. He lets out a hiss of pleasure and then gently turns her around so that he can kiss her. As he is kissing her he runs his hands down her body till he finds her already hot and wet slit. He pushes her up against the wall as she sucks his tongue into her mouth. Kitty reaches down and undoes the button on his pants and the zipper and pushes then and his boxers off his hips. She then gently runs her hand down the shaft of his hard member. He breaks the kiss long enough to look into her eyes. *

God girl I love you.

Yeah big I love you too. And I am dying to love you right now.

* This causes Glen to laugh out loud. *

I thought that we didn't have time?

Well maybe for a quickie.

* Kitty smiles up at Glen who leans down and captures Kitty lips at the same time as he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he slowly positions her to come down on his swollen rod. He starts to pump in and out of her as she rocks back and forth. She moans his name into his mouth, which causes him to pick up the pace. They are soon both moaning and close to the edge. Glen can feel her walls tightening down on him as she goes over the edge. This causes him to slam into her harder and go over the edge with her. He shoots off deep inside of her warm wet center and then after a few more pumps stops but is still kissing her deeply. After a few minutes their heart beats and breathing comes back to normal. Glen kisses her once more and then slowly lifts her off of him and places her back down on her feet. He breaks the kiss and whispers into her ear. *

See darling I told you that we had enough time.

Glen what am I going to do with you?

How about the same thing we just did?

How about you go and get a shower? I've got to get dressed before Cat gets here. 

All right if I must. 

* Glen moves away from Kitty and bends over to pull up his pants. As he bends over Kitty reaches out and smacks his ass hard. *

Ow. Hey what was that for?

That was for being a bad boy and talking me into a quickie when I really didn't have time. Now go and get that shower.

Yes Madam.

* Glen grabs some things out of his bag and heads into the shower. Kitty starts getting dress and ready for the evening. As she finishes she glances at her watch and sees that she needs to get Glen out and on his way to get Mark. She turns just as Glen heads out of the shower totally dressed. * 

So are you ready Kitty?

Yep. Why don't you go and get Mark and meet us down in the bar?

Sounds good I've got a few things I want to talk to him about too?

Ok. 

* Glen walks over and kisses Kitty and then heads for the door. Hey heads for the elevator but changes his mind and takes the steps. He is still hoping to meet the woman that was screaming his name. As Glen takes the steps the elevator stops at his floor. *

Author Notes: I know this one is short but I just wanted to give Glen a little fun. Please read and review and let me know if it's in bad taste. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	16. Chapter Fifteen A Whole Different Person

****

Chapter Fifteen 

* Caty walks down the hallway to she reaches her bosses room and then she knocks on the door. After about the fifth knock the door is opened. *

Hey so you made it in one piece? Come on in for a few minutes while I finish getting ready and then we will go down to the bar to me them.

Yeah I made it. So let me guess the reason that you aren't ready? A tall dark and dreamy?

Caty Leae? Oh I'm really sorry about the trouble with the with the reservation mix up.

Don't worry about it Kathleen. I can live with it so to speak.

So how was the ride up? And how many tickets did you get this time?

Just two. And the ride was real good it gave me time to think. So did you get to see her?

Yeah but the asshole came home and caught us.

Oh no are you ok?

Yeah nothing I haven't lived through before. 

Caty do you need to go see a doctor?

No Mom I'm fine.

* Kathleen just stands there staring at her with a concern look on her face. *

Damn don't worry. Shit it's not like I haven't had worst from him. 

Ok. You do know that there are some nice guys out there?

Yeah Bossy sorry I mean Boss.

Funny Caty. Maybe I will just have to set you up with one of the guys why we are here?

Nope. 

Come on you know he knows lots of nice guys?

I'm not saying that he doesn't but I came here to do a job and that is all I'm planning on doing.

But...

Just the job that I am going to get pay for and nothing else.

* Kathleen stops and starts at Caty. All of a sudden she starts to smile. *

I'll be damned. You met someone didn't you?

* Caty looks down at the floor and blushes. *

Oh damn you didn't just meet someone you slept with him already too?

Yeah so what if I did?

Well were the hell did you meet him?

In a little diner just passed the Wisconsin boarder.

I gather he is another biker?

Yes.

So tell me about him what does he do?

I don't know?

You don't know?

NO Kathleen I didn't ask him. All I know is that he is in Green Bay on business.

Ok where does he live?

I didn't ask.

Girl just what the hell did you find out about him?

* Caty smiles a shy little smile. *

I found out that he is great in bed and loves tattoos. So what else matters. 

Oh I don't know how about if he has ever been in prison? Is he married? Does he have a job?

Oh geez Mom how about his blood type too.

Caty Leae this is serious. Where is he staying?

In this hotel. 

Well then maybe I not sorry that you ended up in the other hotel then?

Well actually I'm sharing a room with him for the couple of days.

What? Shit girl what the hell did that asshole do knock some of your brains out. Shit I mean you don't even know anything about him.

Shit you know what just this once I don't even care. I had great sex and hope to have a lot more for the couple of days were together.

But...

I'll make you a deal after our meeting with this guy I'll let you meet him.

Ok. But I don't like it.

Yeah ok but I do. So now are you ready so that we can get this meeting done and over with?

Yes but then we are going to meet him.

Ok bring old tall dark and dreamy with.

Good I will and you know when I tell him that you picked someone up on the road he is going to give you hell.

Yep but I don't care.

Wow he must be something to have caused this major attitude change in you?

Yeah he is. 

Ok then let's go and get business over so that I can meet him.

Let's because I am looking forward to dessert.

Oh really. And what may I ask is that?

Oh just a giant pole.

* Both woman start to laugh. *

Well then lets go because I have to see this man now if he can get you talking about giant poles.

Yeah lets. 

* They head out of the hotel room and towards the elevator. Caty is smiling a dreamy smile. Kathleen just looks at her and shakes her head. She is glad for her friend and just hopes the guy's not a creep like her ex-husband is. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I know that this one is kind of short and so will the next one but I do have a reason to my madness.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	17. Chapter Sixteen Mark Finds Out

****

Chapter Sixteen

* Glen goes down to Marks room and knocks on the door. Mark answers on the second knock. Glen walks in and looks around the room. He notices that the bathroom door is closed and that someone is in it. Glen walks over and sits on the edge of one of the beds. *

Hey Mark are you ready to go and meet Cat? Or do you have something else to do?

No nothing else. But I do have something to do afterwards so could you and Kitty watch out over Starlite.

* Mark walks over to the bathroom door. He knocks on the door. *

Hey hurry up in there.

* Glen looks at Mark who looks back. The door starts to open and Glen get up and stands near the wall so that he can see who it is. Out walks Starlite. Glen glances at Mark with a weird look on his face. Mark knows that it wasn't Starlite who Glen expected to come out of the bathroom. *

Who did you expect?

Expect? I don't know what you mean Mark?

Really Glen? So then what or who are you looking for?

No one I mean nothing so Starlite is that what you're going to wear?

Why? Do you think that I should wear some thing else Uncle Glen?

I don't know but I think I seen Shannon heading down stairs.

* Mark gives Glen a look that says what the fuck are you up too? Glen looks down at the ground and Mark looks over at Starlite. He knows that something must have gone down on the way here. *

Yeah Starlite why don't you run and change real quickly and even give Shannon a quick call and ask him if he would like to join you for dinner.

* Starlite looks up in surprise at her Father. She then glances over at her Uncle Glen who just raises an eyebrow at her. *

Dad?

Go girl before I change my mind and remember that you are supposed to be grounded.

* Starlite runs up to him and kisses his cheek. She then runs over and kisses Uncle Glen. She then heads into her room to change. Mark turns to look at Glen who is still looking down at the ground. *

What up?

Um...So how was the ride here?

* Mark looks at Glen. He figures that Glen might have seen and talked to Kevin or Shawn. *

Good but why are you asking?

Well you did say that you were riding with someone when I talked to you. Didn't you?

Yeah I did. I met another biker in the diner I stopped at. The ride was good I did some thinking on the way here. So how was the bus ride?

* Glen glances at Mark and knows that he is just trying to change the subject. *

Oh let's see first it was full of tears because she thinks that you are disappointed in her. Then we stopped for lunch which to say the least was interesting. On a number of accounts too.

* Glen looks at Mark who knows something is up. *

What happened at lunch and whom the hell I'm I going to want to beat the hell out of?

Well for starters Jerky, Crybaby, and the asshole Canadian.

Ok why the hell I'm I going to want to beat the hell out of those three?

Well for starters they cornered Starlite as she was coming out of the bathroom because I guess she has turned them down and they didn't like it.

For starters huh. So which of those assholes laid a hand on her?

Irvin. He smacked her for tell him that she didn't see any men around when he told her she should be with a real man. 

So Glen that is why she is wearing so much make-up?

Yeah he bruised her cheek and cut her lip. She got in a great knee shot before I got to him. She is definitely yours and Jayne's kid.

So did you guys make them hurt?

Hell yes we made them hurt. I had Shannon take care of Starlite why we did it though he would still like a piece of them too.

So anything else happen between them?

The kid plans on talking to you tonight even though Starlite doesn't want him too.

Good then he is a stand up guy?

Yeah. He is a stand up guy who is in love with your daughter too. 

Great. Shit are you sure that he's not one of the ones that she has been with?

Yeah I'm positive.

* Mark looks at Glen and know that there is more. *

Spill it.

Shit the guys were Andrew and Brock.

* Glen can tell that it is taking all of Marks self control not to start ranting and raving. *

You sure?

Yeah Chris was nice enough to tell me. 

Does she know?

No.

So do you want to go after them tonight along with the other three?

* Mark stands there thinking for a few seconds. *

Um.. No. How about if we wait and do it tomorrow.

* Glen looks at Mark strangely. *

So who is she?

Who?

Come on Mark who is she. Is that who you were riding with?

Don't know what the hell you are talking about.

No. Then I don't suppose that some woman was yelling your name out earlier.

* Mark looks at Glen who is smiling. *

Fuck.

Yeah brother that is what I say you were doing to her. So who is she?

A sweet little girl that I met in a diner on the way here. 

What do you know about her?

That she is great in bed and has a love for tattoos.

What else?

Not much other then she is here on business and after she meet with her boss she is going to have dinner with me.

OH so then I get to meet her?

Yeah I guess. I suppose that you and Starlite both should meet her being she is staying the next couple of days with me.

What?

Yeah and if anyone has a problem with that to fucking bad. That why I want to wait till tomorrow on the other five. Because I would like to spend some time getting to know her. That is if we get this meeting of yours done with so I can have dinner with her. 

* Just then Starlite comes back into the room. Mark sees that she has changed into a nice light purple shirt and black jeans. He looks at her and realizes that she is really growing up. Mark gives Glen a look that say's we will finish talking later. *

So are you ready to go Dad.

Yeah honey how about you? Did you call Shannon?

Yeah he is going to meet us down in the bar and then he would love to have dinner with me.

Good. So did anything happen on the ride today?

* Starlite looks up at her Uncle Glen to try and read whether or not he told on her and Shannon. He shakes his head slightly, which isn't missed by Mark. *

Did Uncle Glen tell you about Jay, Chris and Lance?

Yeah he did honey and sometime tomorrow I am going to have a talk with them.

Daddy?

What little girl?

Be careful.

I will darling don't you worry it's going to be them that is hurting by the time I am through.

All right.

Any thing else that you want to tell me Starlite?

* Starlite looks at her Father and knows that he knows something but isn't sure what. She just shakes her head no at him. *

All right then lets get a move on it because I have got plans tonight.

Ok Mark lets go. Starlite?

Yeah lets because I want to me this woman that is going to do my first tat.

Ok then let's go.

* Mark smiles as he holds open the door for Starlite and Glen to leave by. They all head for the elevator and then the bar when they get to the first floor. Shannon is waiting by the elevator. They all head for the bar. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of Remember me. But if you are going to flame me please do it nicely as to day is my birthday and my mind is on the tattoo that I am trying to talk my husband into letting me get. Thanks to everyone who are reading because you are the reason that I write.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	18. Chapter Seventeen Run In With Chris

****

Chapter Seventeen

* As Caty and Kathleen are heading to the bar Caty realizes that she forgot her portfolio on her bike when her and Mark came into the hotel. So Kathleen and she heads out to her bike to get it. They get out to her bike and she unlocks the side that she put it in. She grabs it and relocks it just in time to turn around and have someone grab her arm. She looks up and looks right into the face of a very drunken blond man. She can smell the alcohol on his breath without even trying. She realizes that he is drunk totally before he even talks. She glances over and sees that another man has his hand on Kathleen arm. She goes to pull away but all that does is cause him to knock her portfolio out of her hand. *

Well lookie here Lance we have found us a couple of really hot babes. Darling why don't you come in and have a drink with us?

Yeah cuties why don't we all go and party up in Chris's room and mine? 

Sorry gentleman but we aren't interested. 

Hey bitch why not I'm the king of the world. So if I say lets go and have a drink then you should be honored.

Well king of the world I don't really give a fuck what you want see my friend and I just ain't interested. 

* Before Caty can move Chris reaches out and smacks her across the mouth catching her cheek. This causes her eye to start to tear up. He cocks back his hand to hit her again but she quickly brings her knee up and into his private part. He grabs himself swearing at her. He would have hit the ground but a dark hair man grabs him. Caty tenses up and balls up her fist ready to hit. She knows that Kathleen and she could have gotten away from two drunks but more she wasn't so sure. Kathleen had twisted away from Lance who has reached out to grab Kathleen put instead is grabbed from behind. Kathleen who has turned to run when she got free runs right into the arms of a big tall muscular blond man. The dark hair man in front of Caty sees the fear that goes through her eyes. *

Easy darling we are friends.

Sorry but I don't know you so let just say I don't trust you yet.

Fair enough darling I'm John. We seen what was going on and figured that you ladies could use a hand is all. 

* Caty turns and glances over at Kathleen who looked up and then hugs the man around the neck. Caty shoots her a look that says what the fuck is up. Kathleen smiles over at her and lets go of the blond. She walks up next to Caty and puts her arm over her shoulders. *

It's ok Cat I know these guys. They are all good guys and friends of Glen's. They're wrestlers like he is.

* Caty finally takes her eyes off of the dark hair guy in front of her to look around. There are three other guys there too. *

And I suppose that the jerk that slapped me is too?

Yeah Cat he is. And Jerky you just made a really big mistake because when Glen finds out that you just slapped my best friend you are going to be dead meat.

And who the fuck are you.

Oh come now Jerky you know me I'm Kitty.

* When she says this Lance lets out a groan because he knew that she looked familiar. He also knows that when Glen finds out that he grabbed her he is dead meat also. *

Cat the guy in front of you holding Jerky is John, this tall blond is Paul, the guy with the short black hair is Dwayne, the one behind you with the long brown hair is Al and the nice build black man behind me is Ron. Guys this is my best friend and employee Cat.

* They all say hi and then she looks back into the smiling eyes of John. *

Thank you.

Your welcome darling but something tells me that you had it in control with out us. Though it does look as if he got a good smack in there.

Yeah will John he did and it hurt like a bitch. Why is it every time that a guy hits you its across the cheek where it stings like a bitch.

Don't know darling because I have never hit a woman before. And Jerky I don't like guys that do. 

* John notices the bruise on her collarbone because when Chris grabbed her the collar of her shirt moved. Kitty glances over and sees what John is looking at. Before he can say anything about it she moves over to John and hugs him whispering into his ear. *

Chris didn't do that so um..

* He squeezes her waist to let him know that he gets what she is saying. He then lets go of her. *

You know Kitty why don't you take Cat in so that she can put some water on that cheek maybe even some ice and we will deal with the garbage out here. 

Thank you John. Then why don't you come into the bar and Cat and I will buy you all a drink.

Hell you know us we never could say no to an offer like that. Oh and tell Glen that we will leave some of them for him to deal with later on.

I will Paul.

* John hands Chris off to Ron who has walked over by him. He bends over and picks up Cat's portfolio where it had landed and hands it to her. Kathleen and Caty walk on into the hotel and head for the rest room so that Cat can see how bad her eye and cheek is. When she get there she sees that it is going to have a black eye and a bruise on her cheek. Kitty sees that she is about ready to cry. She reaches out and quickly hugs her friend. *

You ok Caty?

No. Shit I am so fucking sick and tired of someone always hitting on me. This is just going to look fucking great for my dinner with my green giant too.

* Kitty looks at Cat like she is nuts. *

Green Giant?

Long story and I will tell you about it later.

Ok but I deficiently want to here this one Caty. 

You will I promise Kathleen. Why don't you go ahead to the bar and I will be there in a few minutes. I just need to calm down for a few minutes.

You sure I mean I can wait for you?

No. I'm a big girl Kitty I can make it to the bar on my own. I will be there in a few minutes.

All right then but hurry so we can get our meeting over with because I want to see this Green Giant of yours.

All right I will.

* Kitty reaches out and hugs Cat once more and then leaves the restroom. Cat puts some water on it to help ease the pain. As Kitty walks out of the restroom she walks right into a bear hug from Glen. After the guys took care of Chris and Lance they went to the bar. When they noticed that Kitty and Cat weren't there they told Glen what had happened. So Glen went looking for Kitty and Cat. *

You all right?

I'm fine Glen.

How is she? John said that Chris smacked her?

Yeah and by the look of her collarbone I would say that her ex used her as a punching bag again too.

Fuck I am really going to have to have a talk with him when we hit town next week.

Good but I wouldn't tell her that you are doing it Glen or she will be pissed at you.

Yeah I know but I'm still going to do it. So is she coming out?

She wanted a few minutes to calm down. She said that she would meet us in the bar.

Ok. So let's go then.

Yeah lets. 

* Glen and Kitty head to the bar. Everyone is crowded around a handful of tables in the back. Ron is arm wrestling John who is winning. Mark is watching but is also keeping an eye on Shannon who asked if he could talk to him for a few minutes after he is done with his meeting. Mark glances down at his watch to see that they only have about forty-five minutes before Caty will be there for their date. Glen sees him looking as they come in. He walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. *

She's in the washroom and will be here soon. I promise you will be all done meeting Cat by the time she gets here. 

We better. So is Kitty friend ok?

Don't know but Kitty say's she will be. So do you want to help me kick the hell out of Chris and Lance?

Sure as long as you can wait till tomorrow. I don't want anything to screw up my plans for tonight.

Ok they will wait especially being that John and the guys took care of them for now. I think John kind of liked Cat maybe I will try and fix them up being you found a girl.

* Mark looks up at Glen suspiciously. *

Why were you going to try and fix me up?

* Glen looks down at the ground sheepishly. Ron wins and tells Mark it's his turn to go down. Mark takes John's place with his back to the door. Glen is lucky and knows it because at least for now he won't have to answer Mark. Shannon and Starlite are talking softly and Glen can see by the look in Shannon eyes that it must be about telling Mark how he feels toward Starlite. Mark can also tell that something is going on. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of this story so far. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	19. Chapter Eighteen Scott and Micheal

****

Chapter Eighteen

* After a few minutes with a wet rag on the cheek it feels as good as it is going to get. Caty takes it off and fixes her make-up trying to cover the bruise as best that she can. 

She looks in the mirror and frowns. * 

Damn it how the hell am I going to explain this one? Hell especially after he seen the other bruises on me. Shit. Damn it girl now you are talking to yourself. You might as well just get it done and over with so that you can meet Mark for dinner. God I hope that Glen's brother doesn't have a thousand questions for me. 

* Caty finishes up and puts her make-up away then she grabs her portfolio and heads out of the bathroom. She heads for the bar and as she does she passes Scott and Michael who both stop and look at her. At the same time Chris and Lance come stumbling in looking worst then they did the last time she saw them. She ignores them and keeps on walking hoping that they won't start in with her. They see Caty pass by and head her way with a dangerous looks in their eyes. She senses that they are heading her way and is getting ready to turn around and get in their faces before they can get into hers. As she goes to turn she sees that they are stopped by a couple of men. Scott and Michael seen what was going to happen and step in before they reach her to start any trouble. They know that she has started to turn around so Michael turns and smiles at her so that she knows they will handle it. She stands there for a moment then turns to head on into the bar. Scott and Michael have already heard about their run in at lunch with Glen and the others. Plus by the look of them they had some type of run in with someone since. Scott doesn't like either one of them so them getting their ass kicked again would be fine with him. But he isn't going to let them bother this woman either. *

What the fuck do you want Nash?

Well Jerky maybe to save your ass not that it's worth saving. And not that I would normally care either hell for that matter I like when you get your asses kicked. But lets just say this ain't going to be happening.

Then stay the fuck out of it.

Well see Mikey and me would but I'm not going to let you bother the little girl. 

Why Scott do you think I'm afraid of Glen?

Glen?

Yeah just because she is Glen's girl friend, friend or employee or some thing like that I could care less. Shit I'm not afraid of him and I owe both of them anyway.

Well Chris I don't know anything about that but what I do know is that she pulled in with Mark this afternoon. And by the look of it they were pretty hot and heavy. So Glen may not be the one you have to watch out for.

Yeah especially since rumor has it Mark is going to be after your asses for messing with Starlite this afternoon at lunch.

Fuck you Hickenbottom.

Shit Chris when John tells them that we messed with her already he is going to want our heads. 

* Lance is looking nervously around. *

Or your asses.

Shut the fuck up Scott.

Sure Lance, Scott and I will shut the fuck up but maybe we should go into the bar and tell Mark and Glen that you are out here.

They are in the bar?

Yeah Chris they are so come on Mikey I could us another drink anyway. 

Me too. Oh and we will mention that you where going to bother that little girl too. I'm sure Mark would love to hear that don't you Scott.

Shit yeah I'm sure that he would.

* Scott and Michael both head back towards the bar. Lance grabs onto Chris's arm and drags him toward the elevator. They get on and head up to their room. Scott and Michael stand there watching as they high tail it out of the lobby. All of a sudden Scott starts roaring with laughter. *

Shit now that was almost as much fun as beating the hell out of them. Which if they would have taken another step toward that little girl we would have been able to do.

Yeah Scott it was. But I hope that I'm around when Mark gets a hold of them later. And Christian too.

Me too Mikey me too.

So do you want to go and find out who this little girl is already?

Shit yeah. I wonder when and where Mark met her because damn she is hot?

Yeah Scott but I wouldn't let Mark hear you say that.

Damn straight Mikey because if he did it would be my ass the deadman was after next.

That it would buddy that it would.

* Scott and Michael both laugh they then head into the bar to see just who she is. They want to know what the story is with her and Mark. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I know it's short but it's the way it needed to be written. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	20. Chapter Nineteen Caty or Cat Meets Mark

****

Chapter Nineteen

* Caty sees the group of people at the back of the bar. She can see that Kitty is sitting on a chair next to Glen who is standing watching John and someone else arm wrestling. She can't see who it is because Glen is standing in the way. She makes her way to the back of the room slowly. She sees that the wrestler named Paul leans over and tells Kitty that she is on her way back. Kitty turns around and smiles at her then elbows Glen in the ribs. He turns and looks at her grinning. When he sees her coming he heads over to her. He looks down in her face and smiles brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. He then reaches down and gentle touches her cheek and then her collarbone. She smiles up at him and shrugs her shoulders like no big thing. *

When the hell are you going to learn to duck Cat? Or better yet to fight back?

Oh lets see most likely never.

Shit kid then tomorrow I'm taking you to work with me and I'm going to teach you how to duck. Hell for that fact I'm going to teach you how to hit back too.

You know what tall dark and dreamy you're on. Because I'm tried of being used as a punching bag.

Well little girl it's about fucking damn time. Though according to the guys you did get a great knee it there too.

Which I am proud of you for doing.

* This causes Cat to smile. *

I sure did get a good one in there.

Good now we have to get you to hit someone else back too. 

I can't Glen. You know that damn you understand right?

* Glen looks into Cat's eyes and can see that she is about ready to cry. He picks her up in a big bear hug. He then kisses her on the top of the head. She wraps her arms around his neck. He whispers into her ear. *

Yeah darling little girl I understand. So do I need to make you see a doctor again?

No. 

Really?

Yes big guy really.

* Glen reaches down and wipes a tear from her face. *

You all right now?

Yep. You can put me down now.

Nope.

Nope?

You heard me little girl. I said nope so you can just hold on and I'll take you over there to meet my big brother.

Ok.

Ok? No arguments for once?

Nope big guy no arguments from me today.

I'll be damned. Remind me to mark today down on a calendar later. Because this has got to be a first coming from you brat.

Yeah well who knows maybe today starts a whole new me? Maybe even a lot of first too? Hell maybe even some good things too for once?

Really?

Yeah big guy I mean really.

Why today Cat?

* Glen looks at Caty closely. She blushes and hides her head into his chest. This makes him laugh. *

I'll tell you later on but lets get this thing going first because I have something to do in a little while. And I don't want to be late.

Ok but I want to know what is going on with you later?

All right Dad.

Funny kid. Keep that up and I'll Dad you by putting you over my knee.

* Caty leans up and kisses Glen's cheek. He then carries her over to the table where every one is sitting. He then puts her down and turns her around to face the table. Both her and Mark's mouths drop open. Before any one can do or say anything Mark stands up and reaches out to Caty. He gently grabs her by the arms pulling her towards him. He then leans in and claims her mouth with his own. He pulls her in closer and up against his chest while she reaches up and places one of her hands in his hair. The other hand she places on the back of his neck so that she can tighten up the kiss. He then gently traces her bottom lip with his tongue till she opens up to him. When she does he taste her inner depths like a camel needs to taste water in the dessert. By this time every ones mouths have dropped open, as they stand there staring and speechless. Mark and Caty continue the kiss for a few more seconds till Glen finally reaches out and pulls Caty gently back and way from Mark. Glen notices the look of passion in his brother's eyes that haven't been there since Jayne. *

Well, big brother I would say that you already know Cat Lea, Kitty friend and other tattoo artist. And Cat I guess you already knows my big brother Mark Callaway the Undertaker.

So that's what you do for a living. And why you have so many tattoos too.

Yep Mark it's why I'm into tattoos but it's like I told you earlier that they are windows to our souls.

I like Caty Leae better. Do you mind?

Nope. As a matter of fact Cat Lea is just my artist name at the shop. And that was Kathleen's idea.

Kathleen?

Kitty.

Oh. Well good then I will call you Caty. And if tattoos are windows what does the pentagram mean.

* Caty shoots Kitty a look that say's shut up. Kitty just laughs and looks down. Caty changes the subject. Glen looks at first to Caty and then to Kitty. He has know Caty for over a year and never seen a pentagram on her. *

So then you are a wrestler?

Yes. Have been since I was about eighteen or so. Along with Glen.

The Undertaker?

My artist name sort of.

* Caty raises an eyebrow at him. *

I see.

Hell Caty this I mean Mark is your giant. I mean the guy that you rode. I mean rode in to town with?

Yes Kitty. Damn now shut the fuck up please?

* This causes everyone to laugh except for Starlite who is staring icily at Caty. Caty starts to blush and then look down at the ground. Mark laughs and hugs Caty to him. She is hiding her red face in his chest. He whispers into her ear. *

So you told her that you were calling me the green giant huh?

Yes. Sorry I didn't know that she would say anything. And I didn't know that you where tall dark and dreamy brother either.

It's ok I'll just get even with you later little girl. I mean I've got all night.

Oh something tells me that you will too.

* Mark leans down and gently kisses her lips and then the bruise on her cheek. *

Oh and believe me Chris and Lance are so going to pay for what they did to you. 

* At this point Mark turns toward Starlite who has just been sitting there in shock. *

Oh and little girl those two along with Christian have a major lesson coming from me with what they did at lunch to you too. Along with Test and Brock.

* Starlite looks startled up at her Dad and then glances over at Shannon. He shakes his head no. She then looks over at her Uncle Glen who is trying not to smile. The other guys around the table are looking down at the ground trying not to look at Starlite. *

Dad?

We will talk about it later Starlite Jayne Callaway. Caty this is my daughter that I told you all about Starlite Jayne Callaway.

* Caty sticks her hand out to shake hand with Starlite who pretends not to see it. Mark goes to say something but Caty stops him. *

So Starlite you're the other person who I'm suppose to do a tat for right?

* Starlite looks at her for a second. *

Yes I am that is if you can do what I want. I mean I don't really know what you can draw. I mean you can draw right?

* Caty smiles damn this one is going to be interesting. *

Yes I can draw. Here why don't you look at my book and see if there is anything that you like.

* Caty takes her portfolio out and hands it to Starlite who opens it on the table. She starts flipping through it at first like she's not interested. But she can't help but be drawn in to looking more carefully at the beautiful artwork on the pages. A number of the people at the table are looking. *

Hey Caty did you draw all of these?

Yes John I did. 

Can you do dragons?

Yes. I've got a page of them in the back but if you don't see what you want I can draw it for you if you're interested?

Yeah I am but it has to have orange eyes. 

Ok. Orange eyes are easy enough.

Hey maybe you could do a heart for me with my daughter's name in it or better yet a baby bram bull.

Sure Dwayne if you want me too.

Yeah would you. Hell my wife Dani will be up later in the week, how long are you going to be around?

Well I was just supposed to be here for the weekend. 

But she could stay longer. Right Caty?

* Caty looks over at Kitty and smiles. *

Well boss I guess I can if you say so. 

Good because I just said so. Oh but Cat I think we need to reset are percentages. 

Sure Kitty what ever you want? 

Good because as long as you are doing them you can have the full amount of what you charge.

Kitty that not fair I mean I work for you. Hell you could be doing these yourself.

No I couldn't. Hell we both know that I suck at this job and I only do it for fun.

You are a good tattoos.

Hell Caty I can tattoo but I can't draw worth the damn. I know how about this anything that you make on this job you put into that Lawyer fund to get your kid back.

* Sadness crosses Caty face. Kitty could kick herself for saying it out loud in front of everyone. *

Sorry Cat.

It's ok Kitty.

You have a kid?

Yeah Starlite I do. I have a daughter Raven. She will be ten in just a little over a month. Her Father just got custody of her about eight months ago. She is my life and my reason for living.

So what did you do like were you a bad Mom? Into drugs or did you abuse her or something like that?

* Tears spring to Caty eyes immediately. Everyone's mouth drops open when Starlite says this. Mark looks at Starlite with total disbelief that she could even say something like that. *

Yeah Starlite I guess that I was a bad Mom. At least according to my ex who said I was just the town's whore. Right Kitty? That and the fact I was a tattoo artist with a pentagram on my upper thigh. So as he put it I worshipped the devil too and oh hell drugs sure they are all part of the scene. So yeah I guess I was a bad Mom thank you for reminding me.

* With this said Caty turns and walks out of the bar leaving everyone in shock. Starlite is looking down at the ground. Mark looks at her and then at Glen. Mark gets up and walks out of the bar to look for Caty. Finally Glen calms down enough to speak. *

Starlite Jayne Callaway...fuck I don't even want to admit that you are my niece right now.

* Starlite doesn't say anything but keeps looking down. *

Look at me now!

* She looks up at her Uncle Glen and see the anger in his eyes that she has only seen a few times in her life. She knows that she really blow it this time. *

I can't believe what a little bitch you just were and why? Because your Father likes her? Hell kid I like her too and you would have too if you didn't act like such a brat.

* Kitty jumps up out of the chair she was sitting in. *

You don't know anything about her. She is a good Mom and almost died trying to protect her daughter from a damn robber who shot her. And the bastard that she was married to beat her and still does. But she puts up with it just so she can see her daughter. Hell she's got bruises on her now and I know he did it. But because she lives in a small town in Indiana she was the trouble because she wanted to be her own person. And because he is the goddamn sheriff. Hell Glen....

* Kitty burst into tears. Glen takes her into his arm and hugs her close. Trying to calm her. Glen looks over at Starlite. *

Little girl why wouldn't you want him to be happy are you that much of a brat? Have we spoiled you that much that you think only of yourself? Hell the only woman he ever loved was your Mother and she is been dead for almost seventeen years now. Isn't it time for him to find someone else? Maybe find someone to grow old with or hell even have another child with? Someday you're going to find some one and get married and leave him. Doesn't he deserve to have some one too?

* Tears spring to Starlite's eyes. *

I'm sorry Uncle Glen.

It's not me that you should be saying that to Starlite. 

I know and I will tell her I'm sorry too.

Good but if I was Caty I would tell you to go to hell. Hell I hope that she does too. Oh and I think you can kiss getting that tattoo goodbye because I'm going to tell her not to do it.

Hell Glen as her boss I'm telling her that she can't do it. But I am going to pay her for it any way. 

Kitty I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said what I did?

I do Starlite. You said it to hurt her and to hopefully make your Father not like her. Well something you should know she is staying in your Fathers room. 

* John goes into a coughing fit. *

Or at least she was. Hell Glen if she doesn't want to stay then I am going to make her stay with me and you will have to bunk with Mark.

Ok Kitty. Starlite you're just damn lucky that I am so mad at you that I know if I put you over my knee right now I wouldn't stop till sometime next week. You have pulled more shit this week then you have in your lifetime. But little girl you have got one coming from me and a damn good one it will be that I promise you. To say nothing of what your Dad might do to you?

* Starlite looks down because she knows that she does and that he will do just that. She looks up at Shannon who she can tell isn't happy with her. She has tears running down her face. Shannon reaches out and takes her hand. Mark comes back in a few minutes later. He won't even look at Starlite right now. He has on his full-length duster. *

Glen make sure that she gets back to the room would you? Order her some fucking room service or whatever.

Sure. Did you find her?

No her bike is gone but she didn't go back to the room because her duster is still in the closet. I'm going to go for a ride and see if I can find her. Shannon I know you wanted to talk to me but maybe tomorrow would be better.

Yes sir.

* Mark glances down at the hand he is holding on the table. Both men meet eye to eye. John stands up. *

Mark do you want help looking for her?

* Mark looks over at the guys. *

Yeah if you guys can get your bikes from the truck I would appreciate it. Call me on my cell and let me know if you get them and then if I haven't found her we will all keep looking.

* John gets on his cell phone. *

What about me Bro and Kitty? She might want a woman to speak to especially one that knows her story? 

She's a good person Mark.

I know she is Kitty. She told me a little about her daughter I know that she loves her very much and that it is killing her to be away from her. I also figure that the bruises on her are from her ex. Including the ones on her legs and back.

God Glen that means he beat her again. Mark so then do you want our help.

Yeah Kitty I do but...

* Mark finally looks over at Starlite who is silently crying. Shannon looks at Mark. *

Mark sir I could make sure that she is all right. I could stay with her till you come back.

Shannon I would like that but if Chris and them find out they might come to give you grief. And I know what you did earlier and it is appreciated. But those three especially if they have been drinking all day can be trouble.

* Michael raises and eyebrow at Scott. * 

Mark Mikey and me will baby sit the children for you. That way nothing will go on between them or any of the others.

Thanks Scott, Mikey. 

Sure Mark no problem because neither of us have our bike with this trip. I hope you find her soon it's getting pretty cold out there.

Yeah Mikey it is. I'm going to head out now let me know if you hear anything.

* John hangs up the phone. *

Mark the truck with our bikes is on it's way over.

Thanks John.

Sure.

Bro we will give you a call just as soon as it gets here. 

All right Glen then I'm heading out. 

* Mark starts to walk away but turns back to the table and looks at Starlite. Who looks up at him. *

We are going to talk about this and a lot of this tomorrow. Understand?

Yes Daddy.

Good. Because little girl I didn't raise you to be like this and I'm not going to put up with it any more. OH and I don't care how old you are you know what you got coming.

* With this said Mark turns around and walks out of the bar and right out of the hotel. Glen stands up and pulls Starlite extra key to her room out of his pocket with some cash. He hands the things to Scott. *

Here get her what ever she wants. 

Sure Glen.

Well guys we better go and get ready. Come on Kitty you need to change.

Ok Glen and maybe I should grab an extra sweater for Caty.

Yeah honey we will do that.

* Everyone gets up and heads for the elevator and their rooms. Mark start by heading to the bar from earlier and then he just starts driving around looking for another bike on the road. It's is getting dark and colder out. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I know this one is long but all of a sudden my muses had taken over along with the monster of the brain so it took awhile to control them. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	21. Chapter Twenty Finding Caty

****

Chapter Twenty

* Mark has now been out look for Caty for over two hours now. He had been looking all over town for Caty without any luck. The truck had dropped off the guys bikes almost and hour and a half ago too. They split up in teams each heading in different directions. John and Al, Dwayne and Ron, Paul and Glen with Kitty. Mark was getting really worried as the temperature was dropping really badly. Marks cell phone starts ringing as he turns on to the expressway heading in the direction of Lake Michigan. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the number on the ID. He sees that it is John's cell number. John and Al had gone over towards the Packers stadium about thirty minutes from where Mark is. He flips it open putting it to his ear. *

Give me some good news John?

Yeah Mark we found her. 

That great John where at?

She was sitting in the middle of a field across from the Packers stadium. Hell man we almost missed her.

How is she?

Not real good Mark. How soon can you get here because something tells me she ain't going to be able to drive?

Give me about fifteen minutes John. 

All right I'll call Kitty and Glen see if I can get them over here too. I'll see if I can get her to put on my jacket too but shit man just hurry.

Ok.

* They hang up the phone and Mark quickly jumps off the expressway and back on heading the other way. John calls Glen and tells him where they are too. Glen answers his phone on the second ring. *

Yeah John where is she?

Where in a field across for the Packer Stadium.

How bad is she?

She's not good Glen.

Fuck. I swear I am going to put Starlite over my knee for sure this time.

Yeah Glen I think you and Mark both should.

* John can hear Kitty asking Glen something. Glen comes back on the phone. *

John, Kitty wants to know if she is got a bottle with her?

Yeah Glen and it's almost gone too.

Fuck. If it's a bottle of JD watch her closely. 

It is but why?

Hell. I'll explain it when I get there just watch her closely.

How soon can you guys get her?

We can be there in about fifteen minutes. 

Good Mark should be here by then too.

Ok. Thanks John.

* John and Glen both hang up their phones. John then walks over to where Al is sitting on the ground trying to talk to Caty. She is staring right passed him as if he isn't there. John notices the almost empty fifth of JD next to her. He reaches out and touches her to feel that she is freezing. John takes off his coat and tries to put it around her. She knocks it off. *

Shit Caty come on leave the coat on please. It cold out here to begin with and if that was a full bottle then you might not realize that you are so cold.

* She doesn't answer but when he tries to put it back on her shoulders she knocks it back off. He glances over at Al who just shrugs back. *

Caty, Starlite was just being a spoiled brat is all. We are all really sorry about what she said. See she has grown up with all of us men taking care of her so we had all tended to give her what she wants and to spoil her rotten.

* Caty looks up at John like she just notices him for the first time. *

What she said is the truth John. Maybe my kid is better with her Dad. And spoiled or not she was just trying to protect her Father from me is all. I was a bad person that why I lost him. I ... 

No she was just being a brat. And Kitty say's your a good person and Al and I believe her.

John's right Caty. 

You guys don't know me so why care?

* John and Al look at each other and then down at Caty. She reaches for the bottle and takes another drink for it. Al reaches out and takes the bottle from her. *

We care because Mark, Glen and Kitty care that what friend do. And your are friend now too.

Really John?

Yeah Caty really.

Other then Kitty I never had any friends. That is till I met Glen too. Big old tall dark and dreamy he is a friend too. But if they were smart they wouldn't be.

You're wrong darling. Plus now you got John and me too as your friend.

Hell Al and don't forget the rest of those clowns who are out here trying to find you. Plus Mark who is really worried about you and damn we know you care about him.

* At this point Caty starts to shake and cry. John kneels down in front of her and pulls her into his arms. Al picks up John's coat and pulls it around her shoulders. *

It's ok darling your with friends now. It's going to be all right.

I wish that was the truth but it won't be. Hell... My ex is right I'm nothing but trash. It was my fault I lost him and I'll only be trouble to everyone.

Darling you're not trash.

Yeah John I am. Trash that doesn't belong to live or to have something as sweet as my Raven. That why I couldn't have him. Or Mark and friends like you all. Hell that's why of all things I got a pentagram on me when I was young. So that everyone would know I was trouble and to run. To stay away so that I couldn't hurt them.

* John and Al trade looks of loss as their hearts are breaking for this girl. John and Al both know that she is drunk but that she is saying what she truly is feeling. John gets a determine look in his eyes. *

Darling you listen to me right now. Because I don't want to hear any more shit like that coming out of your mouth. Do you fucking understand me?

* John say's this in a hasher tone than he meant to and Caty flinches back and away from him as if she is afraid that he is going to hit her. When she does her shirt comes away from her collarbone and even in the darkness John can see the bruise. She looks like she is ready to run. Before she can John gently grabs her and pulls her back into his chest. *

Little girl I'm not going to hurt you. Shit no one is ever going to hurt you again if I can help it. 

* John and Al just sit with her why she cries her heart out. John looks down and pulls his coat in closer around her. Trying to keep the cold out and the heat of his body in. Al puts his hand on John's arm. They can both hear a whole handful of motorcycles coming from all directions. And all doing well over the speed limit. Mark is the first to see them in the field and drives his cycle right over the curb stopping right next to them. Glen comes in from another direction and does the same. Mark gets off his bike practically before it even stops. Al reaches out and quickly grabs him and Glen before they head toward her. He doesn't say anything just shows them the almost gone bottle of JD. Mark bends down and gently starts to talk to her. *

Little girl you had me scared there. You shouldn't be out here alone and without a jacket.

* She doesn't say anything but just keeps on crying into John's chest. John and Marks eyes meet. He can see the wetness in John's eyes. *

Caty please look at me.

I can't Mark because she is right. Everyone would be better off not knowing me. I'm sorry.

Wait a second little one because we won't be better off not knowing you. And my kid had no right to say what she did. I'm sorry.

Sorry Mark? Don't be sorry. She was just trying to protect you. To keep you safe she's right you know. You asked me what the pentagram meant? 

* Caty pulls away from John so that she can look into Marks eyes. Kitty and Glen also kneel down by her. Al stands up and takes a step over by the rest of the guys. Paul is on his cell phone. Kitty reaches a hand out and gently places it on Caty back. *

I had part of it done when I was twelve by a guy I know. Because I figured that if people saw it they would stay away. Then the rest was done when I lost him. It was my fault. That way they would know I was bad and would cause them harm. So Mark she right and you all should run. To just let me do it.

* Mark glances over at Kitty and sees the tears going down her face. Caty is still in John's arms and is shaking badly. He removes his duster and wraps it around her right over John's coat. He looks over at Glen and can see the concern in his eyes. A feeling of panic over comes Mark and he doesn't know why. Kitty leans in closer to Caty. *

Caty I need to know that you didn't do anything stupid? Tell me that you were just going to drink yourself drunk?

* Caty just looks at Kitty. Kitty starts to cry. *

Damn it Caty I told you that you can't do this that I need you in my life to balance it out. It wasn't your fault kid shit when are you going to listen to me?

Kitty..

Where are they little girl?

Glen.. Please. 

Little girl just don't even think I will let you do it.

But...

No talking just hand them to me. Because if you don't I'll find them and take them myself.

* Glen forces Caty to look him in the eyes. She reaches into her jean pocket and pulls out a small baggie with about eight to ten pills in it. She hands them to Glen who takes them. She starts to cry harder. Mark who is startled reaches out and gently takes her from John. He can feel how cold she is and how badly she is shaking. Kitty leans forward and gently moves some of Caty hair out of her face so that she can look into it. *

Caty did you take any?

* Caty shakes her head yes because she is crying to hard to talk. Mark turns her toward him so that he can look into her face. *

Little one how many?

Mark run and don't look back please?

It ain't gonna happen darling. So please tell me how many did you take?

* She tries to pull away but Mark won't let her. *

Caty you can tell us or else I can pick you up and take you to the nearest emergency room. Whichever way you want it.

* Caty looks at him and knows that he will do just that. She looks down at the ground and then tells him. *

Three.

Three?

Yes. I was going to take the rest but they showed up before I could get up the nerve to do it.

What are they?

Mark they are Quaaludes.

Are you sure Glen?

Yeah I'll explain later on. We need to get her the hell out of her and back to the hotel.

How she can't drive and I don't know if I can hang on to her and drive either. I mean is she going to try something?

* Mark looks down into her face and sees that she is still cry but starting to drift. Right then Paul walks over to Mark. *

Mark that is already handled. Scott will be here shortly with his car. He will take your bike and you can take her in the car. Kitty can drive with you and her.

What about her bike?

He's going to grab Kevin to come with and he will take her bike back. 

Thanks Paul. 

Hey man no problem. Is there anything that we can do? I mean shit.. Should we get Doc to come and see her?

I don't know Paul.

* Right then Scott pulls up and him and Kevin gets out of Scott car. They walk over to where everyone is. Scott looks down at Mark who is holding a half-asleep Caty. Glen is hugging Kitty who is crying into his chest. *

What a night huh?

Yeah Scott I could have thought of better ways to do with it. Everything quiet back there?

Yeah. She didn't eat anything but it's quiet. Michael is still there. I think she's worried about what Glen and you are going to do.

Good because she's got need to worry. Kevin thanks.

Hey Mark any time. Do you need help getting her in the car?

No I can handle it. But check and see if her keys are in her bike?

* Kevin walks over to her bike to look. He comes back. *

No Mark her keys aren't there.

Caty where are your keys?

* Caty doesn't answer but just kind of looks at Mark as if she's not sure what he asks. Mark looks up worried at Glen and Kitty. *

Do we need to take her to the hospital?

No if she only took three we can deal with it.

Are you sure Glen?

Yeah Mark I helped Kitty with her about a year ago.

* When Glen says this Kitty pulls away for Glen and goes over to Caty. She bends down and pushes her hair out of her face. *

Caty I'm sorry. Some friend I am to ask you to do this and then to let you go there of all times. I'm so sorry.

* Caty starts to cry again and Kitty hugs her while she is still in Marks arms. After a second she lets go and looks at Mark. *

Could we get her out of her? Please?

Sure Kitty.

* Mark opens up the coats he sees that her keys are hanging on the belt hoop. He takes them off and hands them to Kevin. Scott had gone over and gotten the blanket out of his car. Mark takes John's coat off of her and hands it to him to put back on. He then wraps her back up in his coat and the blanket. He picks her up and puts her into the back seat of the car. Kitty climbs in with her and Mark shuts the door. Mark then turns and trades keys with Scott. He then looks at Glen. *

Guys she a good person but she's had her share of problems and troubles. What Kitty and I forgot was that three years ago around now she lost her son. She tried to take her life a year ago when her ex started to take her back to court to get their daughter from her. He was using the fact that he died after getting a hold of some kind of pill that a friend had dropped. Caty was at work and the other person was babysitting him and Raven. She didn't know that the girl was using. She came home in just enough time to hold him as he died. 

Christ Glen. Shit and my little witch had to say what she did.

Yeah Mark and maybe it hit to close to home. Especially since this week when she went to get her bike it didn't go to well. 

Let's get her back to the hotel. I want to get her to bed so that I can watch over her.

Mark I would like to help. I mean I know something about drugs and all.

* Mark looks over at John and can see that there is hurt in his eyes. *

You sure John?

Yeah. Maybe I can be of some help. I mean I couldn't stop Jenny from doing it but maybe I can help.

Thanks.

* John and Mark shake hands. *

Let's get her the hell out of here.

Yeah Mark lets. I'm going to stop and get a few things and meet you back at your room.

Ok John.

* Everyone gets on to their bikes at Mark get into Scott's car. He looks back at Caty who is crying softly in Kitty's lap. Mark leans over the seat and pushes a piece of hair out of her face. *

Little one it's going to be ok I promise.

* With that said he turns around and starts the car. Glen goes to get on his bike put stops. He pulls the baggie of pills she handed him out of his pocket and crushes them in his hand. He then dumps it into the wind. Mark sees him and then pulls out and heads toward the hotel. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know if you like were it is heading. It wasn't how I was going to write is so let me know if it's any good. Thanks to those of you who are Reviewing.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	22. Chapter Twenty One Secrets

****

Chapter Twenty One

* Starlite has been pacing her room ever since Paul called and talked to Scott. Scott had called Kevin and they both took off out of her right after Kevin got there. Michael and Shannon are playing a few hands of poker but no one has really said anything to her. She is worried about what is happening and what her Dad and Uncle are going to do or say to her. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't hear Michael talking to her. *

Starlite are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?

* She doesn't respond so he gets up and walks over to her touching her arm when he gets there. She jumps and turns around looking at him. *

Sorry kid but I was talking to you.

It's ok Uncle Michael. What did you say?

I asked if you were sure that you don't want anything to eat?

Yeah I'm sure. I think I would only throw it up if I did eat anything.

Ok. Is there anything I can do for you Starlite?

No. Not in less you can get my Dad and Uncle from being mad at me?

Sorry kid but that one I want no part of. What you did was just plain out being a bitch.

* Starlite looks passed Michael to look into Shannon's eyes. He quickly looks down at the ground so that she doesn't have to see the disapproval in his eyes. *

I know and the thing is I don't even know why I did it. I mean shit like it's any of my business but before I could stop myself it just came out.

Well it wasn't very cool of you that is for sure.

I know now everyone is pissed at me including Shannon.

* This causes Shannon to look up and into Starlite's eyes. Michael glances over and tries not to smile. *

Well right now I would be more worried about what you Father and Uncle are thinking.

I already know what they are thinking. They are thinking that I'm a spoiled brat.

Yeah brat I'm sure that they are.

I know I'm going to end up over one of their knees for this one.

Only one?

Well Uncle Michael a girl can hope can't she?

* This causes Michael to laugh and then to hug her to him. *

Yeah Starlite you can hope but I'm going to tell you I kind of doubt it.

Why? What happened? Where did Uncle Scott and Uncle Kevin go?

All I know Starlite is that Caty is too messed up to drive back. 

Great so then I'm going to get blamed.

* At this point Shannon who had been quiet gets up. *

Damn it Starlite at least some of it is your fault. I know it was a shock to see your Dad kissing someone but hell he's got the right. And like your Uncle Glen said he deserves to find some one too. You've got me and Hell we already....

Shannon!

* Shannon and Starlite stand there staring at each other. Shannon walks over to Starlite and hugs her. *

I'm sorry but like I said I don't like secrets and I still think that we should tell him.

Not till my birthday Shannon. You promised.

I know I did and the only reason I did was because I love you.

* Michael who has walked back to the table and sat down. *

Please Shannon?

Starlite?

Please. It's just a little over a week away.

All right but then we tell him. Right?

Right.

And in the mean time I am going to tell him that I love you.

* Shannon takes her into his arms and kisses her. She kisses him back with a lot of passion. After a few seconds Michael clears his throat. Shannon pulls away and turns to Michael red faced. *

Sorry kids but nothing is going to happen on my watch. I don't need Mark and Glen making me famous again. 

Sorry Michael.

It's ok Shannon but a word to the wise?

Sure.

Whatever spell she has you under remember who her old man is. Because Shannon he will make you famous if you are messing in his yard without his permission. Oh and I wouldn't bet that he will ever give a wrestler permission to mess in his yard. Just you watch what he does to Test and Brock for doing just that.

* Shannon takes a deep breath, which causes Michael to laugh and Starlite to pout. *

Uncle Michael that not nice. And how the hell did he find out about Test and Brock.

I don't know little girl but I want to be there to watch him and Glen make them famous. Oh and I would not advise you to let them know that he knows.

What do you mean?

Starlite Jayne Callaway don't think I didn't hear you on that cell of yours in the bathroom trying to find out what room they are in.

* Starlite has a guilty look on her face. This causes Michael to roar with laughter. Shannon can't help but to smile too. Starlite stamps her feet and slams into the bathroom slamming the door. *

Oh and Starlite I took your phone out of there for you just so you couldn't get into any more trouble with your Father and Uncle. 

Ahhhhh!

* This causes Michael and Shannon to both laughs. Shannon sits down in the chair across from Michael shaking his head back and forth. *

Boy are you sure that what you want to take on in life? That is if Mark doesn't kill you first.

Yeah Michael she is going to be a handful to tame but I think I can do it.

Well good luck because I'm not so sure that anyone can tame her. Hell I don't even know if Mark and Glen could if they wanted too.

* This causes Shannon to laugh. *

Well it will be an interesting life any way.

That it will Shannon. Oh and I would duck and run as quickly as you can when you tell Mark you and Starlite are married. Because something tells me that he's not going to take to well when you two get around to tell him.

* Shannon looks at Michael with shock on his face. Starlite who was just coming out of the bathroom drops the glass of water she was carrying. After a few seconds Shannon finally speaks. *

How did you know?

Word of warning that maybe you shouldn't wear the rings under your shirt Shannon.

Oh.

And Starlite you might want to be more careful where you keep pictures of you two getting married.

* Michael pulls a picture out of his pocket and hands it to Shannon. It's a picture of the two of them out side a wedding chapel. *

It fell out of your phone Starlite.

Are you going to tell my Dad?

Nope Starlite I'm not because I don't want him making me famous just for being the one to tell him. But little girl I don't see why you don't want him to have some one in his life too? Especially since you went and did this to him. You both do realize this is going to hurt him and Glen don't you?

* Starlite looks down at the ground. Michael can sees that she has tears in her eyes. Shannon looks Michael straight in the eye. *

Yes sir we do but we didn't think it all out when we did it so now it's to late.

Well for your sake I hope that Mark and Glen can forgive you two because I'm personally pissed that I wasn't there.

* Shannon looks down at the ground. Starlite starts to cry and throws herself on her bed. Shannon gets up and walks over and sits down besides her. Michael sits back down in his chair shaking his head. This has been one hell of a night and it's not even over yet. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because for some reason I let my muses change the direction of the story and let a secret out early. So let me know what you think. And a special thank you to Takersgurl35 who has been faithfully reviewing all my stories.

Thanks,   
Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Kevin and Caty

****

Chapter Twenty Two

* They all pull into the parking lot of the hotel together except for John and Al who stopped at the Walgreen's down the road. Mark gets out of Scott's car and opens the back door so that Kitty can get out. She hugs him and he wipes away the tears on her face. Glen comes up and takes Kitty into his arms. Mark leans in and reaches for Caty who isn't totally with it right now. She gets scared and backs away from Mark reaching for the handle of the other door. Kevin who parked her bike on the other side of Scott's car grabs her as she opens the door up and hops out to run. She looks up at him. *

Cat-man-do where the hell do you think your going?

Nashie? Big Sexy?

Yeah darling it's me. I thought that was you with Mark earlier today but he got you in the elevator before I could find out.

But? No fucking a way. If you know the Green Giant then...

* Mark walks around the car to where Kevin is standing with her in his arms. He hugs her close because he can feel her shaking. *

You're a wrestler?

Yep little girl I am. Have been for a number of years now. Matter of fact little girl I use the name you gave me some years ago sometimes. 

Big Sexy?

Yep.

No fucking way. Shit really? Davy never told me.

Yeah kid that's because Davy and I don't talk any more. And what the fuck are you doing messing with the ludes again. I though you had quit that shit back before you got married. 

Umm.. Davy and me we got divorced about three years ago.

Yeah that what I thought I heard. You and I little girl are going to have a talk about why it took that long for you to get the sense to get out of that tomorrow. 

Do we have too? And how do you know I was messing with ludes tonight.

Because I seen the bottle of JD kid.

Oh. Shit I always do that don't I?

Yes little girl you do. You always wash them down with JD. So how many?

* Caty tries to pull out of Kevin's arm. He looks over to where Kitty is still in Glen's arms crying. *

She took three or at least that is what she is claiming.

Did you take any off of her Glen?

Yeah about eight of them.

Caty how many did you buy?

You're not my boss Kev. I love you but I don't have to tell you shit. 

No I'm not your boss but I'm still your ex-brother in law right?

Nope Nashie you'll always be my big brother in less you don't want the job any more.

You know I do sweet heart. Hell I always told you that job was mine for keeps right.

Yep.

So how many did you buy?

Shit. 

Come on kid your going to tell me any way.

Eleven.

Ok. We are going to talk about this tomorrow too.

Do we have too?

Yeah darling we have too. Where is Raven?

* A sadness crosses her face and she starts to cry again against his chest. He tightens his hold on her. He looks over at Kitty who shakes her head no. A look of loss crosses Kevin face when he realizes that Davy must have somehow gotten custody of Raven. He knows that she is drunk and tries to change the subject. *

So how long have you been hanging with these bums?

I just met most of them today. Accept for Glen who has been dating Kitty for over a year and a half now.

What about Mark?

Shit I just met him earlier today. He's cool.

Yeah. And you're fucked up too kid because only a fucked up person would think the Undertaker is cool.

Maybe but Mark is still cool. Hey he's got some great tats. Matter of fact that why I came here was to do some tats I work for Kitty now. 

Really good then maybe you can finish that one of mine that you started so long ago.

The sea serpent?

Yeah.

Ok. Hey Mark's seen my pentagram that you did for me. But I had more done on it since you did it.

Great. 

* Kevin turns towards Mark and raises an eyebrow. *

Hurt her Mark and I will hurt you. 

I won't hurt her Kevin.

No then later could you explain why she drunk and swallowing ludes in a field. 

I will if you tell me something about her too?

Ok Mark let's talk after we get her up stairs.

Hey Kevin make sure that you tell him that I'm bad news. And that if he is smart he won't want anything to do with me. That he should run as fast as he can.

Sorry Kid I can't do that because your not bad. My brother is bad news and I should have found away to keep him away from you. I should have broken up your wedding like I wanted too.

* Kitty pulls out of Glen's arms and walks over to where Kevin is hanging on too Caty. *

Hell Kevin maybe we can find away to keep him away from her now?

Now Kitty? Still?

* Kevin looks down at her and then back up at Kitty. Caty looks down at the ground and pulls out of Kevin's arms. She almost falls over but Mark reaches out to steady her. Kevin pulls Mark duster closer around her and then gently picks her up. He places her up into Marks arms. John and Al pull up to the group. *

Yeah Kevin Now. Still.

* Kevin looks at Kitty and just by her looks Kevin knows what she is talking about. He then looks at Mark. * 

Why don't we get her in side Mark?

Yeah Kevin let's do that. 

Does she have a room?

She's staying with me.

Caty you staying with this bum?

* Caty who is back to starting to drift tries to smile up at Kevin. She wraps her arms around Mark's neck. *

Yeah but don't tell Davy.

I'm not going to tell Davy darling.

Ok. Because I don't want him to ruin it. He'll ruin it if he finds out. 

* Mark leans in and whispers into her ear. *

Little one no one is going to ruin it. Now lets get you inside and warm.

* The group heads for the doors and then the elevator. There is a handful of wrestlers milling around. They all glance at the group but stay's clear with the looks on Mark and Kevin faces. They get on the elevator and take it to Mark's floor where they get off. They walk down to his room. Glen goes to reach over to take Caty from Mark so that he can get his key but Kevin reaches pass him and takes her instead. Mark pulls out his key and unlocks the door and opens it. Kevin walks in and lays her down on the first bed. She is silently singing to herself because she is pretty much wasted right now. He steps back so that Kitty can get in there. *

Kitty do you need any help getting her changed?

Na Kev I have got it. Why don't you guy's all step on out side for a second. Hey Mark could you grab something out of her bag for her to sleep in?

Sure Kitty.

* Everyone steps outside while Mark grabs Caty bag. He can't find anything for her to sleep in so he grabs one of his Deadman Inc shirts and hands it to Kitty who hands him his duster. Mark then heads for the door but just before he gets there she calls out to him. *

Mark?

* He turns back around to look at Kitty. *

Yeah Kitty?

She really is a good person and a great Mom. She's just had some problems is all and not too many people around to love her. But then with what Glen tells me you guys can relate to that.

Yeah Kitty we can.

I just had to say that so that I hope that you won't hold this against her. She's been my best friend since we met in Junior High. 

Shit Kitty you don't hold things against us do you?

Nope.

Kitty the bruises on her?

Davy. She got caught seeing Raven. 

Yeah she told me she went right up to the door.

Damn it not the smartest thing for her to do. Which means that she took a beating just to see her daughter. Davy is a sick fuck Mark. He's done things to her that no one has the right to do to another human being. Hell asks Kevin it's his younger brother. 

Thanks Kitty I will. 

You're welcome Mark. Thanks for saving her ass tonight. Tell the guys that from me too. Please?

I will. And you're welcome. 

* Mark walks on out of the room so that Kitty can help her change. Caty is now crying softly as she sings. Kitty turns back towards her and quietly starts crying her self. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing. I need a favor if anyone who is reading can help me I need a story challenge. I have to take two seven or eight-hour bus rides with my Cheerleaders to Ohio and back in a little more then a month. "We got a national bid. GO BRIDGEVIEW COMETS" Sorry I'm proud of them. LOL. I don't have a laptop to take with so I need to start another story because I don't want to mess with these on paper. But I can't come up with one. So if someone could challenge me please do it here or E-mail me at Takersdarkone@msn.com. I would really appreciate it. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	24. Chapter Twenty Three Guy Talk

****

Chapter Twenty Three

* Michael hears the door to Mark's room open and a short time later it closes. He can hear they guys softly talking out in the hallway. Starlite is still lying on the bed softly crying while Shannon is holding her hand. Michael gets up and heads to the door. He opens it and steps outside into the hallway just as Mark steps out of his room. Mark sees that Paul, Dwayne, Ron, and Al are all standing off to the side talking. He also sees Kevin, Glen, Scott and John are talking softly. When he comes out everyone kind of comes together. *

Hey guys thank you all for the help out there tonight. Kitty also asked me to say thank you from her too for as she puts it for saving Caty ass.

It's cool Mark we're all glad that we could be there to help. How is she?

Wasted Ron. She was doing a cross between crying and singing at the same time. And something tells me that the drugs haven't even taken affect yet.

Is there anything else that we can do for you? Or her?

I don't really know right now Paul. Shit. I'm not even sure what I can do for her.

Be there for her Mark if you are going to or else walk away but do it now. Because that little girl has been hurt before and she doesn't need to be again.

I'm not walking away Nash. And like I told you out in the parking lot I won't hurt her.

* Kevin and Mark stare at each other of a few seconds. Finally Kevin reaches out a hand to Mark. *

Good because she a great kid.

So I've been told. You did her pentagram?

Yeah Mark I did back when she was like twelve or thirteen. Her and Kitty and my asshole brother were trying to do it with homemade dye. I was messing with do tats back then so I fixed it and finished it.

Oh. So then you know something about her? 

We need to talk about her and her life but lets do it tomorrow after we know she's going to be ok.

Sounds good. 

Well Mark if you guys need us we are going to go down and grab something to eat and then maybe a couple of drinks.

Sure Dwayne and once again thanks guys. 

Hey if you need us we will be around just yell. 

Ok Al we will. 

* Paul, Dwayne, Al, and Ron all walk away. Mark turns to John and looks at him. * 

So John just what do you got in mind?

I picked up a bottle of ipecac Mark.

What that?

Well Glen once we can get her to drink some of it, it will make her throw up.

Isn't it too late I mean she already wasted?

Yeah Mark she wasted but that is on the alcohol. I'm figuring that she had to be some what wasted to get up the nerve to take the pills. Which means if we can make her throw up at least some of the pills should still be in her stomach. 

Ok. How did you know this? 

Michael my wife Jenny was an addict. That's how she died of a drug over dose.

* John gets a lost look in his eyes. *

Sorry man I didn't know. 

It's ok. Mark, Glen, Paul and Al are about the only ones who did. She had a lot of problems in life and I just wasn't there when she needed me.

You guys didn't have any kids?

Actually Scott we had one when Jenny and I were sixteen. She will be twenty-six. Jenny's Mom had the child give to a distant relative of her husbands who couldn't have children. She took her when she wasn't even two days old. She had Jenny sent to a hospital for a few months. Back then sixteen years with drug problems didn't have rights.

I'm sorry man.

Yeah Scott so I'm I because the only thing we could find out about this relative was that her name was Penelope and that her husband name was Phillip. And we couldn't even get a last name out of her.

* Kevin looks intently at John. *

I think that why Jenny finally did it. She did it on our daughter's birthday. 

Hey John if you want we could do this without you?

No Kev it's ok like I told Mark I couldn't stop her but maybe I can help Caty. So how do we want to do this Mark?

I think we are going to be too many and might scare her. 

Why don't Scott and I watch Starlite and Shannon for a little while and you guys deal with Caty. To many of us would scare any one.

Sounds like a good idea Mikey.

Do you want us to send Shannon away Mark?

No Scott let him stay for now. I'll come in, in a little while to talk to her.

Maybe that should wait till tomorrow Mark.

I know Glen but I just want to know why?

Hell man I can answer that one for you. She was jealous because she didn't like seeing her Dad finding someone else interesting. 

You think Scott?

Hell yes. And like Glen said why don't you leave talking to her till tomorrow? Just worry about Caty for tonight.

Yeah maybe I will Scott. So how was she Michael?

She was fine Mark. But she wouldn't eat anything.

Yeah well I'm not surprised there. She most likely was worried about what Glen and I am planning on doing to her.

Oh yeah you can bet on that one. She's been crying a lot too.

What Moore doing?

* A quick look of uneasiness crosses over Michael's face. *

Don't sweat it Mikey I know that she or I should say they are keeping something from Glen and me.

Yeah? Any idea what the fuck it is?

Nope but I figure that whatever it is Starlite is making Shannon keep it from us.

Yeah? Really?

So like I said Michael what is Moore doing?

He's holding her hand Mark while she cries. Oh and Mark he gave her one hell of a what for about what she said to Caty. He's not happy with her either.

Good then he is a stand up guy. 

Yeah or I think he at least wants to be.

* Mark and Glen's eyes met. *

So we are learning everyday Michael. 

* Right then Kitty sticks her head out of the door. *

She's all changed Mark. You guys can come back in.

Good thanks Kitty.

Michael and I will be next store if you need us.

Thanks Scott, Michael. Keep an eye on Shannon for me.

We will.

* Scott and Michael head back into Starlite's room. Glen, Kevin, John and Mark go back into Marks room. John stops in the bathroom for a glass of water which he pours some of the ipecac into. He comes out with it and walks over to the bed where Mark is sitting next to her. Kevin is sitting on the other bed looking at her. Glen and Kitty are sitting on the couch in the room. He sits down next to her and with Marks help sits her up. *

Caty?

John right?

Yeah Caty I'm John.

Hey John.

Hey Caty, I need you to drink all of this for me.

What is it?

Something that is going to make you feel a whole lot worst but a whole lot better later on.

Nope.

Nope?

I ain't drinking it John. It smells funny.

Yeah I know but I promise that it is something you really need to drink.

It's going to make me throw up isn't it?

Yeah Caty it is.

Nope. I don't want to drink it.

Sorry darling but you don't really have a choice in the matter.

No?

No. Because either you can drink it or else Mark, Glen, Kevin and I will make you drink it.

* Caty looks into John's eyes and sees that he is serious about making her drink it. *

Ok I'll drink it but first you have to answer a question for me.

What's your question Caty?

Why do you care? I mean it's not like it's any skin off you ass if I don't drink it or even if I was to die.

Well that is where you are wrong Caty see it matters to me because I like you and I want you as a friend. 

Really?

Yeah really little girl in less of course you have got to many friends? Now I answered your question are you going to drink it?

Like I've got any other choice. Yeah.

Good.

* John hands the glass to Caty who holds her nose but swallows it down. She starts to cough on the last of it. John takes the glass away from her and grabs the waist basket and pulls it closer. He then turns to Mark. *

It will take about fifteen minutes or so. You might want to hold her till then.

Ok John. Come here little one.

I'm sorry Mark.

It's all right little one. But don't let it happen again or I will have to put you over my knees next time.

I'll try not to my green giant but I won't promise.

* Mark and John both exchange knowing glances. Mark then gently pulls her into his arms to wait for it to take affect. It takes about fifteen minutes and then she starts getting sick. Mark carries her into the bathroom and Kitty and him both sit in there with her while she is getting sick. John stands in the door and watches her. Kevin is watching John and Glen is watching Kevin. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of it.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	25. Chapter Twenty Four A Talk With Starlite

****

Chapter Twenty Four

* Michael and Scott both go back into Starlite room. Shannon is sitting on the side of Starlite bed with her in his arms. Starlite eyes are closed but both Scott and Michael can tell that she isn't asleep. *

You can open your eyes Starlite Jayne Callaway it's us not your Father or Uncle.

Oh Uncle Scott I thought maybe it was them.

No and your damn lucky its not.

Hey don't think that they will fall for that old I'm asleep routine of yours anyway. Plus being in Shannon's arms is definitely a way of getting him made famous. Plus I don't know about Scott but I don't like when you try and pull shit on us either.

I'm sorry Uncle Mikey, Uncle Scotty will you forgive me?

* Starlite looks at Scott and Michael and pouts at them. They both start to laugh. *

Shit little girl is there any one in this company that you can't wrap around that little finger of yours?

Does that mean that you forgive me Uncle Scott? Uncle Mikey?

You got nerve that for sure but then ask me in about a week or so after you talk to your Dad.

Ok that fair Uncle Michael. What about you Uncle Scott?

Yes brat it does but I'm not really the one that will have to forgive you. Because little girl you cause a whole hell of a lot of grief tonight. Just because you wanted to be a spoiled brat.

Yeah I know Uncle Scott. How is she? I mean what happened?

I think that you should ask your Dad or Uncle Glen to answer that one.Oh but I will warn you that she's not just a friend of your Uncle Glen and Kitty. She's also some long time friend of Uncle Kevin. So you might want to stay clear of him for awhile too.

Fuck.

Starlite Jayne Callaway!! What did I tell you I was going to do to you if you didn't stop using those four letter words?

* Everyone turns to see that Mark had opened the door to the adjoining rooms and is standing in the doorway. After helping to get Caty back into bed he decided to check on Starlite. He sees that she is leaning up against Shannon who is looking uncomfortable right now. * 

Dad I'm sorry. It's just hard not to use those word. I mean shit that all I've heard most of my life.

* Both Scott and Michael both try not to laugh. Mark comes all the way into the room and sits on the side of the bed. Starlite sits up and away from Shannon to hug Mark. He hugs her back and gently kisses her cheek. *

Daddy I'm really sorry about what I said earlier.

* Mark looks into her face as if he is trying to read it. Finally he sighs. *

Starlite I'm disappointed in you for saying what you said. I though that we raised you better then that. Matter of fact I'm disappointed with you over a few things this week.

You did raise me better Daddy. I guess that I was just being a brat because I didn't like the fact that you and she was kissing.

And what is your excuse for the other things you pulled this week?

* Starlite looks down and starts to cry. Mark hugs her to him for a second. He then pushes her back slightly so that he can see into her eyes. *

I love you brat and you know that right?

Yes Daddy I know that.

Good because I am pissed off at you too right now. And when I calm down tomorrow we will discuss your current behavior. 

I am really sorry Daddy.

I hope that you are Starlite but you know that I'm not the one that you need to be saying you're sorry too?

Yeah I know Daddy but I wanted to say it to you too. I didn't mean to disappoint you so much this week. I also plan on saying it to Kitty and Uncle Glen. 

Yeah I think that you should.

* Mark looks into Starlite's eyes as if he is waiting. *

I will also say that I'm sorry to Caty that is if she will let me?

Well that will be her call but personally I wouldn't hold your breath because you went over the edge little girl. 

How is she doing Daddy?

Starlite I'm going to be honest with you Caty is not real good right now. 

* Mark looks at Starlite long and hard. *

Starlite what you said tonight was like the last straw to that little girl in there. She had a hard life not one like yours were you get everything you want. She.. Shit to make a long story short she ... Fuck.

* Starlite notices the tears in his eyes. She leans over and hugs his neck. *

Daddy it's all right. Please? I'm sorry for what ever I caused. I'm sorry I such a brat.

* Mark hugs Starlite to him and silently starts to cry. He feels her tears on his shirtfront also. Scott, Michael and Shannon all get up and head into the other room. After a few minutes Mark stops crying and rubs Starlite's back. He looks up to see Glen standing in the doorway watching them. There is no mistaking the tears in Glen's eyes. * 

Starlite sometimes people lose children because of things other people have caused. Or maybe the law wasn't right at the time. Shit little girl if your Aunt had wanted to fight me for custody of you she could have and most likely would have won just because she was married. 

But you're my Dad?

Right little girl but sometimes that doesn't matter. Sometimes people lie to get what they want.

Is that what happened in her case?

* Glen moves in to the room and sits down in on the other side of Starlite. He reaches out and takes one of her hands. She looks at him and can see the tears in his eyes too. She hugs Glen who hugs her back. *

Yeah Starlite it is so now the only way and time that she gets to see her daughter is when her husband says so. And Starlite usually when he does let her see her he ends up beating on Caty.

But then she should have him arrested Uncle Glen.

Yeah honey she should but he is the sheriff of the town where she grew up. So who is going to arrest him?

What did she do tonight? What did I cause her to do?

Well Starlite a lot of things this week caused her to want to take her own life. And she might have done that if Uncle John and Uncle Al hadn't found her and called your Dad and me.

Oh god Uncle Glen, Daddy I'm sorry. I was just being a bitch. I didn't know that she would do that. I just didn't like the fact that she was kissing you Dad.

No honey you didn't, but then you still had no right to say it to her either. That's why you should never say things to hurt another person. It's not your fought that she did what she did tonight but it didn't help either.

Will she be ok Daddy? I mean she's not going to die like Aunt Jenny is she?

No she's not going to die like Aunt Jenny did. Matter of fact Uncle John gave her something to help her. Him and Uncle Kevin and Kitty are sitting with her and I'm going to go back in there shortly. I just wanted to make sure that you remembered that I love you. Oh and little girl I was the one that kissed her.

You really like her Daddy?

Yep I do Starlite. I will always love your Mother but I have been thinking a lot lately about how it might be nice to find someone to spend time with.

Oh.

Starlite I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm just lonely sometimes.

But what about Trish?

* Glen lets out a small laugh. Mark shots him a dirty look and then looks back at Starlite. *

Honey me and Trish date once in awhile but what I was hoping for is someone more um.. I mean someone who I've got something other then wrestling in common with.

Are you trying to say someone other then just for sex?

* Mark starts to blush and Glen burst out laughing. *

Glen shut the fuck up.

What's wrong big brother?

* This causes Starlite to smile even though she is trying not too. Mark sees this and gets a look in his eye. * 

Ok you little smart-ass yes I am looking for some one to be with other then for sex. And if that bothers you Starlite I'm sorry but I want someone to grow old with too.

* This open answer shocks both Glen and Starlite. Glen smiles at Mark and Starlite frowns. *

Sorry little girl but in another couple of years you are going to find some young man to fall in love with and get married I would like to do the same.

But not Caty right?

* This causes both Mark and Glen to frown at her. Starlite looks down because she knows that she talked when she shouldn't have. *

Ok Brat why not Caty? I mean I like her and she did like me before meeting you at least. So why not Caty?

Well Dad if she's not balanced..

* A look of anger quickly crosses Marks face. Glen gets up and heads for the door. When he gets there he stops. *

You know Starlite when did you get like this. I mean people have problems but doesn't mean that they deserve to be loved too. 

I just meant Uncle Glen that with her problems that maybe Dad shouldn't set for someone like her. Maybe he should keep looking for awhile. 

Do you mean for someone better? Someone higher classed?

Yeah Uncle Glen I guess that I do. I mean who knows she might even have a drug problem.

You mean like Jenny? And of course drug addicts aren't worth loving and helping are they Star?

* Everyone turns around and looks at John who is standing in the doorway slightly behind Glen. Starlite turns red and looks down at the ground. *

John I'm sorry man.

Don't be Mark you can't control what she says or feels. I will tell you this Starlite being with Jenny was the best thing in my life. And I'm sorry that I couldn't help her or save her but I will always love her. 

I'm sorry Uncle John I didn't mean it like it came out.

No? Well I really hope that you didn't. Because Jenny always loved you like you was her own. 

Uncle John I loved Aunt Jenny. I'm sorry.

I know that you did Starlite. But I for one am going to do anything that I can to help that little girl in that room. Which is why I was coming to get you Mark she is asleep but restless and is mentioning your name. Maybe you could calm her back down so she sleeps better?

* Mark gets up and heads for the door. John and Glen turn to go into the other room too. Before Mark gets there he turns toward Starlite. *

Oh and I do plan on warming you ass but good tomorrow after I calm down and don't see red. Starlite think about what you said tonight maybe then you would realize that you are being a bitch. If not well then I will be warming your ass a lot little girl. Oh and I also want to know what the fuck you are keeping from me too. And I mean tomorrow.

* With that Mark walks out of the room. John looks at her and shaking his head also leave. Glen turns to leave but turns back he quickly walks over to Starlite and pulls her up onto his feet and turns her sideway. He reaches back and swats her hard on her ass about four times. She starts to cry silently. *

Be happy that all you're going to get from me tonight little girl because you deserve a lot more. Watch it Starlite and I mean it or you will be getting more from me later too.

* With that Glen walks from the room. Starlite throws herself down on the bed and cries. Scott, Michael and Shannon come back into the room. Shannon goes to go to Starlite but Scott reaches out and stops him shaking his head. All three men walk over to the table and pick up the cards and start playing. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. And let me know what you think. Also please be patient with me I haven't forgot about my other stories. I just really need to get this one out of my brain so that I can go back to the others.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	26. Chapter Twenty Five Wow What A Beginning

****

Chapter Twenty Five

* Mark had gotten Caty to settle down and finally fall into a sound sleep. Mark looks over and sees that Kevin is sitting on the couch and is watching John who is sitting in a chair watching Caty sleep. Glen has finally gotten Kitty to lie down in the other bed. John turns to Kevin. *

Ok what?

Huh?

You have been watching me half the evening so what?

Fuck. John I'm not sure how to say this. Hell for that fact maybe I shouldn't say any thing till I talk to Cat-man-do over there but shit.

Ok and that would be of the brown substance. Right?

* This causes all four of the men in the room to laugh. *

Funny John.

Well I was hoping to break the ice so that you would just spill it all ready. Quit acting like a fucking old lady all ready.

Ok you're right man but listen I'm not sure if I am on the right track and that's what you need to hear first.

Ok Kevin I hear you so what?

John, you said that your daughter would be twenty-six right?

Yeah she would be Kevin or is I guess. But why are you asking?

John, Caty just turned twenty-six this year. But what I think you should know even more then that is that Caty's Dad's name is Phillip but even more weird is that her Mom's name is Penelope. 

* John turns pale and looks over at Caty who flips over and it now laying on her stomach facing John. He reaches out with a shaking hand and moves a piece of hair off her faces. She smiles in her sleep. John glances over at Mark who has sat up and is looking at John. John turns back to look at Kevin. *

Is she adopted?

I don't know I didn't think so but what are the chances of those to names?

Fuck. Is there anyone who would know Kevin?

My brother would but I can't call him because he would want to know why I was interested in her. And he has done way too fucking much shit to her over the years. I wouldn't want him trying to find out why I wanted to know.

* Mark looks over at Glen. *

Glen would Kitty know?

* John glances over at Glen who is holding a sleeping Kitty in his arms. *

Maybe Mark they had been best friends since like the sixth grade. 

I know she just went to sleep but...

Shit John this has been a tough night on her too.

I know Glen I'm sorry.

I understand John but I'm not sure even if she knows if she'll tell you.

I understand Glen but I would really like to know I mean shit she's got Jenny gray eyes. Like little storms going on under the surface.

Yeah I kind of noticed that. Ok hold on a moment.

* Glen leans down and gently kiss Kitty on the ear. He then starts to call her name and to shake her gently. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. She realizes all of sudden that they aren't in their room so she sits straight up and looks at Glen. *

Glen what's wrong is she all right.

* Kitty glances over and sees that Caty is still sleeping next to Mark. She then looks over at Glen. *

Glen honey what?

Kitty this may sound dumb but is Caty adopted?

Yes. But no one knows that it's a secret so she is going to kick my ass for answering you.

When did she find out?

* Kitty looks at Kevin. *

Hell Kevin the night that we were trying to do the pentagram on her. That is why she wanted it because that bitch Penelope told her that she was evil and that's why her real Mom didn't want her and hell that her Dad ran when he was told that she was going to be born. It broke her that night.

* Kitty looks around the room. She then turns to John who has turned white. *

Tell me something why do you all want to know?

* John swallows hard and Kitty notices that there are tears in his eyes. Kitty I think that she might be my daughter. *

I didn't know you had one John or even a wife?

My wife is dead she died back about five years ago. 

* Kitty looks at John as if she is trying to figure out what to say. Kitty turns pale all of a sudden. *

That would have made Caty twenty-one. Shit Glen. 

Kitty? 

I told you about when she turned twenty-one.

* Now it's Glen turn to turn white. *

You're wives Mother wouldn't be named Rhonda would she?

Yeah. But how did you know that?

John I need to tell you a story and then I will answer any of your questions to the best that I can about Caty. 

All right.

* Kitty turns and grabs onto Glens and he wraps himself around her. She then looks back at John who is white and shaking slightly. *

On the night of her twenty-first birthday Cat almost died and according to the doctors she should have. See she was mugged or so that is what Davy told the man who was Sheriff at the time. But what really happened was that Davy beat the hell out of Caty the night of her twenty- first birthday. He beat her so bad that they though for sure that she wasn't going to make it. She was in a coma for over a week. When she came to there was a woman sitting by her bedside with her Mom. It was a distant cousin or something like that her Mother told her. Cat spent another three weeks in the hospital to recuperate. A week after Cat got out of the hospital this bitch named Rhonda shows up at the house. Now this is the same bitch that had been at the hospital with Cat Mom two weeks before. I was over at the house and was helping Caty who wasn't totally back on her feet yet. Well anyway this bitch waltzes in and tells Caty that she is her grandmother. That she just wanted to see if Caty was any better then the trash her daughter was and her boy friend Caty's Dad. After looking at Caty who was holding Scott her year old baby and looking at Raven who was almost five this bitch say's that nope she was trash just like her daughter. That Caty had even gotten pregnant at the same age her Mother had her. But that the difference was that her daughter and the low life boy friend were smarter because they knew that she was evil and got rid of her. Caty just started to cry and then the bitch walks over to her and tells her oh and by the way your Mother did the best thing she could because she killed herself on Caty twenty-first birthday. On the same day that Caty almost died herself. That she overdosed on ludes while the low life she was married to was out fucking some one else. The bitch turned to leave but stopped and told Caty that if she was smart then one day she would take a whole bunch of ludes and a bottle of Jack Daniels and do the same thing too. Trouble there was that those two were her poison of choice since she was twelve and found out she was adopted anyway. And as much as I love Caty someday if she doesn't find what she is looking for that is going to happen. Oh and the bitch told her that the reason her Mom chose that day was because she wanted to die on the day that her life was ruined. And the day she had evil. Nice Grandmother wasn't she. Caty asked her what her real parent's names were but the bitch wouldn't tell her. All she did was laugh and then went to leave but as she did she left a small musical box.

* Kitty has tears pouring down her face. John is shaking so bad that Mark gets up off the bed and walks over to him and kneels in front of him. He reaches out and puts a hand on John's shoulders. *

Easy John because she is already bruised and scare if you go off she is going to run.

I know Mark but Jenny loved her. God that fucking bitch. Why did she have to go and do that? I mean hell she ruined Jenny and my life why did she have to go after our kid too.

Hell John look what she did at the wake? She told you then that she would ruin everything she could.

Kitty does she believe her?

Sorry John but yeah wouldn't you. I mean the bitch told her she was her own flesh and blood. And she figures that she's just like her Mom. Matter of fact when she is totally waste she tells me that one-day she will see her Mom in hell where they both belong. Her Mom for having her and her for not being able to save Scott from dieing. I tried to get her to get rid of the music box but she won't.

Kitty is it got kissing dolphins on it?

Yeah John it does why?

I gave that to Jenny the day she had her. Matter of fact there is a secret compartment in that box.

She carries the box with her were ever she goes. It's most likely some where in her gear.

* Everyone sits there in silence. John is crying and no one in the room eyes are dry. Caty lets out a small moan in her sleep. John stands up and kneels down next to the bed by Caty's head. Mark gets up and goes and sits next to Kevin. John pushes a piece of hair out of her eyes and then leans down by her ear. *

Darling you aren't evil and you were and are so wanted. Please don't do anything to take you from us. Not now when I finally have you in mine. Please.

* Caty turns over on her side and faces John she opens her eyes up a little and tries to smile over at him. He leans over and gently kisses her on the forehead. She reaches a hand up and gently touches his cheek. He takes her little hand and holds it in his big one. She then closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. He leans over and once more kisses her on the forehead. He then sits there crying softly while holding her hand. There are tears in everyone eyes. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know how you think I am doing. Let me know if you like how my Bradshaw muse is sneaking in there. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	27. Chapter Twenty Six More Secrets of The P...

****

Chapter Twenty Six

* About six-thirty in the morning Caty sits up in her sleep and lets out a scream. Mark jumps up and turns on the light above the bed. John who was sitting in a chair next to her watching her leans forward gently touching her arm. She seems to still be asleep but calms a little at John touch. She is silently whispering for her Mommy to come back. This brings tears to John's eyes. Mark reaches out to touch her but she jumps back and away from him. John grabs on to her just before she would have fallen off the bed. He gently lifts her up and sits her in his lap. She starts to cry softly so he draws her into his arms. Kevin who was resting on the couch gets up and walks over to the bed and sits down on it across from John. He sees that Caty is almost calm again and is asleep on John's chest. *

John you ok man?

No Kev I'm not. She had to grow up thinking that she wasn't wanted when we wanted her so bad. When that bitch took her for us and caused Jenny to do what she did.

* Kevin reaches out and puts his hand on John's arm. *

I hate to do this to you but when she wakes up you are going to have to go gentle with her.

I know that but damn it I don't even know if she is going to let me into her life. Jenny would beg her Mother to tell her about her or where she was but all her Mother would do is laugh at her and tell her that evil would have an evil end. 

* Everyone is silent. Kitty sits up on the bed behind John and leans forward hugging him from behind. *

John she'll let you in but it might just take time is all. She's got a good heart like her Dad.

* John turns so that he can look into Kitty's eyes. She smiles at him. *

I've got to let her know that Jenny never would have given her up. Neither would I.

She'll know that John but she might need time.

I'll give her what ever she needs but Kitty I don't want to lose her like I lost Jenny. 

* Mark who was sitting on the other side of the bed gets up and walks over and sits down next to Kitty. Glen reaches forward and puts his hand on Mark's shoulder. *

John we won't lose her not if all of us start watching out for her. We will just have to find a way to keep her safe.

Mark what if she doesn't want our help.

Well then John we just don't give her a choice. See as I told Starlite last night I like this little girl a lot and plan on keeping her around. 

Yeah well something tells me that she likes you a lot too. By the way what the hell is this Green Giant shit. 

That private between the little one and me, John.

Oh Well there is one thing that you should know Mark even if she won't let me be her Dad remember that I am. Which means I will protect her just like one. 

* A look passes between them and Mark knows what John means. He smiles at John who smiles back. *

Understand?

Yeah John as a Father my self I do understand.

Good. Kitty how old was she when she started doing pills and 

JD?

* Kitty looks at John and then down at Caty who is still asleep in John's arms. *

Hell John I met her when I was eleven and moved into town. She was already messing with JD. Phillip worked for the local bar at night sometimes and she would go in to clean up some and steal it. We used to sit behind the church and drink it. 

What about the Quaaludes when did she start up on them? When did she start with them?

She started with drugs two nights after her twelve birthday. That was the night Penelope told her she was adopted. And useless and evil. Davy got three from a friend of his he said. It was supposed to be one for each of us but I chickened out. She took hers and mine.

That fucking little bastard. A friend of his right shit. He told me that she had scored some booze that night. And that was why she wasn't feeling the tattoo.

Well she did do that too Kevin. 

* Kevin leans forward and pushes a few pieces of hair out of Caty eyes. *

I am so sorry Cat-man-do.

Kevin?

Kitty the ludes that he scored that night he stole out of my supply. I just figured that the girl I was dating at the time took them.

I didn't know that you were doing drugs back then?

Hell in that shit hole of a town what else was there to do. That's why I got out when I did Kitty. That and I couldn't stand to see what she was letting Davy do to her.

Kevin can I ask you something?

Sure Kitty?

Is there any chance that Raven isn't Davy? That she could be yours?

* Kevin looks at Kitty and then down at Caty. After a moment he finally talks. *

Could have been yes but Caty told me she wasn't. She told me that she was already a week pregnant when we had gotten together for the first time. 

When did she tell you that?

* Kevin stops and thinks about it for a moment. *

At the picnic. 

You mean the picnic where Brittany told the world that she loved you and was going to have your baby.

Yeah. Later that same night is when I found Caty down by the lake crying. Davy had given her a black eye. She said it was because she had told him that she was pregnant. I asked her then if it could have me mine? She said no that it was Davy.

Kevin I don't think that she really knows which one of you two is Raven's Dad. I mean yeah her and Davy had been having sex since he took her a week or so before her fifteenth birthday. Which I know was a good couple of months before you two got together but I think she just picked Davy because she knew you loved Brittany back then. And she figured that she was lucky to have even someone like Davy loves her. Because of being evil and all.

* This stuns Kevin who looks down at Caty with tears in his eyes. He is shaking slightly him self. He gently reaches out and takes her from John. *

Shit kid I let you down again didn't I. If you would have told me I would have taken care of you. Hell I wanted to take care of you even if it had been Davy. Why the fuck didn't you let me?

Because she didn't want to break you and Brittany up.

Yeah and look how long that fucking one lasted. Hell three fucking years and then I find out that Eric isn't even my kid. And now Kitty you are say that you think Raven might be mine? But what about the fact that time makes her Davy's by a couple of weeks.

Maybe Kevin I'm not sure either because Davy was beating the hell out of her for not giving him sex the night Raven was born. Maybe because of all the beatings she took during the pregnancy maybe Raven was early?

* Kevin is seeing red right now. John leans forward and touches Kevin's arm. *

Easy Kevin. I'm not the only one that could cause her to run so we are both going to have to go slow and easy.

I know John but I also have to find out if there is any chance that Raven is mine. Because if she is then I will get her back for Caty which is where she should be.

You both are going to have to go slow and easy with her if you don't want to scare her away.

Hell Mark that goes for you too big brother.

Yeah Glen your right we are all going to have to walk on eggshells if we don't want to scare this little girl away and out of our lives. 

Well then Mark that is just what we will have to do then because I'm not losing her again. I lost her when she was only two days old I'm not going to lose her again.

We won't John. 

* Kevin gets up and turns around placing Caty back on the bed. He bends down and covers her up. He then places a kiss gently on her forehead. He then turns back around and looks at everyone. *

I'll be back in a little while I've got an old friend that I want to give a call too.

Kevin?

Mark, I want to see if I can find out if Raven was born early or not? A friend of mine works for the doctor that delivered Raven. I want to see if she can find out anything for me.

All right when you're done come on back and if Caty is up we will go and get some breakfast.

Sounds good John. 

* Kevin walks out the door and heads toward his own room. Mark gets up off the bed where he was sitting and goes and lays down next to Caty were he was earlier. Glen pulls Kitty into his arms and lay's down with her. John leans over and kisses her gently on the cheek. Caty smiles in her sleep and then moved over and into Mark's arms, which he tightens around her. She lays her head on his chest over his heart. John leans back in the chair he's in and smiles. *

Hey Mark?

Yeah John?

How are you going to handle Starlite? She's not going to like Caty any more when she finds out that we aren't going to let Caty out of our lives.

* Mark takes a deep breath. *

Well then I will just have to warm her ass till she learns to behave around Caty.

Oh hey Mark I did a little of that last night myself. I have to admit I felt better after having done it.

* Mark leans up and grins over at Glen who had leaned up to look at Mark. Glen grins back. *

Yeah I had a feeling that is why you didn't come right out with John and me. That's also why I told Michael and Scott that if she was lying on the bed crying that Shannon wasn't to comfort her. 

Did you check on her last night?

Yeah I did Michael was sleeping on the couch and Scott was lying on the other bed. Scott said that they make Shannon leave about an hour later after just allowing him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Oh I'm sure that Starlite loved that.

Well Glen from what Scott said she slammed around for awhile till Michael offered to come and get you or me to stop her. Especially after they told her that they were spending the night in her room.

* This causes both Glen and John to laugh. *

I figure that after breakfast Starlite and I am going to have a nice warming talk if you know what I mean.

Good Bro because she has got it coming.

Yes she does Glen and really had it coming for me last night too but I was just seeing red when it came to her last night so I figured this morning would be better.

Yeah Mark it probably was. Oh do me a favor would you?

Sure Glen what?

Take time out to talk to Shannon before you talk to Starlite.

* Mark goes to lie down and smiles as he answers Glen. *

Sure so do you think he is going to tell me about the nice long kiss that they shared in the restaurant?

* This causes Glen to throw himself back and groan. John who was closing his eyes laughs. *

Yeah Bro I think he wanted to be the first one to tell you that and something else.

Ok. I figured that's why you didn't tell me about it little brother. So that he got a chance to be a stand up guy.

Yep. Which of the big mouths told you?

Nora and William of course.

Figures. Hell Mark, John I'm going to try and catch a few minutes of shut eye. 

Yeah I think we all should. Hey John the couch might be more comfortable then that chair.

Yeah Mark I know but I don't want to be that far away from her right now.

Yeah I understand that John. 

* John, Mark, Glen and Kitty all try and get a little rest before everyone has to get up. Caty is snuggled into Mark and for the first time in a long time feels safe. Kevin after making his calls comes back down and lay's on the couch. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because My Muses are running wild. And won't let me get out of this story.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven A Painful Morning

****

Chapter Twenty Seven

* Starlite starts to wake up and all she hears is snoring coming for what seems to be all over the room. She turns over on her back not quite ready to open up her eyes to what today has to offer. All of sudden the pain of last night comes back to her quickly. *

FUCK!

I wouldn't let your Father hear you say that little girl.

* She opens her eyes and see that Uncle Scott is sleeping in the other bed. She then looks down and see that Uncle Michael is watching her from the couch were he is lying at. She looks at him angry. *

You know I didn't need you two to spend the night? I'm not a baby.

Really Starlite well with the way you were acting last night I couldn't be sure. 

Oh you know what Michael you can all just go to hell.

* Michael groans and gets up off the couch. He walks over to where Starlite is sitting in bed. She backs up but keeps staring him right in the eye. He sits down on her bed facing her. *

Little girl call me Michael once more without putting Uncle in front of it and you will be going over my knee next.

You wouldn't dare.

Bet?

My Dad wouldn't let you.

Would you like to bet on that Starlite Jayne Callaway?

* Neither one of them had seen Mark standing in the doorway watching. When he spoke Starlite looked up at him with wide eyes. *

So little girl I asked you if you want to bet?

* She looks down at the ground. *

Answer me Starlite would you like to bet?

No.

Good because with the way you have been acting lately you would have lost. And now if I ever hear you call any of your Uncles by their first names I will make sure that you don't do it again. Understand me girl?

Yes.

* Scott wakes up and knows that he missed something just by the look on Mark's face. *

Good. 

* Starlite shoots her Father a dirty look. *

Watch the looks too Starlite. Now what do you say to Michael?

I'm sorry Uncle Michael. 

Ok.

I was just mad because Uncle Scott and you didn't have to stay last night with me I'm not a baby. 

Well you sure acted like it last night.

* She glares at Scott. *

Watch it little girl because I still owe you for using me last week to get you out of school. 

I said I was sorry about that Uncle Scott. 

Yeah well I don't like it when you use me against your Father. I'm damn lucky he didn't take my head off. So if it ever happens again it will be my turn to warm your ass. Oh and darling I know your Father would let me do it.

* She glares at the three men in the room who all laugh at her. *

All right Starlite enough of the looks and mouth. Now get your ass up and dressed because we are all going to go to breakfast in about forty-five minutes. 

I'm not hungry.

Starlite!

I'm not going.

* With this said Mark walks into the room Michael moves off the bed onto the one Scott is sitting on. He grabs Starlite by the arm and sits down at the same time. He pulls her over his lap and holds on to her with one hand while he is bringing the other one down on her ass about four times. Mark then sits her up so that he can see in her face. She isn't crying but is angry. *

Ow this is fair? Bullshit! Just because I speak my mind out about some bitch you sleep with I get my ass beat. And because I don't want to have breakfast with a ..

Don't even finish what you are saying little girl.

Why do you like sleeping with drug users?

Little girl your getting your ass beat because you have pulled one stunt after another over the past week. Oh and little girl who I sleep with is my business.

And whom I sleep with Daddy is mine. And at least I knew them for more then a few hours.

* Mark pulls her back down over his knee. With this Mark brings his hand down about a good ten times more hard. Glen who has hears what was going on steps into the room. After about the tenth smack he reaches out and grabs Marks hand. Mark looks up and is about to tell Glen off. He sees the look in Glen's eyes and drops his hand. He puts Starlite off his lap and gets up. Starlite is now crying. *

I'm going for a ride I'll meet you down stairs in an hour.

Ok Bro. 

Watch Caty closely.

We will Mark. 

Did she hear?

Yeah. She's in the bathroom crying. She say's she's heading home.

Damn it. Did John get back?

No.

Fuck.

* Mark goes to walk back into his room. Glen stops him and has Kitty hand him Marks duster. He hands it to him. *

Go for your ride she will still be here.

You sure Glen?

Yeah Mark but here take her keys with you that way she can't go anywhere.

* Glen hands Mark Caty's key ring. *

Ok. I'll be back. Starlite this isn't over but your right don't come to breakfast because now I'm ashamed of you. But don't leave this room either. Michael do me a favor?

Sure Mark what?

Call Shannon tell him that he is to be down at breakfast in an hour. And that he is not to call or visit Starlite's room.

Ok Mark.

* Starlite looks up at Mark startled. He then walks over and takes the phone out of the jack. He hands it to Scott. He heads out of the room stopping to grab her cell phone off of the dresser as he goes. Glen looks down at Starlite. *

I would do what he say's because you pushed it this time way to far and I'm not going to stop him next time. Because Starlite Jayne Callaway I'm disappointed in you too. Oh and the only reason I stop him wasn't for you darling it was for him and Caty. You had everything he gave you coming plus some. Scott, Michael why don't you change and come back to Marks room and then we will all go and get that breakfast. 

* With this said Glen get up and heads back into Mark's room. He closes the door with a slam as he goes. Scott and Michael head out the other door. Scott takes the phone with him. Starlite throws her self-back down on her stomach on the bed and sobs. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Hope you like what the Muses are doing and if not flame them and not me.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight Keys and Other Thin...

****

Chapter Twenty Eight

* By the time that John gets back to Mark's room after changing he was only gone for less then a half-hour. He comes back in to find that Kitty is crying against Glen who has tears in his own eyes. Caty is storming around the room like she is the eye of a hurricane. Kevin is leaning against the wall between the door to Starlite room and the door to the hallway. John can see that Kevin looks pissed off. Caty turns toward him when he walks into the room. He can see that she is crying too. *

Oh just fucking great now another one.

Caty!

No Kitty if I say I want to fucking leave then I should fucking be able to leave. Hell last time I check I was free white and over twenty-one

Caty like I already told you girl you aren't going anywhere except downstairs to breakfast with us.

Fuck you Glen. I want my fucking keys back now.

Can't do that darling I gave them to Mark. And he will meet us down stairs shortly.

* John looks around and just notices that Mark is not there. Caty storms toward the door. She tries to dodge around Kevin who easily reaches out and grabs her. *

I said you weren't going anywhere till everyone gets back. And I mean it.

Kevin let go of me or I swear to god that I'm going to kick you right in the nuts.

* Kevin and John both quickly trade a look that say's she is going to do just that. John moves in just as Caty goes to bring her foot up. He picks her up and carries her over to the first bed. He sits down with her in his lap. She turns partly around so that she is facing him. *

Let go of me John.

No way darling I'm not letting go of you till you calm down some.

You got no right to touch me. Your not my Father, Lover or Husband.

* Sadness crosses John's face that isn't missed by anyone but Caty. Who has gone back to trying and getting up. *

Caty please just settle down is all I'm asking for you to do.

Why the fuck should I? I mean shit all I'm asking for is the keys to my bike and to be let to go home.

Why the big change of heart? I mean that when I left you were going to go out to breakfast with all of us?

I fucking don't want too anymore. Now let me go.

Bullshit. Kevin what the hell happened?

* John still has a hold on Caty. He looks up at Kevin who is frowning down at him. * 

Starlite is what happened.

Starlite?

Yeah her and Mark had words and she got a little loud about her feeling about Caty.

Damn it. What the hell has gotten into that girl this week? Shit.

* John looks at Caty who is crying even harder. *

It isn't her fault she was just telling the truth. I am a whore and have been all of my life. I mean she is right I did sleep with her Father after only knowing him a few hours. 

Caty..

Come on Kevin you know I'm a whore hell I was sleeping with you and Davy both at once. And we all know after last night that I'm a fucking drug user. Fuck most of you all knew that a long time ago. Hell John you should have just let me do it. I mean hell it's not like I would have really been missed.

Caty don't say that.

Sorry Kitty but it is the truth. You should have let me do it a long time ago Kitty. Hell then I could meet the bitch that had me in hell.

* When Caty say's this all the color in John's face drains. He turns Caty around so that they are nose to nose. He sees the hurt in her eye and she sees the anger in his. *

I don't ever want to fucking hear you say something like that again. Or I swear to god that I will beat your ass.

* Caty can see that John is serious. She starts to shake, as she becomes afraid of him. He sees the look of fear in her eyes and pulls her in closely to him. She tries to push back but he won't let her. *

God kid I'm sorry I never wanted to scare you. Shit I just want it to all work out.

Please let go of me?

* John releases her and looks down at the ground. She quickly gets out of his lap. She can tell that he is crying. Kevin walks over to him and puts his hand on his arm. Kitty walks over to Caty bag and pulls out the kissing dolphin music box. She walks over and puts it into John's hand and then sits down on the side of the bed with John. Caty watches as she slowly backs up and away for John. John turns the dolphins away for each other and a band on the box pops open to reviles a secret drawer. Caty sees this and turns and bolts for the door. She is out of the door before anyone in the room can move. *

Fuck. Let's go Glen.

Kitty stay here with John.

All right Glen but hurry because if she gets to her bike she does know how to hot wire it.

Fuck I had to have gone and teach her that didn't I?

Yeah you did Kevin didn't you?

* John looks up and starts to laugh. Kevin and Glen race out of the room and see that she not in the hallway and must have taken the stairs. They both head of the steps. They take the steps down two and a three at a time. They reach the bottom and head towards the front door just as Mark comes in carrying Caty back into the building. He has her over his shoulder, which she is fighting. He sees that Kevin and Glen are both out of breath. He walks up to them. *

I love the way you guys watched her?

Shit Mark she's been trying to leave since you left.

Mark put me down.

Nope Caty not till I get you back to my room.

Let me the fuck down you big asshole.

You think I'm an asshole little girl. Good then next time you go to leave like this and I beat your ass you won't mind. Damn Glen I'm glad that I came back early to change then. Let's say we take this back up stairs so that I can find out what the trouble is before we go to breakfast.

I'm not going to breakfast. And I want my fucking keys back too.

I'll give them back to you after we eat. 

Mark, she right about me and you know it. Damn it open your eyes you're a nice guy and don't deserve something like me. I bet Mark that her Mother was special I'm not.

Caty, Starlite is pissed at me and is taking it out on you. I'm sorry.

Mark I'm trash and always has been. My own real Mother and Father didn't want me. Fuck my Mother killed herself on my twenty-first birthday so what does that tell you? They know I was bad and evil and your daughter knows it too. So listen to her before I hurt you too.

* Mark flips her down so that he can see into her eyes. He sees the hurt and the pain in them. *

Stop this damn it Caty. You're not evil or bad and damn it girl who ever told you that shit is sick.

Hell Mark my own Grandmother told me.

Yeah and Rhonda is a sick fuck bitch that should have been put out of her misery a long time ago. Fuck John and Jenny should have done it when you were born.

* Caty gets a stared look in her eye. Mark realizes too late what he said. Caty pushes out of his arms with all her might. Mark lets her down but doesn't let go of her arm. He can feel how bad she is shaking. *

That how he knew how to open my box? 

* Mark looks over at Glen and Kevin. *

John opened some secret compartment on her music box. That is why she finally ran.

Shit Kevin is that were Kitty and John are?

Yeah Mark they are still there. Caty I think we need to go back up stairs to talk.

Talk Kevin. Hell I think Kitty has already been talking for me. Some friend?

Kitty loves you like a sister it's just that something that were said kind of matched up she would never do anything to hurt you Caty. Hell you know that right?

Do I Glen? Mark I want my fucking keys now. They belong to me how would you like it if some one took yours?

* Caty holds out her hand. Mark can see all the stress this is causing her. He reaches into his pocket and hands her, her keys. *

Mark don't...

No Kevin she is right they belong to her. And personally I would take someone's head off if they touched mine. But Caty please come back up to the room with us and talk? I mean all of your stuff is there and it's way to damn cold today to ride without your duster.

* Caty pulls her arm out of Marks hold. *

I'll grab my stuff before I leave but first I want a fucking drink. 

* Kevin reaches out to grab a hold of Caty. As he does grab her she turns and punches him as hard as she can in the stomach. He ends up letting go of her and grabbing his stomach. *

Like I said Kevin I'm going to go and have a drink. And if anyone else would like to try and stop go for it.

* Glen goes to take a step toward her but Mark reaches out and stops him. Glen glances over at Mark but stops moving toward her. Caty and Marks eyes meet. *

Mark?

Hey like the lady say's she's free, white and over twenty-one.

Good now that that is settled I'm going to the bar. 

* Caty turns and walks away and into the bar that is open even though it's not quite ten. Kevin and Glen both look over at Mark. *

Mark?

Leave it alone for now Glen. Shit Kevin are you all right?

Yeah but we can't just let her do this.

No? Guys I like that little girl a lot but right now she is hurting big time. She's not going to listen to us so all we can do is let her do her own things and be there to protect her when we can.

But what if she leaves? I mean John should get to talk to her first.

Hell Glen I'm betting that she sits in there till she is totally drunk. 

Ok Mark and then what?

Then Glen we put her to bed for the night and hope we can talk some sense in her tomorrow.

How are we going to make sure that she doesn't take off tonight why we are all at the arena Mark?

We will just have to find out who doesn't have a match or promo to cut tonight Kevin and then see if we can get them to watch her.

Ok well what about now?

Now Glen why don't you go and get Kitty and John and whoever else showed up and lets get some breakfast. Kevin and I will go and get us a few tables but where we can see into the bar. That way we can at least keep an eye on her.

Ok Mark I'll be back soon. 

* Glen heads off to the elevator while Mark and Kevin head into the restaurant to get some tables. Mark sits down where he is got the best view of Caty. He notices that Chris is in the bar too at a table near the entrance. Kevin and Mark sit and wait for the others to join them. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know. Oh and please no nasty flames if you don't like this chapter because I wrote it after spending all day at the aquarium with 83 sixth Grades and six adults. My muses are a little whacked tonight.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine Caty Figures Out

****

Chapter Twenty Nine

* John is looking at the small gold ring that was in the secret drawer along with a picture. There is also a sealed letter addressed to Our Daughter. John takes it out and looks at the writing that he knows is Jenny. There is a knock on the door so Kitty gets up from were she is sitting next to John and answers it. It's Michael, Scott, Paul, Dwayne and Ron. They all come into the room not knowing what has happened. They all just stand around because they know that something is up. Ron walks over to where John is sitting and sits down next to him. *

John? What's up partner?

Hell Ron maybe what you should have asked is what is down or better yet what sucks.

* Ron glances over at Kitty who turns and runs into the bathroom crying. Michael goes and knocks gently on the door. John just sits there with tears going down his face. After a few minutes Kitty opens the door and clings to Michael who hugs her tightly. Glen opens the door and sees this and then sees John. He leans over and gently kisses Kitty on the top of the head. He then walks over to John and kneels down in front of him. John looks at him. *

Did she leave?

No. Mark was coming in as she was trying to leave. He wouldn't let her but John she was talking about her Mother and Mark blow it. 

* Glen glances up because he doesn't want to say anything that John doesn't want known. John shakes his head from side to side. *

She figured out that I'm her Dad.

* When he says this everyone mouths drop open. Starlite who had just opened the door to her Fathers room gasp. John looks up at her and she sees the tears going down his face. She knows that John and Jenny had a daughter because John once told her about her and what had happen. Glen looks at Starlite and sees the tears that come to her eyes. *

Starlite did you need something?

I wanted to talk to Dad.

He's not here right now but I will tell him that you want to talk to him. But little girl if it is to push his buttons again I wouldn't do it.

Ok. 

Did you need something to eat?

No I'm not hungry. 

All right then I would stay in your room for now.

Ok. 

* Starlite turns and goes into her room closing the door behind her. Glen turns back to John. *

Shit Glen I just want to be a part of her life. So were the hell is she?

She's in the bar getting drunk right now.

Great so the knowledge that I'm her Dad has caused her to go and get drunk?

John you have got to remember that she thinks Jenny killed herself because of her being bad and evil. And John that is what that kid truly believes. In her heart and her head.

Damn it Glen she's not bad or evil or not unwanted. How could they tell her that? Damn that bitch Rhonda.

I know that John but now we are going to have to show her. Because these people really messed with her head big time.

Where is Mark?

He's in the restaurant at a table with Kevin were they can watch her. 

Does he still have her keys?

No she does.

Shit but if she is drinking?

Mark figures that she is going to drink herself drunk. He figure then we can put her to bed and hopefully later or tomorrow we can talk some sense into her.

I don't know Glen something in those eyes tells me that she could be a keg of powder just waiting to go off.

Yeah well in a sense she is and did?

What do you mean Glen? Hell what did she do?

Kevin went to grab her when she said she was going to have a drink. She turned around and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

What did he do?

Grabbed his stomach. She then told Mark and me that if we wanted to try and stop her to just step up and try.

Shit. 

Yeah John something tells me that she has your temper. 

Great what a mix my temper and Jenny's feelings of not being any good. So then what happened.

I was going to try and stop her but Mark told me to let her go. He then sent me to get you all for some breakfast. Why they went to get some tables to watch her.

But then what Glen?

Well Mark figures that why we are at the arena whichever ones of us don't have a match or promo to cut we will watch over her. We just have to find out who?

* Scott comes forward. *

Glen I'll call Vince and find out because I don't think I have one to tomorrow myself. 

Thanks Scott make that call please.

Sure Glen. If I don't have anything I'll watch her for you John.

Scott you will do that for me?

Hell yes John any of us would do that for you. Shit someone should visit Rhoda next time we are in town and teach her a lesson. 

Yeah Scott you're right. Thanks.

* John looks at Glen and then down at the box in his hand. He gets up and looks over at Kitty. Glen gets up and walks over to Michael who is still holding Kitty. He gently takes her out of his arms and hugs her. *

So guys do you all want to go and grab that bite?

Yeah Glen oh Al said that he would meet us down stair with Shannon.

Shannon's coming Michael?

Yeah. When I called he said that he would be there because he really wants to talk to Mark. He might not be a bad kid if Starlite doesn't keep controlling him.

Hell Michael maybe just maybe Shannon might be the guy to control her?

Let's hope so Glen that is if anyone can control that little girl.

Yeah well she better start controlling her mouth or else she is going to end up getting a lot more of what Mark gave her earlier. 

I have never seen him that close to being out of control with her in a long time.

No Scott me either. Not since he found out she was messing with drugs back a few years ago. She just better watch her step. Oh well, let go and get something to eat.

Sure Glen I'm starving.

Hell Paul you're always hungry.

* Paul looks over at Glen and starts to say something but changes his mind. He notices the look on John's face and knows that he is going to do something. *

Kitty is that the only times that Rhonda has come after Caty?

No John she pops up every now and then. Matter of fact she showed up in Tennessee right after Cat came to work for me. She showed up in the Tattoo Parlor said that it was a fitting place for Caty to end up. And that at least her daughter might be safe from her.

Fucking bitch. That is it I'm not going to let her keep hurting my family.

John what are you up too?

What I'm up to Ron is putting a stop to Rhonda ever hurting Caty again. I'm going to let her know I know were Caty is and what she has been doing. But first I have go something else to do first.

John?

Don't worry Dwayne I just want to give Caty this things that Jenny hide in this box hoping that one day she would find them. I all ways wonder what happened to this box when Jenny killed herself. I guess that she gave it to her Mother figuring she would give it to Caty.

What in the letter John?

I don't know Glen and I guess that the only way I will is if Caty ever lets me read it. Let's get going I want to take a look at her from the restaurant and then see if I want to give it to her now or later.

Ok John lets go then. Mark and Kevin are probably wonder where the hell we are anyway.

Yeah let go.

* John walks out of the room with the music box still in his hands. Everyone else silently follows him out and down the hall. They stand there waiting for the elevator all hurting for John. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing I appreciate it more then you know. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	31. Chapter Thirty Mark Talks to Shannon

****

Chapter Thirty 

* Al and Shannon have come off the elevator and walk toward the restaurant. They see Mark and Kevin is sitting at a table drinking coffee. Mark keeps looking out from where he is sitting and looking over into the bar. Al turns briefly and glances were Mark keeps looking. Al sees that Caty is sitting at the bar with a beer and a shot in front of her. He watches as she picks up the shot and downs it and then takes a sip of the beer. He turns back around and sees the look of concern on Marks face along with sadness. Before they walk on into the restaurant Al pulls Shannon aside by the arm. *

Shannon are you sure that you want to talk to Mark right now?

Yeah Al I have to before someone else tells him that Starlite kissed me. Hell I just wish I could have talked to her first. 

Well you could have tried to go down to her room before coming down here?

No Al I couldn't. Mark ask me not to so I had to do what he asked.

Ok kid but something tells me that all did not go well with Caty this morning.

How do you know that Al?

Well for one she is sitting in the bar at ten in the morning and two Mark and Kevin are watching her and frowning.

Shit. If he kills me will you tell Starlite I loved her to the end?

* This causes Al to laugh. *

Yeah Shannon I will tell her. Shannon can I ask you something?

Sure Al. What is it?

How bad is the secret that Starlite is forcing you to keep from Mark?

* Shannon looks down and takes a deep breath of air before answering Al. *

Bad. Really bad.

Then maybe you should tell Mark?

I can't I promised Starlite I wouldn't say any thing so that she could tell him after her birthday.

Well I would be real careful because Mark seems to be able to tell when someone is telling him a lie especially when it has to do with Starlite.

Yes Sir.

Great now you are so nervous you're calling me sir again. Shannon please remember two no make that three things about Mark. 

Ok?

One he gave up a lot to raise Starlite so he is very protective of her. Two this hasn't been the best week with her and surprises which is got him on edge. And three is that boy if you and that daughter have done something wrong or bad in his eyes he will make you famous with that temper of his.

Shit I'm a dead man.

* Al looks over at Shannon and sees that he has turned white with fright. *

Shit boy what did you two do go and get married or something?

* Shannon looks at Al with shock on his face. Al starts to cuss under his breath. *

Goddamn son of a bitch. How fucking stupid can you two be?

Tell me that you two didn't go and do something so dumb as that?

* Shannon looks down at the ground. *

Shannon look at me.

* He looks up and Al can see the guilt written all over his face. *

Shit boy you and Starlite just signed your own death certificates. I can't believe how selfish she was and you too for that fact. Do you two realize how this is going to affect Mark and Glen?

We didn't think...

Yeah Shannon I'll agree with that one. But something tells me that Starlite did a lot of thinking.

Al..

No Shannon you're usually a stand up guy but now shit I think that maybe you had me fooled all along. So why does Starlite want to wait?

Because in Texas Mark won't be able to have it annulled once she turns seventeen.

I see and you think it's right to keep this from him?

No. But I promise her.

Did you lie to Glen yesterday? Have you slept with her?

NO!

So they you haven't consummated your marriage yet?

No I told her that I wouldn't till she told her Dad and Uncle about it.

So just what are you going to tell him now?

That I love her and have for a few years now.

I see and what if he tells you to keep the hell away from her?

That I can't do that. That I love her and always will.

Great. Well kid good luck. 

Thank you. Are you mad too about us getting married?

Yeah I am Shannon because I have watched that little girl grow up and become a young woman. And I guess that like most of us we wanted to see her married one-day. So who else knows about it?

Michael does.

Really and when did he find out?

Last night when she dropped a picture out of her phone.

Is he pissed?

Yeah. 

Good because so I'm I and I do plan on telling her that too.

And being I have nothing else to say to you we might as well go on in though I think that I would rather go and have a drink with Caty.

I understand.

* They walk on in the restaurant and over to the table where Mark and Kevin are sitting. Al goes and sits down at the other end of the table away from Shannon. Mark notices this but doesn't say any thing. Shannon just kind of stands there. *

Sit down boy.

Yes Sir. 

* Shannon goes to sit in a chair away from Mark. *

You afraid to sit next to me?

A little Sir. 

* This cause Mark to raise an eyebrow over at Kevin and then he glances down at Al who looks away quickly. *

Why don't you sit on the other side of the table across from me then? 

Yes Sir. 

* Shannon takes a seat and then a sip of water. Mark watches him with interest. He then glances over to the bar. A waitress comes over and gives Al and Shannon a cup of coffee. *

First thing boy is thank you for what you did yesterday.

You're welcome sir. I would do anything for Starlite.

Yeah boy and why is that.

* Mark directness almost causes Kevin to laugh. Everyone else is coming into the restaurant. They all take a seat with Glen sitting on one side of Mark and John on the other side. Mark leans over and whispers to John. Shannon takes a deep drink of water. *

John she's in there and on her fourth shot and second beer.

Shit Mark I blow it. 

No man I did John. I'm sorry but she was talking as if Jenny was a bad person. I mean I know that she didn't know her but it was hard.

Hell Mark I know it because that is what I did too. But I scared her bad real bad too. Then I open the secret drawer of the box. Shit I want to be a part of her life.

Hey man don't give up on that yet or her either. Let's just take it a step at a time.

Yeah ok. 

* Mark sees the sadness in John's eyes. He places a hand on John's arm for support. He then looks down into Kitty's eyes who is watching Caty in the bar. *

Kitty?

* She doesn't answer but starts to cry as she watches Caty down another shot. Glen pulls her into his chest so that she can cry on him. *

Kitty it will work out some how I promise.

* Kitty pulls her head away from Glen to look at Mark. She sees that he is telling her the truth. She reaches a hand up and touches his cheek. *

Thank you Mark.

Hey darling thank you because if you two hadn't been trying to set us up we never would have met.

You know?

Yeah Kitty I know that you and Glen were up to something. But who would have know I would just meet her on my own. Or that I would start to fall in love with her right away.

* When Mark said love Glen looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and then glances back at Caty. A waitress comes and takes their order. After she leaves Glen turns toward Mark. *

But now what?

Well Glen we will just have to figure that one out. 

Yeah but if she decides to leave now that she's got her keys back?

* Mark turns to look at John and smiles a mischievous smile. Everyone is watching him. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a spark plug wire. *

Well it will be a little hard without one of these. 

Mark when the hell did you take that?

Before I went on my ride Glen. After beating Starlite's ass for being such a bitch. 

* When he says this he looks right at Shannon to see the reaction. Shannon frowns and gets a concern look in his eyes. *

Shit that is why you gave her back her keys?

Yeah Bro it was. I'm not going to lose that little girl just because my darling daughter wants to be such a brat.

But you had her keys why take the wire Mark.

Because Kevin I didn't know if she carried an extra set. I wasn't taking any chances that she would be gone by the time I got back. 

Shit remind me to never get on your bad side. 

Ok Paul I will. So now where was I? Oh yeah Shannon I had asked you a question just as everyone sat down.

* Shannon looks down at the ground. Mark looks at Glen who is trying not to smile. *

I asked you boy why you would do anything for Starlite?

Because I.. I um...

You what boy spit it out?

Because I love her sir.

* Mark looks over at Shannon who looks up at him trying to keep eye contact. Everyone at the table is silent. They are all watching what is going on and listening. *

So you think you love my little girl do you boy?

Yes Sir I do.

Have you slept with her?

No Sir I haven't.

Have you kissed her?

Yes Sir I have and yesterday she kissed me at lunch in front of everyone Sir.

She did? And why would she do that?

Because she loves me to Sir.

Has she told you this?

Yes Sir.

Tell me something Shannon do you know what the secret is that she is keeping from me?

Yes Sir I do.

Good then tell me.

I can't do that Sir.

No?

No Sir.

Why?

Because I promised her that I wouldn't.

And do you think that she should be keeping secrets for me?

* Shannon looks Mark right in the eyes. *

No Sir I don't but I love her and will do what she wants me to do. I'm sorry Sir. I really am.

* Mark looks Shannon right straight in the eyes. He can tell that Shannon is scared but that he also does truly love Starlite. He can also tell that whatever Starlite is keeping for him is big. *

Tell me boy why I shouldn't make you famous.

I guess that in all honesty you should Sir. 

Really? Why?

Because she is your daughter and you have the right to know what is happening.

* Mark can see that he is trying hard to breath. *

I'm not going to be happy when she tells me I'm I?

No Sir.

Do you know when she is planning on telling me?

* Shannon looks down at the table. *

Boy?

Yes Sir after her birthday.

* Mark and Glen look at each other each trying to figure out what she is up too. *

Shannon look at me.

* Shannon looks up at Mark with guilt written all over his face. Mark flashes Glen a quick look that says she wouldn't. Al and Michael both notice the look too. *

You said you haven't slept with her?

No Sir I haven't.

Do you plan on it? Is that what she is hiding till her birthday?

* Shannon takes a gulp of air. Al and Michael both look at each other knowing that the other knows. *

The secret isn't that I am going to make love to her sir.

No but correct me if I'm wrong don't you have to make love to her to consummate your vows?

* Mouths drop all over the table. Glen looks at Mark and then at Shannon. Shannon sits there not saying a work but turning a pale shade of white. Mark is up and leaning over the table before anyone can grab him. He has the front of Shannon's shirt. *

Don't you boy in less you are lying to me and all ready have?

No Sir we haven't. I won't till she told you.

* Its Mark turn to turn white. He lets go of Shannon and sits down heavy in his chair. *

I'm sorry Sir I wanted to tell you right away.

* Mark doesn't say anything. He has a look of total betrayal on his face. Glen isn't looking any better. *

* Kevin turns toward him. *

Shannon I think you better go and fast. 

But...

Get up and get your ass out of here for now. 

* Mark stands up Shannon looks scared to death but doesn't move. *

Boy I think you better leave and now. Oh and stay the fuck away from my daughter.

* With every thing that was going on no one notices that Caty has stumbled out of the bar. She is heading for the elevator and is being followed close behind by Chris. When the elevator comes she goes to get on and he pushes her in from behind. She lets out a small scream of Marks name. *

I'm sorry Sir but I can't do that. And I am sorry that we didn't tell you first.

You what? I don't think you heard me boy because if you don't keep away from her I will hurt you.

Yes Sir I'm sure you will but Sir she is my wife. So I don't ever plan on leaving her. 

* Mark reaches over the table and throws a hard right, which catches him in the mouth. Shannon goes flying backwards into the empty table behind him. Glen and John both grab Mark who looks like he is going to go up and over the table after Shannon. This puts Kevin into action. *

Al, Dwayne get him the hell out of here. And Shannon if you have a lick of sense you will stay the hell away from her right now. Mark stop before you end up arrested. Fuck this is just what this trip need was a little more excitement. 

* Al and Dwayne pick Shannon up off the floor and almost drag him out of there. Glen and John finally get Mark to sit back down in his chair. He has a defeated look on his face with tears in his eyes. Glen also has tears in his eyes and Kitty is crying. After a few minutes of silence John turns toward the bar and sees that Caty is gone. *

Fuck. Did anyone see Caty leave the bar?

* Mark turns toward the bar and also see that not just Caty is gone but so is Chris. He jumps up and heads out of the restaurant with Glen, John, and Kevin close on his heels. Paul and the rest throw money on the table and rush out of there too. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because once again my muses let the secret out of the bag. Let me know what you think. And sorry about were I broke it but I can't keep my eyes open. OH and for those of you from Chicago who haven't heard Taker is going to be at the All State Arena's Box office on March 8 when Ticket for Smackdown go on sale at 11:00 am. Guess where me and my daughter will be. LOL I SO HAPPY.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	32. Chapter Thirty One Looking For Caty

****

Chapter Thirty One

* Mark, John, and Glen run into the bar and see that the only other person in the place is Test. The bartender isn't behind the bar so they head over to where he is sitting by the back wall. He looks up from his beer to look right into the pissed off eyes of Mark. Test jumps back and out of his chair. *

Shit Mark I'm sorry it just happened I mean aw shit you're going to kill me aren't you.

* John looks over at Mark hoping that they get to ask Test if he has seen where Caty went before Mark kills him. Glen reaches forward and touches Marks arm. Mark looks over at Glen who motions with his head towards John who is visually upset. Mark takes a deep breath. *

We will deal with that later Test right now we want to know if you seen were Caty went too?

Caty? Who the hell is Caty? Caty?

Yeah Test Caty. She was the girl at the bar drinking the shots of Southern Comfort and the Highlife's.

Oh John you mean that little hot number with the long dark hair and hot body?

* Glen notices that both Mark and John tense up. Test is unaware of it and just keeps on talking. *

Shit I tried to talk to her but she told me to fuck off because wrestlers were dominating assholes that sucked.

Um yeah Test that would be her. Did you see where she went?

No Glen I didn't sorry.

Ok.

Hey Test did you see where Chris went to then?

* Glen and John both look at Mark because neither one of them noticed that Chris was sitting by the wall. Test looks at Mark and is silent for a second deciding on weather to tell Mark or not. *

Oh yeah Mark, Chris I seen him standing by the elevator waiting to go back up to his room.

By himself?

I don't know Glen I mean he was acting a little twitchy but then Jerky always is.

Shit if that fucking asshole touches her again I will fucking kill the bitch. I mean she got a piece of him out in the parking lot Mark what if he is after her. 

Shit John she's just a fucking piece of tail is all. 

* John pulls back and swings at Test landing a punch square to the jaw. Test goes falling backwards against the wall. He jumps back up to his feet. Mark steps in between them. *

Fuck what the hell did I do to you John? Shit I figured that it would be Mark you would go after me not you.

Test that piece of tail is Jenny and my kid. Oh and Test you might not be to far off about Mark because that little girl is also Marks girl friend.

Fuck.

* Test looks at Mark who grins an evil grin at Test. He then pulls back and hits Test right in the mouth. Test ends up on the ground this time to stay. Mark leans over him while he is still down. *

That was just for calling her a piece of tail. I still owe you more hell lots more. Oh and if I find out that you were the one who took her first you're going to wish I was only going to make you famous. So if I was you Test I would hope that Brock had her first. Either way there is going to be hell to pay no matter what. 

* With this said Mark turns toward John and Glen. He sees that Kevin, Paul, and Scott is also there. *

Mark we checked she not out in the parking lot but her bike is.

Shit Kevin I think Chris might have followed her. Where is Michael?

He went to check your room Mark to see if her stuff is still there.

* Mark turns back towards Test. *

Fuck where the hell is his room?

Fuck off Mark if you think I'm going to tell you. 

* Before Mark can even do anything about it Kevin walks pass Mark and grabs Test up off the floor. As he picks him up he punches Test in stomach. He then grabs him by the throat. *

Test I'm going to put this to you as simple as I can I want to know what room Chris is in and I want to know it now? As in right fucking now.

Damn it Kevin we never had problems before.

No Test we haven't had any trouble before this. But that little girl there I have known since she was about ten. I consider my self as her big brother and if anything happens to her I promise you I will come after you too. So now what the hell room is Chris and Lance in.

Fuck. They are in room 364 but if they aren't there try 238 that is Christian and Edges room.

See that wasn't so hard now was it?

* Just then Michael comes running into the bar with Dwayne and Al. *

She's not in your room Mark but all her stuff is there. Starlite said that she didn't see her either.

Fuck then that means that Chris has to have her. Ok. John, Kevin, Glen and I will go to Chris and Lance room. Paul, Dwayne, Michael and Scott go to Edge and Christian's room. Al go back to my room just in case she goes back there. 

* Kevin who still has a hold of Test turns back around to face him. *

Test if you lied to me I will be back and you will get your ass kicked but good. Ok Mark lets go and find her before something happens to her. 

* John they all quickly head out of the bar on the run. They race pass a few of the other wrestlers. They all head for the steps at a dead run. John sees Edge in the crowd and grabs him pulling him with him. Mark glances at Edge but doesn't say anything. *

Edge is Chris in your room?

No John just Christian is there sleeping off a hang over. Why?

I think he's got Caty. 

The girl that was with Mark yesterday. The one that kneed him in the parking lot?

Yeah Edge.

Shit I hope not for her sake because he was drinking all night and morning John. And we all know that Chris is one mean ass drunk.

Fuck I will kill the bastard if he hurts her. 

* Edge just looks at John who he can tell is very upset over this girl. *

John who is this girl? I mean a bunch of us know she is the girl that was with Mark but who is she?

Long story Edge but she is my kid. Test said that Chris's room is 364.

No it was but him and Regal changed Chris is in 427 now. 

* Mark who was going to stop on the second floor turns back towards Edge and grabs him. *

You sure about that?

Yeah I'm sure because that is where Christian and all of them were drinking last night.

Fuck. 

* They all change direction and head up more stairs. They are all moving just as fast as they can. They hope to get there before Chris can do anything to Caty. They also hope that, that is were she is at. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	33. Chapter Thirty Two Caty, Chris, Lance, &...

****

Chapter Thirty Two

* Caty had left the bar after about seven or eight shots and three beers. She was waiting for the elevator so that she could go up to her and Marks room and grab her things. She was going to stop and call Kitty and tell her that she was heading back how to Tennessee. This week had been a wild one but she had to get away to think. She was going to miss Mark but with the way that Starlite was feeling about her she know that leaving him was the best. Maybe in a few weeks she would give him a call. Finally the elevator gets there and she goes to step in and damn it someone pushes her from behind. She calls out Marks name without even realizing it. This causes her to fall down to her knees. She can feel his hands on her roughly grabbing at her. He grabs one of her breast and squeezes. He then grabs her from behind and pulls her to her feet and against him. She can feel his hard on and starts to struggle. She goes to scream but he grabs her by the throat cutting off her air. He then whispers in her ear. *

Well bitch looks like there is no one to save you this time now is there. 

* Even though she is tipsy she know that the voice belongs to the blond guy from yesterday. He leans down and licks her neck for the jaw to the collarbone. She's tries to elbow him but he catches it before it can sink home. He turns her around so that she is facing him. He then pushes her up against the wall and solidly plants his knee between her leg rubbing his leg up against her. He then leans in and kisses her when he does this she bites him on the lip drawing blood. He backs away from her and punches her right in the mouth splitting he corner of her mouth open. It also causes her to hit her already spinning head into the wall. This knocks her senseless. She starts to slide down the wall of the elevator. He picks her up as the doors slide open on his floor throwing her over his shoulders. He sees that the hallway is empty and starts walking toward his room. He gets to his room and reaches into his pocket for the key to his room. When he pulls it out he realizes that it's the wrong room because he had switched rooms with Regal. He starts swearing to himself. *

Fuck shit come on think if damn it. Shit.

Please let me go.

Let you go darling yeah I'll let you go when I'm done with you and show you what a real man is. 

Not you that's for damn sure.

* Caty say's this, which causes Chris to flip her off his shoulder and against the wall. He smacks her twice in the face. *

Shut up you bitch because you don't know shit.

I know that the only way that you can get a woman is to take one by force.

Oh but honey I am the king of the world so I can take what ever I want. And who is going to believer a fucking drunken druggie whore. Hell we all heard the stories of the girl who was yelling Marks name yesterday. The same girl who took some pills later that night. And fuck me where were you this morning but in a bar having a liquid breakfast. So now you tell me bitch which one of us is going to be believed.

* Caty starts to cry, which makes Chris laugh. He then grabs her by the arm and pulls her down the hallway to the stairway. She lets out a scream, which gets her another smack in the mouth. He pulls her through the door and up a flight of stairs. She tries to pull away which causes him to pull her closer to him and backhand her across the cheek. He then flips her back up over his shoulder. He goes to open the door to the floor when he hears voices. He puts her down and pushes her against the wall covering her mouth with his hand. He peeks out the door to see that Michael is just walking away from Starlite's door after talking to her. He sees him head toward the elevator. He waits for him to get on. Caty bites down on Chris's hand causing him to jump and yell. He then punches Caty in the stomach. He flings her back over his shoulder and walks toward his room. As he passes Starlite's room she opens the door to sneak down to Shannon's room. She walks out and sees what Chris is doing and starts to yell. All of a sudden for a few rooms down Lance comes out. He sees what is happening and runs down to help Chris out. *

Chris what are you doing put her down. My Dad and John are going to kill you for this one. Help someone help.

Shit Chris what the hell. 

Grab Starlite Lance and shout her the hell up. Fucking bitches it is time to teach them a lesson. 

* Lance grabs a hold of Starlite and smacks her hard across the face. He then picks her up and they carry the two women back to their room. Chris flips Caty off his shoulder and pushes her on into the bedroom. She lets out a scream for help just as he slams the door closes. Shannon who heard something comes out into the hall. Lance flips Starlite down on the bed and straddles her hips sitting on her legs so that she can't kick him. He holds her hands down on the bed so that she can't hit him either. *

Lance let go of me because you know my Dad and Uncles are going to kill you for this. 

Yeah bitch well then I'm going to get something for my trouble. 

* He leans over and kisses her. She fights and bites him, which causes him to smack her a few times across the face. *

Dumb fucking bitch.

* He cocks back his hand to punch her. Right then Chris who had Caty up against the wall ripping at her clothes turn to push her toward the other bed. Instead of going she jumps on Lances back causing him to fall off of Starlite sideways tearing her blouse. Caty and Starlite eyes meet. Chris reaches over to grab Starlite but Caty punches him in the stomach while still on top of Lance. He goes down falling on top of Caty who grabs him. *

GO Starlite get out now.

* Starlite jumps up and off the bed. Chris reaches out and grabs for Starlite but only gets her shirt, which rips more. She gets out of the door just seconds ahead of him he goes to run out but see that Shannon is just a few doors down which is where Starlite is running. His and Shannon's eye meet and he quickly gets back into his room slamming the door and locking it. Lance is now on top of Caty who is on the floor almost unconscious. Lance has smacked her around and punched her a few times too. Chris comes over and throws her up on the bed grabbing her by the hair. *

Well smart-ass it looks like you might just have to service both of us now because of you Starlite got away.

Good because she is just a kid.

Hell bitch I hope you can handle two men. 

Funny I don't see any men here.

* Chris cocks his hand back and lets it go. All Caty can see is the blackness over taking her. *

Now bitch what are you to do when I go wild all over you?

* Lance laughs. Starlite had stumbled down a room and is heading towards the floor. She caught by Shannon who goes down to the floor with her. As she falls into his arms Mark, Glen, John, Edge and the rest of the guys come running out of the stairway. Mark sees Starlite and runs down the hallway to her. Shannon is cradling her in his arms. Mark looks down at her and can tell that someone has smacked her around. She is crying and clinging to Shannon. Who also has tears falling down his face. Mark looks at the love that is in Shannon's eyes and takes a deep breath. He gently picks up Starlite from Shannon's arms. He kisses her gently on the forehead. John and Kevin take on look at Starlite and starts beating on the door to Chris room. *

Daddy?

Yeah baby girl shhh. You're safe now.

No Dad, Caty, she saved me. I only got away from Lance because she jumped on him. You've got to help her before they can do anything to her. Chris and Lance have her please help her?

We will Starlite, now close your eyes. 

* Shannon stands up and looks Mark right in the eye. *

I want a piece of Lance. 

You got it boy. 

Scott you just got reinstated after the last trouble with this trouble we could all get suspended. Take Starlite back to my room.

Mark

No Scott I want someone I trust with her. Please?

All right but I am still going to get a piece of those assclowns. 

You will I promise you that. Glen sent Kitty up to their room in case Caty came there call her and get her down here then come on back down. Have her call the doc too.

Ok Mark.

* Caty can hear pounding on the door. She can also feel Chris who is on top of her trying to get into her but is having trouble because she won't lay still. She screams which once more causes him to hit her. Mark kisses her once more. Starlite starts crying harder when she hears Caty scream. Then Shannon kisses her before they hand her to Scott who heads off to Marks room. Mark looks over at Shannon who has wiped his eyes. * 

Ok boy time to pay these motherfuckers back for messing with our girls.

Fine Mark as you say it's time to shut the fuck up and fight.

* Mark reaches out and pulls John back who is now frantic. He looks at Glen and Scott both of who have backed off. The three of them take a step back and raises a booted foot and kicks the door. It splinters and goes flying inward. A stunned Lance and Chris stop what they are doing and look at the door. Lance is on the other side of the bed and jumps over it and heads into the corner. Chris is still lying on top of a near nude Caty. Mark rushes into the room and with a flying leap knocks Chris off of Caty and the bed. They roll around on the floor trading punches. Shannon some how gets in next and heads for Lance where he grabs him and starts beating the hell out of him. John rushes in next and runs over to Caty. John sees that she is beat up pretty badly. He takes the blanket and wraps her in it and picks her up. He turns and gives her to Kevin. The rest of the guys pile into the room. Now too. Glen has gone over and is beating on Lance with Shannon. *

Get her the hell out of her and down to Marks room. Tell Kitty that if the doctor want to take her and Starlite to the hospital to do it. Hell demands that he do it.

He then turns around just as Mark kicks Chris off of him. John grabs him and punches him again and again in the stomach. 

* Kevin runs out of the room. More wrestlers are coming down the hallway. He takes Caty into Marks room. Some of the other wrestlers are getting in their share of punches. After about ten minutes of somewhat of a free for all the police show up and starts to separate everyone. The McMahon's are called down and a few ambulances are called out. A few of the wrestlers are handcuffed. While others are in need of medical attention. Kitty has called Doc the WWE doctor down to look at Starlite and Caty. Kitty is crying hysterically by the time he gets there. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and if I offended anyone I'm sorry. But please review because I don't think I am any longer in control so let me know how my muses who are on pixies sticks are doing.

PREVIEW: WHO is HURT and WHO is ARRESTED? Will There be a show tonight? What will Vince do? Only the Muses know for sure. LOL

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	34. Chapter Thirty Three Arrested or Hospita...

****

Chapter Thirty Three

* Vince, and Linda who got a call telling them to get down to the fourth floor and fast gets off the elevator to all kinds of people all over the hallway. There are about fifteen uniformed offices and about a good twenty to thirty of his wrestlers. Plus along with a handful of others. He can see that some of them are bleeding and that at least a few are in handcuffs. He glances over at Linda. *

Fuck. This is going to just look great in the papers tomorrow. Which room Linda? 

The Office said room 427. 

I swear to god Linda that who ever started this is going to so be suspended.

Yes Vince dear I know dear. I just hope that no one on the card for tonight is hurt or arrested. 

Oh that is just what we need. 

* As they reach the door an Officer steps out. He looks at Linda and Vince.

Mr. and Mrs. McMahon's?

Yes I'm Vince and this is my wife Linda.

I'm Officer Adam Reily.

* Vince and the Officer shake. *

Officer what happened here?

Well Mr. McMahon we are still piecing that together but I need to send a few people to the hospital first and a few others to the Police department to be processed. 

Who need to go to the hospital or the Police Department?

* He looks at a list in his hand and then up at Vince and Linda. *

Well it seems that there are two women going to the hospital and I think it's three men. One of the women has been beat up pretty bad and she might have been raped. Or at least attempted to be rape. Her name is Caty Leae. 

I don't know whom that is Officer Reily. Linda do you know who she is?

No Vince I don't either but it might be one of the guy's girls. I just hope that she's not a ring rat. Who is the other woman Officer Reily?

Will the other woman is actually a young girl she has been smacked around and her clothes are ripped. Her name is Starlite?

Oh god she is only sixteen. Is she all right? 

Well Mrs. McMahon she is hysterical right now so your Doctor gave her something but he is afraid that she might have a broken arm along with needing some stitches.

Is her Father with her?

Her Father? No Mrs. McMahon both women are in a room down the hall with a Kathleen Forster.

Who?

That's Glen's girl friend Vince.

Oh Kitty?

Yes.

Both women are getting ready to be transfer to County General hospital. 

* Vince looks at Linda and then at the back at the Officer Reily. *

Officer where is Mark and Glen?

Mark and Glen let see.

* He looks at his notebook once again. *

Just one second please. 

* He walks over and talks to another office for a moment that motions to another room that they are using. He then walks back over to Vince and Linda. *

Are we talking about a Mark and Glen Callaway?

Yes. They are Starlite's Father and Uncle. 

Which is her Father?

Mark Callaway is Starlite Father. Glen is her Uncle.

Ok. Because the name on her license in her pocket says that she is Starlite Moore. 

Moore. Oh my god. Is that what started this? Is one of the men going to the hospital a Shannon Moore Officer? 

Yes Mrs. McMahon one of the men is Shannon Moore is he a bother to Starlite? 

No he's not but I have a feeling that his is her husband though. 

Oh I will have to check that one.

Where are Mark and Glen?

They are in a room next store to this one. They are two of the seven men that are being arrested.

Seven?

* He looks down at his book once more. *

I'm sorry it looks like at least two of the men who are going to the hospital are also being arrested. Maybe all three of them. 

Who are the wrestlers going to the hospital other then Shannon and is he being arrested?

Well Mr. McMahon going to the hospital is a Chris Irvine and a Lance Evers. Both of them will most likely be arrested. 

And the other five men other then Mark and Glen who you are arrested Officer Reily who are they?

Well Mr. McMahon they are Kevin Nash, John Layfield, Al Sarven, Paul Michael LeVesque and Dwayne Johnson. We also have about five more in cuffs but if they settle down then we will not be arresting them. Though we will be taking them down to the station too.

Who are they?

They are Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Ron Simmons, Jeff Hardy and Michael Hickenbottom. 

Can we talk to any of these men?

I'm sorry Mrs. McMahon but into we book them and find out what happened you would most likely do better if you get these men a lawyer. 

That is all ready being down Officer Reily. One will be meeting with these men by the time you get them booked. 

Well that would probably be best.

* A stretcher comes out of the room down the hall carrying Starlite and then one carrying Caty with Kitty following right behind them. A few minutes later one carrying the unconscious form of Chris comes out of room 427. then one with a Lance. Shannon is last one to come out but he is just in a wheel chair. Next the men are brought out of the other room. Mark and John are first. They see Scott standing against the walk. Mark stops for a second. *

Scott stays with the girls and keep your eyes open.

I will Mark. John don't worry I won't let them out of my sight.

Thanks Scott. 

* Another Officer brings out Glen, Kevin and then the rest of the men are led out. The men in the hallway who are in cuffs also follow them. Linda and Vince turn back toward the elevator because Linda wants to make sure that everything is all set with lawyers. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and if it doesn't make sense please let me know because I could barely keep my eyes open for this one.

Thanks,

Cat Lea 

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	35. Chapter Thirty Four Hospital

****

Chapter Thirty Four

* At the hospital everyone is put into different emergency rooms. They are looked at and their injuries are being seen too. Caty and Chris are both still unconscious. One of the nurses recognizes Caty from high school. Scott and Kitty are directed to the nurse's station. Scott is demanding to be let to go back to check on Starlite and Caty when Linda McMahon and a Lawyer walk up behind them. Linda places a hand on Scott's arm causing him to look down. *

Linda I promise Mark and John that I would watch out for those to little girls.

I understand Scott why don't you let my Lawyer see what he can do before they throw you out of the hospital. 

Ok. 

* Scott puts his arm around Kitty who is shaking. The Lawyer pulls the doctor and a Police Officer over to the side. *

Scott who is this Caty Leae? What is she and to who?

Shit Linda she a Tattoo Artist that works of Kitty. She came down to do a Tattoo for Mark and I guess one for Starlite too. 

Really then she is a friend of Kitty's.

Yes Linda she is my best friend and has been like since the sixth grade.

But there is a twist Linda.

A twist Scott? What kind of a Twist?

* Scott looks over at Kitty who shakes her head yes. Scott looks unsure as to weather or not he should say. *

Scott it's ok maybe it will even help because as of right now I have ten to fifteen of my wrestlers be arrested three in the hospital and most of them are main carders too. So please trust me?

Ok Linda. It seems that Mark and Caty met on the ride to Green Bay both were on cycles. 

Mark rode into Green Bay? I thought that he was on the bus with Starlite and Glen?

No Starlite through him and he needed to think. So he rode into Green Bay. Him and Caty met at a diner on the road. They hit it off and hell she is supposed to be sharing a room with him for the couple of days that we are here. 

So then she is Marks girl more or less?

Yeah Linda but that not where the twist ends either. 

No Kitty. What else?

She's Kevin's ex-sister-in-law and for that fact he has always considered himself her big brother. One of her protectors in life whenever he could.

Kitty did Kevin go after Mark is that what started this. I mean I know Marks got a temper but he didn't do that to Caty did he?

No. Hell no neither one of them did that to her. 

* Kitty starts to cry. Scott pulls her into his arms and lets her cry against him. *

Linda there is more of a twist yet.

More?

Yep see Caty is adopted and was taken as a brand new baby from her parents. Caty is John and Jenny's daughter that Rhonda took.

Are you sure about that Scott? I mean maybe this Caty just found an angle?

No Linda Kitty met Rhonda when she came to see Caty around her twenty-first birthday to tell her that her Mother killed herself on it. The bitch Rhonda and the sister-in-law has Caty thinking that John and Jenny did want her. She didn't know about John when she came her. There was a little trouble last night and that's when John found out that Caty was his. She found out this morning and freaked. She had a few drinks for breakfast.

Ow I can't say I blame her. Has she talked to John? I mean Jenny loved her so much. 

Yeah we know that but that little girl in there doesn't. She freaked and wanted to leave but Mark wouldn't let her so she ended up drinking.

So how did she get beat up?

Chris and Lance tried to put moves on Kitty and Caty yesterday and Caty got the better of a drunk Chris. Well today he followed her out of the bar. He and Lance beat her up and tried to do more or maybe even did more. Some how Starlite seen Chris dragging Caty to his room and tried to stop him and got pulled in too. And that is how she got beat up too. 

Wow Scott so then the guys went after Chris and Lance?

Yeah. I was part of it too but I ended up watching Caty and Starlite so that is the only reason I didn't end up arrested too. 

I see. Um I have one more question Shannon?

Yeah Shannon and Mark were working together but Lance got Shannon and that's how he got hurt actually Jay got involved and hit Shannon with something but not before Shannon got his hits in on Lance. That's also how Jeff got involved. 

And Adam was protecting Jay?

No. Adam was trying to knock some sense into Jay about hanging with Lance and Chris.

Oh I see. Um..Starlite's last name...um..

Yeah Linda Shannon told Mark at breakfast that he married Starlite last week.

How did Mark hand it?

He flattened Shannon and would have done more if we hadn't have gotten him out of there. But Mark let him handle Lance because he got to Starlite somehow. 

Ok. So Mark knows but I'm sure isn't happy about it.

Hell none of us are. Shit I mean she still just a kid and all. I guess that Caty somehow made it possible for Starlite to escape.

All right.

I've got to go and check on them like I promise Mark and John.

* Right then the Lawyer, Doctor and Police Officer are coming back down the hallway. *

Linda could I please speak to you.

It's ok Henry Andersen this is one of our wrestlers Scott Hall and another ones Glen Callaway girl friend Kitty.

Hi. 

* Scott and Henry shake hands. *

So what do we have here Henry?

Well Linda I'll let the Doctor tell you about the injuries and then I will fill you in on the legal part of what is going to happen. This is Doctor Jemeria. 

* The Doctor shakes hands with everyone. *

Ok Doctor what can you tell me?

Well the most serious is the young woman Caty who is still unconscious at this point. Though she does keep calling for a Mark or a John.

That would be her boy friend and her Father.

Ok are they here because she is getting somewhat upset and maybe they could calm her down?

No they aren't right now.

All right well if they get here please let me know. She has a concussion and her right arm is broken in two spots. She also needed seven stitches to close a wound on her cheek. She also has a broken rib and the rest are pretty bruised. Plus I am sure that she is going to have at least one black eye most likely two. Along with bumps and bruises on her body. We are also running a rape kit on her but without knowing when was the last time that she had sex it's a little hard to say weather or not she was raped. 

Doctor I know she had sex with in the last twenty-four hours. 

Are you sure about this Kitty?

Yes.

Well then I don't think we will know till she wakes up. Because the fluids we found could be from that. We are going to be moving her to a room shortly.

What about the other young woman Starlite?

She needed a few stitches to close a wound on her chin and will have a black eye. Also her left wrist is badly twisted but not broken. She will also have some bumps and bruises for a few weeks. She is almost done and then they will bring her to a room because I would like for both women to spend the night at the very least. 

Was she raped?

No. She said she got away because of the other woman. 

Doctor could you put them in the same room? Caty is Starlite's Dad's girl friend.

Scott do you think that smart?

Yeah Kitty I do with the fact being that Starlite was so worried about her. 

Ok.

I think that can be arranged under the circumstances Mr. Hall. 

Thank you Doctor.

Doctor what about the men?

Well Mrs. McMahon.

Shannon is going to have one hell of a headache and two broken fingers. He also took twelve stitches to close a wound on the back of his head. After he is stitched up he will be released into Police custody. Now he tells us that he is the husband of Starlite?

Yes from what I understand that is true. 

Good because we had him moved into her room to calm her down.

All right now what about the other two?

Lance is got three dislocated fingers need a total of twenty-three stitches to close three wounds and has two broken ribs. Oh and a broken nose. Plus other bumps, bruises and black eyes. He is being released also into the custody of the Police department. 

And Chris?

Well he is on his way to surgery shortly. He has a broken jaw, which is going to have to be wired shut a dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, bumps, cuts, bruises, and three broken toes. 

Is that it?

Well no he also has a very bruised um..

What is it Doctor?

Well Mrs. McMahon apparently he got hit or kicks in his privates and they are bruised and swollen too.

* Scott roars with laughter. *

Serves the little bastard right.

Scott!

Sorry Linda but it does. He shouldn't have messed with Caty and Starlite. 

I know Scott. All right anything else Doctor?

No that all I have for now. I'll go and make arrangements for both of the young woman to share a room.

Thank you Doctor Jemeria.

You're welcome Mrs. McMahon. Oh Mr. Hall you can go and sit with Caty till they move her.

Thank you Doc. Linda anything else you need from me?

No Scott go ahead and take Kitty down and check on Starlite too.

I will.

I'll be there shortly.

Ok.

* Kitty and Scott head down the hallway toward Caty room. Linda turns to Henry. *

So what do you have?

Well from what Starlite and Shannon are saying Chris grabbed Caty who were both in the bar this morning. Starlite seen him dragging her to his room and tried to stop it. Lance who was still drunk from last night grabbed Starlite because Chris told him too. This Caty jumped Lance, which cause Starlite to be able to escape. She ended up safe and then her Dad and Uncles broke down the door. Chris was trying to rape Caty when Mark attacked him. Mark and John pretty much beat the hell out of Chris along with Kevin. Shannon, Glen

and Paul was beating the hell out of Lance. Some of the other wrestlers were helping keep others out. That's where Al, Dwayne, Ron, Jeff, Jay, Adam, and Michael come in. 

So what is Lance saying?

Nothing other then he's sorry. The Police Officer did ask him if he wanted to press any charges?

What did he say?

No. That he got what was coming to him.

Yeah well something tell me he is going to get more for messing with Starlite. 

I figured the same and so does he. They are going to take him and Shannon down to the Station. Lance might be charged it would depend on Starlite and Caty.

What is Starlite saying?

That she needs to talk to her Dad first.

Good then we might have a chance to control some of this depending on Marks mood. Now what about Caty and Chris?

They have to wait till she wakes up. And then Chris fate will be decided. Lance too when it comes to her. 

What about Chris? 

He said that he doesn't want any charges brought. But now Starlite and Caty might bring charges against him. 

Shit. Well at least it good that he doesn't want to bring any charges against anyone. I want suspension paper written up for both Lance and Chris.

Ok Linda anyone else.

Maybe let me check on everyone in person and then lets head to the Police Station and see what is happening there.

All right I'll take you down.

* Linda and Henry stop in and see everyone. She just looks in on Caty and Chris who are both sleeping or unconscious at the time. She hugs Kitty and Scott who are sitting with Caty. She gives Starlite and Shannon both hugs. They both tell her how sorry they are. She just smiles at them because she can see the love that they share for each other. She then stops to see Lance who won't even look her in the eyes. She tells him he is going to be suspended for awhile. Her and Henry finally head out to go over to the Police 

Station. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	36. Chapter Thirty Five Police Station

****

Chapter Thirty Five

*At the same time over at the Police Station they have brought the twelve wrestlers in who are wearing handcuffs. Linda had made a few calls and three Lawyers are there waiting for them to arrive. The Chief in charge takes one look at the group and starts swearing under his breath. Officer Reily walks up to him. *

Adam what the hell is going on?

Well there was a fight going on at the Hilton east on the fourth floor. 

Great. So how many did you arrest?

Well Conrad I'm not sure yet because we haven't got the complete story yet. But the only way to get these guys in control was to handcuff them.

* Conrad walks over to where they are sitting them down and turns toward Adam. *

Shit Adam are these guy the WWE wrestlers?

Yes Conrad they are.

Fuck my kids have tickets to see these guys. I'm supposed to pick them up in a few hours and take them there. Hell.

Yeah I figured that with the way your kids are about wrestling. Oh and there are three more wrestlers and two women over in the hospital.

Shit are the women wrestlers too.

No.

Ok what do you have so far so that maybe we can get them out of here in time for the show?

Well from what we have so far is that two of the wrestlers who are in the hospital a Chris Irvine and Lance Evers grabbed the two woman who are in the hospital a Caty Leae and a Starlite Moore. There is also a Shannon Moore in the hospital too who was involved and hurt.

Shit Sally is going to be mad Shannon is her favor. So I gather a fight broke out and that is why they are all here?

Yes and no. One of the wrestlers looked like he was hurt bad. Plus I think one of the woman Caty Leae was raped or at least someone attempted to rape her. 

Ok so which one of these guys is going to do the talking first? Is this Caty one of their girls or something?

Yes but it seems that a few of the guys had some type of connection to her.

Great. Ok lets see if we can get this handle as fast as possible. 

* Right then Vince McMahon walks in. He stops and talks to one of the Lawyers Jeffery Durkins and then they walk over to the Chief and Office Reily. *

Shit here comes the big guns Conrad.

Why? Who is he?

Vincent Kennedy McMahon owner of the WWE.

Fuck.

* Vince walks up to the chief. *

Are you in charge here?

Yes Sir I am. I'm Chief Conrad Mitchell and this is my Police Station. And you are?

I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon owner of the WWE and these are my wrestlers. 

Ok do you know what happened?

No Chief I don't. All I know is that I have three wrestlers in the hospital along with one of my wrestler sixteen-year-old daughters and another woman. And that I believe twelve of my wrestlers are here in handcuffs. I had my wife Linda go over to the hospital with a Lawyer to check on the people there and sent three of our other Lawyers here.

Officer Reily what does the hotel want?

Just damages.

That is no problem all damages will be cover plus any undo stress. Now what about my men what are they being charged with?

Well that will depend on the people in the hospital and two of my fellow officers because three of them no I mean four of then wouldn't stop when told to by my Officers on the scene.

Which four Officer Reily?

Mark Callaway, Kevin Nash, John Layfield and Glen Callaway.

* Vince looks at the group of men shaking his head. *

Chief the young woman in the hospital is Mark Callaway sixteen year old daughter. Glen Callaway is her Uncle.

Ok Vince we can take that into account for them but what about the other two men. Plus I want to know what started all of this. Plus I need to know who might have raped this girl Caty who is in the hospital? So Vince who do you think will tell us the truth?

* Vince looks around and looks at his guys. He turns back to the Chief. *

Most likely any of these guys but why don't we ask Mark first. 

What if he started it?

Knowing Mark if he started it he will tell you that he did so that is why I say start with him.

Ok, then lets. Um Mark Callaway?

That's me.

Stand up for a second would you.

* Mark stands up and towers the Chief who walks over to him. He looks up at him and Mark looks down. He knows this man stands almost seven feet tall. *

Are you calm enough for us to take those cuffs off?

Yeah in less Jerky or Lance walks in then you might have to put them back on. 

* Officer Reily takes off the handcuffs his hand then walks around the room taking off everyone else. 

Jerky?

* Vince frowns over at Mark who gives him a fuck you look. *

Mark the faster we get through this the faster you can find out how Starlite is.

And Caty Vince.

Yes and Caty so is she with you?

Yeah which is why I'm going to stomp Jerky into the ground just as soon as I can.

Do it and you are looking at a months suspension Mark.

Hell then you might as well draw up the papers Vince. No one touches my kid or my girl and gets away with it.

Mark!

No one Vince.

* The Chief sees the determined look on Marks face and decides to try and get down to business.

Ok Mark who is Jerky?

* One of the Lawyers steps forward towards Mark. *

Mr. Callaway I'm Frank Meyers and as one of the Lawyers here I must advise you to be careful how you answer their questions. You haven't been charged with anything but that is not saying that they won't charge you with anything.

Ok. But Jerky is what we call Chris Irvine.

Why? 

Because he is a Jerk plus his character name is Chris Jericho.

Mr. Callaway I know that you are a wrestler with the WWE but which one?

I'm the Undertaker.

* The Chief looks at him and smiles. He thought that he was because he is his youngest daughter's favorite. *

All right and your daughter and girl friend are the woman in the hospital?

Yes. But Caty is also John's daughter and Kevin's ex-sister-in-law and Starlite is Shannon Moore wife and of course Glen's niece. 

* Vince looks at Mark and then over at John. *

So who beat these young ladies up?

Chris Irvine and Lance Evers.

Do you know if Caty was raped or not?

I know that, that little bastard Irvine was trying to rape her when we busted in the door to beat his ass.

Mr. Callaway once again I must ask you to be careful on how you answer the Chief's questions.

Yeah sure.

All right and is that why the fight happened in room 427?

Yeah. 

Would you please tell me what happened?

Sure. Chris grabs Caty and took her there. Starlite seen him dragging her there and tried to stop it. Lance grab Starlite that is how she got smacked around. Starlite got away because Caty jumped on Lance giving Starlite enough time to get away. Shannon got to Starlite before Chris could and Chris locked himself back in his room. Scott took Starlite back down to my room and then Kevin, Glen and I kicked in the locked hotel room door. Chris was lying on top of Caty and Lance was standing by the bed. Lance jumped over it and I went after Chris. Shannon went after Lance and then Glen went to help him. John went to Caty and then gave her to Kevin to take down to my room. Then John got a piece of Chris and a free for all broke out. Jay hit Shannon with something and the rest just happened.

So then you admit that you were beating up Chris?

Yep.

Mark I must advise you not to answer questions likes these. And as his Lawyer I must ask that you reframe for asking my client those question in less you read him his rights. 

Why? If he goes near either one of them we would do it again. Right guys?

* The guys all answer back. *

Hell Yeah.

Ok so now do any of you want charges pressed against anyone else?

* Mark looks back at the guys. John raises his eyebrow. Mark shrugs his shoulders. *

No one is going to say any thing? No one wants charges pressed?

* Finally Mark looks at the Chief. *

Yeah I want charges pressed against Chris and Lance for what they did to Starlite and Caty.

Well Caty will have to press those charges herself and unfortunately so will Starlite because she is married. I will have to wait and see what they want. Along with Chris and Lance.

* Right then the Officer Levers from the hospital comes in. Followed by Linda and Henry. Also in cuffs are Shannon and Lance. Mark takes a look at Lance and he stops dead in his tracks. Linda steps over in front of Mark. *

Mark I want you to take it easy.

* Mark just keeps glaring at Lance along with a whole bunch of the other wrestlers. *

Mark I seen Starlite and so did Shannon.

* Mark looks down at Linda and then over at Shannon. *

How is she Linda?

Mark I'm not going to lie to you she is banged up and scared. She needed a few stitches in the chin and her left wrist is badly twisted bruised but not broken. 

Shannon?

She is shaken Mark. But she is more worried about you guys and Caty. The Doctor is keeping her over night just to keep an eye on her.

* At the mention of Caty name John gets a worried look on his face. Linda walks over to him and kneels down in front of him. *

John I'm not going to lie to you either she is still unconscious. She has a concussion the Doctor said. He also said that she has a broken rib and that her right arm is broken in two places. She needed seven stitches to close her cheek. She is banged up and looks bad worst then she is. The Doctor is moving her and Starlite to a room for at least the night. 

* Linda can see the tears in John's eyes. She leans forward and hugs him. She then whispers in to his ear. *

John keeps believing because he wouldn't have brought her to you finally just so you could lose her again. 

Linda I haven't even got to tell her how much Jenny loved her.

I know John but you will we just have to get this finished sot that we can get you out of here.

Yeah I've got to get to her. Mark too.

Yes that is what Scott and Kitty tells me.

* Linda hugs John once more and then goes and hugs Mark who Linda can also tell in worried about Caty and Starlite. The Chief walks up to Linda. *

I'm Chief Conrad Mitchell.

Hi Chief. I'm Linda McMahon C.E.O. of the WWE. When can I get my wrestlers out of here? So of them have a show to put on this evening. In less of course you want me to cancel it but then I will need Police at the arena?

No I definitely do not want you to do that. If you do my own Children who have tickets will hate me.

Oh so Chief your children are wrestling fans?

Yes Mrs. McMahon bit time fans. 

Good so then what will it taker to finish this?

Well so far no one wants to press charges. Gentlemen who just came in you are?

* Shannon steps forward. *

I'm Shannon Moore.

Do you want to press charges against who ever sent you to the hospital?

* Shannon looks over at Jay. *

No. But my wife who is in the hospital might. She would like to talk to her Dad first though.

That would be Mr. Callaway right.

Yes Mark. 

Ok and who are you? 

* He looks at Lance. *

I'm Lance Evers.

Do you want any charges pressed against those that did this to you?

No Sir.

Are you one of the men that the ladies might want to press charges against?

Yes Sir I am.

Ok. Then I am going to have Officer Peterson take you to a room so that you can give us a statement if you want too. Also because of the seriousness of the charges that could be filed against you, you will have your rights read to you.

Henry will go with you Lance. I want you to do what he tells you to do.

Thank you Linda.

* Officer Peterson takes Lance and Henry out of the room. The Chief turns toward Officer Levers. Linda walks over to where Vince is standing. She looks at him and she knows that he is pissed off. She also knows that he is going to be more pissed soon. *

What about the other man who went to the hospital?

He is in surgery right now because of a broken jaw, which is going to have to be wired shut for a few months. He as has a dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, and three broken toes. 

* Most of the men in the room are grinning. Vince glares over at Mark whom stares right back. *

Shit so does he want any charges pressed?

Well he didn't but he told a nurse right before he went to surgery to tell me that he changed his mind. They said he would be in surgery for at least the next four hours or more.

Did he say who he wanted charges pressed against?

* The Officer looks down at the ground. *

Levers?

He wants charges pressed against Caty Leae.

What?

* Mark and John look at each other getting pissed. *

Yes Sir that is what the nurse said. She said that he wanted charges brought against her for hitting him in his privates.

Which the Doctor said are swollen and bruised.

Officer Levers I want you to go back and ask him yourself when he comes out of surgery.

You're kidding right. I mean that fucking assclown does what he did to her and now wants her charged.

Mr. Callaway I have to follow the law. Officer Banker I need you to go to the hospital and wait to Caty Leae wakes up and tell her that she might be charged. Also find out if she wants to press any charges herself.

Yes Chief.

* The two Officers leave. *

As for the rest of you, you may go but don't leave town till we have everything settled. 

We're here for another three days Chief.

All right Mr. McMahon then they can go except for Lance. We will release him as soon as he gives his statement. And then as soon as we talk to Starlite and Caty we will do what we have too.

All ok gentlemen there are Limos out front. Shannon, John, Mark, Glen and Kevin I have changed your matches for tonight so that you may go to the hospital. The first Limo will take you there. Everyone else get to the arena and tomorrow morning I want everyone at a meeting at 10:30 am. Now go.

* John walks up to Linda and hugs her. She hugs him back and pushes him toward the door. All of the wrestlers file out still in shock as to what Chris has pulled and is still trying to. Shannon, John, Mark, Glen and Kevin get into the first Limo in silence still all in shock. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	37. Chapter Thirty Six Hospital Room

****

Chapter Thirty 

* Back at the hospital they have moved Starlite and Caty to a room on the third floor. After they get both girls settled in the nurses leave so that they can let Scott and Kitty in. Caty is still unconscious but now has a cast on her right arm form just below her fingertips to just below her armpit. She also has a bandage on cheek covering the stitches there. Starlite has a bandage on her chin and they have wrapped her left wrist and put it in a sling. As soon as the nurses leave Starlite gets out of her bed and walks over to the side of Caty. She stands there looking down at Caty and tears slowly start to escape from her eyes. She starts to talk to Caty. *

Caty why did you do it? I mean I was the biggest bitch to you and yet when you might have been able to get away you didn't. You help me to instead. Why? I know that is when you broke your arm in at least one of the places too. I heard it crack but yet you still swung it at Chris and you knocked him down on you. I know that you must hate me and my Dad probably does too but I will show you both how sorry I am. I promise you that I will. Caty I hope you hear me and if you do please open your eyes? Please? My Dad and John both need you. Hell so does Uncle Kevin too. You make my Dad smile just by walking into the room which is what I was so jealous of which I know is really dumb. But then sometimes that's me. Hell he is so going to kill me when he finds out that Shannon and I got married last week. I just really do some dumb things sometimes not that I'm sorry I married Shannon because I'm not. I love him so much that I just didn't want to be away from him any more. I just didn't think about how much it is going to hurt my Dad and Uncle. Caty please be all right so that I can tell you I'm sorry. Please open your eyes just so that I can tell you thank you.

* Starlite reaches out and takes a hold of Caty good hand. She stands there crying and holding Caty hand unaware that Scott and Kitty have been standing behind her. Kitty steps forward and wraps her arms around Starlite's shoulders. Scott comes in from the other side and wraps then both in his arms. They stand there watching Caty and crying. A little while later the door opens and Scott turns to see that Mark, John, Kevin, Glen, and Shannon are standing there. Starlite is still holding tightly to Caty hand. Scott takes a step back so that Mark can reach out and take Starlite into his arms. She is still holding onto Caty hand but is now sobbing hysterical. *

You're ok now little girl no one is going to hurt you. I promise Starlite your safe.

I know Daddy but why did he do it. I mean Chris has always been arrogant but never mean to this point. Is it my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him?

Starlite none of this is your fault little girl. This is all Chris's fault. You didn't do any thing wrong. And Starlite never sleep with anyone you don't want to. Caty didn't do anything wrong either. She had the right to tell him no and to get lost. What Chris did is wrong little one. No man has ever got the right to do this. Do you understand Starlite?

* Glen leans forward and kiss Starlite gently on the head. *

Yes Daddy. But why did she save me? I mean I was such a bitch to her and maybe she could have save herself but instead she saved me. Why?

* Glen reaches out and takes Kitty into his arms. She starts crying so hard that he gently pulls her away for the bed and into the corner. John and Kevin both walk around the bed to the other side to stand and look down at Caty. Scott moves down to stand at the foot of the bed. Shannon moves up and stands next to Starlite. *

I don't know why Starlite you will have to ask her when she wakes up.

Daddy I'm sorry I was so mean to her. Uncle John please forgives me?

Starlite honey I love you and I do forgive you. I'm sure that Caty will too because you're a good kid most of the time. And something tells me that Caty is a good person also.

I know she is Uncle John. Now you and Daddy just have to show her that she is and that she is loved too. And I have to show her how sorry I am.

You will little girl and we all will to. Right John?

Right Mark.

* Both men look at Starlite who sometimes surprises them all with her insight. Starlite goes back to crying on her Dad's chest. He wraps his arms around her tighter. John leans down and after moving a piece of hair out of Caty face gently kisses her on the forehead. He then moves aside so that Kevin can do the same. After a few minutes Mark lets go of Starlite. Everyone just stands there for a few minutes listening to Starlite and Kitty crying. Mark looks at Shannon and gently pushes Starlite into his arms to cry on his shoulder. Shannon wraps his arms around her holding her close to his heart. He has tears in his eyes from the pain of seeing her hurting. She still doesn't let go of Caty's hand. Glen and Kitty join everyone around the bedside. Mark bends down and kisses Caty gently on the lips. He then leans down and whispers into her ear. *

Come on my little one open up those storm clouds of yours so that I can tell you how grateful I am for what you did for Starlite. And so that I can show you how loved you are little girl. Please? Come on little one, I need you and I know for a fact so does your old man. Hell little girl we all need you. And I hope that you need us?

* Mark kisses Caty on the lips once more and then places his hand over Starlite's who is still holding Caty hand. He along with everyone else in the room has tears going down his face. They all stand like that for awhile. Officer Bankers and Levers peek into the room and sees that Caty still isn't awake. Then look at each other and slowly let the door close. They then go to talk to the doctor. And to find out how Chris's surgery is going. After Starlite is finish crying she looks up at Shannon and leans up to gently kiss him on the cheek. She then turns toward her Dad. He is staring at Caty with sadness written all over his face. She let's go of Shannon and hugs Mark tightly. *

Daddy?

* Mark looks down at her. *

Yeah little girl? 

I know this isn't the right place or time but I need to tell you something that I did. I need to tell you right now because I know it's going to hurt you and I can't live with it anymore. I'm sorry. 

* Starlite looks over at Glen. *

Uncle Glen I need to tell you too. Please don't hate me but if you and Daddy do I understand. 

* Mark looks over at Shannon who looks down at the ground. He can feel Starlite starting to shake. He knows by the look in her eyes that she has to come clean and now. His heart is breaking once more this time for the hurt that he already knows about but doesn't hurt any less. He lets go of his hold over Caty's hand and gently picks Starlite up in his arms. He walks her over to her bed and gently sets her down. Glen lets go of Kitty who walks over and stands between John and Kevin. He walks over and stands next to Mark with his hand on his brother's shoulder. Shannon walks over and takes Starlite's hand holding it gently in his. Starlite looks up and into Shannon's eyes for the strength to do what she has too. Mark and Glen both see the love that they have for each other in their eyes. * 

Daddy last week when I got kick out of school I went and stayed for a few days with Shannon. While I was there Shannon asked me if I would marry him. I said yes he then wanted to ask you for the right to do this. I wouldn't let him because I knew that you wouldn't have give your permission. We went and got married because in Tennessee you can get married at the age of sixteen.

* Starlite has tears going down her face. Even though Mark already knew it still hurt. A look of hurt crosses his face and Glens too. *

So then Shannon and I went and seen Aunt Joanie for the rest of the time. I know that you hate me and I'm sorry but I'm not sorry that I love Shannon and got married. 

* Mark stands there in silence. *

Please Daddy says something?

So they you have slept with Shannon?

No Daddy. Shannon won't sleep with me till I told you and hopefully to you gave your blessing. I was going to wait till my seventeen birthday to tell you because I know that you asked Mom to marry her when she turned seventeen.

Yeah I did little girl. You know I still want to rip your head off Shannon?

Yes Sir.

Good. The punch you got at breakfast isn't the end of it you know?

Yes Sir.

* Starlite looks over at Shannon and then back at Mark. *

You told him?

Yes and I'm sorry but he had the right to know. I love you Starlite but I never should have promised to keep that a secret. 

I know I'm sorry Shannon. You're mad at me aren't you Daddy, Uncle Glen?

Yeah Starlite I am. I mean I had dreams of someday walking you down that aisle and handing you to the man whom would take my place caring for you. Just like I'm sure Uncle Glen wanted to see you married along with everyone else who watched you grow up. I'm pissed at you right now little girl. But more then anything I'm hurt that you didn't think that you could tell me that you love Shannon.

Uncle Glen?

I agree with your Father but I also think what you did was selfish too. And with everything you did I really think it was wrong what you did to Caty and your Father. I mean you already had someone in your life so why didn't you want your Dad too?

Because Uncle Glen I am a spoiled brat.

Maybe. I know that we are the reason you are but it doesn't help the feelings of hurt or betrayal either.

* Starlite is once again crying. She looks up at Glen and Mark. *

What are you going to do?

I don't know Starlite. I have to have time to think this one out. But till I do you won't be seeing Shannon...

Daddy you can't do that. Please.

Wow little girl first of all I can if I want to do that but what I started to say is that you won't be seeing Shannon without someone with you. And Shannon you might be married to my daughter but as of right now you don't have my blessing. 

* He looks over at Shannon. *

Sir I do love her.

Yeah Shannon I see that but till you show me that you both are mature enough to handle being adults I will not give you my blessing. I love you Starlite and I know that I will forgive you for this with time but it going to take just that. Time.

We are both sorry Sir.

Yeah well if you are then I'm going to ask you to do something?

What is it sir?

I'm going to ask you to wait before you consummate your wedding vows.

Daddy!

Starlite please let your Dad talk.

* Starlite looks over at Shannon but doesn't say anything. Glen and Mark both glance over at each other and then back at Shannon. Maybe this boy might just be the one to control Starlite. *

For how long Sir?

Six months. Till Starlite is seventeen and a half. In that time show me that you are both mature and handling being adults and at that time I will give you my blessing. And that means that Starlite finishes school in those on line classes and graduates along with being in the apprentice program. And you Shannon show me that you can take care of her both financially and emotionally. 

No Daddy six months that's not fair. 

* Mark goes to say something but before he can Shannon talks. *

Yes Starlite we will honor your Fathers request and if at that time he doesn't think we have met what he has asked us too we will sit down and talk again.

But what if I say no.

If you say no Starlite then I will get it annulled till you are eighteen. I love you Starlite but what we did was wrong. And Sir I'm sorry that you and Glen got hurt. I'm sorry I didn't do what I knew was the right way to do it.

* Mark looks at Shannon for a second. *

Shannon my first impression was that I liked you and that you were a stand up guy. Then even though I am pissed off that you married Starlite maybe you still are that guy who I thought was a stand up guy. We will see.

* Mark puts out a hand to Shannon who nervously shakes it. Mark pulls him a little closer. *

But if I catch you where you aren't supposed to be then I will still make you famous. Oh and don't ever hurt her. I don't mean that she has to get her way just don't hurt her.

I won't sir.

* Mark lets go of his hand and he then shakes hands with Glen. Mark and Glen both kiss Starlite on the head. *

Now Starlite it is time for you to lay down and get some rest. 

But Shannon..

No Starlite as your husband I'm telling you that you are going to lie down. Oh and later I'm sure that officer is going to want to know if you want to press charges against them.

* Mark and Glen both walk away and back over to were the others are still standing around Caty bed. They are smiling at the way that Shannon is handling Starlite. *

I wanted to talk to my Daddy about that.

You can talk to him after you rest. 

But..

No Starlite you are going to sleep and that is final. Do you understand me?

* Starlite looks up at Shannon with love in her eyes. *

Yes dear. 

Good.   


* Shannon picks her up and places her back into the bed and covers her up. He then sits on the edge of it holding her hand why she drifts off to sleep. *

Well I'll be damned she can listen to someone.

Yeah Glen but he is still going to be a deadman around that little girl.

Yep Mark but who knows maybe he can control her too.

I hope so for his sake. 

* They all laugh. Scott walks over to the window and gets the chairs that are sitting there. He gives one to John and another to Glen who makes Kitty sit down on his leg. He gives another to Kevin and Mark sits down on the edge of Cary bed picking up her hand. He then walks out of the room to return a little while later with some coffee, pops and sandwiches. He puts them on the windowsill. *

I want to see that you guys have eaten them when I return. I have got to run because I have a match tonight and Linda couldn't pull me but she did make it later. A bunch of us will be back later on after the show. Mark, John if you need anything in the mean time just calls us. 

Thanks Scott for everything.

You're welcome John.

I really appreciate that you watched over the two of them and Kitty. 

Hell what are Uncles for and friends? 

* Mark gets up and shakes hands with Scott. He walks over and hugs and kisses Kitty and then goes and kisses Starlite on the head after shaking hand with Shannon. He then smacks Glen and Kevin on the back. He walks over to John and looks at him. *

John she is going to be ok. It will work out.

I hope so.

I know so. I'll be back but eat something.

I will and thanks again Scott. 

* Scott reaches out and hugs John. He then heads out of the room. Mark sits back down and goes back to holding Caty hand. He looks over at John who has leaned forward and is gently stroking Caty's cheek. They all sit there in silence watching. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and if anyone knows of an antidotes for pixies sticks please let me know because my Muses are eating way to many and are taking over.

Thanks,

Cat Lea & Muses (See what I mean they now what credited) LOL

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven Stephanie Talks to ...

****

Chapter Thirty Seven 

* Chris turns opens his eyes to the brightness of the hospital recovery room. He turns his head to see that Stephanie McMahon is sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a book. He goes to move and lets out a groan. Stephanie looks up and over at him. She smiles when she sees that he has opened his eyes. She gets up out of her chair and walks over to him. *

Hey Chris how are you feeling?

Like I was run over by a fucking truck. How fucking bad do I look?

Like you got run over by a fucking truck.

Great.

Yeah well in a sense you were hit by a truck and that trucks name was Mark, John, and Kevin.

Shit why was Kevin and John involved?

Hell bright boy don't you find out who your messing with before you mess with them?

What are you talking about Stephanie?

Chris that woman that you grabbed isn't just Marks girl friend.

No?

No she is also Kevin ex-sister-in-law and John's daughter who he hasn't seen since she was born.

Fuck. 

Plus you two have to go and mess with Starlite? Hell right there is a death sentence. And from what I heard you guys messed with her on the way here too.

Yeah shit. How is Lance?

Beat up. Hell I guess that Shannon did most of it with Glen's help.

That little fucking twit.

Yeah well that little twit had a right to kick yours and Lances ass being Shannon and Starlite got married last week. I guess that he didn't like the fact that Lance and you were messing with his wife.

Wife? Shit that little whore chose him over being with one of us?

* Stephanie just rolls her eyes. *

So is either one of them going to press any charges against us?

We don't know yet. Starlite wanted to talk to Mark and Caty is still unconscious. I will tell you that my parents are pissed at you for saying you were going to press charges against Caty. Hell this is all bad for the WWE and it's already on the television.

Did they have names?

No not yet but just give them time. Oh and the Doctor told my parents that you will be out of at least six months.

Yeah I know he told me the same thing Stephanie. But maybe I could do some ring announcing. Showing off type of stuns. 

Fat chance in hell of that happening. My Mom has already had papers drawn up having you and Lance suspended.

Fuck for how long.

She hasn't decided. I think that she is waiting to see what will happen here.

What about the others are any of them getting suspended?

She hasn't decided yet but most likely no. 

Why? I mean shit they broke my fucking jaw.

Yeah Chris and you grabbed two girls one of which they are saying might have been raped.

I didn't rape her. Who ever is saying that is a fucking lair? Hell that bitch kicked me there and the doctor says I won't be able to us it for a few weeks. Hell it even hurts to pee.

Aww poor baby.

Bitch.

That right and you have known that for years. And now maybe Chris just maybe next time you should try using another head to think with? 

I had too much to drink.

Yeah and that is been happening a lot too.

Come on Stephanie you know how it is with all this traveling and stuff.

Well Chris think of it this way you don't have to travel now for awhile. Hell maybe even a long while. So are you going to have her charged because she kicked you?

* Chris stops and thinks about it for awhile. Then he tries to smile but hurts his jaw instead. Stephanie just shakes her head because she can tell by the look in Chris eyes that he is up to something. *

Yeah Stephanie I am see because the way I remember it I asked her to come back to my room and she freaked when we were in the middle of having sex.

Oh really and what about Lance and Starlite? 

Hey Starlite has been flirting with Lance for over a year now. She just finally took him up on his offer for some fun is all.

Really so you two beat up your woman for fun?

* Chris is thinking about that one. *

Did Lance give a statement yet?

No he wanted to but the company Lawyers told him not to. So they released him till they talk to Caty and Starlite to see if either are going to press charges.

Good can you do me a favor?

Maybe. I guess it depends because if my parents even find out that I'm here I'm in big trouble. So what is it that you want from me?

Could you tell Lance to come and see me?

Yeah I guess I could do that for you but be careful because you are messing with Mark and Glen to say nothing of Kevin and John too. And you know that means the rest of that group too.

Hell I didn't even know that John had a daughter.

Not to many people do. Jenny had her back when she was something like sixteen.

Didn't his wife die a number of year's back?

Yeah about five years back she took her own life while John was away on the road.

Shit that is right but I thought she was in some kind of accident?

Only if swallowing about twenty ludes and a fifth of Jack Daniels can be done on accident. 

Woo are you telling me that John's wife was a druggie?

Yeah she was since they were both teenagers.

* Chris is deep in thought. *

What Chris?

Well if the rumors are true it looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. 

What are you talking about?

There were some rumors that the bad assess went out and found this Caty chick who had taken some pills.

Really. So then she might be a druggie too. That might just work to your advantage Chris.

How do you see it?

Well if you threaten to press charges and she is a druggie maybe she won't.

Yeah that might work Stephanie. Also maybe I could use it against her to get Lance's and my jobs back.

How Chris?

Maybe I could tell your Mom that this girl made moves on me and being she a druggie maybe there are records on her.

Maybe let me ask someone to look into her background and see just who she is.

Ok Stephanie. 

And Chris just pretend to be asleep till I get back to you. Oh and I'll tell Lance to come and see you later on tonight. 

Ok Stephanie thanks.

Hey we can't lose the King of the World now can we? I'll be back later after the show.

* Stephanie leans over and kisses Chris gently on the cheek. Chris runs his hand down her back to her ass and playfully squeezes. This causes Stephanie to laugh as she walks out of the room. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Let me know if I am keeping you interested.  
Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight Caty Wakes Up

****

Chapter Thirty Eight

* Shannon is sitting on the bed with Starlite in his arms talking softly with her and trying to keep her mind off of the fact that Caty is still unconscious. Glen has forced Kitty to take a walk with him to get her out of the room for a few minutes. She is blaming herself because if she hadn't asked Caty to come and do the tattoos then she wouldn't have been here. Also they are both feeling bad about tricking her into coming so that they could introduce her to Mark. John is stand over by the window looking out at the night sky but not really seeing it. He has a picture of Jenny in his hand just holding it as he runs his other hand through his hair. He is lost deep in thoughts of the past. Mark is sitting in a chair holding Caty good hand and looking into her bruised and swollen face. Kevin is standing out in the hallway talking to the Officers about Chris and Caty. Officer Levers and Bankers had both checked in a number of times to see if she had woken up yet. Officer Levers has asked Starlite if she wanted to press charges but all she could do was cry. He pulled Mark aside and told him that he would check back later with her and then he offered to get the Doctor so that they could give her something to calm her down. The Doctor did just that which is the reason that she is sitting calmly in Shannon's arms right now. Officer Levers also said that Chris was still sleeping after his surgery. So they didn't know weather or not he wanted to really press any charges against Caty. Caty moans in her sleep, which she has done quite a bit over the last couple of hours. The last time that the Doctor came in he said that it was a good sign. That maybe she would be waking up soon. She moves her head to the side facing Mark, which causes a piece of her hair to fall into her face. Mark reaches out and moves it out of her eyes gently. As he does this he leans forward and talks softly to her. *

Caty please open up those beautiful stormy eyes of yours. I really need to see them. Please Baby? Come on little one I know that you can hear me. Please?

* As he talks softly to her he notices that her eyes gently start to flutter open slowly. She looks at Mark and at first fear and panic crosses her face. He can tell that she doesn't know were she is at or who he is. Then as if a light of realization crosses her face Mark knows that she recognizes him. Caty tries to smile up at him but flinches in pain instead. Mark leans forward and gently kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back lightly and then lets out a groan of pain. He pulls back and looks her in the eyes smiling. *

Hey there beautiful little girl you had us all worried there for awhile.

Mark?

Yeah Caty it's me baby. 

* He sees the fear cross her face and then the tears spring to her eyes. He gently wipes away the few that are starting to run down her cheeks. *

It's ok little girl you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I promise that you are safe.

Starlite?

* Mark smiles down at her. He then glances over at John who is still standing looking out the window. *

She's fine. She's in the next bed but she'll be fine in a few days. 

Are you sure?

Yes I'm sure Caty because Starlite is sitting in Shannon's arms almost asleep. 

* A look of relief passes over her face at being told that Starlite was ok. Tears come to her eyes as she asks Mark the next question. *

And where are they at right now?

* Mark knows by the look on her face that she is talking about Lance and Chris. She then winches in pain as she goes to try and sit up. Mark tries to stop her but she is still struggling to sit up. *

John I could use your help here. 

* John turns around when he hears Mark call his name. He sees that Caty is awake and is trying to sit up. He walks over to where Mark is trying to get her to lie back down on the bed. *

Woo there Caty just lie back down.

Mark where are they?

Little girl it doesn't matter right now. What matter's is that you lie back and rest.

No Mark I've got to know where they are? Please?

Caty Lance was questioned and released till the police can talk to you and Starlite. Chris is here in the hospital because he had to have his jaw wired shut. 

Mark I've got to get out of here.

Little girl right now all you have to do is lie back down and rests. You have been through hell this last twenty-four hours.

* Mark has his hand on her shoulder to hold her down. John looks down at her and tears come to his eyes instantly. He leans over her so that he can see in to her eyes. *

Caty please listen to Mark. If you sit up you might hurt yourself worst. Let us go and get the Doctor first so that he can check you ok. You have been unconscious for over half the day. Please kid we don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you before I get to know you.

* Caty looks up and into John's eyes. She stops struggling with Mark and lies back down. *

John?

Yeah little girl I'm here too.

* Caty notices that John has tears in his eyes. *

John I'm sorry...I..

You got nothing to be sorry for little girl. Nothing.

* Tears slowly start to leak out of John's eyes. Caty gently removes her hand from Mark. She then carefully as if she is afraid that John is going to bite or fade away from her reaches up and wipes a tear off of John face with her finger tips. He gently takes her hand in his and kisses it. She starts to cry and John leans down and hugs her gently. She wraps her good arm around his neck holding on for dear life. Kevin walks back into the room and see that Caty is awake and heads back out of the room to get the Doctor. Mark gets up and walks over to where Starlite is sitting with Shannon giving Caty and John some privacy. Mark pulls Starlite into his arms and hugs her to him. She hugs Mark and pulls him down to sit next to her. *

Daddy is Caty going to be all right?

I hope so Starlite. 

We will just have to make sure that she is Daddy. For both her and Uncle John sake. And you too.

* Mark pulls back and looks at her. He smiles down at her when he sees the look of determination in her eyes. *

Yeah Starlite we will.

* Mark pulls her back into his arms and she rest her head on her Dad's chest and closes her eyes. Caty finally almost stops crying in John's arms. John pulls back so that he can gently wipe the tears from her face. He looks into her eyes and it is as if Jenny is looking back at him. *

Caty are you all right now?

No. But then I'm not sure that I ever was or ever will be John. I'm a fuck up and always have been.

Kid don't say that you're not a fuck up.

Yeah John I am. Hell I'm such a fuck up that no one wanted me most of my life. Hell that's why I married Davy just because I thought he at least wanted me.

* Kevin walks back into the room followed close behind by Kitty and Glen. *

So that's why you stayed with him all those years even though he was beating you?

Kevin don't start please? Maybe I could have been a better wife?

Better wife? Hell kid you are a good person and he was lucky that he had you. Damn it Caty that brother of mine should get his ass kicked but bad with every thing he's done to you over the years. How many scars and bruises did he put on you this last time?

* Caty turns her head and looks the other way. *

What the matter Caty can't you look me in the eye to lie to me?

* Caty is quiet. *

So then I take it he did beat on you when you picked up your bike a few days ago?

* Caty glances over at Kevin and then looks at John. Anger crosses over John's face which cause Caty to flinch backwards against her pillow. John sees this and gently reaches out and touches her cheek. Glen reaches out and puts a hand on Kevin's arm causing him to look over at him. He shakes his head no and mouths no more. Kevin nods ok and then looks over at Mark who is still sitting with Starlite in his arms. Everyone is watching John. *

Caty I'll never hurt you. Matter of fact for as long as I'm alive no one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise.

John please don't make promises that you can't keep.

Little girl I swore to your Mother the day that her bitch of a Mother took you that some how we would find you and that I would protect you. I'm sorry it took so long but I will protect you and that's a promise. Because little girl your Mother and I both wanted you from the day she found out that she was pregnant with you.

But Rhonda told me that you didn't and that you left my Mom whom didn't want me either? That she even used drugs why she was pregnant with me to try and not have me?

Honey that's not true. Your Mom and I were both using drugs some when she got pregnant with you but we both quit when she found out she was going to have you. That's how much she loved you.

But she killed herself on my twenty-first birthday? Why?

* John has tears in his eyes. *

She killed herself that day because she gave up all hope of finding you on that day. 

Why?

* Tears are now pouring down his face. *

Because Rhonda had told her that you were dead. That you had died of a drugs overdose. I was on a trip over the road with the WWF at the time. That's why she gave her Mother that music box that she gave you. The things in the secret box where things she put in there for you for years.

* Caty starts to cry again causing John to gently lift here into his arms while he sits on the side of her bed. After a few minutes she starts to stop crying. * 

Where is my box?

It's in Marks and your room back at the hotel.

What's in it?

Why don't I call Scott and have him bring it to you when some of them come later?

Would you please?

Yeah baby girl I will.

Thank you. John could I ask you a favor?

Any time little girl. What?

Do you have a picture of my Mom? Rhonda wouldn't show me one and said that she didn't have any. She wouldn't even tell me her name or yours.

I'm so sorry about that bitch baby. Yes I have a picture of her. Matter of fact I have many of them. I always carry a picture of Jenny with me were ever I go. I also always carry a picture of you not that I have too many.

* John reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out the picture that he was holding a few minutes ago of Jenny. He hands it to Caty who is still in his arms. She looks at the picture of her Mother and starts to cry. John also reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his wallet and removes a picture of her at just a few hours old. She is in his arms and Jenny had taken the picture. He hands her that picture too, which causes her to cry even harder against him. The Doctor comes in and seeing that she is so upset gives her something to calm her down. Her crying slows as she starts to fall asleep against John's chest. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review as this is the first I have written in about three weeks. I hope the writers block is gone. I think seeing The Undertaker up close might have broken it. He is wonderful to look at. So please Review.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine Hospital Room

****

Chapter Thirty Nine

* Caty slowly opens her eyes to a darken room. She has pain shooting up and down her body and it feels as if she was run over by a truck. It is also hard for her to remember too much because it feels like her mind is in a deep fog. It hurt to move her head but she gently turns it to the side and sees that John is sitting in a chair by her side. He is asleep and is softly snoring a little. This brings a quick tear to her eye as her mind remembers the last thing he said to her as she was slipping into the drug-induced sleep that the Doctor had cause. It was that he would be there when she woke up and that he was never going to leave her again. She hears someone approach the bed for the other side of the room and turns her head to see who it is. At first all she can see is a big shape of a man, which cause her to jerk back slightly. As he steps closer and sits down on the edge of the bed she can see that it is Mark. He looks tried and worn out and like he hasn't slept in a week. He leans down and gently kisses her on the lips, which she returns. After a few seconds Mark breaks the kiss and looks Caty in the eyes. *

So my little one you're finally awake?

Kind of but I don't know for how long. What time is it?

It's just about mid-night.

Wow. 

Yeah so how are you feeling little girl?

Oh like I have been run over by a truck at least a half of dozen times.

That good huh?

Yeah Mark that good.

Do you want me to get the Doctor so that they can give you something for the pain?

Maybe in a few minutes. But for now would you just sit with me and talk?

Anything that you want little one.

* Mark takes her good hand in his. *

Thank you. So how is Starlite?

She's sleeping in Shannon's arms right now. She's sore and scared but she'll be ok.

Good I'm glad she's ok. Other then my arm is anything else broken?

Doctor said that you got a cracked rib too.

I guess that is why it's hurts to breathe?

I would say so. 

I guess that I'm not going to be able to do those tats for you and Starlite. Hell or any of the other guys.

Can't draw one-handed darling?

I can draw one handed especially with my good hand but I won't be able to ink and wipe with one hand.

Well maybe someone else can wipe while you ink. But if nothing else I still want you to draw it for me.

* Caty moves and flinches in pain. She tightens her grip on Marks hand. He looks down at her concerned. She tries to smile up at him but can't quite pull it off. *

You ok my little one?

Yeah my green giant I'll be ok but maybe in a few minutes you can grab that doctor for me.

Tell me when?

Oh I will. 

Hey little girl can I ask you something?

I guess so.

Why did you do it?

What?

Save her? I mean after everything that she said to you or about you? Not that I'm not grateful but she said you could have gotten out of there?

* Tears spring to Caty eyes, which cause Mark to lean down and gently wipe, them away. He then reaches for the glass of water that is sitting on the bedside table. He carefully gives Caty a few sips and then puts it back down on the table. He turns back and looks deep into her eyes. Finally after a few seconds Caty starts talking. Both Mark and Caty aren't aware of the fact that Kevin is standing in the doorway or that Starlite has gotten out of bed and is standing behind Mark. Kevin notices Starlite who sees him too. Neither of them say's anything they both just stand there waiting to hear her answer. *

I had to Mark. Shit she is just a kid and she wouldn't have been able to hold them off the way that I could. I had been in her shoes when I was younger. In the back room of the bar that my father work at. The different is that I didn't have anyone to help me or at least no one did help me. I hope that if my Raven is ever in that position that someone would help her. And when it comes to what Starlite said to me shit I could understand that. Because I'm not good for anyone. She loves you Mark and I can understand that too. Hell you stole my heart in that diner before you even spoke. She was just trying to protect you from me is all. I can't blame her there either. I don't have the greatest track record around especially with men. Maybe you should all walk away or better yet run away. Or I should because I will only be the cause of you all getting hurt. And Mark I couldn't live with that and I couldn't live with you and Starlite not getting along because of me. So as soon as I can get out of this place I'm heading back to Tennessee.

* Before Mark can answer Caty Starlite moves forward yelling. *

NO! Caty you can't do that. 

* Starlite yelling wakes up John who jumps up out of his chair. It also wakes Shannon who jumps off the bed and comes running. It also brings Al, Glen, Kitty, Scott, Paul, Dwayne, Michael and Ron running into the room from the hallway were they were all standing around talking. Caty and Mark both turn and look at Starlite and also see Kevin for the first time. *

You can't just walk out of everyone life especially just because of what a spoil brat like me said. I was jealous of the love that I seen my father had for you. I was afraid that you would replace me in his heart. But you can't walk out on him and Uncle John and Uncle Kevin. Please? I am so sorry for everything that I said and did. I mean it and if you never want to speak to me I would understand.

* Mark let go of Caty hand and gets up and walks over to Starlite who has tears pouring down he face. He gently takes her into his arms. She hugs him tight and cries against his shirtfront. He gently talks to her. * 

Little Star of mine no one will ever replace you in my heart. Hell little girl of mine you will always be there same as I will always be in yours. But my heart is big enough to love someone else too.

I know that now Daddy I am so sorry. Caty I really mean it too.

Starlite you don't need to apology's to me.

Yes I do because I was just being a brat. I would like to get to know you and be friends. 

I would like that to Starlite but you were right about me too. And that love is what tried to protect your father not being a brat. 

But I was wrong about you Caty. I know that now.

No Starlite you weren't I'm no good. They are right about that and your father, John and Kevin deserve better then me too. Hell even Davy deserves better then me.

* Kevin walks over to the bed and bends down so that he can look Caty right in the eyes. He gently puts a hand on each of her shoulders. *

Damn it kid when are you going to learn that that asshole brother of mine never deserved even the slightest kindness from you. Let alone the love that you tried to give him over the years. 

No Kevin your wrong I should have tried harder. I could have been a better wife. I should have gave up my love of cycles and become the lady that he wanted me to be.

* Now Caty and Kevin are both crying. *

Damn it Cat-man-do when are you going to listen he wasn't anything but a punk and he still isn't anything but a punk except now he has a badge. What kind of man beat's his Sixteen year old wife when she eight month pregnant till she goes into labor. And Cat-man-do don't try and tell me that it didn't happen. I talked to Tracy who was there when you gave birth to Raven. She told me that you came in so bad that you almost die on them. She also told me that you were only eight months along. Damn it Caty if you were only eight-month along when you had her she could be mine.

Maybe Kevin I don't know because the whore that I was I was sleeping with both of you. And with the drugs and booze I'm not sure which nights I slept with you or Davy. I should have died then. That would have solved a lot of trouble now wouldn't have? 

* This causes Kevin to see red. *

Damn it Caty they have you so fucked up that you really feel that way don't you?

* Everyone stands there in silence. Caty and Starlite are both crying now. *

You want the truth right Kevin?

Yeah Caty I do.

Yeah Kevin I do believe that with all my heart and soul I believe that everyone would be better off if I was dead. I wish I would have died when I had Raven or on my twenty-first birthday. Or anyone of the other nights that I tried to do it but see I can't even do that right because I'm such a fuck up. I also know that one of these days just maybe I will get it right. Because my grandmother is right about one thing evil deserves an evil end.

* Caty saying this stuns the group because everyone can tell just by the tone of her voice that she means it. Kitty starts to cry and Glen holds her close. Kevin shakes Caty by the arms. *

Damn it Caty I should take you over my damn knee and spank some damn sense into you.

* Caty looks at Kevin and knows that he is serious. She looks back at him with tears in her eyes. *

Go ahead Kevin hell you and Mark are the only guys that I ever been with that hasn't hit me. I just figured that it would take time to get there. Guess I was right.

* Kevin looks down at Caty with a sick look on his face because he realizes that she is telling the truth. That every guy she has been with has beat her. Caty is crying harder now. *

Damn it Kid. Shit why would you let them do that to you? God you are so special little girl.

No Kevin I'm not. I'm just evil. The only good thing that I have ever done in my life that was good was having Raven and Scotty. They were good and special but look at what I have done to them. And because of me you might not even know your own daughter. Because I just don't really know who her father is now.

* By this time Kevin is so upset that he is shaking. John reaches a hand out and places it on Kevin arm. Kevin looks over to the tear filled eyes of John. *

Hey Nash man she can't take anymore right now. She is way to close to that edge and I don't want to lose her not now that I have her back. We will all work on this and watch her but for now you got to back off.

But...

Kev, John is right keep pushing and she is going to run as soon as she can. And if she does that how are we going to protect her then.

* Kevin looks over at Mark who is still hanging on to a crying Starlite. *

Yeah Mark ok. Ron would you go and grab the Doctor please? I think both Caty and Starlite both could use something. Hell Glen Kitty probably could too.

Sure Nash I'll go and grab him.

* Ron leaves the room to get the doctor. *

Yeah Kevin your right she could. Hell I think we all could right about now.

I ain't worth the trouble Big Sexy. Run please run.

Sorry Cat-man-do I am not going anywhere.

* Caty is crying so hard that the whole bed is starting to shake. Kevin grabs Caty up and pulls her into a bear hug and holds her while rocking back and forth on his feet. Caty wraps her good arm around his waist and holds on for dear life. Ron comes back in follow by the doctor and a nurse and Officer Levers and Baker who are still there waiting to talk to Starlite and Caty. The doctor takes one look at the room and turns to the nurse. *

Nurse Abby I want three sedatives and a cot set up in here for the other young woman.

Yes Doctor.

* She leaves to get the sedatives and the cot. *

Gentleman after I give the young women the sedatives I am going to ask that some of you go down to the waiting area for the night or even back to your hotel rooms.

Ok doctor we will go to the waiting area but we aren't leaving the hospital.

Scott maybe you guys should head back to the hotel?

No Nash we aren't leaving here till Starlite and Caty can leave. Especially with Jerky still somewhere here.

Scott's right guys we will go down the hall but just down the hall so if you need us just yell.

All right Al and thanks.

Sure thing Mark.

* The nurse comes back with the sedatives which and maintains brings in the cot and sets it up across from the feet of the two beds. Officer Levers steps forward as the Doctor gives the women the sedatives. Mark picks Starlite up and places her back on her bed. Nash lays Caty back down and he and John cover her back up. Glen helps Kitty to take her shoes off and to lie down on the cot. *

Doctor would it be ok to talk to Starlite and Caty for a moment?

Yes Officer Levers but please make it quick and then I want only the husbands, boyfriends and fathers to stay everyone else has to leave. 

* Officer Levers talks to Officer Baker who then leaves the room. Kevin steps forward. *

Doctor I'm sorry but I am not one of those but I'm not leaving this room till this little girl can leave too.

* The Doctor looks up at seven foot Kevin and takes a small step backwards. *

Oh I'm sorry Mr. Nash wasn't it?

Yeah.

You can stay but please just the gentlemen who have been here all afternoon and night. 

Ok Doctor. Hey guys why don't you all head out to the waiting room. One of us will come get you if they need anything.

Sure thing Mark. Come on guys.

Thanks Michael.

* Scott walks over to where John is and hands him Caty music box. John places it on the bedside table. The guys all head out of the room along with the Doctor and Nurse. Officer Levers walks over to where Caty is still crying softly while holding onto Kevin hand. Mark and John are standing on the other side of her bed. Glen is sitting on the side of the cot that Kitty is laying on. Shannon is lying next to Starlite and is holding her. *

Ms. Leae?

Yes?

I'm Office Levers and I need to get a statement of what happened and if you would like to press any charges against any one? I also have to get one for Mrs. Moore.

No.

* Officer Levers looks over at John and Mark. *

Excuse me maam but no?

No Officer Levers I will not give you a statement nor will I press any charges?

* John leans down and looks Caty in the face. *

Caty you have to press charges against Chris and Lance? They can't get away with what they did to you and Starlite.

Is Starlite pressing charges Mr. Callaway?

* Before Mark can answer Starlite sits up and looks at her Dad who shakes his head yes and then at Shannon who also shakes his head yes. She looks at the officer. *

Yes Officer Levers I would like too press charges against both Lance and Chris.

Caty see Starlite is doing it so you can too.

* Caty shakes her head no. *

I can't John, I can't.

Little one if you don't then they might come after you again.

Mark I can't I'm sorry but I just can't. Please I do have my reasons.

* They can all see that she is frightened. She starts to cry again and to shake. *

Baby please?

I'm sorry Mark.

* Kevin looks deep into her eyes. He sees the fear and realizes that it's has nothing to do with Chris and Lance. * 

Caty your not afraid of Chris and Lance are you?

No.

You're afraid that Davy will find out aren't you? That he will somehow use this against you.

* It takes a moment before she can speak. *

Yeah Kev I'm afraid that he will somehow turn this back around on me. That he will get a judge to take away all of the rest of my rights.

* Officer Levers speaks up at this point. *

Ms. Leae you where the victim here. No Judge in his right mind would use this against you.

* Kevin squeezes Caty hand. She tries to looks at him and smile but tears form at the corners of her eyes. *

Officer you don't know my ex-husband sir. 

Caty? Please?

Mark he used me getting I was shot in a robbery saving my daughter for the robber. They took my daughter away because they say I endangered her life. I just don't know what he would do if he got this. And he will Kev you know he will. I can't lose Raven completely. I just can't.

* Caty starts to cry even harder. Mark gently sits on the side of the bed and wraps Caty in his arms so that she is crying with her head on his chest. *

Ms. Leae I do need to inform you that Mr. Irvin might be bring you up on charges.

What? For what telling him he's an assclown?

I'm sorry maam but he told a nurse that he might want to bring you up on charges for kicking him in the privates.

Can he do that Officer Levers?

Maybe Ms. That why I really need to know your side of the story.

Then Davy is going to find out anyway.

Caty maybe he won't.

John he finds out every time that I get a simple ticket. Hell he runs me through the police files every week. 

Your ex-husband runs you Ms.?

Yes Officer he is the sheriff in a small town in Indiana. He will find out about this and use it against me. Hell Mark he will ruin us too. So see I would be better off going back to Tennessee.

Caty I'm not letting you go for that fact none of us are letting you go.

Mark...

* Caty can't take any more and starts to cry hysterical. Officer Levers looks at the men with a lost look on his face. *

Officer Levers could we make our final decision on this in the morning?

Yes Mr. Layfield I don't see where that would be a problem. Matter of fact I think it might be best.

Good because I think that we need to get the Doctor back in here to see if he can do any thing more for Caty.

I think that would be the best idea Mr. Layfield. I'll go and get him for you. Then I will come back tomorrow to talk to Mrs. Moore and Ms. Leae. Then they can tell me what they want done.

Thank you.

* Officer Levers shakes all of the men's hands and then goes to get the Doctor. The Doctor comes back in and gives Caty another shot. He then checks on Starlite who Shannon has made to lay back down. He then checks Kitty who is asleep with her head in Glen's lap. Mark holds Caty till she finally falls to sleep. He then carefully lowers her back down onto the bed. Mark, John, and Kevin all pull a chair up so that they can sit near Caty. Shannon is lying down with Starlite and Glen is leaning against the wall with Kitty in his lap. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review because I haven't been able to write in a long time and I'm afraid that I can't write anymore. My Husband say's it's a waste of time because I have no talent. So Please let me know what you think. Sorry it's so long but I had a lot to write.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	41. Chapter Forty Chris Is Up To Something

****

Chapter Forty

* Lance walks into Chris room at almost one o'clock in the morning. But it looks as if Chris is asleep. He turns to leave and is almost to the door when Chris moans and calls out. *

Aw Shit. Lance?

* Lance turns back around and walks over to the bed. He looks down and sees that Chris is got his eyes open. Lance can see that he is pale and that his face is bruised and that his jaw is wired. *

Hey man. So how are you feeling?

Like fucking shit. How about you Lance? How are you feeling?

* Lance frowns. * 

Not to good Chris.

So what happened? Did they arrest you?

No at least not yet. They say that they will have to talk to Starlite and Caty Leae first. They have to see if either one of them want to press any charges. But the Police did read me my rights and told me that I shouldn't leave town.

So they haven't talked to the bitches yet? How come Lance?

No they haven't talked to them yet or at least not that I heard of. Starlite was to shaken and wanted to talk to Mark first. Oh and Caty was still unconscious last time that I heard. 

Oh really? So then have you given a statement yet?

No the WWE Lawyer wouldn't let me give one yet. He said that I should wait till they charge me.

Good. Then Lance do what the Lawyer say. 

Good Chris? Shit even if I wait that's not going to change anything. And hell Mark is going to tell Starlite to press charges. And fuck Chris who knows about this Caty.

Lance just keep your cool. We didn't do anything wrong.

We didn't Chris? Hell if Mark and them hadn't broken down the door...

No Lance we didn't do anything wrong. And if anyone asks Caty came on to me first. 

But Chris?

No Lance I'm not going to let that bitch win. I'm not going to let that whore take away my career either. 

But Chris what we did was wrong. Shit. I know that we were still drunk but shit.. Man you almost raped her. And me shit I could have ended up doing the same to Starlite. And she is just a kid.

Shit Lance that fucking whore had it coming. I mean shit we are better then Mark Callaway.

Fuck Chris I don't know.

Damn it Lance. I do know.

But Chris take a look at yourself. Mark, Kevin and John beat the hell out of you.

Yea Lance because of that fucking whore. And why the hell did John and Kevin get in on it? Is Mark sharing the whore or something?

* Chris looks at Lance all-innocent. He wants to see if Stephanie's information is true. *

Shit that right I didn't find out about it till I was taken to the Police Station.

Find out what?

* Neither Lance or Chris hear the door open or know that Linda and Vince McMahon have entered. They stand there listening to Chris and Lance. *

That Caty Leae is John and Jenny daughter.

Daughter I didn't know that they hard a daughter Lance. Are you sure about this?

Yep Chris I am and she is it.

So that fucking little whore is John and his junkie wife kid. Wow.

* Linda can't keep quite anymore when Chris says this. She moves forward and into the room. *

You little prick. You Chris are not even in the same league as that little girl or either one of her parents.

* Both Chris and Lance jump. Vince reaches out a hand and places it on Linda's arm for support. *

Oh and Chris she is also Kevin Nash ex-sister-in-law. So I would watch what you say around him along with Mark and John.

Shit Linda she came on to me in the bar this morning. Then she starts yelling for help. Hell maybe her and Mark planned this all along? Mark is all ways starting trouble with me.

Oh really Chris?

Shit yeah Vince.

Ok then Chris if this was Mark and Caty how the hell did Starlite end up getting pulled into your room and smacked around?

* Chris glances over at Lance who looks at Linda and Vince and then down at the ground like a guilty kid who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar. Chris then turns back to Vince. *

Shit Vince, Starlite is nothing but a little whore too. She has been with a number of the wrestlers in the company. Hell she has been sexually active since she was like fourteen. 

Really?

Yeah really. Just ask Test and Brock. They have both been with her along with most likely Edge, Jeff and Shannon too. Plus who knows who else. I mean shit she was fucking making out with Shannon in the restaurant when we stopped for lunch. And Vince she has been teasing Lance, Christian and me for over a year now.

Well Chris if she has been with Brock, Test, Edge and Jeff then for their sakes they better stay away from Mark and Glen.

Yeah Vince and Shannon too.

Well Chris Shannon is a different story.

Why is that Linda?

* Chris looks at Lance and knows that he knows the same thing that Stephanie told him. *

The why Chris is that Shannon is Starlite husband.

* Chris mouth drops open. *

Well finally Vince the great King of the World doesn't have anything to say.

Well Linda maybe we better tell him about why we are here at this time of the night. While he is speechless that is.

Yes Vince I think that you are right this would be a good time.

* Chris opens his mouth to say some thing but Vince puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head no. *

I think that you need to listen to what Linda has to say. And Lance I think you should just stand there and listen too.

Thank you Vince. Ok first of all Chris and Lance we are appalled at what you did to these two young women. Starlite is banged up and scared but Caty she is messed up but good.

What about me Linda? Hell I am going to be out of wrestling for the next six months.

You Chris? Hell you are lucky that Kevin, Mark and John didn't kill you. No just shut up and let me finish. First thing tomorrow morning Mr. Henry Andersen our Lawyer will have suspension papers for you to sign. Chris you and Lance are both being suspended for the next two months without pay starting tomorrow night. Lance you will be at the arena so that we can set up a story reason for your absent. Chris being that you will still be here for about a week we will just mention that you got hurt. Oh and then Chris for the next two to six months after you recuperate you will be down with the QVW. 

* Chris is pissed off now and speaks out. *

What? Shit Linda you can't do this to me. Your dropping me down to the QVW for two to six months after I have already been out for six months because of that little whore?

* Now it is Linda's turn to get pissed off. She is so mad that she is starting to see red. *

Chris as C.E.O. of the WWE I not only can do it but I am doing it. Plus if you dare to press charges against that little girl for fighting back with every thing she could I will do everything in my power to get rid of you for the WWE completely. 

But Linda that little bitch caused all of this.

No Chris you and Lance caused all of this. And you should count your blessings that I haven't decided to get rid of you two already. Oh and Lance you will be down with the QVW for two to six months also after your suspension is up.

Yes ma'am.

Good Lance, Vince and I are glad to see that you have enough sense not to argue with me right now.

* Vince smiles over at Linda. Chris has sat up and is breathing deeply trying to control his temper. *

Vince is any of those assholes being suspended?

No Chris and as a matter of fact as a father, brother, uncle and husband I would have done the same to you as did. Also Chris if you press charges against Caty Leae or for that fact any of them I will make sure that you aren't just gone from the WWE but I will make sure that no one will ever hire you as a wrestler again. Do you understand?

* Vince and Chris just stare at each other. Finally Chris talks. *

Yeah Vince I understand. 

Good Chris I am glad to hear it. I also think that both of you should know that according to Henry Andersen this Caty and Starlite might still be pressing charges against you two.

What?

Damn it Chris. You and Lance beat the hell out of Starlite and Caty. Fuck Caty spent most of the day unconscious.

Did they check her blood alcohol level Vince? 

I don't know Chris did they check yours?

You almost sound as if you are hoping that they do press charge's Linda? But then there is something that you should know if you don't want to have bad PR or the WWE.

* Lind and Vince glance at each other. They know that Chris is up to something. *

What is that Chris?

I think you might want to do what you can to make sure that they both don't press charges.

Oh really Chris and why would we want to interfere in that?

Well Vince the papers might get a hold of the fact that the WWE a family organization is backing a junkie against two of their wrestlers who have never been in big trouble.

* Chris smiles over at Linda. She starts to respond till Vince reaches out and takes her hand. *

Chris I wouldn't go around spreading rumors about her. In less you want another run in with John, Mark, Kevin and even Glen.

Don't believe me Vince? Just ask Mark and John where they were last night. And who was flying. Or was it that she was trying to do more then just fly. Maybe trying to off herself.

* Linda gets a worried look on her face. She and Vince both look at each other. They can tell just by the tone of voice and the look on his face that Chris isn't lying. Chris knows that in some ways he just won because they will do what they can to avoid bad PR. They also know that they have to find out more about Caty. *

Lance, Chris it is getting late and we still have to go and check on Starlite and Caty. Linda and I will be seeing you both later. And then we will be finishing this.

But Chris I meant what I said about charging Caty.

Ok Linda I won't charge her. But maybe you should tell her that it might be best for both of us.

* Linda looks like she is ready to blow. Chris gives her a smile because he knows he might just have saved his and Lance's assess. Lance can't even look at Linda. *

Let's go Linda. Chris, Lance we will talk about this later today. We know what you are saying Chris. Not that we like it or are going to buckle. If you know what I mean too.

Hey Vince all Lance and I are just asking that you look at all sides is all. Right Lance?

* Lance just shakes his head yes without looking up. *

All right Chris. Linda lets go. 

* Vince leads Linda out of the room. Chris lets out a laugh as soon as the door is closed. He then looks over at Lance and smiles. *

Well Lance my boy it looks like the King of the World just won again. Though I guess for now I will have to let the bitch win on kicking me in the nuts.

Hell Chris maybe we should take that suspension so that the guys can cool down. I hate to have to be in the ring with one of them right now.

Hell what are you chicken Lance?

Yeah when it comes to those guys Hell Yes.

* This causes Chris to laugh till his broken ribs start to hurt. Hen then gets an evil look in his eye. Lance sees this and knows that the troubles not over yet. As soon as Vince got Linda out of the room he turns her toward him and can see that she looks ready to cry. *

Linda come on honey lets go and see Mark and John. We don't know what kind of a life this little girl had or even if Chris is telling the truth. Ok?

Ok Vince. I am just worried about John, Mark and Kevin.

Me too dear. I asked Henry to look into this girl's background. I want to make sure that she is who she says she is. I also want to know if there is any that the guys or we should know.

Do you think that she is into drugs like Chris said?

Maybe Linda. I mean I loved Jenny as much as everyone else but I mean shit Linda... She died of drugs.

* Linda looks Vince in the eyes. She can tell as much as he can that they are both thinking that Chris has to be somewhat on the right track. She shakes her head yes and they both head for the elevator to go down two floors to the room where Caty and Starlite are. *

Authors Notes: Hey please read and review and let me know what you think. I think I am finally Back on track with my writings or at least I hope. Please let me know. Mainly I have decide to ignore my husband who tells me my writing sucks and that I waste time. And I think I will listen to my biggest fan who say's I'm great. ( And to think it's not just because I am going to let her highlight her hair tomorrow and then dye it blue like Skittles.) My youngest who is trying her hand at writing wrestling fic too. I will up dating this one as well as The Darkside of Heaven, and Changes over the next couple of days as I wrote 10 chapters in the last few day. So please be patient why I get them on the computer and then up loaded so please Review.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	42. Chapter Forty One The Waiting Area

****

Chapter Forty One

* Linda and Vince get off the elevator on Starlite and Caty floor. As they get off the elevator they are shocked to see about a half of dozen of their wrestlers hanging around the waiting room. Vince raises an eyebrow at Linda. *

What the hell?

Vince you know how protective these guys can be of each other. Hell dear most of these guys have helped Mark and Glen to raise that little girl in there.

I know Lind but...

Vince plus don't forget that quite a few of them were there for John when Jenny killed herself.

I know damn it do you think any of them will tell us what the hell went down last night with this Caty?

I don't know Vince. I guess that it will depend on if they think that it will hurt John or Mark.

Well Linda this group is loyal to each other if nothing else. 

I know dear. And Vince that might just be what Mark, John and Kevin need right now.

Shit.

* Michael, Al, Ron and Scott who were sitting around the table playing a game of poker are the first ones to see Linda and Vince get off the elevator. Scott clears his throat and then motions with his head toward them after getting Paul and Dwayne's attention from the television show that they were watching. Linda and Vince walk over to the waiting area. Linda walks over to Scott who has stood up. She gives him a hug, which he returns. *

So how are they doing Scott?

I guess that depends kind of on which one of them you are talking about?

Well why don't we start with Starlite and Caty? How are they doing?

Starlite is still in shock but Shannon is with her. Mark and Glen are even letting him lay with her and holding her.

Good. I'm glad to hear that Scott because right now Starlite needs him. Now how is Caty doing? 

* Scott is silent for a few seconds. He really doesn't know how to put into words about Caty. Finally Michael puts his arm on Scott shoulder and speaks. *

She's a mess Linda. And I don't just mean because of the broken arm or the bruises either. The Doctor had to sedate her twice since she woke up. Hell for that fact the Doctor had to sedate Starlite and Kitty too this last time. 

* This brings tears to Linda eyes. Vince reaches over and hugs her to him. He then turns back to the guys. *

How are John, Mark, Kevin, and Glen handling it?

Hell Vince they are trying to hold it together for her. But I know that they want to kill Chris and Lance for what he did to those little girls in there.

I figured that much Paul but that's not what I'm asking you either.

Shit Vince what do you want me to tell you?

How about the truth Paul?

* Paul looks at Vince and then turns away. He walks away and over to the window and looks out. Vince then turns to Ron who is standing there with a pissed off at the world look on his face. *

Ron how about you? Will you tell me the truth? 

Fuck Vince. Ok you want the truth?

Yeah Ron I do.

Ok the truth is that first off John is so happy to have found that kid but is beating him self up because he found out that Rhonda has and is playing mind games with that kid and has been since she turned twenty-one. When she was nice enough to tell her that her really Mother killed herself on her birthday because she ruined her life.

* This causes Linda to gasp in horror. Scott reaches over and places a hand on Ron's shoulder. He turns around and looks at Scott. *

Easy Ron. That bitch is going to get hers and soon. And she isn't going to get anywhere near that little one ever again. Because we will all see to that.

* There is a look of hatred in Scott's eyes. Ron takes a deep breath before he continues. *

Vince right now John is also so scared to death that, that little girl in there is going to run like the devil is chasing her. And if she does those guys are going to have one hell of a time finding her again. She didn't exactly handle finding out that John was her Dad to well. Mostly because Rhonda told her that John never wanted anything to do with her or her Mother after he found out that she was pregnant.

But why would she run? I mean Chris and Lance are not going to come after her again. And John can let her know that what Rhonda said wasn't true.

Hell Vince this is a conversation that you should be having with those guys in there. We're just here for back up and in case they need us. Ron is already said more then we should have.

* Mark who was on his way down to the waiting area with Kevin to grab some coffee reaches out and stops Kevin. They stand there listening. *

Yeah Al you're right we should be having this conversation with them. But will they tell us the truth?

* Vince notices that anger that quickly crosses Al's face along with the others. Dwayne leans forward touching Vince's arm so that Vince will look at him. *

Hell man you know that those guys have never lied to you or Linda before. They wouldn't do anything that would hurt the WWE.

Really Dwayne?

Vince. 

No Linda. Ok will they or any of you tell me where you all were last night? Or what kind of shape she was in?

What does it matter Vince? This wasn't that little girl's fault. Hell Chris and Lance started on her and Kitty in the parking lot of the hotel.

Yes Dwayne I have been told that.

* Paul who has had an enough turns back from the window where he was staring out. He walks back towards Vince with anger flashing in his eyes. Everyone in the room can hear the *

Yeah Vince where you also told that those two fuckers started this? And that they started with Starlite earlier too when we stopped for lunch along with that little prick Christian? 

* Linda steps forward and out of Vince's arms where she was leaning. She places a hand on Paul's arm, which causes him to look down at her. She quickly hugs him. Then speaks softly like you would to a wounded animal. *

Paul we know all of this but are there other things that happened that we should know. Things that can cause her or John or Mark or even the WWE any trouble?

* At this point Mark clears his throat causing everyone to turn around and look at him and Kevin. Linda walks over and hugs both of these seven footers. Vince walks over and shakes hands with both men. *

Mark how is Starlite?

She will be ok Linda in a few days thanks to Caty. She is sleeping right now in Shannon's arms. Hey Vince she is going to need a week or two before she can join the apprentice program.

That's no problem Mark. Whenever she is ready her spot will still be there. Just make sure that she is one hundred percent before she starts.

I will and thank you because she was afraid that she would lose her spot.

No way Mark this company needs the talents of another Callaway. Al you start Starlite when she is ready.

Ok Vince I will do that. 

* Mark turns back to Linda. *

Mark, Kevin how is Caty?

* Kevin clenches his jaw. Mark reaches over and put his hand on Kevin's arm. Kevin looks over at Mark and sighs. * 

Linda she is screwed up bad. Between what happened with Chris and Lance, plus Davy, Rhonda, and the people who fucking raised her.. FUCK.

* Linda leans over and hugs Kevin to her. She can feel that he is shaking he is so mad. John and Glen both hear Kevin and step out into the hallway after asking Shannon to keep an eye on Caty and Kitty. They then walk down to where everyone is standing. Linda is still holding on to Kevin when she sees them coming. She walks over and gives each one of these men a hug too. She then turns to Glen. *

How is Kitty Glen?

She's scared for her best friend Linda.

Has she known this Caty long?

Yeah since they were in like sixth grade. Linda I know that you may not know this or think this but Caty is a good person who has just had a really shitty life.

* Linda sees the tears in Glen's eyes. *

It's going to be ok Glen.

Is it? I wish I knew that for sure.

We will make it be.

* Glen reaches down and hugs Linda. He then goes over and puts his arm over Mark's shoulder pulling him against him. Linda turns toward John. She can tell that he is wiped out and close to the edge. Matter of fact last time that he was this close to that edge they almost lost him and would have if it hadn't been for some of this group of men. It was right after Jenny had killed herself. The night that he tried to take his own life too. *

John?

Shit Linda I can't lose her too.

* Kevin reaches over and grabs John in a hug against him. He speaks softly to John because he knows that John is so near that edge too. *

We won't lose that little girl in there. Matter of fact we're are going to fucking set some things straight for her too. She's got you now along with Mark, Glen, Kitty, me and the rest of this group to watch over her. She's home now do you understand John?

* John shakes his head yes and then hugs Kevin back. *

John?

* John turns around to face Vince. Kevin doesn't take his hand off of John shoulder. *

Yeah Vince?

Linda and I will help any way that we can. 

Thanks Vince.

* Vince looks down for a second and then looks up and into John's eyes. *

John was there some type of trouble with her last night?

* John looks at Vince in silence for a few moments. Finally he speaks. *

That is my kid Vince.

I know that John and if it wasn't I wouldn't even care.

* John can hear the genuine concern in Vince's voice and can see the tears that are in Linda's eyes. He sighs. *

Yeah I know Vince. So who told you about last nights trouble?

Chris did a little while ago.

Why? What did the little prick want?

To know if her and Starlite are pressing charges. 

* Vince looks over at Mark when he say's this. Mark lets out a laugh. *

Starlite is Vince and I for one I'm hoping that we can talk Caty into it too.

She's not going to do that Mark.

Kevin damn it. Chris and Lance shouldn't get away with what they did to those two little girls.

I know that Mark but she is more afraid of my prick of a brother. And she is right her will find out about it and find some way to use this against her.

* John who was standing there quiet all of a sudden looks like a light has gone off. He looks like he is going to be sick. Ron looks over at him and then calls his name. *

John? Hey man what is it? Are you ok?

* Instead of answering Ron he turns to Vince. *

Vince, Chris plans on using what he knows against her if Starlite or she presses charges. Right?

Yes John I believe that he will. He might also use it if we suspend him for as long as we told him that we were.

Fuck! Fuck! That little gutless prick. He beats her and then tries to rape her which if we hadn't broken in when we did he would have done. And now if either Starlite or she presses charges he is going to let it leak that she wanted to kill herself the night before?

* John stating this has shocked Linda and Vince. They notice that the rest of the guys all seem to have known this already. *

John he just knew that she is a...

* John glares at Linda. *

What did he call her Linda a junkie? Linda is that what he told you. Maybe a junkie like her Mother was?

* Linda softly answers him. *

Yes John.

Well then Linda he would have really gotten a kick out of the fact that she was trying to down Quaaludes with Jack Daniels just like the night that Jenny died.

* This makes Linda turn white. Tears slowly start to leak out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly covers her mouth to stop from crying. John turns to Mark, Glen and Kevin. *

We have to keep her safe. Mark..

I'll explain it to Starlite and Shannon in the morning John. Starlite won't press charges.

I'm sorry Mark.

Hey man John I meant what I told you and her last night. 

I know Mark. Thank you. I hope that Starlite will understand?

She will John. Hell she meant what she said too. I'm just sorry that she caused the trouble last night.

If she hadn't then I wouldn't have got my daughter back. So I'm glad that she did.

* John shakes Mark's hand. Mark then turns toward Vince. *

Vince let Chris know that if he comes any where near Starlite or Caty ever again I no make that we will hurt him a lot worst then we did this time.

OH Mark believe me we will be doing just that.

John, Mark, I'm still going to suspend them for the two months and then see what I can push without it coming back on Caty.

Thank you Linda.

Vince and I wish that we could do more or to tell you that they should press charges because what they did was very wrong. 

We don't want to see her hurt or the WWE either Linda. And we do understand.

We know that John. Did you get to let her know that Jenny loved her so much?

Some Linda. But I'm not sure if she believes me. Rhonda has that little girl really messed up. 

Yeah John and my fucking punk ass brother did nothing to help that either. 

Kevin then she is you're ex-sister-in-law?

Yes Vince she was married to my brother since she was fifteen and pregnant with her oldest. That was up into about three and a half years ago. But more then that I feel as if she was my own little sister. I have known her since she was like ten and used to hang around the bike shop I worked at. And I'll kill Chris, Lance or anyone else that comes near her to do any harm. Oh and before it comes from any one else Linda I need a Lawyer.

* Vince looks nervously over at Linda and then back at up Kevin. * 

Why Kevin?

Her oldest is an almost ten year old little girl. Raven. She might be mine but Caty doesn't know. I need to find out if she is and if so try and get her away from my sadistic brother so that she can be back with Caty where she belongs.

Ok I'll set up an appointment with Henry Andersen for some time tomorrow.

Thank you Linda.

You're welcome Kevin. Also the meeting that I called for tomorrow has been moved to five right before the show.

Ok Linda. Vince is there anything else?

Yeah Scott there is. I want you all to stay on this floor tonight and away from Chris. And I mean all of you. If there is any more trouble I will make sure that you are all suspended. I'm going to take Linda back to the hotel and we will sort the rest of this out in sometime tomorrow.

* He looks pointy at John, Mark, Kevin and Glen. John looks down at the ground and then up at Vince and Linda. He had tears going down his face. * 

Linda, Vince she is a good person I know that she is. She just needs some help getting to where she should have all ways been. Jenny was a good person too she just didn't get a chance to make it. I'm not going to lose Caty too. I'm not.

* Everyone sees the tears in John's eyes. John turns without another word and heads back to the hospital room. *

If we lose that little girl in there we are going to lose him too. And this time we won't be lucky enough to find him in time. We got lucky last time but we won't be this time. He will make sure that we can't find him. I'm not losing that little girl or my friend. 

* Mark say's this to no one but yet to them all. He then turns and heads back to the room. Kevin and Glen turn and follow Mark without saying a word. Vince puts his arm around Linda and heads her toward the elevator. He can tell that she is about to openly start crying now herself. Vince hugs her close and gently kisses her cheek. The rest of the guys sit down silently to think about what they can do to help and to keep watch for the night. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know if this is getting dumb. I hope it makes sense because it is four in the morning. Thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing. You all are the reason that I am still writing.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	43. Chapter Forty Two Kitty Talks About Caty

****

Chapter Forty Two

* Mark who is sleeping in a chair next to Caty bed jerks awake all of a sudden. He looks at the bed and sees that Caty is gone. He jumps out of his chair and turns around. Kevin is standing against the wall between the bathroom and the cot where Kitty had been sleeping last night. Mark notices that Kitty is gone too. He also notices that Glen and John are also no where to be seen. Mark then turns to where Starlite should be sleeping. She is also gone along with Shannon. Mark turns back around to look at Kevin who is grinning at him. *

Morning sleepy head. Nice to see that you finally woke up I was wondering if you were going to sleep the day away.

Fuck you. Kev where the fuck is everyone?

Well good morning Kevin and how are you this morning? Oh not to bad Mark and yourself?

Cut the shit Kevin and answer me.

All right. Starlite and Kitty are in the bathroom with Caty. They are helping her to wash the blood out of her hair.

Why?

Think about it Mark. Shit Caty is only got one hand and something tells me with that long hair that she has it takes two to wash it.

Oh yeah ok. Should she even be out of bed?

No. The Doctor wants her to stay in bed and to spend at least another day or two here.

Then why the fuck did you let her up?

Because she told me that if I didn't let her up to take a shower then she was going to fucking kick my ass.

So? Kevin?

So? Shit Mark something in her tone of voice and her eyes told me that she would do it too. And with every thing that has happened this week I didn't want to push her. Especially after Starlite and Kitty said that they would help her. Also Mark Caty said that she wanted to get the smell of Chris off of her. 

* Mark looks at Kevin and understands why he let Caty get up. Hell he knows that he would have too. Both men are silent. The bathroom door opens and Kitty steps out. She sees that Mark is awake and walks over and hugs him. He hugs her back and kisses her gently on the cheek. *

Hey Mark, Caty is in a shower right now. Starlite is sitting there in case she needs anything.

Ok Kitty. So how are they doing?

Mark, Starlite is a little quieter then normal but she is on the road to being ok. 

What about Caty?

* This brings tears to her eyes before she can even stop them. Right then Glen, Shannon and John walk into the room carrying some coffee and food. They look at Kitty and Mark. Shannon hands Mark a cup of coffee and then one to Kevin. He then goes back to standing with John and Glen. Finally Kitty gets her voice under control so that she can speak. *

Mark she scared and really mixed up right now. She is also afraid that she's not good enough for you guys. And that she doesn't deserve any of your love.

Damn it! She is a good person!

* Kitty turns to Kevin and walks over to him. She hugs him before she talks again. *

Kev, I know that you love her but right now she is so scared to death that you are going to hate her. Because she can not say who really is Raven's father is. In her mind it was Davy because she didn't want to ruin things for you. But now she is afraid that if Raven is yours that you will hate her for not having her since birth.

Kitty I would never hate her. Fuck! I loved her since she was ten years old.

I know that Big Sexy but your brother screwed with her head since she was what twelve. And that is a hell of a lot of years. And Kevin the last year has been especially hell on her. Raven is what had kept her grounded for all these years. Losing Scotty damned near killed her but she had to keep going for Raven. Now...

Then damn it Kitty we have to find a way to get Raven back for her. Hell not just for her but also for Raven because I know that little girl needs her as much as Caty needs her. So we will get her back.

Yeah Kevin we do need to do that though I'm not sure how. But big guy we also have to help her get her head straight too. To help undo what Davy did all those years. She wasn't lying last night when she said that you and Mark are the only guys that she have ever been with that didn't hit her.

* Everyone hears John's breath catch in his throat. Kitty then turns to John. She walks over and hugs him. He kisses her gently on the top of the head. When she pulls back he can see the tears in her eyes. *

John I know that you already love my friend in there even though you don't really know her. 

Kitty I do love her. I have always loved her since the day that she was born. So did Jenny.

I know that John just by looking in your eyes when you are watching her or maybe I should say watching over her. I also know that she needs the love of a Dad like you.

I need her too Kitty. Even if she can't love me like a Dad.

I think that one-day she will love you like that John. But then there is one thing that you are going to have to do.

What Kitty? I would do anything for that little girl.

I know that you would John. And what I'm asking is not going to be easy.

Ok.

Take it slow and easy with her and please try to be understanding. She doesn't let to many people into her heart. Because most of the time when she does she gets hurt.

I won't hurt her Kitty. I promise you that.

I know John but that doesn't change the fact that Rhonda and those assholes that raised her really fucked her up. She truly thinks that she is a bad and evil person. Who doesn't deserve nothing good or no one good in her life. 

Well then Kitty we have got to help her change her mind about that. We also have to show her that she is loved and deserves to be loved.

Yes John we do have to help her see those things. We have to show her that Rhonda was wrong about her and you and her Mom.

* John leans over and kisses Kitty on the cheek. Glen leans over and pulls Kitty into his arms kissing her hard. After a second he lets go. *

You're a good friend to her Kitty. She's lucky to have you.

Yes Glen but then she has always been a good friend to me. And I am damn lucky that she let me into her heart. I just hope that we didn't make a mistake when we tricked her into coming here.

We didn't Kitty.

No? Glen are you sure?

Yes I'm sure Kitty. Fuck Kitty she never would have met John or run back into Kevin. Plus think about it her and Mark did it on their own.

Yeah I know Glen and damn if she didn't fall hard and quick for that brother of yours.

Yeah well Kitty I seem to remember you doing the same thing with me. Right?

* Glen raises an eyebrow at her. This causes Kitty to laugh out loud. *

Yes Glen I did do the same with you but I don't know if I would have done anything about it if it had been for Caty pushing me to go for it. I guess that you two guys just have some kind of magic.

Yep. I guess that we do.

* Glen leans over and kisses Kitty and then hugs her close. He leans down and whispers in to her ear. *

Kitty girl they were meant for each other. Hell look at the way he is watching that door. Or better yet the smile that will be in his eyes as soon as she walks back into this room.

I know Glen. I just hope that Caty knows too.

* With this said Kitty quickly kisses Glen and then pushes out of Glen's arms. She walks over and stands in front of Mark once more. She looks Mark right in the eye. Mark talks before Kitty can. *

Kitty I won't hurt that little girl. I promise you that.

You better not you big giant. Cause if you do I will so kick your ass. And they won't just be calling you deadman in the ring.

* Mark grabs Kitty and hugs her kissing her on the top of the head. He then whispers into her ear. *

I would sooner rip off my own arm then ever hurt that little girl. Or should I say my little girl. She stole my heart in that diner.

Well Caty green giant something tells me that you aren't the only one to have your heart stolen.

Good because I am not letting that little thing go. See I was stupid once and let a girl I loved get away. I'm not letting that happen with this little darling.

* Mark say's this out loud so that everyone in the room can hear him. *

Mark she going to try and pull away from you. Because in her eyes you are too good for her.

Well Kitty I'm just not going to let that happen.

I'm glad to hear that because Mark. You and Kevin really are the only guys who have ever treated her right. All of the others have smacked her around or hurt her in some way.

* Kevin and Mark both clinch their jaws together. *

That isn't ever going to happen again either. Because Kitty if I ever catch another guy hurting her I will break him in half. Because she is mine now.

* Kitty hugs him again. Right then Starlite sticks her head out of the bathroom. She smiles over at Shannon who has just been standing by the door. He smiles back and then mouths that he loves her. She then turns to Kitty after smiling over at her Dad. *

Kitty we have a small problem.

What's wrong Starlite is Caty ok?

Yeah she's ok but she is done showering and wants to get out this place.

Ok. I knew that she wasn't going to listen to the Doctor. So what is the problem Starlite?

Clothes.

Clothes?

Yeah Kitty. I've got clothes because you helped me to change.

Oh Shit Starlite I forgot. The Police took hers because they thought that she might have been raped.

Yeah now she's got nothing to get out of here in.

Hold on Kitty I might be able to help some. I all ways keep some things in the car when Mikey and I drive. 

* Kevin moves toward the door. He quickly leaves and then comes back in. *

Michael is going to run on down and grab the bag I keep in it.

Thanks Uncle Kevin I'll tell Caty.

You do that Starlite.

* Starlite goes back into the bathroom to tell Caty. Michael comes running in with the bag. *

Here Kevin.

* Michael hands the bag to Kevin who hands it to Kitty. She takes the bag into the bathroom. The guys all stand around silently drinking their coffee. The rest of the guys make their way down to the room. Mark looks at Shannon who is standing against the wall. Shannon is watching the bathroom door. Glen quickly catches Mark's eye and then motions with his head at Shannon, which causes Mark to grin. *

Shannon how did my little girl sleep?

She tossed and turned most of the night. I think she'll sleep better once we get her back to the hotel. Mark...um..

Spit it out boy. What do you want Shannon?

Sir I would like to stay with her. Please?

* Everyone is silent. Glen and Mark look at each other. Finally Mark looks back over at Shannon who is trying to stare at Mark without looking away. Glen turns away so that he can hide the grin that he can't stop from forming on his face. * 

Ok. You can stay with her in her room for as long as we are in Wisconsin. But Shannon our deal is still in effect.

Yes Sir.

Oh and the doors will stay open. 

Yes Sir.

Mark. Damn kid it's Mark. Ok Shannon.

Mark.

Now John and Kevin how do we handle Caty? Do we force her to stay here or do we take her back to the hotel?

* John looks deep in though for a few seconds. Then he looks right at Mark. *

I know that she should stay here but I would sooner take her out of here. I don't like the fact that Chris is still some where in this place. Plus some of us if not all are going to have matches tonight plus the meeting. 

Ok John. Kevin?

* Kevin gets a big grin on his face. *

Hell Mark I don't think that she is going to give us a choice. I also don't want her to try and take a hike on us either.

None of us do man. Which is also going to mean that we are going to have to take her with us to the arena tonight.

Yeah Mark I know. And she isn't going to want to go which means that we don't give her a choice.

Shit Kevin this is going to be a long day.

Yeah John you aren't shitting. And something tells me that we have a lot more of those coming too with this little girl.

* At this point Starlite comes out of the bathroom along with Kitty. They both walk over to Shannon and Glen. A moment later Caty comes out of the bathroom. Everyone can still see the bruises that Kitty tried to hide with a little make-up. She is wearing a Big Daddy Nash tank top of Kevin's which comes down to her knees like a dress. She has a pair of his boxers under it with the legs rolled up and it is pinned over. She has Kitty's belt tied around her waist holding it all together. Her hair is clean and wet and mostly in her face covering the rest of the bruises. Mark and Kevin both smile which causes Caty to look down at the ground. Kevin reaches over and gently pulls Caty into his arms trying not to hurt her. He then gently kisses her on the top of the head. *

Hey little girl you look great in my shirt and boxers. And that pretties shade of red.

* Caty punches Kevin with her good fist. John walks over to Caty and Kevin. He leans down and looks into her eyes. *

Hey Kid.

Hi...John...Da..

Little girl you can call me what ever you want even if it's hey asshole.

I would never...Dad..

* John pulls her into a hug, which at first she stiffens and then slowly relaxes into. After a second she wraps her good arm around him and hangs on as if he is a lifeline. *

I am not going now where little girl.

Promise?

I promise baby. I'm not letting you out of my life now that I found you. 

But John I'm trouble.

Hell baby girl that means that you got that from me.

* He kisses her on the forehead before turning her around and in to the arms of Mark. He leans down and kisses her with a lot of passion, which she returns after a few moments. They kiss to John clears his throat. Mark looks up at John and grins. Caty hides her red face in Mark's chest. *

Hey Mark that is my baby girl that you're kissing like that.

Yeah John she is your baby girl but she is also my little one. Right little darling?

* Caty stills has her head buried into Marks chest. Glen walks over to her and pulls her backwards hugging her to him. *

So are you John's baby girl? And are you Mark's little one?

* Caty turns and looks up at Glen. Then she turns quickly and looks at John before turning to look at Mark. She smiles shyly. * 

Yeah Glen I am John's baby girl and I'm Mark's little one. As long as Mark there is still my jolly green giant?

* This causes the guys to all start laughing. Mark smiles and pulls Caty away from Glen. He kisses her hard and then leans down and whispers into her ear. *

I'll always be your jolly green giant little one. Matter of fact just having you this close and dressed like that is making me your giant.

* Caty starts blushing. John catches Mark eye and raises an eyebrow at him. Mark roars with laughter.

Shit guys let get these beautiful ladies out of her and back where they should be.

Damn good advice Scott. Matter of fact I'm putting this little one back where she belongs right now.

* Mark then reaches down and carefully picks Caty up and into his arms. Starlite smiles over at the joy she sees in her Dad's eyes. Ron holds the door open and everyone starts to file out. John walks over and grabs Caty music box for her off the table where it was placed last night. They all head out to the desk to get Starlite and Caty signed out. Shannon walks Starlite out with his arm around her. She has her head resting on his shoulder. Glen notices this and smiles. *

Author Notes: I know that this one is kind of sappy but then that was the mood I have been in lately so sorry. But I do have to write them as I feel them. Plus sorry but this one might have been a little long too. Please Read and Review as I live for reviews. (Ok my muses live for the reviews. I live for my children. )

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	44. Chapter Forty Three Getting Information

****

Chapter Forty Three

* Linda and Vince McMahon are sitting on the couch in their hotel suite having some coffee and waiting. They had gotten home sometime around three in the morning. They slept for a few hours but had to get up because Henry Andersen and a Private Investigator were coming to see them. There is a knock on the door. Vince gets up and answers it. Henry comes in and shakes Vince's hand. *

Vince this is Eric Kaplin. Eric this is Vince McMahon the owner of the WWE.

* Vince shakes hands with Eric. *

Henry, Eric come on in Linda is waiting for us.

* There all join Linda who stands up and kisses Henry on the cheek. *

Henry how are you this morning?

Tried Linda. How about you?

Um.. Let see I think that if I even walk pass the bed it would call my name and I would be asleep.

I know what you mean Linda. Linda this is Eric Kaplin the Private Investigator that you asked me to hire. Eric this is Linda McMahon C.E.O. of the WWE and wife of Vince. 

* Linda and Eric Kaplin shake hands. *

Nice to meet you Mrs. McMahon.

Thank you Mr. Kaplin. I just wish that it were under better circumstance. Can I offer either of you gentlemen some coffee?

Yes please.

How do you take it Mr. Kaplin?

Black would be just great.

All right. Henry?

Yes Linda thank you. Two 

Henry how long have we been friends? I have served you enough coffee to know that you take it with to heaping teaspoons of sugar and a quick dash of cream.

I'm sorry Linda it must be this lack of sleep.

I understand Henry. Vince more dear?

Yes Linda honey I would like some more coffee. Something tells me that it is going to be a long day and most likely an even longer night.

Yes Vince dear you are probably right. Gentlemen why don't you all have a seat why I get the coffee and then we can get down to business.

* They all sit while Linda gets everyone coffee. After she hands out the coffee she sits down on the arm of Vince chair. *

Ok Vince what's first?

Well Henry what did you tell Mr. Kaplin so far about what we want from him.

That you want whatever information he can get about this Caty Leae that claims to be John's daughter. Also any information on anyone that has to do with her, Or for that fact her life up into now. 

Good. So then Eric what do you need to get started?

Well actually Mr. McMahon I have already started. 

Really? Do you have any information yet?

Yes Sir I do have a little though I will have more by this evening. 

Good. Why don't you let us have what you have and then we found out a few things too which might come in handy.

* Mr. Kaplin pulls a small tablet out of his jacket pocket. He quickly glances through it so that he is prepared to talk. He then looks up ready to talk to Vince and Linda.

All right Mr. McMahon. So far I know that her name is Caty Marylyn Leae and that she will be just turning twenty-six in two weeks. She is living in Tennessee and has been for about three months now. She lives in a little one room studio on the not to good side of town. She works for a Tattoo Parlor called Rainbow Design as an artist and goes by the name Cat Lea. A Kathleen Forster who is also an artist there owns the place. She goes by the name Kitty Kat. She has lived there for almost a year in a nicer part of town. Kathleen or Kitty has been dating one of your wrestlers a Glen Callaway for over a year and a half. Caty Leae has had a few dates but nothing serious since coming to Tennessee. Both women lived in a small town of Harden Indiana before Tennessee. We know that Caty was married to the Sheriff of Harden and is divorced. His name is Davy Nash who is the brother of another of your wrestlers a Kevin Nash. She divorced him about three and a half years ago on the grounds of cruelty.

Excuse me Mr. Kaplin was that mental or physical cruelty?

I haven't got that information yet Mrs. McMahon.

I would like to know when you do.

Yes Ma'am. The only other thing that I do have so far is that they were married when she was only fifteen without her parent's permission. They went to Alabama where the legal age is fourteen to be married. They also had a baby girl a few months later just after she turned sixteen. Her name is Raven Alexzandra Nash and she will be ten in a little more then a month. They also had a son by the time she was eighteen. His name was Scott Joseph Nash and he would be almost eight except he died three years ago. He was almost five when he died.

Do you know how?

No Mrs. McMahon I don't have that information yet but I will.

Do you have anything more on her?

No Mr. McMahon that is all the information I have on her so far.

But you are still looking into the rest of her life?

Yes Sir. I should have more information before the end of the day. Oh wait there is one other thing. This girl does have a record.

What for?

For drug use and buying a control substance. The first time was back when she was a juvenile at the age of twelve. And then again when she was fifteen.

Anything since?

Yes once Mrs. McMahon about eight months ago. 

Did she do any time?

Yes Ma'am the first time she did a month in Juvenile hall and then the second time she did six months. She served six months in Indiana prison for the last time. Her own husband or ex-husband arrested her. She moved shortly after getting out. 

* Linda turns and catches Vince eye. She then turns back to Mr. Kaplin. *

Do you know what kind of drugs?

Um.. Let's see.

* He flips through his paper work. Finally looking back up and into Linda eyes. *

Yes it seems that she likes Quaaludes.

Quaaludes?

Yes Ma'am. But like I said I will have more information later today for you.

Ok. Then is there anything else that you need from us Mr. Kaplin.

No I think I'm best off if you let me look into things without knowing too much. This way I don't head my search in just that direction.

Ok then. Why don't I see you out and then Henry will talk to you later on.

All right and I will talk to you later Mr. McMahon. 

* Henry and Eric both get up along with Linda and Vince. *

Henry could you stay a while?

Sure Linda more trouble?

Maybe I see that we made the paper. Mr. Kaplin thank you so far and we will talk later on tonight.

You're welcome Mrs. McMahon. 

* He shakes hands with Linda and then Henry. He then follows Vince to the door where they also shake hands. He then leaves and Vince goes back in by Linda. Linda and Henry are both now sitting on the couch waiting for Vince to return. *

So did you fill him in honey?

No Vince I figured that I would wait for you.

Ok. I think I'm going to let you handle this one dear. 

Chicken Vince?

Yes Linda I am.

Fine. Henry we need to do some legal things. First off I do believe that this girl is John and Jenny.

Ok will we can work on finding that out. But something tells me that, that isn't what is worrying you? Is it Linda?

No Henry it's not. Chris said that this girl is into the drug, which I figure was most likely true. Now with what Mr. Kaplin say's I guess that it is. From what Kevin said this kid has had a ruff life.

So why did Chris tell you this?

Well the way that Vince and I feel is that that he is going to leak to the papers if we punish him too much.

So will it matter?

Yes Henry and I don't just mean for the WWE. I'm more concerned with this ex-husband of hers. 

The Sheriff? I mean I know that he might be an ass arresting her himself but why?

Yes. He has custody of her daughter right now and will use this or anything against her from what Kevin said. Also something tells me that he has not been nice or good to her either.

Isn't the kid better off without a Mom like that Linda? I mean a druggie?

Henry I don't really know where this kids head is but she has had one hell of a life from what Kitty and Kevin both say. One that Rhonda started for her to hurt Jenny and John. I don't think that John can handle losing her and something tells me she might be almost lost.

Ok. What else Linda because I have known you way to long and I know that look too?

Henry something that you didn't know was that Jenny died of a drug overdose that was on purpose. She took a whole bunch of Quaaludes and washed then down with Jack Daniels.

No I didn't know that.

She did it on Caty's twenty-first birthday. Which from what we were told last night that Rhonda let that kid know too. Matter of fact she told her that it was because having Caty ruined her life.

Wow what a bitch.

Yeah well that's not all of it either Henry. See John tried to kill himself shortly after Jenny died because Rhonda had told Jenny that Caty had killed herself. She told John the same thing. That is why Jenny did it. A few of the guys found him in time and helped him to see what Rhonda had done. 

Was Mark one of them?

Yes Henry he was along with Glen and a few more. But one thing that John told us last night was that Caty had tried to kill herself the night before by downing Quaaludes with JD. 

* Everyone is silent. Finally Vince hugs Linda who has tears in her eyes. *

Henry if this kid is John's she deserves another chance. You met Rhonda before. Also there is a chance that her daughter Raven is Kevin's and not his brothers. We need to find that out as quick as we can.

Ok Vince now that I can get started right away. I will need to talk to Kevin and maybe to Caty sometime today. I can get a Judge to sign an order for a DNA test before today is out. 

I can arrange that later. I really doubt that they will be letting her out of the hospital today any way.

Good Vince I will let you know when I need you to set that up. Also it might be smart to do DNA test on this Caty and John too.

Do what it takes. 

I will but Vince is she or Starlite pressing charges? I mean I know that they should e but because of what Chris said if they do then Chris could cause her trouble.

Yes Henry we know and John figured that out too last night. Caty was refusing to press any but Starlite was going to but Mark say's he will tell her why she shouldn't.

So then Linda this Caty is with Mark?

Oh yeah and Henry just by the look in his eyes he isn't going to let anything happen to that little girl. Or to John either.

Well then what we need is the rest of this kids history. Linda maybe John should know it too?

Maybe. I think I will think about this for awhile first. So then anything else Henry?

Lets see Vince I already hand the problems with the hotel and there really isn't anything I can do about the papers so I guess I just need to get started with all of this. I guess that I need to find out if Kevin wants custody of this girl?

He wants her back with Caty. He has known Caty since she was like ten and now considers himself her big brother.

Ok. Well let me see what I can do then Linda.

Thank you Henry.

Hey that's what I'm here for. So what about Chris and Lance do you still want to serve them papers.

* Linda looks over at Vince. *

Yes but don't.

Thank you Vince. Henry what we will do is wait too later after we have some more information on Caty. Then we will decide what you want done with Chris and Lance.

Ok Linda. Vince are you sure?

Yeah Henry I don't want to see this kid get hurt anymore then she has already. But I also don't want that little prick Chris to think he can run us either. Right Linda?

Right Vince. And we will punish him but I want to think about that and what we do before we do it is all.

Ok then. I will go and get started on all of this and then I will talk to you this afternoon. 

All right.

* Henry stands up and leans over and kisses Linda on the cheek. He then shakes Vince hand that has stood up. He gently pushes Vince back down by Linda and then sees himself out. Vince leans over and hugs Linda holding her close. Neither of them sees Stephanie as she closes her door silently. With a smile on her face. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. Thanks to those of you who are already doing that.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	45. Chapter Forty Four Run In With Jay

****

Chapter Forty Four

* At the hospital after some fast talking and some threats the Doctor finally decides that Caty can go home with Mark and John but only on the condition that they will bring her back tomorrow morning so that he can take another look at her. Also that if anything seems wrong that they will bring her right back to be checked out. He also tells Shannon to bring Starlite in too in the morning just so he can check her wrist again also. The group all then files out and into hallway so that they can catch the elevator to the lobby so that they can get out of the hospital. Shannon and Starlite who has her head on Shannon's shoulder are holding hands. They are standing between Glen and Mark. Glen is standing with Kitty in his arms and is kissing her gently on the lips. While Mark who still has Caty in his arms is softly whispering into her ear. The rest of the group can't hear what he is saying to Caty but can see that she is turning bright red but is also smiling a huge grin. Kevin leans over so that he can whisper into John ear. John who is watching Caty and Mark closely since leaving the doctor glances up at Kevin. *

You do know John that Mark is right? That, that little girl is right where she should be.

Yeah Kevin I think that you are right about that. And I know that Mark is right too. But now all we have to do is figure out a way for us to keep her there. Because Kev I'm scared to death that she is going to run or even worst that she is going to try and do something really dumb.

* Kevin can see the fear in John's eyes. He reaches out and places his hand on John's arm. *

We will keep her safe John. We'll make sure that she doesn't do anything dumb.

I don't know Kevin what if she will not let us. Damn it I can't lose her too. I couldn't stop Jenny what if we can't do anything to stop her either. I mean shit she is so much like Jenny was at her age. 

John we will help even if she doesn't want to let us help. I promise you that we will find a way to help her. Hell by the look in Mark's eyes do you think he is going to let her go or let anything happen to her? Fuck I know that you won't either and for that fact I'm not either. I screwed up on her once already by leaving that shit town and not taking her with me. That little girl deserves to have some good in her life right now. Shit John especially after all the shit that my fucking brother put her through.

* Caty glances over at Kevin who she can tell is whispering to John but is up set. She gets a scared look on her face as she is watching him. Michael who was standing behind John and Kevin reaches out and places a hand on Kevin's arm. *

Kev, Easy man. That little one is watching you and look's like she is ready to jump out of Mark's arms so that she can run.

* Kevin looks up at Caty who is watching him while Mark is still whispering in her ear. Kevin can see that she is got a scared look in her eyes. He smiles over at her and winks at her, which cause her to smile back at him. He then turns and looks at Michael. *

Yeah Michael thanks for the warning there.

No problem Kevin I just do not want to see that little girl trying to run. Something tells me that if she did it would be hell to catch her.

Yeah Michael I think your right too. Hell what I'm I saying I know that you are right.

Kevin?

What John?

Would you answer some questions about her life when we get back to the hotel? I mean after we get her to bed and all settled in.

Yeah John I'll tell you what I can. But if it's something that I think you should ask Caty then I'm going to tell you to go and ask her. 

Wouldn't want it any other way Kevin. Do you think that she will tell me about herself?

Maybe John but I'm not really sure because I haven't seen her in a really long time. Matter of fact I can't really tell you too much about what has been happen lately in her life either.

Shit has it been that long?

Yeah. Kitty could most likely fill us in on some of what has been happening lately. But she will most likely only tell us some things because she won't tell us anything that will betray Caty.

Are they that close?

Jesus hell yeah.

All I'm looking for is the truth about her life and what she has gone through.

Truth might be kind of ruff to hear? I mean John just what I can tell you is not all that nice. Cat-man-do has had a hard life growing up in that small town.

Yeah well Kevin she's my kid and I want to know what kind of life that bitch Rhonda caused her to have.

Ok John but man just keep remembering that know matter what I tell you or Kitty that you couldn't have done anything about it.

I don't know Kevin maybe I could have tried harder to find her. Done something else? Fuck tried something else?

Shit John! You and Jenny couldn't have done any more then you did. Rhonda is the one to blame for that little girl's heartbreak and troubles in life. And for you losing Jenny too.

* John who was looking down at the floor looks up and into the eyes of Caty. He can see the look of concern in her eyes just like she can see the tears forming in his. He quickly smiles at her which she returns and then laughs at what Mark has just said into her ear. John then turns to look Kevin in the eye. Kevin can see the hatred in John's eyes. *

Yeah the bitch Rhonda was the cause of me losing Jenny and is one of the people to blame for Caty troubles. Kevin that bitch is so going to be getting hers one day and soon. Because I am going to make sure of it too.

Damn straight she is John. But I want to help and I can think of a few other people that would like to help too.

* Right then the elevator stops on their floor and opens up to reveal Lance Storm and Jay Reso already in there. John turns around and stares at Lance who quickly takes a step back and against the back wall. Jay takes a slight step forward between Lance and the elevator doors. John goes to takes a step toward the elevator but Dwayne reaches out a hand and grabs John by the shoulder holding him in place. Michael grabs Kevin by the arm before he can even move. Starlite starts to shake when she sees that Lance is standing in the elevator. Shannon tightens his grip onto her hand and then wraps his other arm around her waist turning her toward him as he is drawing her closer to him softly. Mark stops whispering into Caty ear which along with the fact that everyone else has become silent causes her to turn around and look into the elevator. Caty tries to push herself out of Mark's arms as soon as she sees Lance but Mark tightens his grip on her. * 

Easy little girl. No one is going to hurt you ever again. 

Mark please put me down?

Sorry darling but I think that you should say put right where you are Caty. 

Mark I want down. Please?

Not going to happen baby. Sorry but this time I am going to hang on to you no matter what you do. Like I should have done yesterday. I should have protected you any way I could have yesterday.

Damn it Mark! I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself.

Really Caty? I don't think so. 

Fuck you.

Maybe later my little one. I mean after all I still owe you a nice long ride. But only after you take a nap because I wouldn't want you falling to sleep on me. And then I think that I should be the one fucking you.

* Caty blushes and then looks Mark in the eyes and sees that he's not going to let her go. She tries to push out of Mark's arms once more with her good hand on his chest. Glen reaches forward and places a hand on Caty's good hand, which causes her to look up and into his face. *

Like my brother just told you little one it just ain't gonna happen. So little girl just chill because there ain't anything you can do about it. 

Damn it Glen.

Relax kid.

But...

* He just shakes his head no at her. She then looks over at Kitty who has tears in her eyes. This causes Caty to stop struggling to get out of Mark's arms. She starts to shake which cause Mark to draw her in even closer to him. She puts her head down on Mark's shoulder and silently starts to cry softly. This cause both John and Kevin to pull away from Dwayne and Michael. Scott and Ron move up quickly to stand in front of John and Kevin blocking them for being able to enter the elevator. Paul walk's up and reaches in to the elevator. He goes to hit the door close button but before he does he turns toward Jay and Lance. *

This isn't over yet little boys. Not by a fucking long shot. But here and now with these little girls with just isn't the time or place to handle it. So count this as your lucky day.

We agree Paul that this isn't the time and place. Especially with the fact that Chris is up stairs in a room for the next couple of weeks and can't do anything about it. But I think it's you guys lucky day.

Good and make sure that you tell Jerky that too because that way he know what he's got coming his way. 

We will Paul because I'm sure that Chris feels the same way too. Matter of fact I know that he has unfinished business with Mark, Kevin, and John. 

* Lance is just standing there listening and watching Caty who is still crying against Mark's shoulder. Mark is trying to calm her down while he is still watching Lance with a glare of hatred in his eyes. *

Well I'm sure that Mark, Kevin, and John would love to finish off what they started with Jerky. Hell Jay you make sure to tell him I would like a piece of him too.

I'll let Chris know. 

Good Jay make sure that you do just that. Also tell him that if any of you are going to make a move on Star or Caty that a hell of a lot more pain will be heading your way. Oh, and Lance and Jay that will be in and out of the ring. And that goes for any of your family or friends who want to get involved too.

Yeah well Paul maybe you and this circus of freaks that you hang with better remember that we can also send a lot of hurt your way too.

OH Jay we're just fucking shaking in our boots.

Yeah well you should be Paul. I can't believe that you guys are willing to get into all of this? Especially all over some little tease and that fucking junkie whore.

* Jay realizes that he just made a big mistake because before anyone can stop him Mark takes a step over towards Kevin and puts Caty gentle into his arms. Kevin's takes her holding her tightly against his chest where she is starting to cry even harder. John gently rubs her back trying to calm her down. Mark then turns and gently moves Ron and Scott out of his way. Paul moves over so that Mark can get pass him but so that he can keep the elevator doors open. Jay quickly takes a step toward the back of the elevator. Mark grabs him by the throat and then let his fist fly into Jay's stomach. Jay would have doubled over if not for the fact that Mark has a hold of him by the throat. Lance looks at Mark but takes a step back and away from him. *

You fucking little bastard. Jay if you ever say any thing to or about either one of these little ladies ever again then what you just got is going to feel like a kiss from your mama compared to what you will be getting. And boy plan on being made famous some time real soon too for what you did to Starlite at lunch.

* With that said Mark picks Jay up off his feet and slams him down onto the elevator floor. Jay lay's there on the floor of elevator trying to catch his breath. He then steps over him and leans down so that he is in Jay's face. *

Oh and if anyone is dumb enough to go after my baby, her husband, my brother, his girl, my friends, their families or girl friends or my little one that's in Kevin's arms then I'll make sure that they don't work for a lot longer then Jerky is going to be off for. And if you don't believe me little boy then try me. Matter of fact I hope that one of you are dumb enough to do just that.

* With this said Mark slams his fist down into Jay's stomach one more time before he steps over Jay and out of the elevator. He walks back over to Kevin with such a look of hatred on his face. Kevin mouths to Mark to take a deep breath before he hands Caty back to him. He does just that and then Kevin gentle hands a crying Caty back to him. He holds her tightly tucking her into him as he walks back over to where he was standing next to Starlite. He quickly bends over and kisses Starlite on the head. Paul takes a step over and kicks Jay in the side and then hits the door close button and steps out. Lance leans down and helps Jay stand up as the doors close. Everyone stands there quietly waiting for the next elevator. The only sound that they hear is soft cry coming from the three women. * 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know if I'm back on track with this story. I think that maybe my block is finally gone but I need to know just in case this is junk.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	46. Chapter Forty Five The EX

**Chapter Forty Five**

A phone rings on the desk of the sheriff in a small Indiana town. The Sheriff Davy Nash walks into the room and picks up the phone setting his coffee cup down on the desk and plopping into the seat as he does.

Green Lake Sheriffs office Sheriff Davy Nash how can I help you?

A young woman voice laughs.

Hey Davy this is Sara Parkes. You know the girl you gave up when your wife found out you where doing me. How are you?

Sara? Hi honey what the hell are you doing? Are you back in town?

He looks shocked to be hearing from her. He also frowns figuring that she wants something and most likely to bust his chops.

Nope still out in Green Bay, Wisconsin where I moved. I am still an ER nurse and loving it out here it so much fun. Though Davy I do miss having a sexy Sheriff around to protect me.

Davy rolls his eyes just hoping she gets to the point and soon. He has been feeling antsy all morning and wants to figure out why.

Aw how sweet of you baby. So what can I do for you?

Well I though I would give you a call and maybe give you some Information that maybe you would like. But then maybe you already know.

Oh yeah really? Well Sara what would that be Darling?

Sara giggles and Davy can tell that she is smirking and frowns some. He never did like her when she lived in town after what she did to him letting Caty know he was fucking her. But figures must be something for her to be calling him like this.

Oh well just though that you might like to know that your wife Caty is here in Green Bay.

Davy sits up and starts paying attention and reaches over pulling his laptop closer so that he can type in Caty name into the computer.

Really so my EX is in Green Bay where did you run into her? How is she? What did she have to say to you?

Sara voice is dripping of wanting him to known that Caty is up to her usual shit. He can hear it and almost laughs because he knows this is all over dumping her when Caty found out he was fucking her. But of the two Caty was the better lay and he wasn't going to lose something he had and that was a woman who was afraid of him.

Oh yes sorry forgot she your ex Davy. Well anyway she got brought into the hospital I work for. She got beat up and was in from what the paper say some kind of fight that happened in a hotel here in town. I'm not sure why she was here or why she was hanging with these people. Though they just might be her type by the look of a few of them, you know the tattoos and motorcycles.

Davy fights back a growl but does smirk and flips threw things coming up with her name on it. He sees that she got two more tickets since she left his house the other day. The first ticket was for doing 97 in a 30 zone and the other ticket for doing 85 in a 55 zone. He then flips through the local papers looking for her name.

Really don't see anything with her name on it in the papers there.

Oh her names not listed yet but there was a fight in a hotel and a bunch of the WWE Wrestler who are in town where involved. She was with them got beat up maybe even raped.

Davy starts flipping threw the internet till he comes to an article about it. It mentions that a few people where hurt and possibly that one of the young woman was raped. He glares at the screen then runs her name on the local police files and sees that she is named as being involved.

So Sara was she raped?

Well it hard to tell seems she had sex with someone within the last twenty-four hours. Actually maybe even more then one person. But then she always was a whore Davy. Hell Caty was a whore ever since she was just girl in school. Oh and kitty is in Green Bay too.

He growls and bites back a response. He remembers that Kathleen has been dating a big ox of a man. A wrestler of some kind one of those big dumb guys in his opinion from what he has seen. Kathleen and he where both in court the day the judge gave Raven to him. As Sara continues on quickly knowing she better get to the point before Davy found a reason to hang up.

I guess from what the Doctor says she might get arrested too. He said it was something about kicking someone in the balls or something like that. Also that one of the wrestlers was her boy friend...

Sara waits for a few seconds for Davy to respond. Finally he gets control of himself and with and edge to his voice continues on talking to Sara.

Really and who would this boyfriend be? Do you have a name?

No Davy I don't about 12 of them been hanging around here since she was brought in. But you know I swear one of the guys was your oldest brother Kevin. Though maybe I am wrong it been so long. But it sure did look just like him.

Davy leans over and types in Kevin name and watches as it comes up he is one of the men that was detained for a while at the Green Bay police Department. He also sees that Kevin is a WWE wrestler. Anger flashes in Davy's eyes as a growl forms deep in him. He hisses into the phone at Sara.

Is Kevin the one that she was with? Have you seen my brother with her? Are they back together?

Sara thinks about it before answering and then sighs knowing that it wasn't him she was with.

Well he is here but no actually she left in the arms of a tall guy about 7 feet tall with long dark brown almost black hair. He was covered in Tattoos and most likely a biker though he is a wrestler too.

Davy bites down hard on his lip getting control and then hisses

Was this guy a wrestler too?

Sara hears the hiss and grins to herself and almost purrs into the phone.

Yes... I am sure that he was. I believe his name was Callaway or something like that. His daughter was brought in too.

Davy goes quit while typing in Callaway and comes up with reports of two Callaway being detained. One is Mark and the other is Glen. He then flips to the WWE sight and doesn't come up with Callaway. He curses softly.

Fuck I don't see a Callaway...

Oh well that the name Sorry.

He takes a deep breath and slowly starts flipping there the pictures and comes across to brothers one in a mask the other in dark looking clothes. He then notices what looks like tattoos up and down his arms and hisses.

I gather you found him Davy?

Yeah I think I did looks like her fucking type. He looks to be one hundred percent biker scum from the looks of him.

He then runs Mark and Glen Callaway and sees that both have minor records including the tickets that Mark got around the time Caty would have been traveling to Green Bay too. Growls more and can hear the purring coming from Sara end of the phone. He takes a deep breath so that he can calm down and get more information from her before he hangs up.

So you say my ex was with this guy?

Oh yeah I now she was he carried her out of the hospital after the doctor made him promise to bring her back in the morning. I believe he said that she is in his room so that wouldn't be a problem.

Oh really so the I wonder how long they been together? Did it seem as if it had been a long time?

Well Davy that hard one cause from little bits that I heard I don't think so. But he is one of the guys she slept with according to her records.

Davy growls deeply and mutters.

All right well is there anything else you think I should know Sara?

No but I was thinking of going and hanging in the bar in their hotel tonight. Plus a few friends and I are going over to tonight show. If I do and hear anything do you want to know?

Yeah if you hear anything please do give me a call Sara.

All right Davy no problem. Oh wait yeah Davy there is something you should know. She came in before noon with a blood alcohol level of over the legal limit. Plus she had a small amount of Quaaludes in her system.

Davy can't help but laugh a little bit and he can hear Sara too. Finally Davy smirking goes back to talking so he can get her off the phone so he can see what else he can find out. Also as he is skimming things he notice that someone else is looking into the back ground of Caty and raises an eye.

Well honey you know one day she going to do it and that would be the best thing for Raven.

Yeah and you Davy cause then she would be out of your life completely. To bad it didn't work back when you took Raven from her. But then one day it will. That is in less your brother saves her like he did back when she was about what 15. Wasn't that right around the time he was fucking her.

Same old bitch now aren't you Sara honey. But yeah it was but then who ended up with her?

Davy shakes his head and Sara is fighting back a laugh on her end because just with his tone of voice she knows she got to him.

Yep Davy always was and always will be. But if I remember you correctly you always loved the bitch in me. All most as much as you loved beating your wife, and speaking of that have you seen her lately because she had a few bruise that reminded me of ones you would give her.

Yeah as a matter of fact she dropped in just a few days ago. Picked up that damn bike of her from her storage on her parent property and then stopped over to see Raven. I happen to answer the door when she walked up. Well like I said darling I do need to run this place just won't run it self but if you hear anything more let me know.

Yeah I though it was your handy work there. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch. Though I will say I am glad that I have never been on that side of you. Well you know I will call you Baby. You behave and I will keep my ear to the ground.

All right Sara you do that for me. Bye now.

Bye.

Both of them hang up the phone and sit back in their chairs. Sara laughs and then turns and goes back to work after making sure she has her tickets for the WWE tonight. Davy leans forward and starts searching for more information on the WWE.

Author Notes: I know it been a long time since anyone really seen me update but I am trying to calm my life back down and remembered how much writing used to help before I got into RPing which isn't calming any more. So here is a chapter just need to know if it any good or not. Some of my other stories will be updated soon too. And actually this one will have another chapter tonight too.

Cat Lea Takersdarkone


	47. Chapter Forty Six Out Of The Hospital

**Chapter Forty Six**

The ride back to the hotel was done in soft whispers and some more tears. When they get to the hotel Mark and John find out that some of the guys had gotten the hotel to move all three of the girl's rooms into one of the big suites on another floor away from where all the trouble happened. It has four bedrooms and a front room and even a small kitchen. The guys have already moved all of Mark's and Caty stuff there along with Starlite and Shannon and Kitty's and Glens. They also moved John and Kevin stuff in too knowing that neither one was going to want to be far from Caty. Mike opens the door for everyone and then steps back so that Shannon can help Starlite in followed by Mark who still has Caty in his arms. She is not even fighting to get out but has her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Kane then helps Kitty in followed by Kevin who has his arm over John shoulder. The rest of the group follows in behind them. Mark turns toward Mike and raises and eyebrow. He points to a bedroom, Mark walks toward it. Paul then turns to Shannon telling him where Starlite and his room. Kane is directed to his and Kitty room by Dwayne and Scott shoves Kevin and John toward the one they will be sharing. Then the rest of the guys sit down on the couch. Mark turns just before going into the room and looks at John and Kevin.

John, Kevin why don't you two let me get my little one into bed and then come on in for a few after you change.

All right Mark we will be there in a few minutes. Come on John let get changed and then after you make sure she all right we can sit down and talk.

All right Kevin thanks and we will be there in a few minutes Mark.

Mark nods and without another word turns and walks on into the bedroom with Caty still in his arms. John and Kevin head into their room and so does Glen and Kitty. Shannon had already taken Starlite into their room. Mark walks over and gently places her down on the bed. Her eyes open when he lets go and a little whimper escapes her lips. He leans over and kisses her head and smile softly.

Easy my little one just going to get something else for you to change into so you're more comfortable. That way you can get a nap in before we head for the arena.

Mark I am not going with you to the arena. Hell for that fact I should head for home but not sure how to hell to get my bike home with this broken arm now.

Sorry little one but that not going to happen because I am not losing you. See like I told you seem as you stole my heart little one so now I plan on keeping you. And we will bike shipped for you or figure out something don't worry about that for now.

Mark you stole my heart too, but I am going to be trouble for you. And you don't need me around you at the arena. To say nothing of the fact that as messed up as I am wouldn't be good either.

You will be going with us same as Kitty and Starlite and that goes for tomorrow too.

Mark leans over and kisses her softly on the lips when she goes to talk. She kisses him back sliding her good hand up into his hair softly while kissing him and moans a little. Finally he pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

Little girls please if I am your giant I am going to ask you to just do this how I ask. Don't fight me and just let me love you and protect you. Plus you really need to talk to John too.

You know you're my green giant for as long as you want too be. And as much as I feel I should fight you on me going home the truth is right now not a lot to go home too. Especially My giant, since I can't really work one handed at least not for the shop. And can't ride my bike to even get myself home, so I would sit at home alone and brew which would not be a good thing.

Good then you are staying put right now and we will see what happens. Plus I know John would like to get to know you baby girl. I hope you will give him a chance.

Mark looks at Caty and watches her closely. She looks up at him and nods her head slowly. Her eyes showing that she is scared. This causes him to reach out and pull her too him.

It will be all right baby girl. John is a good guy and every thing that, that bitch Rhonda told you baby is a lie. She a cold hearted bitch and what she did to you was so wrong Caty. Just give John a chance to fix what he can of it baby. He needs to do that for you as much as he does for him self.

God Mark I want to talk to him. Did you know his wife too?

Yeah little girl I knew your Mom. Jenny was a nice person and had a good heart honey. And like John has told you she did want you.

Caty sighs looking at him more lost and moves some flinching as her arm moves and hisses softly. This causes him to get up and go into the bath room coming back with some water and takes the pills that they gave him for her out of his pocket. He hands her two and the water. She downs them and then looks up at him. He looks down with a watchful eye. What neither one notice is the light tap on the door or Kevin and John walking in. Both men stand there listening to the exchange going on.

All right giant I will play by your rules for now, but only because I am too tired right now to fight you, and cause you look so cute and just like a big giant mother hen.

A what? Now wait one minute there little girl you know with comments like that I should take you over my knee.

But please kindly motherly giant you wouldn't do that would you?

Mark looks down at her trying to not smile and she looks up trying to fake being frightened of him. But she isn't pulling it off too well and this causes Mark to lean down and give her his dark lord eyes. This causes her to laugh softly and reaches out and touches his face.

My little one you will not call the Dark Lord a mother hen. Or I promise I will put you over my knee.

Oh no so sorry Dark Lord.

She starts to giggle up and him which causes him to pull her gently closer and look like he might spank her but instead starts tickling her softly. This makes her wiggle and squirm around trying to move away. Mark gets her closer and starts to kiss her deeply which she returns with as much passion. After a few minutes John clears his throat and raises an eye brow at Mark. Mark and Caty look over at John and Kevin who is standing there grinning. Caty blushes and looks down and Mark just grins back.

John, Kevin didn't hear you guys come in.

No? Well maybe cause you where being a Dark Hen. Or is it a Mother Lord.

Fun Kevin keep it up and I will be making you famous tonight cause don't we have a match tonight. And you young lady if he tells a soul that I am going to get you for sure.

You can make me famous Deadman but no spanking that little girl or you might get some hurt.

John and Kevin come on all the way into the room and over to the bed. John who had her music box in his hand puts it on the night table. Kevin and Mark look at each other with an understanding. Caty is looking down at the bed and misses all the looks. John watches then nods toward Caty.

Mark though you said you where going to get my little girl there changed and in bed so she could rest. I don't remember any talk of tickling her or threatening to spank her ass.

What can I say John this little one of yours has a way of distracting me.

Yeah we noticed that Mark. So did you at least grab her something so that she can change?

Um………No John not yet thinking though that I might have to grab one of my shirt though because of the cast. Thinking most of her shirts might be too small to get over it.

Yeah think that would be the best bet.

Mark walks over to his bag just as she yawns softly as the pain pills start taking effect. Kevin and John move more into the room and Kevin leans down and kisses her lips softly as John watches unsure. She looks up at John and reaches for his hand with her good one and then pulls him closer. He kisses the top of her and softly strokes her back. Mark comes back with a large Deadman Inc. shirt.

Here think we can get this over her cast and should be pretty comfortable to sleep in. Then just throw something under it for the arena.

Good now lets get her changed into it and starts to get her to sleep.

Good Idea Kevin.

Mark goes to reach of her shirt and she pulls her good hand away from John. She then reaches out with her good hand and stops him and blushes. Kevin looks down at her and then at Mark and then at John.

What Cat-man-do? Not like Mark and I have not seen you naked and it going to take our help to get this over that cast. Though I will add for me it has been awhile.

I know Kevin that you and Mark have but um. Well not everyone has.

Guys why don't get her some fresh water so she can take her the other pill she supposed to take and you guys get her changed.

Yeah John that would be a good idea cause she need to take the other pill any way.

Sure thing Kevin and then we need to get her to sleep. And that an order baby girl.

All right Dad.

She looks up at John who leans over and kisses her head and nods. Mark and Kevin both look a little surprised but smile. John then picks up her glass and heads into the bathroom while Mark and Kevin get her changed and in to the shirt. While changing her Kevin and Mark see all of the bruises the old and the new and Kevin has to fight back a growl. Mark gets her under the covers and moves a pillow under her arm giving Kevin a look that says they need to talk. John comes back in with the water and hands it to Mark who gives her another pill this one for her nerves and to help her sleep. She takes it then lays down exhausted. Kevin after kissing her softly stands by the bed while watching her. John gives her a quick hug and kiss and then sits on the other side of the bed. Mark kisses her deeply which she returns for a few seconds till he breaks the kiss and gently lays her back down. She pouts which cause both all the men to laugh softly and Mark to kiss her once more. He then lays her back down and takes her out reached hand and holds it till she drifts off to sleep.

Author Notes: Here is another one chapter. If you read it would you please review it. Also please remember this story was started a long time ago so I know things have changed but I trying to keep to the original story line.

Cat Lea Takersdarkone.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven Scott Phone

**Chapter Forty Seven **

While the guys are out in the living room waiting for Mark, Glen, John, Kevin and Shannon to come back out Scott phone starts to ring. He pulls it out and looks at it and frowns over at the guys. They all look on waiting to see who it is and what they want. Or more likely with the way this week has been going what kind of bad news it will bring. Just as he goes to answer it he says who it is on the phone. Scott mutters to the group as well as himself who it is.

It one of the McMahon's I supposed I should tell them that we are bringing these little girls with us tonight.

Yeah Scott you should and if they have a problem with it tell them we all need the night off. Because these guys need sleep and those little girls need watching over.

I will tell them Paul.

Scott turns his phone on and starts to talk. It happens to be Linda McMahon on the phone.

Hello.

Scott? This is Linda I just called the hospital and was told the Starlite and Caty left there it is that true?

Yeah Linda it is. Starlite was released on the condition that she returns tomorrow morning so the doctor can check her wrist. And Caty wouldn't stay so the doctor finally said all right so long as Mark and John bring her back tomorrow in the morning and then again in the evening.

Is that smart to let her go as hurt as she was?

No Linda I am sure it wasn't smart but would you want to stay in the place where the guy who did that too you is just a few floors away. Plus with everyone having to be at that meeting tonight before the show and then the show we didn't want to leave her alone there.

Yes that true I can't blame her for not wanting to be there. I suppose Mark and John are going to bring her with them? To the arena when they come for the meeting, and then the show afterwards?

Yeah Linda they are planning on it. And if that is a problem then we all might have to miss the meeting to say nothing of the show. Because there is no way we are leaving those little girls here. To say nothing of the fact that Mark, John, Kevin and the rest of us would be useless because our minds would be here. So is there a problem Linda.

No, No Scott that not a problem at all if they bring Starlite, Kitty and Caty. So please tell Mark and John to bring the girls. I will make sure that you guys end up in a locker room with a few couches so that the ladies are comfortable while you guys are in the ring. And Scott I will also make sure that you all are as far from some of the others as I can manage.

Thank you Linda because that little girl is too close to the edge and we already had a small run in with Jay and Lance before we got her out of the hospital. Much more and I am betting she will be gone like the wind.

Oh no Scott I don't' think John could handle that happening.

No Linda I don't think him or Mark could right now.

So just what did happen?

Aw Jay and Lance where on the elevator when it stopped for us to leave. Jay mouthed off which got him made slightly famous. And a little hurting I am sure.

Damn it Scott if this girl is going to set Mark off maybe she shouldn't be around the arena. I don't need any more trouble.

Scott growls and his eyes turn dark. He snaps into the phone. As Scott is talking Shannon comes out of the room after Starlite is asleep but leaves the door a crack. He comes in and sits down next to Al and listens.

The little prick asked why we would be upset over a tease and a junkie whore. And no one is going to call those little girls anything like that. Starlite is a kid and Caty never did and damn thing to those prick but what her right and that was to turn them down.

You're right Scott no one has the right to do that. I am sorry just been a long morning and I know that if she is John and Jenny she needs to be around. I know how badly John needs to make things right with her.

Hell Linda she is just one fucking look and you know she is John and Jenny even has Jenny damn storm cloud eyes and John temper. And she is also 100 Mark's girl too. And if anyone got a fucking problem with that they can take it up with any one of us and we will set them straight. Cause she is family now Linda and you know how we feel about family.

Linda has to hold back a laughs when he says this because she knows that having this group think of you as family is only a good thing. Glen walks in just as Scott is saying this and nods and plops down tired and mutters loud enough for Linda to hear.

Damn right she is family Scott. That little girl not only is John kid, she stolen my Brothers Heart and hell already had mine long before this weekend. Plus she put her ass on the line for Starlite and saved her and didn't have too. And that shows what a good person she is. Damn fucking right she is family.

Tell Glen I understand and I want to thank her for what she did for Starlite as does Vince. This could have been a lot worst and I do understand that Scott. In a sense she saved Chris from himself too though I am sure that she didn't mean too. I will make sure that the Starlite, Kitty and Caty will be safe and comfortable when they are with the WWE. On any trip that they are with the WWE I want them to feel safe and protected too.

All right Linda and thank you. I will tell the guys that too because it means a lot to them, hell to all of us. Though Linda, I wouldn't be surprise if John or Mark refuses to leave them for your meeting because they are not letting her out of their sights.

Vince and I figures that so the girls can sit in the adjoining office to the meeting room and you gentle men can sit in front of it if you wish.

I will pass that on to them and I am sure we can figure some thing out.

Good glad that we all agree here then. One more thing Scott is Kevin there right now?

No Linda actually he is in with Mark and John trying to get Caty settled in. Why? Do you want me to go and get him for you?

No Scott that all right if he is busy let him be so he can help Mark and John. I will just see him when you all get here.

All right well anything else Boss?

No. No wait yes there is something Scott could you please tell them all that I want no more trouble while in Wisconsin. Not even a damn ticket. Let's see what we can do about staying out of the papers for the rest of this trip.

Sure thing Linda I will pass that on to every one. Though maybe you should make sure some others in the company know it too.

I will Scott and you guys keep watching over them while we are here.

You know we will Linda. Hell and not just here in Wisconsin either.

Good. Well now I have things to do and then I have to get Vince and we need to head to the Arena. We will see you gentlemen and the ladies there in a bit.

Sounds good and if there is anything you need just call me or one of the other guys.

I will do that Scott and thank you for every thing you did yesterday and today. I will talk to you all when you get here about a few things that have come up. All right till then Scott, bye for now.

All right till then Bye.

Both Linda and Scott hang up. Scott closes his phone and then sits back against the couch and shakes his head deep in thoughts with the others watching him. They all know when Scott like this to leave him be for a bit and every one just sits there waiting for the other three to rejoin them so they can make plans for tonight.

Author Notes: I guess for some reason this story is back in not just my head but my heart. Hope it stays that why for a while. Special thanks to Takergurl35 for all ways coming threw when I need it. And glad of all my stories it this one that is back being it your favorite. I will continue as I have the next 4 chapters kind of mapped out in my head.

Cat Lea Takersdarkone


	49. Chapter Fourty Eight Chris and Sara Plot

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Chris is sitting in his bed with a glare in his eyes when the door opens and a pretty little nurse enters. Her name badge says that she is Sara. She is looking at him as if she wants something from him. Chris figures it a fan who found out he was here and goes to dismiss her till something she says stops him dead and his glare turns into an interested look.

How would you like to get back at the bitch Caty Leae for what she did to you?

You know Caty?

Yeah could say I do or did. See Chris we were raised in the same little fucked up town in Indiana. Matter of fact I was fucking her Sheriff husband while she was married to him and he was beating her. Her ex-husband Davy Nash is a real piece of work. But then so is his little whore of a druggie ex-wife.

Chris smirks and pats the bed next to him.

Well now then Sara is it? You must come tell me all about her.

Yeah Sara Parkes is my name and your Chris Irvine right? Or King of the World? I am a fan of yours and would love to sit and talk for a bit. But I only have a short time, because I have to finish up my work for the day and head over to the WWE show.

She sits down and holds her hand out for him to shake which he does with a grin.

That right baby so how can you help the King get back on top of the World. And back at the bitch whore who caused me to be here.

Well Chris depends I guess. But I will help you any way I can if it means taking Caty down. And who knows maybe you can help me get back a little at Davy Nash too.

Maybe we can get back at a bunch of people all at once honey. But I do have to ask why you want to get back at Davy Nash?

Sara growls softly.

The prick chose fucking and beating Caty over fucking me. So I owe him some pay back too.

Chris nods.

Ok then Sara what can you tell me about her?

I can tell you a lot Chris but being I don't have a lot of time right now how about just a quickie and then tomorrow I come back and we sit and talk longer?

All right sounds good to me Sara. So give me what you can so I can maybe get out of being suspended.

All right good, I can tell you she was a slut or whore since she was like 14 when one of the Nash brothers took her for the first time. Rumor has it that it was Davy but I know she was doing Kevin shortly after too.

Really, so she was a major little whore even so young? And when did this Davy Nash was it starts his beating on her?

Sara laughs and smirks.

Hell Chris baby she was being beat on before he even raped her the first time he took her. Oh and he was the first one to give her Quaaludes. But he wasn't the last to by what her blood work said.

Chris laughs and holds his side.

Oh Sara please, please tells me more.

Well lets see Chris her life was one that she never fit in and that her own parents thought she was evil. She got her first Tattoo at like 12 and it a pentagram on her inner thigh. Kevin Nash, you know the wrestler you work with did it. Oh and it was the first time she was high on drugs though she drank for a while before that. She and Kathleen both are drunks.

Yeah I saw the pentagram last night.

Sara eyes twinkle and she nods taking it in but saying nothing. She figures this might be something she can take back to make points with Davy with.

Well I heard she all tattooed now?

Yeah Sara she has quite a few. Most of those biker asses do.

Yeah I noticed the guy who carried her out of the hospital had a real lot of them.

Chris looks at her and growls.

That fucking bitch is already out of the hospital?

Yeah they signed her and the younger girl out about an hour or two ago. She left in the arms of some big guy. I would have though the two friends of yours who where on their way to see you would have told you before they left the hospital.

Shit I was down in X-ray when they got up here. They left me a note saying they would be back before the meeting and show. FUCK!

Sorry Chris but yeah she left in the arms of damn I don't know the name of the one with all the tattoos up and down his arms?

That would be Mark Callaway who is the Undertaker. Starlite is his daughter. And Kitty is his Brother Glen's whore. This is so fucking not fair. Fuckers should be in here not me.

Well they went back to the hotel.

Anything else you can tell me about Caty or even Kitty?

Well Caty has a daughter but her ex just got custody and that was right after she spent time in jail on a drug charge. And she had a son but he died in her arms a few years back.

Chris eyes go wide.

Now that is interesting. Do you know anything about her parents?

Sara thinks for a second before answering.

Well according to Davy she was adopted found out when she was like twelve. Right around the time she had her first Quaaludes and got her tattoo. I know that they told her that her real parents didn't want her.

Oh and do you know anything about her really family?

I don't know much about that but I have a friend in town who might know something. I could ask around if you want me too.

Yeah if you would that would be great.

All right Chris I can do that for you.

Another Nurse sticks her head into Chris room and looks at Sara.

Sara I should have known this is where you would be with your love for the king of the world. But if we are going to get off on time you need to finish up so we can get to the arena before hand.

All right Jeannie I will be out in just a minute.

Chris is watching with interest. He is also thinking that maybe staying a few extra days here won't be as bad as he though it would. Jeannie laughs and goes out and Sara turns back to Chris.

I am on second shift tomorrow and on this floor so I will see what I can find out and then I will be in to talk with you.

Cool that will be great Sara and I will think about how we can pay that bitch back.

I was hoping you would Chris I was really hoping you would. Oh and if you help me and I help you who knows what this could lead too.

You're right Sara who does know and being I might have to stay a few weeks maybe we can get to know each other a little.

Chris gets a smirk and then laughs a little.

Sara does Caty or Kitty like you?

Sara shakes her head.

Nope they hate me but then I did let her know her husband was fucking me so that didn't help any. I though he she would have thrown him out for got but he beat the shit out of her and he tossed me out on my ass.

Did she see you last night or today?

No Chris I seen her and Kevin Nash but neither of them saw me.

Would it bother Caty if she seen you?

Oh god yes.

Sara starts laughing.

It would scare the fuck out of her cause she knows I would tell Davy where she is at. He keeps track of what she is doing and where she is at so he can cause her trouble when he can.

Really, Sara what is he one of those that are not willing to let go of her?

Nope he loves controlling her. He figures if he keep Raven away long enough she will come back to him and put up with what he does to her.

Wow! Now this might just work to our advantage.

Why Chris what you got in mind?

He looks at her thinking.

How would you and your friend like to hang out with Lance and Jay tonight? Back stage and all? Meet some of the wrestlers.

Sara squeals.

Really Chris you can do that? Even in the trouble that you and Lance are in?

Sure honey I am not the King of the World for nothing. I will set it up just you have to make sure you look hot and that you make sure to run into Caty and Kitty.

I will Chris and I always look hot.

He looks her up and down and nods.

I bet you do honey.

Trust me Chris I do.

Good give me your cell number and when you get to the arena there will be two back stages VIP passes for you. I will call Jay and Lance and tell them what I want.

All right and I will make sure to keep my ears open for you too.

Good you do that for me Sara.

You know Chris her seeing me might make her run from your friends. She got this thing about being bad luck to people and if she thinks she is she runs.

Well Sara we will see what happens but either way it will be good I bet.

She smiles and writes down her cell and give it too him. And he gives her Lance's.

I will make sure he meets you two hours before show time be there that way you can hang out in back with him and Jay.

I will be there with the other nurse Jeannie.

Good and make sure to have lots of fun.

Chris gets a look in his eyes and growls.

And if you do a good job Sara I will make sure you have lots of fun.

She grins at him and leans in and kisses his lips softly and purrs. Chris kisses her back and runs his hand down over her ass. This makes her growl and him laugh softly even though it hurts to do it.

I am so going to love this Mr. King of the World.

You do that baby. And then let me know all the fun you have tomorrow.

I will Chris. But I better run so I can finish my work and get on home to make myself all hot.

All right baby you do that but remember we both need to get even with that bitch.

We will.

Hey Sara if you get a chance to flirt with Mark or Glen.

Sure I would love too. Especially Chris if I can do it in front of Caty or Kitty.

Now that I would love to see you do.

She laughs.

I wish you could but I will at least try to make sure Kitty or Caty sees.

Good honey you do that for me.

I will. But for now I have to run so I will see you tomorrow.

Tomorrow then Sara and do a good job.

Sara quickly kisses Chris once more and then turns around and leaves not believing how lucky this is turning out. She is so going to get revenge on Caty and have fun to boot. Chris sits back thinking about how his luck has changed, which causes his eyes to twinkle. He is thinking of how much fun revenge on this bitch and also on Mark, Kevin, John and Glen will be. He actually laughs softly before reaching for the phone.


	50. Chapter Fourty Nine Lets Talk

**Chapter Forty Nine**

After getting Caty settled down and asleep Mark, John and Kevin come out of the bedroom to join every one in the living room of the suite. John sits down next to Ron, with Mark sitting down next to him and Glen sitting on the other side of Mark who is sitting across from Shannon. Scott moves and slides over toward Shawn so that Kevin can sit between him and Paul. Everyone is looking exhausted and wiped out. Mark looks at Scott and asked.

So who was on the phone Scott?

It was just the boss lady Mark. She found out that the girls were back here at the hotel and wanted to make sure that they where all alright.

That they are all right? Hell NO they are not all right. Fuck especially that kid in there.

I know that John. Shit man we all know that she not all right man.

John sighs.

I know you do Scott sorry man. I just feeling lost right now when it comes to that little girl in there. I mean shit that my kid never though I get to know her and to find out that she so messed up.

It all right John, we all are feeling like that. And John it not your fault man and you have to remember that.

Mark puts his hand on John's arm. John sighs and looks down.

Scott did you tell her that we would be bringing these three little girls with us tonight?

Yeah Mark I did tell her that. And told her if there was a problem with it we might all need the night off.

Good Scott thank you. So then I gather there will be no problem?

No Mark none at all. She said she would make sure that the locker room that she put us all in would have some couches so the girls could be comfortable while we are out in the ring. And that she would make it as far away from some as she can get us.

Kevin grins at the men in the room. Scott laughs knowing where this is going to go.

Good Cause if she does not I will not promise that they will all be healthy at the end of the night. Matter of fact I will promise a few of them won't be healthy.

Trust me Big Sexy, I know and I am sure that Linda and Vince knows that too. She also said the girls can sit in the adjoining office to the meeting room tonight during the meeting. And that we can sit in front of the door during the meeting if we felt that would be best.

She did Scotty?

Yeah John she did. I think she knew that there is no way in hell that we would show for the meeting and leave those little girls in a locker room alone.

No Fucking way we would is right Scott. Fuck I don't like even being this far away from her right now. Scared she is going to run on us still.

We know John we all feel that way right now.

I know Ron. FUCK!

John runs his hands through his long hair and sighs softly putting his head into his hands. Mark softly squeezes John shoulder. John then looks up at Mark and then over at Kevin.

We are going to have to watch her closely. She is so close to that edge right now. I think if any thing at all goes wrong she going to fly and it going to be hell to catch her guys.

Mark puts his arm over John's shoulder and pulls him close to him as he talks softly too him.

Then we will have to pull her back from that edge John because we are not losing her or you my friend.

Don't worry about me man just worry about her right now.

Sorry my friend but John she not the only one that is close to the edge. So we will get her back from that edge and she needs you too.

I hope we can Mark because you're right I can not lose that little girl. I see so much of Jenny in her and that scares me Mark so bad because I couldn't save her. No matter what I did I couldn't save her. I let her down I can't do that to that kid again.

I know how hard you tried John and I know how badly you needed her to be here. And you didn't let her down. And you won't let Caty down either. You got a second chance now with Caty. And know what I do see a lot of Jenny in her but I see you in her too John.

Do you Mark?

Yeah John I do see a lot of you in her. Now all we have to do is just get the fighter in her out is all.

God I hope we can Mark.

Kevin who has been watching Mark and John lean forward and looks at them both. He frowns deeply before talking. Paul rubs Kevin back a little and leaves his hand on his back for support.

It's going to take a lot of time and patience with Cat-man-do. Hell too many people and events in her life have worked at breaking that little girl down. But if either of you can't be there in the way she needs then you need to kiss her good bye and walk away now. Because straight out if she lets you in and then you have to walk away we will lose her.

I'm going no where Kevin. Fuck that my daughter and I need to be a part of her life. And Fuck I need her to be a part of mine if I am going to survive. I just hope she will let me be part of it.

John I know she needs you too. And I think that she is already letting you in with calling you Dad earlier. Fuck she hasn't called Phillip that since she was about thirteen or so. And even then it was Father never Dad.

John grins at Kevin and Ron reaches up and softly slaps him on the back.

Yeah maybe she is then Kevin. God I hope so because I want to be that too her. I want and need to be her Dad if she will let me.

Just go easy John and remember that her life has been a lot of heartache and hell. Plus she is just finding out a lot of what she was told and believed was a lie. She scared bad right now John and unsure cause of so many things that have happened to her. And what Chris did isn't helping any either.

I know Kev. I just have to show her that it was all a lie by some fucked up sick people. That it not like they have been telling her.

You will John and we will all help you too. Mark what about you dude?

I told you two nights ago that little girl in there is mine now. I ain't going any where Kevin and I am not letting her go either.

Yeah that is what you told me Mark but there a few things that maybe you should think about.

Is that right so what would those things be Nash?

Hell Mark for starters her life. Her past and her present and fuck even her future.

She mine Kevin and I am keeping her.

But.

No But she is mine. So now what Kevin?

Glen reaches a hand out and puts it on Mark's arm causing him to look over at him.

Bro the but is can you be there one hundred percent for her? Can you handle any thing that comes your way because of her?

I am not letting her go Glen.

You know she is right on one thing Bro trouble could be coming your way because of loving her. And because of things in her past and even present that she is into. Can you handle it?

So just let it come. Fuck Glen you know I can and will handle any thing that comes. I fucked up with Jayne and I wasn't there when I should have been. This little girl has already stole my heart bro just like Jayne did the first time I seen her. I plan on making this little girl mine some day for life.

The guys all look shocked at Mark saying this. All are shocked that is but Glen, who grins at Mark, and then smirks softly at him.

I know Bro.

Yeah Glen I am guessing you do know, and knew she would and that why you were setting us up to begin with.

Yeah big Bro I did know or at least was hoping. See I think you are just what she needs in her life. Plus I think she is just what you been looking for to be in your life for awhile.

I think your right Glen she has been what I been looking for and what I asked Jayne to send to me. And if she is into things that can hurt John, Kevin or you or me or any of us then it time to tell us what she is into. What her history is so that we can help her. And how bad is she into the drugs Bro and is it just the Quaaludes and Jack? We need to get her well and happy and in all ways.

Glen glances over at Kevin who is watching Mark intensely. Finally Kevin looks at Glen and nods with a little bit of a smile.

You're right Glen he is just what that little girl needs to make her whole and happy.

Told you last night that she has his heart completely Kevin. That if anyone can fix what is hurting her that it my Big Brother.

Yeah you did Glen, but I wasn't completely sold on it. Was afraid he wasn't completely ready to let her in. I was wrong on that part and see that now. Maybe it the protective side of me that need to watch over her. Or the side that still loves her myself even though I know I am not what she needs now. Other then as a protective big brother which I will always be Mark.

Mark watches Glen for a few seconds and then turns to look right at Kevin.

You were wrong Nash she stole my heart just by looking at me in that diner. And a big brother she can use. Hell she can use lots of them I have a feeling.

Good Mark glad to hear I am wrong. Something tells me she really does need you.

I hope so. Oh and Nash don't think I didn't see that kiss you gave my little one while I was getting her a shirt to sleep in.

Good Deadman glad you did. That little girl has been very special to me since she was like ten years old. So I will kiss her when I think she needs it. But.

All right you may kiss her when she needs it, but what, this time Nash?

Everyone is watching Mark and Kevin.

But Deadman know that I know her heart is with you now and I would never over step over that line in less I felt you were hurting her.

I can deal with that and understand it. But I won't ever be hurting her so you won't ever have to over step it.

Glen softly starts laughing. Mark and Kevin both look over at him.

What so funny little Brother?

Yeah Glen what you laughing at?

Well Mark and Kevin that simple enough. See Kitty was worried about her coming here that maybe she would not find the love she needed or would get hurt. I guess she was wrong this little girl is going to get so much love she won't know what to do. But one thing I want you both to remember she stole my heart over a year ago and a half ago. Oh and gentlemen I won't let anyone hurt her. I consider her some one very special and plan on making sure she is happy.

Good then Glen I would say she going to have every thing she needs. And she going to have more then she ever though she would. Isn't that right Mark?

Damn right Kevin. Hell she going to have Big Brothers, Me and a father who will show her what real family love is.

Mark looks over at John who smiles at him.

Is that not right Daddy John?

Hell yes. But Glen and Kevin, Mark is right we do need to know her history and what she is into or might be into. And that means all you guys can tell us good or bad.

Kevin nods and looks over at Glen who also nods. Kevin runs his hands through his hair and frowns. Paul looks at him and pats his back as he speaks.

Do you want the rest of us to get out of here so you four can talk?

I don't know Paul when it comes to her I am lost on who should know what. And fuck I can not even tell anyone what she been into lately cause I let her down. Glen what do you think man. And I hope you can tell us some of what been going on lately with her.

I'm not sure who should know what either Kevin and worst then that I am not sure what all I should or shouldn't be telling. I don't want her to feel as if I am betraying her cause we don't need her running from us. But yet there are some things that I know you guys should know.

Glen growls softly and runs his hand threw his hair looking lost. Mark puts his hand on Glens arm knowing he is feeling torn over what to say or what not too.

None of us what her running Glen but if we don't know where she is coming from or what we need to worry about with her how do we help her? I have to know how to protect her and can't if I don't know what she has going on.

I know Mark. Hell maybe it should just be you and John who Kevin and I talk too right now.

No one is aware of the fact that Kitty is standing in her door way listening to the guys talk. She finally speaks softly which causes all the guys to look over at her.

No Glen if they are all going to watch over her then they should all know some things about her. But yes there are parts that only John, Mark and Kevin along with you baby that should know at least for now. And guys there are parts that she should be the one to tell when she is ready. And as much as I don't want to say this I guess some of what you guys should know I will have to be the one to betray her about.

Glen gets up and picks up Kitty kissing her softly and then carrying her over to where he was sitting and sit down with her in his lap. Dwayne gets up and walks over and gets Kitty a drink and brings it back and hands it to her figuring she is going to need it. She takes a sip of it with Glens help. Kevin gets up and head to the bedroom door that is cracked where Caty is asleep and looks in seeing she is still out and then carefully closes the door completely. He then walks over to closes Starlite door too looking at Mark who nods yes. Mark leans over and kisses Kitty softly on the cheek and whispers to her while. Paul grabs a bottle and Michael some glasses and every one sits back down.

She is going to be safe with us Kitty. We will help her and protect her.

Promise me that her giant? Promise me that you will do every thing you can to keep her safe and happy?

Mark grins and nods a slight blush going up his cheeks. Paul pours them all a drink and Michael hands them out.

Yes I promise you that Kitty but I might have to get her warm her ass for calling me that. Or at least for telling you she called me that.

Just no hurting her Mark is all I ask. She wasn't lying two nights ago when she told Kevin that you and he are the only guys that she has been with who hasn't hit her, or done even worst to her then that.

Mark, Kevin and a few other's growl softly at this.

I promise you baby I won't hurt her. Nor will any one be hitting her cause if they do they will be seeing how bad I can hit them.

Good Mark because she needs loved not hurting. She has seen way too much hurting in her life already. Starting with the damn people who raised her to Davy who she married thinking that at least him beating on her was love.

We will show her what real love is now Kitty. But we do need to know if there are things we should know to help protect and save her.

She drinks down her drink and hands it to Glen who put the glass down and looks over at Mark, then John before looking over at Kevin. Glen kisses her softly on the head and then whispers.

We need to tell them baby girl.

I know Glen I just feel as if I am betraying her some and I hate that. She is my best friend and has been since the summer before sixth grade. But I know that they need to know some things too.

They do baby and it won't go any farther then this room and baby look at these guys she is with family now.

Kitty looks around the room at all the guys and nods before taking a deep breath.

You're right Glen she is now. I will tell you guys what I think you need to know. Then Mark, John, Kevin and Glen after we get back from the arena I will tell you guys a few things about her that well just you guys need to know for now. But guys there are some things that I am hoping that she will tell you herself.

That sounds fair to us Kitty because we just want to help her.

I know you do John. And I know she will let you in and let you be that Dad to her if she not pushed.

I won't push her Kitty. I just need to be what I always should have been for her. I just want to be what she needs and there for her.

I know John and you will.

She leans past Mark and quickly hugs John who hugs her back. Glen holds her tightly as she sighs and starts to cry softly but starts to talk as she knows she has to for her friend's sake.

Guess it time to stop staling and tell you guys what I can and then hope it all works out. Caty is a good person but she never fit the mold her parent wanted, or her husband and most of the damn small town we lived in. He parents would have preferred a boy or at least girl that was a lady. Caty was more a boy then girl or maybe it that she was her own person. She wasn't a bad kid just one that went to her own drummer. She loves tattoos, working with her hands and motorcycles. She never could stay clean for long especially in a dress. Hell she used to follow Kevin around his job and town when she could. That is how she met his brother who was the first creep in her life, but not the last. His fun was to beat on her and cheat on her letting her know. She put up with it cause she though that what she deserved. Well that was to Sara let her know before he did. And with Sara it was different. But any way Caty been a drinker since before I met her and that was like eleven. She been into some drugs since she was twelve and found out she was adopted and how much no one wanted her. She has done time both as a juvenile and as an adult for drugs. The last time was just after Davy took her back to court to take away Raven. Raven is Caty beautiful daughter who is going to be ten in a little over a month. She had her just after her sixteen birthdays and got married a few months before she had her. Davy talked her into running off and marrying him when she was still just fifteen. She got a divorce from him back about three and a half year ago. She had a son too her Angel and he was just that. He died around the time she was divorcing Davy. She kept it together after his death but only cause she had to for Raven sake. She was granted custody of her in the divorce. He ex now has custody of her though and got it about 8 months ago. Caty tries to keep it going but for the last year has been falling apart more and more. Losing custody of her daughter has made her give up some. After Raven was taken away is when I talked her into moving to Tennessee down by me and with Glen help got her to move there. She works with me and my brother in a tattoo shop that I opened there and lives in a little hole in the wall to save every penny she can to get a better lawyer to help her get Raven back. She gets to see Raven one month out of every year and can only see her then in less Davy says different. When he does say different she ends up taking a beating for doing it. She says it worth it because anything is to see her baby. She does get to talk to her baby because the courts decided that she could supply Raven with a cell phone and that Raven could call her when she wished. Though even that Davy fucks with by damaging it or taking it away when he feels the wan or the need to hurt Caty. He is the Sheriff of the town we where raised in and keep track of what happening in her life. Though because I am guess he must love Raven a little he does let her call a lot. Though I am guessing that he took it away after Caty showed up this time without his permission being it hasn't rang for two nights now. And that I know is killing her she hates not knowing that her baby is all right. There are other things that I know you still need to know but for now I just can't tell you any more. And this all I can tell you all or will for now. I betrayed her by telling you this. I will tell you a few more things Mark, John and Kevin but not till later because I can't tell any more right now.

Kitty is now crying harder and Glen pulls her into him and holds on tightly to her. Shawn pours her another drink which Glen helps her too drink before picking her up and heading back into the bedroom with her. John looks at the guys with a mixture of emotions going threw his eyes. He just gets up going over and cracks open the door to Caty room so that he can stands there watching her sleep unable to even say anything. Mark gets up and goes and checks on Starlite with a need to make sure his own daughter is safe. The rest of the guys just sit there in silence.


	51. Chapter Fifty Chris Starts His Plot

**Chapter Fifty**

Chris picks up the phone and dials Lance's cell phone because he wants to tell him what up and how he wants it handled. He knows Lance is not going to be too sure on if he wants to do it. But Chris knows with some fast talking he can get Lance to do what he want. So he knows that he just has to tell Lance to make all the arrangements to meet the girls with Jay after the meeting and before the show. And to make sure that Sara some how runs into Caty and Kitty. He laughs softly as the phone rings because he really does wish he was a fly on the wall in the arena tonight. Finally the phone is answered after like a dozen rings.

Hello Lance's cell phone this is Jay speaking.

Hey Jay this is Chris where is Lance at? Why are you answering his phone?

Hey Chris how you feeling man. And Lance is in the shower so that we can head for the arena soon so he can get suspended or what ever they are going to do to him. He moved in with Adam and me for the rest of the trip here in Wisconsin.

I feel like fucking shit right now.

Aw man I am really sorry to hear that.

Thanks Jay. So he still doesn't know what they are going to do to him?

Nope he had no word from Linda or Vince since I guess he saw them last night in your hospital room other then a message to be there before the meeting.

Well that could be a good sign Jay. Guess we will just have to wait and see what they are going to try and pull or not with the information that we let them know.

Yeah I guess so.

So have you run into Mark and those assholes today?

Jay sighs and rubs his stomach a little and frowns. Chris hearing Jay sigh smiles a little because maybe Sara is telling him the truth.

Yeah actually Chris we ran into them this morning while we where heading down from your floor. We came to see you but you where down in x-ray and they said you be there for a few hours.

I was Jay for most of the damn morning.

We figured so we left and will come see you after the show tonight. We left you a note did you get it.

No but then I was asleep by the time I got back so it probably here some where.

Chris looks at the note that is laying on the night table and smiles as much as a broken jaw will let him.

So you said you ran into Mark?

Yeah we did Chris. They where waiting for the elevator to leave. They were taking Starlite and that whore who was up in Mark arms out of there.

What the fuck they are gone from here already and I am still going to be here for at least a week or more?

Yeah sorry about that Chris but they took them out of there this morning.

Did they say anything to you?

Um matter of fact they had a message for you that this is not over. Not by a long shot.

Yeah good I am glad it not cause I have some pay back for a few of them. But mostly that whore because I didn't deserve this.

I know you didn't Chris but be careful cause that whole little fucked up group is on her side. Seems Chris that um, well they all will protect this whore at all cost, no matter what or who they have to go up against.

Yeah why do you say that Jay? What happened this morning when you seen them?

I made a few comments about her which earned me a fucking chokeslam from Mark into the elevator floor and a couple of punches to the gut. Plus I got a good kick in the ribs from Paul.

Really Jay just causes you made a few comments? Are you all right man?

Yeah I am fine you know me and fuck Mark a bad ass yeah but I could kick his ass if he was alone.

I know you could Jay and trust me we will get even with him and them for this and more.

Yeah Chris we need too and will man because I am sick of those pricks thinking they can run this place.

So what happened any way at the elevator?

Mark was holding her up in his arms and they where all waiting to leave when it stopped on her floor. She started crying when she seen Lance. Kevin and John wanted to get in and get to lance but a few of the guys stopped them. Then I made a few comments about taking a whore side over a fellow wrestler and before I knew what was going to happen Mark who was holding her put her in Kevin arms and I think he wanted to kill me after I made the few comments about her. The guys tried to block him but he moved them and came after me.

Well looks like we need to get even for a few things then.

Yeah I say so too Chris. But the trouble is how?

Now I am glad you asked Jay because I might just have a way to start that. And if you and Lance do what I ask we can even start getting the ball rolling tonight.

Really Chris tonight what do you have in mind?

Easy! I want you and Lance to get two VIP passes for tonight show and then met two women after the meeting.

Are they fans Chris?

Yes and no. They are fans but one and her name is Sara is some one that knows this Caty and even Glen girl friend Kitty. Matter of fact she gave me some interesting back ground on Caty.

Really she did? How does she know Caty and Kitty?

She grew up in the same town and was fucking this Caty husband who is the Sheriff of where they grew up.

She married?

No he is her ex now but from what Sara says he is something else. His favorite past time was or is beating on Caty since she was his girl friend of about twelve up into from what I am gathering even now days. He has custody of their daughter. Oh and get this her ex is Kevin Nash brother. She said Kevin or this Davy where the first ones to have her when she was like fourteen or so.

Wow. Then I guess that explains Mark handing her to Kevin.

Jay laughs softly.

What so funny Jay?

Hell maybe Mark and Kevin are sharing her. After all if she was doing both Kevin and his brother maybe she into threesomes.

This causes Chris to laugh.

Maybe they are. Sara says she is a major whore always was. Also a drug user who done time for it.

Then why the hell is Mark being like this about her. And what the hell is Bradshaw problem in less he is doing her too.

Well if he is from what I heard from Linda and Vince last night Jay that would be incest.

So the rumors about John and his dead wife having a kid is the truth Chris?

Maybe Sara going to contact a friend and find out if she is adopted. But if she is that means the nut doesn't fall far from the tree. You know Jenny and John where both into the drugs way back. Jenny I heard from Stephanie was up to her death.

Wow I didn't know that.

Yep. So I need you to get this Sara and her friend in as VIP's with you and Lance. And then make sure she finds her a way to meeting Mark and his group. I want to make sure that Sara and Caty run into each other.

Sure Chris that not going to be a problem. You know I will have to talk Lance into it though. He kind of scared that they are going to suspend him and you or even fire you both.

I know but tell him to trust me.

I will. Hey Chris though are you sure that they will be bringing the girls to the arena tonight. I mean just out of the hospital and this Caty is pretty messed up.

I am betting on it Jay can't see them taking her out of here and then leaving them at the hotel.

Yeah that true. Oh and they got the hotel to move the girls all to a suite together.

All right well if things work well maybe you and Lance can take these girls to the hotel in case they go to the bar after the show or to eat.

Sure Chris. Hey are they hot?

Yeah Jay they are real hot. Both of them are nurses here at the hospital.

Well maybe they can come back tomorrow as friends then. Depending on how things go tonight.

That sounds like a good idea Jay. And do me a favor if you can.

Sure Chris what would that be?

Keep your ears open for anything about her and let me know what happens tonight.

Not a problem Dude. Lance is coming out do you want to talk to him?

Yeah but I will let you fill him in on what going on.

All right not problem and you take it easy and we will come see you tomorrow morning.

That sounds good you guys do that but call me tonight if anything good happens.

Well do Chris. Talk to you later.

Jay motions to Lance and tosses him his phone.

It Chris he wants us to do something.

Lance frowns but puts the phone to his ear.

Hey Chris how you feeling?

Like hell. How about you Lance?

Not real good. We tried to see you this morning.

Yeah Lance that what Jay was saying that you guys stopped by while I was in x-ray. He also said you guys ran into a little trouble leaving.

Yeah we did. Jay kind of got the pain of it though.

I know he told me. He also told me that they say it not over yet.

They sure did said to tell you and any one of our friends who want to get involved.

So have you heard anything from Linda or Vince yet on what they plan on doing about you and me?

Nope just a message to make sure I am at the arena before the meeting that they wish to talk to me before. I still got a feeling I will be suspended and then Ovw.

Maybe or maybe not if they looked into her back ground like I am hoping they did.

Why Chris? I mean what do you know about her?

A lot actually and finding out more and more.

Really how you find out things about her Chris?

Hot little number of a nurse who works here grew up with her and she has one hell of a story. Matter of fact you will be meeting her and a friend tonight.

We will?

Yes you and Jay will be. Jay is getting them VIP passes and knows what else I like you two to do. I will go into what I learned about Caty tomorrow. Right now I need you to do what I told Jay and stop worrying.

But Chris if this will get us into more trouble with the McMahon's maybe we should back off for now.

Lance just please do what I ask and let me worry about the McMahon's and what will happen. Come on trust me.

Jay can tell by the look on Lance face that he not happy but that once more Chris will get him to do what he wants. He smiles at Lance who nods back. Chris can also tell by the silence that he once more won and gets an evil look in his eyes.

All right Chris I will do what you told Jay. And then we will see you tomorrow right?

Right Lance and trust me it will all work out.

I do Chris. And if you say it will all work out then I am sure that it will do just that.

Good now go have Jay tell you what's up and I will see you tomorrow Lance.

Sure thing Chris and try to rest.

I will. Bye.

Bye.

Both men hang up their phones. Chris sits back thinking about what he will do next. While Lance turns to Jay to get filled in on what Chris wants them to do.


	52. Chapter Fifty One The Past is the Past

Chapter Fifty One

Mark is standing in the door way deep in thoughts watching Caty sleep when she turns over some and flinches moving her arm. She opens up her eyes and cusses softly which cause Mark to come on into the room. He walks up to the bed sitting down softly on it. She looks up at him and tries to smile but has tears in her eyes instead. Mark moves over and pulls her into him and holds on to her softly. He then leans down and kisses her lips softly. She kisses him back for a second then pulls back to look at him reaching up to stroke along his cheek gently with her good hand.

Hi there my green giant.

Hey there my little one. Are you all right baby girl? Can I do anything for you? Do you need another pill?

No more pills right now but yes there is something you can do for me.

What that baby girl?

Mark please let me go home before I hurt you.

Sorry little one but I told you before I am keeping you now that you stole my heart and I plan on doing just that. So how about we try to fix things before they can hurt any one of us.

How Mark? God baby I am such a fuck up.

No Caty you're not a fuck up. You're human and something tells me had a hell of a life.

You don't know me Mark or the things I done. Fuck I have a police record and have done time. I am not good enough for you baby. God I am not even good enough for Davy. I don't deserve my babies.

Why cause you made some mistakes? Fuck baby we all have done that.

She holds tightly to Mark and starts to cry softly. He pulls her in tightly letting her cry for a few minutes. After a few he gently whispers to her.

It going to be all right baby if you will just trust me Caty, please baby.

Mark I do trust you but there so much you don't know about me about my life.

Then tell me.

Mark I have done time for drugs and my own son died in my arms because I couldn't protect him. Cause I trusted someone to watch him that I shouldn't have. I wasn't good enough to have him so he was taken from me. And now Davy has Raven and the best thing I could do for you or John or Kevin is to just leave.

Sorry baby girl that so not going to happen. What is going to happen is your going to let us help you and protect you. And you are going to let us love you little girl. We need you now in our lives.

But Mark I am going to end up hurting you.

No baby you are not. How could you hurt us other then by leaving us now that you are in our lives? John needs you so badly baby so do Kevin and I and fuck Glen.

Trouble seems to find me Mark and there are things you don't know about me. And if Davy finds out about us he will do his best to ruin it. He always does ruin what I try to have.

Well then we will handle the trouble that finds you and what ever Davy throws at us. And you're right I don't know a lot about you but then you don't know a lot about me either. So we will have to fix that baby girl.

How Mark? How do we go about fixing things?

Talking baby girl would be the best. Tell me about your self and your past. Tell me the things that you think will hurt me and let me prove to you that it won't. And I will tell you about me.

I can't do that Mark.

Why can't you Caty? You can trust me I am not going to judge you or run away. Your past is just that darling, your past. We all have them and we all have things in them that we are not proud of. But your future is what I want to be part of honey. I told you that you're mine now little one. And if I remember correctly you did tell me that I could keep you? Said I could keep you for as long as I want right?

Caty sighs softly.

Mark if anything happened to you cause of me it would kill me. You have a good family and some great friends I don't want to mess that up.

Yeah well nothing is going to mess any of that up. And they are your friends and family now too. And Caty if I let you go and something happened too you I would never forgive myself. So did you or didn't you say I could keep you for as long as I wanted?

Mark!

Nope Mark is not the answer I am looking for. So is that a yes or no little girl.

Caty stares at him shaking her head. He stares right back at her with a little bit of a smirk.

I got all day till you answer me little girl. Hell maybe I will keep you right here in this bed to you do.

This causes Caty to smile and laugh softly.

I might like that. Really now my giant, now that might give me a reason not to answer you at all my love.

I just might like that too. But I bet you would love a nice long ride on my pole. Now that is what you would really like isn't it?

Caty blushes and move closer kissing him softly till he breaks the kiss and moves her back some.

Nope no more kisses or anything else for you before I get my answer little one. Did you or did you not say that Your Giant could keep you for as long as he wanted.

Damn it yes, yes I said that my giant. I said you could keep me for as long as you wanted. Though I don't understand after every thing why you would want to do that Mark.

Good then I plan on keeping you forever little one. And the reason is one look in those storm clouds of yours and my heart is yours. So now we can keep butting heads or we can try and figure out a way to fix things. But that is your call baby because I won't push you. But you leaving me will no longer be up for discussion. And next time you try I might have to tan that sexy little ass of yours for it.

Mark you don't need some one who is like me in your life. And you wouldn't dare.

Mark lightly runs his hand down over her ass and smacks it softly with a grin not hitting her hard but letting her know what he means.

Wouldn't I? Like I said that is no longer up for discussion now what can we do to help fix things and protect you baby?

Caty looks at Mark with so much love in her eyes that it takes his breath away. A few tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

I guess then you should know things about me. Things that I am not very open about but if you won't let me go that you should know.

Good sounds like a good way to start baby. And you don't have to be scared baby I promise I am not leaving you when you're done.

We will see about that Mark. But if you do want to go I do understand and would not hate or blame you.

Mark pulls her closer and softly strokes her back after he wipes the tears on her cheek off. She hugs him closer and looks down away from his eyes afraid of what she will see when she is done talking.

I um well shit. I guess I will start with the worst and then move to the only some what bad. Like I already told you I have done time for drug charges, both as a juvenile and as an adult too. The last time was about nine months ago. Well I got out after serving six months almost nine months ago. I lost Raven a few weeks after getting out. Davy busted me and used it to get my baby. He said that she shouldn't be around me that I am a danger to her cause of taking her to work where I got shot when the place got robbed. I wasn't high then or my fault but he still used it. The robbery was about six months before he busted me. It was my own fault that I got busted though truth was I wasn't there to buy drugs that night. But with my record who would believe me over Davy. He set me up but I shouldn't have been there so I guess I got what I deserved. Plus it not like I haven't been where I got busted before to buy drugs or since either which is not the smartest but that me. I have gone back and forth with being addicted to drugs in my life for about fourteen years. Most times it the Quaaludes but I have tried some other things. I started messing around when I was twelve and sometimes it wins out over me and sometimes I win. And then there are some times that I don't even care if it does win.

Caty then we need you to start caring.

Why Mark? If it wins then the hurt is all over.

Mark growls pulling her tighter and his eyes showing fire in the green. She glances up and then quickly back down afraid this will be the last time he holds her like this.

Because young lady I am not going to lose you. And I will not lose you to drugs. I had seen what John went through losing Jenny to the drugs. And darling not going to watch John lose you either.

I am a junkie whore Mark you could do better. Hell any one would be lucky to have you.

First off you are not a whore little girl so stop that.

Mark I told you about how young I was. Well I wasn't quite fifteen my first time. I said no but he took me any way. I have been with a handful of men so in my books that does make me a whore.

Little one I am better I have been with more people then you have so stop that.

I am so lucky that I have you Mark.

I think I am the lucky one cause I have you. Caty I need to ask you something and I need an honest answer from you.

I haven't lied to you and I won't Mark. You might not always want to hear what I have to say but it won't be lies. I might be a lot of things but I am not a liar too.

Good baby I need to know other then using the Quaaludes and the Jack like you did the other night are you using right now?

Caty is silent for a few minutes and then tightens her grip on him sure now that this will be the last time that he holds her like this. Shaking she looks up so that he can see into her eyes and so she can see his.

Yes. I am using some have since losing Raven. I have on and off in my life. I should also tell you um I didn't give all the Quaaludes I had to Glen the other night. I did give him all I had on me but not all I had with me.

After telling him this she looks back down afraid to read any more in his face. This fact shocks Mark who turns Caty to him carefully and puts a finger under her chin forcing her to look back up at him. His green gems a mixture of worry and fire. She looks into them and her storm clouds look ready to burst into tears. She sees the shock but also sees love for her.

Where are they?

They are in my gear. I got them from a dealer I know in Indiana on the way out of town. There is also another bottle of Jack in my gear too. If I had come back to the room before leaving I would have taken them all with me but I didn't so all I had was what I had left on my cycle. Those I did take about five or so and gave Tall dark and dreamy the rest.

All right thank you for telling me. And Caty when we are done here you will be telling me exactly where there are in your gear. If not I do plan on finding them and taking them. And I mean all of them cause as of right now darling your done with the drugs.

Yeah I kind of figured that you would take them. And I kind of figured that I would be cleaning up that part of my life if you keep me.

Oh darling I already told you that I am keeping you. So the drugs are part of your past not your present. And if you think different I will be warming your ass but good if I catch you with any.

She looks deep into his eyes and whisper.

It not going to be easy Mark, I have tried before to leave then behind.

I know it won't be easy baby but you have me and all of us to help you. And we will be there to do just that. So I am glad you told me the truth about them.

Actually I was praying you would ask and take them, and that is why I told you. Maybe Kitty is right and you are what I need to finally get my life where it should be maybe I can make we can make each other happy.

I think baby we both need each other. I know I love you little girl and that I am not joking about keeping you so guess that you will learning to live with that and understand you're a good person baby is something we will work on too.

I don't know why you want me when you can have anyone you want Mark but I am so lucky you do.

Mark look deep into her eyes and slides her down on her back very carefully then he slides down with her. He sees the tears in her eyes and knows that she has said all she can for right now though there is more she needs to tell him. He also knows that right now he needs to show her he not leaving her. He whispers into her ear kissing it softly.

We are both lucky baby. Because this giant has his little one and my little one has her giant.

He then leans in and kisses her softly but deeply with a lot of passion and love. She kisses him back with the same passion slowly sliding her good hand up into his hair and pulling him tighter to her. He nips her bottom lip and tugs on it softly till she moans softly and opens up her inner depth for him to slide his tongue in and finding hers to duel with softly. At the same time he is reaching under her shirt and sliding his hand softly and gently up to play with the nipple of one breast. This causes her to moan more and wiggle against him where his already firming cock is pressed against her leg in his pants. Finally when neither can breathe between the heat and passion that is building Mark pulls back gently and looks at her. His eyes filled with passion that is only matched by the passion in hers. She is shaking some with the need to be made love too. She can read that he is worried about hurting her but her need to have him make love to her now is so strong that she must have him. She slowly reaches down and undoes his pants with her good hand whispering.

Please Mark you won't hurt me and I need you now. I need to be your little one in all ways right now.

His own need is making him unable to talk so he nod and gently pulls back standing up and sliding his pants and shirt off. He then reaches down and removes the boxers she came home in and but leave the shirt on just wiggling it up some before leaning over and kissing her once more softly. He then makes a home for himself gently between her legs leaning in and kissing over the bruise on her ribs and stomach before moving to kiss the ones on her legs. He is making sure to not miss a single one, at the same time sliding a few fingers into her to get her ready for him, going slowly to not hurt her. She tries to get his rod but he moves so she can't touch him because he knows it won't take long if she touches him. He moves her good hand to his hair and face. He stops when he feels how wet she is for him and smirks up at her.

So my little one just my kisses can makes you that hot and wet?

I told you I needed you My Giant that I needed you to make love to me.

She grins down at him moving on his fingers some. Her stormy eyes filled with passion and love for him. He looks up with his green gems mirroring back a passion that matches her feelings. He removes his fingers and slides up her making sure to rub his harden member against her with a gleam in his eyes before he gently and with a lot of care slides into her. As he does this he leans in and takes her lips in a soft and passionate kiss as he mutters against hers lips.

I love you Caty Leae.

I love you too Mark Callaway.

They then slowly and both with a need to be loved but different from the love making they did two days ago move with each other. Their eyes locked on the others and slowly and with a purpose to gently bring each other to the edge at the same time. As they near the end he leans in taking her mouth in a kiss so that she can cry out his name into his mouth as he does the same into hers. Once they are both breathing normal again Mark then gently without sliding out of her rolls bring her up onto him gently and holds on to her tightly stroking her back. Her good hand finds it way into his hair and plays with it gently. They just lay there in each other arms in silence watching each other with love. Neither of them is aware that they are heard out into the front room where Kevin, Paul, Shawn and Scott are sitting and where Glen had just come from his and Kitty room. Kevin turns and grins at Glen who walks over and gets a drink and then come over and sits in silence with the rest but with a huge grin on his face.


	53. Chapter Fifty Two Brotherly Love

**C****hapter Fifty Two**

Everyone has gone to their rooms to get ready so that they could get on the road to the arena soon so that they can be there before the time for the meeting. John took a shower first and is lying on the bed with his eyes closed as Kevin comes out of the bathroom after his shower. As he goes to grab his brush from his bag his cell goes off on the dresser top. He reaches over and grabs it and puts it to his ear.

Hello?

Well, well the great Kevin Nash lives. Not that he ever calls me to talk.

The voice on the other end of the phone line makes Kevin actually growl deeply causing John to open his eyes and look over at him. Kevin sits down hard on the edge of the bed a bad feeling coming over him.

What the fuck do you want?

Oh come on now my big brother can't I just call to say hi and ask how your doing? Hell how is the world of being professional wrestler? After all it has been a long time since we talked. I know Mom and Dad say you are fine but you don't call or stop home and with the old folks down in Florida now I just don't get to talk to family much.

What the fuck do you want Davy? And that little shit hole of a back hick town is not home to me. Never fucking was home. Which is why I got the fuck out of there as quickly as I could a long time ago Davy. Now like I already asked you what the fuck do you want?

The name Davy makes John sit up and frown over at Kevin. John can tell that Kevin is getting angry and upset.

What wrong Kevin can't we be brothers and just talk and catch up?

We haven't been brothers Davy since you where a punk kid. And fuck from what I hear now you're just a punk cop.

What wrong man seems as if you have a secret your hiding or some thing that you don't want to let me know so you don't want to hear from me your own brother?

How about you just tell me what you think you know and then we can get this conversation over with. That is in less you don't know shit Davy and this is a hunting mission your on for some reason. And if that the case I am hanging up right now.

All right Big Bro lets get down to business. I forgot that you never did have patience for games did you?

No Davy I didn't at least not for the games you play so why don't you just get to it so we can get this over with.

All right then I won't ask you how the weather is in Wisconsin.

Kevin bites back a growl but his frustration at Davy knowing that he is in Wisconsin shows on his face and he mouths FUCK! Davy knows by the silence that Kevin is not happy about him knowing where he is. John is watching Kevin and looking worried. Kevin gets up and walks over and sits on the bed next to John putting his phone on speaker and puts his finger to his lip.

So one last time Davy what the fuck do you want already?

I guess I called mostly to ask if you Kevin are sleeping with my whore of a wife again. Is her drugged up hot body turning you on again and making you her little puppet?

What the fuck is your problem Davy. First of all Caty is neither your wife nor a whore. Davy why don't you just fucking leave her alone?

She was a whore all her life Kevin and you know that. Fuck she was doing you at the same time as me. And I know she was doing you so do not even tell me the shit she wasn't. Hell she admitted after a beating or two. And no telling me she not a druggie, so I gather you knows the truth there too. How long she been back in your bed? Or better yet was she even out of it while she was married to me?

Kevin is so pissed he is gripping the phone so tightly his knuckles are turning white. Davy knows he hit a sore spot and actually laughs. John is listening to what Kevin is saying and is getting pissed off him self.

She not yours any more David so leave her be.

Well if she would quit trying to see Raven I would leave her alone. I mean shit she came without permission and she got what she got for doing it. So you didn't answer my question are you the one who bed she is warming or is it another wrestler?

Who bed Caty is warming or who is warming hers is none of your business Davy and you need to realize that and get on with your life. Fuck if anyone was a whore it was you my little brother.

But your wrong big bro because that whore is very much my business after all she is the mother of my daughter. And I don't like when she is keeping some one else bed warm. Or letting them beat on her. Have you tired that yet it a turn on big brother? Oh wait I forgot she always bragged about how you never hit her. You should try it man you might like it and hell she must she keeps coming back for more.

You fucking little prick, how about I beat on you like you been doing to her since she was what about twelve? I should have killed you back then for touching her like that.

Davy laughs.

Wow Kevin touchy today? Do you know Brother dear that she would have left me for you? All you would have had to do is look her way and she would have been gone. Guess I was lucky you never did look her way. But then trash she is I don't blame you. Fuck I only keep her around because she is one hot little number in bed and beating her turns me on more.

Kevin looks into John eyes and goes to switch it off speaker phone but John reaches out and stops him. Kevin puts his one hand on John shoulder.

What would it take to get you to leave her alone and to give back Raven?

I will never leave her alone. And Raven coming back to her fuck that not happening either. That is in less you finally figured out that she might be yours and wants to do something about it?

This time Kevin loses his temper and growls at Davy.

Just maybe I will and you can plan on papers for her to be DNA tested. If she is mine I will make sure she goes back to Caty where she belongs. And how the fuck long did you know that she might have been mine?

Not if I can help it she won't be going back to Caty. If she is yours and I am guessing that you just found out she might be or else you would have done test years back. But any way if she is yours yeah you might get her from me. But I swear Caty will never get custody of her. I will make sure any judge has ever dirty fact on her. And trust me my brother I have a shit load of it on her.

And how the fuck did you know that Raven might be mine? Hell for that fact how long have you known Davy that Raven could be mine?

She told me one night when I got her all high. Of course honesty cost her dearly. She got a much well deserve beating. Actually that was the night that Raven was born.

Kevin turns white and shakes a little with angry and regret. John looks down and away sick to his stomach hearing what this prick did to her.

Why Davy why do you have to ruin her life. You know without that kid, she going to do it one day. Wasn't losing Scotty more then she should have had to put up with.

Maybe losing Scotty was for the best.

How the fuck can you say that? He was your son for Christ sake?

Was he? With my little whore wife it could have been any ones. Even you cause didn't you come back for a wedding about the time that she got pregnant?

This causes Kevin to think about the fact that he did go home for Brittany cousin wedding and at that time things were ending between him and her. He also remembers that Caty was at the wedding but Davy had decided not to show but to be out fucking one of his whores. Caty and him were both drunk and even left the wedding together after him and Brittany got into a big fight. Trouble is he can't remember anything else other then waking up the next morning to a major hang over and a cup of coffee that Caty went and got for him. He does also remember that Caty was a lot quieter then normal with him. Fuck he is going to have to ask Caty about that night. The silence make Davy growl because he was just being cocky and hadn't though Scotty could have been Kevin. Now he will have to make sure he gets Caty and makes her pay just in case Scotty was Kevin.

Maybe she will do it one day Kevin if we are all lucky. And well hell from what I hear her blood levels had enough booze in it to let her down enough of them the other day. I also heard that there where Quaaludes in her blood but just not enough or all that I am betting she had on her. Too bad some one stopped her was it you or one of the wrestlers she fucking? Or the fucker that Kitty is dating. I know he saved her ass about a year ago right around the time for the anniversary of Scotty death. Too bad he found her that time. Also speaking of her did one of them put her in the hospital or did you.

You need to stay the fuck out of her life. And I am going to make sure you do just that Davy. I am not going to let her down this time when it comes to protecting her from your sick ass.

No answer on who beat on her then is it this what his name the Undertaker, Mark Callaway? That is the name of the wrestlers biker scum who arms she left the hospital in right? I know that someone did beat on her last night but good. I see once more she got her self into one hell of a mess. But then with Caty that seems to happen to a lot. The girl has a real knack for that kind of shit. Heard she was in not great shape but then you where there too right Bro?

Wow Davy is that what this is all about because maybe just maybe she has found some one to be with and some one who will treat her like she should be? That maybe she is with some one that will protect her from the likes of you and will get her to straighten out her life.

Davy growls deeply pissed off this time hearing that Sara is right and she is with one of those wrestlers.

She is trash Kevin, and that how she should be treated. Fuck Phillip used to the drunks at the bar touch her just so long as they didn't fuck her. She is trash my brother and nothing else. And she will never straighten out her life. Fuck do you know the first thing she did when she left here the other day?

I don't give a damn what she did.

Oh but brother you should cause she went and bought a shit load of Quaaludes and a couple of bottles of Jack. Matter of fact her dealer said he sold her about 4O ludes. Too bad she only had a small amount in her system.

This information startles by Kevin and John. Both men know they are going to have to get what she has left from her.

What the fuck did that little girl ever do to you? God she loved you Davy and gave you so much. She took every thing that you did to her just so you would love her.

No bro that the part you are wrong about, she loved you. Fuck she followed you around like a fucking puppy dog and looked at you like a fucking god. Hell she even fought me the night I took her virginity because she was saving herself for you. And I wasn't about to let you have her cause I know if you did you would keep her.

You fucking prick I should come visit you and let you feel a little of what I am feeling right now. She was too good for you or me.

You are welcome to try any fucking time you want. Fuck bring those fagot wrestler friends of yours too if you want. But remember I run this town now.

They would kick your ass so bad bro. Leave her the fuck alone if you know what good for you. She is way too good for you.

No brother she was trash then and still is hell Phillip and Penelope are not even her parents they adopted her. I met her grandmother she says Caty belonged to her daughter some drugged up whore and a fucked up druggie as a father. Hell her own daughter took her life using none other then Caty drug of choice. Kind of funny if you think about it being one day that will be Caty fate. But not before I get to have some more fun with her.

John finally has enough and takes the phone from Kevin his eyes blazing. Kevin decides to not stop him being it seems Davy knows a lot from the last few days any way. And with the look in John eye he needed to have his say. John growls in his Texan drawl.

Touch my daughter again or hurt her or my granddaughter and I promise you an ass beating like you never had before. And for that fact you shouldn't even be talking about her at all she is so out of your league as was her Mother. And if you see Rhonda you can tell her or fuck even this Phillip or Penelope that one day soon they will be meeting me and I will be letting them know exactly what my feelings are about what they did to MY DAUGHTER.

Davy who was sitting in his office with his fee up on his desk almost jumps out of his chair. He knocks over his coffee and cusses not expecting some one else to have been listening in on his and Kevin conversation. He is so shocked he doesn't know what to say for a few seconds before getting his voice.

And just who the fuck are you?

Me my name is John Bradshaw and the little girl you been mistreating since she was twelve and gave her first Quaaludes too is My Daughter. Which makes that little girl you are keeping from her My Granddaughter, and I promise you fucker you will pay for hurting them.

Kevin laughs and takes the phone back from John who is so pissed off he is shaking.

And Davy he is one of my fagot wrestling friends you told me to bring so look for us soon. Oh along with Kitty Boy friend and his brother the bike scum as you called him. And fuck about a dozen others would love to get you too.

With that Kevin hangs up the phone not giving Davy a chance to respond. This pissed Davy off so bad he throws the phone breaking it against the wall of his office. Kevin then turns and pulls John who now has tears on his cheeks into a hug and whisper into his ear.

We will take care of his ass I promise you John. And we will find a way to get Raven back to her Mother too. I am sorry I let that little girl down so bad. But we won't let her get to that end like Davy says.

We can't let them win Kevin. Fuck we can't lose her not now.

I promise you we won't John. Now we both got to calm down because we don't need her knowing he knows so much that gone down here. She doesn't need that right now because that would make her run.

You're right Kevin she doesn't need to know. But Mark and Glen should know so we will need to tell them. And about these pills she still has.

Yes you're right and we will. But before we have to head out I need to get finished dressed. And you need to step outside and cool off.

John nods.

Yeah you're right Big Sexy you go finish and I will step out on the balcony and then we will go find everyone and see if they are ready to go.

Sounds like a plan John.

Both men get up off the bed and after Kevin drops his phone in his jacket pocket he then grabs his brush and head to the bathroom. He stops at John duster and pulls one of his cigars out that he likes to smoke when he is pissed and turns throwing it to him. He knows that John needs to take a few minutes alone and get his self together and that the cigar will help. John catches in and nods his thanks. He then head to the sliding glass doors and steps out onto the balcony; he stands there and takes a deep breathe thinking about all that Davy said as he lights his cigar.


	54. Chapter Fifty Three A History Lesson

**C****hapter Fifty Three**

After Linda placed the call to Scott the McMahon's had made their way to the Arena to get thing ready for the meeting and that night's show. Linda is sitting in the make shift office at a table at the Arena and is looking off into space when there is a knock on the door. Vince who was on the phone watches her then gets off the phone to get up and answer the door. He softly touches her shoulder before walking past her to answer the door. Standing on the other side is Henry Andersen and Eric Kaplin. Vince looks surprised and also a little worried being they didn't expect to have a meeting with them so soon. Both men shake his hand and then come on into the office. Linda gets up and shakes hands with both men.

Gentlemen please sit down. Can I offer you something to drink?

All three of the men sit down around the table that Linda was sitting at.

I would love some coffee Linda if you have a pot. Hell though I take something stronger if you had it.

Oh no Henry that does not sound good.

It not Linda I think by the time this is all worked out we might all need a drink.

All right then Henry let me get you some coffee. Mr. Kaplin would you like something?

Eric please, I would love a cold pop that is if you have one.

Sure Pepsi or Sprite?

Pepsi would be fine I will need the caffeine if I am getting through the rest of this day.

I think we will all need something stronger then that Mr. Kaplin, I mean Eric. Some thing tells me this day is just going to keep going.

God Vince darling I hope you are wrong. And is there anything can I get anything for you dear?

Yes how about a Sprite something tells me my stomach is going to need it.

All right dear.

Linda goes and gets two Pepsi, a Sprite and Henry coffee. She returns to the table sitting down after handing out the drinks. She then looks over at Vince.

Well Henry being we were not to see you till after the show and you're here now I am gathering it not good.

No Vince not good is really an understatement. Actually we have a few problems and I felt the best thing to do was to come straight to you and Linda.

All right then lets see what we can do about them before they get too bad.

I am going to let Eric tell you what he found out first and then I will go into what I need to do.

Fine Henry, Eric what did you find out already?

A lot actually including a few things that truth is I am rather shocked about.

Linda looks at Henry and then at Eric.

Well then let us have it.

Yes Ma'am.

Eric pulls out his note book and then after glancing at it looks up.

Well for starters I started in Indiana with the adoption of Caty Leae. Though the trouble is she never was adopted legally. They just falsified her birth certificate to say that Phillip and Penelope Leae where her legal parents. In all honesty she is still John and Jenny. Her Grandmother is Rhonda Astric who is the cousin of Phillip Leae. She gave Phillip and his wife Penelope who couldn't have kids the baby when she was two days old.

So then she is John and Jenny without question?

From what I can find out yes Linda because what they did was use the hospital birth certificate just changed the parents. But the certificate numbers at the same.

Linda I would still suggest legally that we get John and her to do a DNA test anyway.

All right Henry I will suggest that too John though he is sure that she is his.

Well it would just be better to have it legally done Linda. This way too it could help depending on what she and John want to do about it if anything.

Then we will get him to do it. Go on Eric what else did you find out?

Well Vince her life was hell growing up she was pretty much not wanted. And kind of did things most of the time, the way she wanted too. I been told she has a bit of a temper and a bigger stubborn streak. She didn't fit in with most and was pretty much abused and ignored it looks like. She really only had a few friends growing up. Kathleen Forrester is the one that been there since they where about ten or eleven. Or Kitty Kat as she is called now that she owns a tattoo shop. Other then that it was Kevin Nash till he left town and his brother Davy Nash. And Davy was a punk kid and now is the Sheriff of their small Indian town but still is a punk.

Linda nods.

Well that explains the protective side of Kevin and Kitty when it comes to her Vince.

I guess it does Linda.

So what else Eric do you have.

Well she got pregnant just a few months after her fifteenth birthday. I am not sure who she was with first Davy or Kevin Nash but it was one of them. She got married in Alabama when she was fifteen to Davy Nash while she was pregnant. Her daughter Raven Alexzandra Nash was born just a little over a month after her sixteenth birthday. Caty had a hard time and the baby was most likely early due to some beatings it seems she took during her pregnancy. Davy Nash is listed as the father on the birth certificate. But from what I was able to already find out she was sleeping more with Kevin at the time then Davy when she got pregnant and even after she married Davy. Though Kevin girl friend was also pregnant around that time and he married her. Later it came out that Kevin son is not his though he still pays for the boy as if he is. Caty then had a miscarriage when she was around seventeen, she was about four months pregnant and it was a boy. But it is actually down in most of her medical records as just a simple D&C but not in the doctor report. She then got pregnant and had her son around her eighteenth birthday. His name was Scott Joseph Nash. Once again Davy Nash is listed as the father. Caty almost died after a beating that took place on her twenty first birthdays, where she spent a few weeks in a coma. Three years ago this past week she lost her son. He died in Caty arms after her baby sitter had dropped some X that he found and took. Caty lost Raven for a few weeks till they cleared her of being neglectful. She had just divorced Davy around the time Scott had died. She also had one more miscarriage about a year ago, she was about three months pregnant and it was a boy. She lost Raven to Davy just about eight months ago. She tried to kill her self right after and would have succeeded if not for Glen. Actually she had tried right after the last miscarriage too around the lost of date of Scott. Kathleen and Glen saved her then too. Davy is the one suspected of most of Caty beating. From what I been told he cheated on her though most if not all of their marriage. From what I can find out about her she only cheated with Kevin. Oh and on the beatings I have been told that didn't stop with the divorce. And that the last beating may have been just two days ago when she picked up her bike and seen her daughter without permission.

God poor thing I feel so bad for her. And all because that bitch Ronda took her away from John and Jenny. And is there anything we can do about that fact Henry. About what this man is doing to this little girl?

Things that Davy does or did to her will depend on what she wants to do. Linda, those not even all because Davy uses ever thing against her when it comes to those kids and her past.

That just so not far Henry, she so young to have seen so much bad in her life, more then any one should have.

I know Linda and I am afraid she will see more before this is all done.

Why? What else is happening?

Let's let Eric finish with what he has on Caty so you know all then I will explain where we might have trouble coming our way Vince.

Sure Henry. So what else do you have Eric?

Vince reaches over and takes Linda hand holding it softly and turns back to look at Eric.

Well like I told you before she is into the drugs. And from what I can find out she is into them right now too. A quick break down on that is that she started on drugs around twelve or so. She has tried a few things but seems as if Quaaludes are her favorite. She did time twice as a juvenile for them and it seems twice as an adult. The last one was six months and she got out just before Davy took Raven away, so that was about nine months ago. He is the Sheriff of the Indiana town they grew up in and from what some suspect has set her up this last time if not even before. He was the reason she was caught the second time as a juvenile where she did six months too. And that time was around the time she had the first miscarriage and after she was married. The old Sheriff suspected Davy of a lot but couldn't prove it. Caty does use drugs when she tries to kill herself which as been a handful of times in her life. She usually downs them with Jack Daniels. Seems her kids and her bike is about the only thing she cares about and is falling apart more and more since losing her children. She did from what I can find out most likely bought some on the way out of town two days ago.

So she is using now Eric?

Yes Vince she is.

And Henry do we have to worry about the press finding this out?

We might Vince if Chris knows. That is if we don't do some of what he wants. You know he would be the kid to leak it if it will hurt her and get what he wants. The guys don't call him Jerky without a reason.

Just fucking great, that all we need Henry is for Chris to be able to use this.

I know Vince but then we don't know what he really knows so we might luck out.

With the way things are going Henry I doubt we will have such good luck.

Henry nods but doesn't say anything. Every one is quiet for a few seconds before Linda looks at Eric and talks.

Eric her divorce was it physical or mental?

It was both Linda.

And she is living now in Tennessee?

Yes Linda she is living in Tennessee. Kathleen and Glen moved her there about 7 months or so ago. She works for Kathleen and her brother as a tattoo artist. And from what I am told she actually very good at it.

Is Glen how she met Mark and my wrestlers or was it threw Kevin?

Yes and No, Vince from what I can find out Kathleen did have her coming here to do tattoo for Mark and his daughter Starlite. But what I found out is that her and Mark had actually hooked up themselves on the road to Wisconsin at a little diner. They met and road in together. Her room reservation got messed up and she should have been over at the hotel on the other side of Green Bay but instead moved in with Mark. And Kevin hasn't seen or talked to her in years.

Is there anything else we should know about her Eric?

I say that about all I have right now Vince. Oh other then it seems that someone is trying to track my looking into her back ground.

Vince looks at Henry with a frown.

And is this part of what you're worried about Henry?

Yes Vince because if it is Chris then he will use it to get what he wants for him and Lance. And if it not Chris then it could mean it her ex-husband Davy Nash. Which could mean trouble for her, John, or who ever she is with if he is out to cause trouble.

Well Henry something tells me that we already know he will do that if it is him.

Yes Linda I am afraid you are right.

Vince nods and then looks at Linda before turning once more to Eric.

Can you find out who is trying to track you Eric?

I am all ready working on that Vince. And as soon as I find out you will know too.

Good. Let me know if there is anything else you find out about her too.

I will.

Eric we want to thank you. We appreciate for your hard work and for getting every thing so fast.

That what you hired me for Vince so I am glad I can do it.

Vince stands up and shakes his hand. Eric reaches over and shakes Linda's and then Henry.

I will get back to it and if anything happens will contact Henry.

That would be great.

Vince walks him to the door and opens it for him. He leaves and Vince comes back and sits down with Linda and Henry. Linda looks at the men and then straight at Henry.

So Henry what do you think we should do first?

Well Linda I would say that maybe you should let John, Mark, Kevin and Glen know what we found out about Caty. Then I would talk to John and get him to do the DNA testing on himself and Caty if she will allow it. I need to run over to the hospital and see her but would like to talk to Kevin first about this testing of her daughter Raven.

Linda sighs.

Henry if you want to talk to Caty just stick around tonight they signed her out of the hospital and they plan on bring her with them.

All right Linda I will do just that. Now question is how deeply are these guys hooked on this little girl.

Vince looks at Henry and shakes his head.

They consider her Family Henry. So now our trouble is how to handle what she going to bring to the WWE. Because with that bunch they don't give up on family.

And Vince Dear how do we protect her. And let's hope our looking into her back ground didn't just bring her more trouble then she already had.

Let's hope not Linda. So any decisions on how you want to handle Lance and Chris?

Linda looks over at Vince and nods.

We have decided to let Chris play out his hand. Tonight after the show the three of us will be going to the hospital and seeing him. But Henry I want you to have the suspension papers with just in case he has no hand to play.

All right Linda. What are you going to be doing about Lance and the show tonight?

Though we will be giving Lance a story line that says he is hurt in the ring for at least the next month. And it will be without pay and there will be more for him too.

Good Vince.

Oh and Linda I have decided to change the main event for tonight. I think that maybe a match should be giving to maybe clear some air. Or let a few guys get some pay back but safe pay back.

Vince smirks softly and which causes Linda to shake her head and laughs.

All right Vince what did you change it too?

For the main event tonight will be an eight man tag match.

Jay, Test, Brock and Lance will take on The Brothers of Destruction along with Bradshaw and Nash.

Vince looks at Linda who can't help but to laugh. Henry just shakes his head.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon you are going to be the death of me. I understand the Jay and Lance but why Test and Brock and don't give me this I have no reason. Because I know you don't do any thing with out a reason baby.

Vince laughs.

Linda honey I will never cause your death. But yes Jay for touching Starlite at lunch and for making comments to them in the hospital about Starlite and Caty. I figure Jay deserves at least a last ride. And Lance well I am hoping if they can make him famous in the ring that they will cause less trouble when he comes back.

All right dear I agree and understand. So now why Test and Brock. I didn't hear of any trouble between that group and those two.

Henry looks away and Vince laughs. Linda looks at Henry and grins cause he knows more gossip then she does sometimes.

Henry what are you holding out on me again?

I hear things too Linda that all.

Really Henry what did you hear.

I heard that Test and Brock are the two wrestlers that Starlite have been with sexually.

Linda looks shocked.

Really they are the ones. And tell me Vincent or Henry does Mark and Glen know this fact?

Yes Darling thanks to Chris and his mouth on Starlite at lunch Glen found out. And if Glen knows then you know that Mark knows. Those two would die for each other and that little girl. Plus being a father I would want a piece of any one who dared played with my little girl. And she is our niece too.

That is true Vince. I am just glad that you didn't put poor little Shannon in that group.

No way honey I think that little boy might be the one who can finally control her. Or at least as much as anyone can control her. Plus I think the bad asses would not be able to make him famous. Mark and Glen like him too much at least at this point to make him famous.

That so true Vince plus Starlite does love him.

Yes she does Linda I just wish that they would have thought out what they where doing because I know Mark is hurt along with Glen. But then with Starlite here now to stay it should be very interesting. I am guessing especially with her being married to Shannon, plus in the internship program too.

This causes all in the group to smile. Henry gets up and Vince does too.

I need to get some things done but I will be around. And when you want me to be there let me know. Also if you could tell Kevin and John I need to see them when they can I would appreciate it.

We will Henry and make sure you do what ever it takes to start what Kevin needs to see if he is this little girl Dad.

I will Linda.

Thank you Henry and if you need us we will be here.

All right Linda. Vince I will get papers done just in case we get to serve Chris and Lance tonight.

Good and lets hope so because I would love to see their asses going down for what they did to those little girls. We are a family here and I don't like this shit.

I know Vince we will do our best to make sure we can do just that.

Good. Do what you have too Henry.

I will Vince cause that my job.

Henry shakes hands with Linda and then Vince. Vince sees him to the door and after he leaves come back and sit down with Linda. Neither of them talk both are just deep in their own thoughts.


	55. Chapter Fifty Four Fun in Glen Room

**Author Notes: Thank You to those reading and reviewing and a very special thanks to Takersgurl35 as you never seem to fail to review when I'm doubting myself and if I should be writing. I know some others are reading so would you please take the time to tell me what you think by reviewing. I also will be updating on "The Darkside of Heaven" as I received a few emails asking me too. I hope by the end of this coming week as soon as I remember where I was taking that one. Though after reading back through "Changes" before I can update that one due to so many mistakes in grammar and not liking a few chapters and how they came out I will be fixing some. But I will update there too as soon as I can fix it. So thank you once again.**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone **

**C****hapter Fifty Four**

Glen who is dressed and is ready to go is sitting on the bed so that he can slide his shoes on but stops and looks up at Kitty with a question in his eyes. She is sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair in just her shirt and panties. She stops when she senses him watching her and turns around to look at him smiling. She sees the look in his eyes and smiles wider getting up and coming over to sit down next to him. She reaches out and takes his hands in hers and brings them to her lips kissing them. He pulls her into him and grins softly at her.

Yes Glen I know that you love me. Same as I love you baby so get that question out of your eyes. I have loved you since you sat on me in Starbucks. And I know you have loved me since then too. I never believed at love a first sight to then but I did from that moment on.

I love you since I walked into that Starbuck and then when you let Caty pinched my ass and she told me though it was a good ass it really should find a chair of it own and not be smashing her friend I knew you had to be mine.

She laughs blushing at the memory.

Well it is a damn good ass baby Caty was right about that. And she knew I would have just sat there blushing at you and not been able to do that. Hell the whole body is a fine body and the mind to boot baby. And I am lucky that it loves me and that it is mine baby.

Yeah darling it is yours. Every last part of it belongs to you Kitty. But especially the heart baby, because you stole that in Starbuck with one peek and a major blush.

I know that baby. I know it has been mine since that day even if I didn't or wouldn't give you my number when you asked for it.

I know good thing Caty did. I would have missed out on my soul mate if she hadn't given it to me. I still can't believe she chased me down the street yelling for Tall, Dark and Dreamy to stop his cute ass for her to catch up. And she did all that just to hand me your number baby with a warning that if I hurt you she would kick the shit out of me.

Both of them laugh at that and Kitty shakes her head.

She would have too you know. Funny for me she could hit and fight back but for herself she just lets them hit her never fighting just accepting it as her faith.

Glen pulls her in to him tighter and nods.

I know she would have Kitty I seen it in her eyes and I know she lets them but that's going to stop now that she got Mark and the guys.

I know Glen. God I never told you that she did threaten to kick mine too as a final pushed for me to answer it when you did call me like what forty minutes later.

I am so glad Kitty that she did I needed you in my life baby.

Same here Glen without you I would still be out there looking for my soul mate and flipping from guy to guy with no one to really love me like I have done most of my life up till I met you.

I do love you Kitty with every thing in this old giant body of mine.

I know Glen and I don't doubt that at all baby. Well other then the body being old. It not trusts me baby.

Kitty leans in and gently kisses Glen lips and slides her hand up into his hair. Glen slides her onto his lap so that she can straddling his legs so he can pull her tighter and deepen the kiss even more. They kiss too deeply till they finally have to pull back because neither of them can breathe. Kitty eyes sparkle and Glen looks at her with nothing but love in his.

Wow woman any more kisses like that and we are never going to be ready to go cause I will have to throw you down on this bed and make sweet love to you baby.

Yeah baby? Maybe that what I want right now is for you to pin me to the bed and see how deep you can go. Let you light my fire big red.

Glen groans which causes Kitty to laughs softly and leans into him breathing into his ear softly with a whisper as she slides across his already swelling member with her dampened heat.

What wrong baby got a problem there?

Not yet but I will if you sit there much longer and as much as I would love to watch you get all excited and then cum baby we really don't have the time right now.

Wait what happened to the quickie baby. Wasn't it just the other day that you reminding me that quickie was for times like this?

This makes Glen laughs and pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss before he moves and slides her down onto her back on the bed. He kisses her neck and then slowly starts to unbutton her top so that he can kiss down over the tops of her breast. This causes her to moan and reach for the button and zipper on his jeans finding his very hard and needing cock and pulls it out. .

Yeah I guess we can throw a quickie in here if that what my baby wants but tonight when I get you back here I want you slow and long baby.

Oh Glen your baby don't just want it but needs that quickie for now but your right I want that hot big snake of yours for a good long time tonight. It has been way to long baby it seems.

It has so I will make it up to you baby tonight darling but for now lets see if can get that quickie in before some one comes knocking on the door or some other drama comes up.

Yeah baby lets.

Kitty slowly strokes Glen which causes him to smirk at her and leans back in kissing her body while he slides her panties off and slides his finger in wiggling them and getting her all ready for him. He then moves moaning when Kitty lets go so that he can move and slide up into her. Her eyes sparkle as she purrs at him as he gets them into a heated and fast rhythm. He slides in and out of her as she wraps her legs around him pulling him in deeper a look of love and passion in their eyes. After a few minutes both are moaning and as he takes her mouth in passionate and heated kiss they slide over the edge to the depth of their love. After another few seconds Glen slides out of her and then rolls on his back taking her over onto him and grins at her while she runs her hand into his hair.

Thank god for the quickie baby because I think I would have been in trouble tonight if not.

I know you would have Glen. But tonight when we get back here you and I and this bed will see a lot more action baby. And none if it will be quickies cause I need you long slow and hard.

I promise you Kitty it will nothing will stop me from showing you just how much I love you baby.

Kitty smiles and strokes his face softly.

Glen honey just one look into your eyes tells me that and so much more.

Good because darling I always want you to see and know that.

I will baby I promise Glen.

Kitty leans up and kisses Glen softly and just then there a knock at the door which causes Glen to moan and Kitty to laugh. Glen tucks himself away and sits up bringing kitty up with him handing her, her panties which she slides back on and after giving him a quick kiss gets up and heading for the bathroom to finish dressing. As she goes she turns back and laughs.

Well at least we got our quickie in now go unlock the door baby and see who it is.

Glen laughs and gets up heading for the door.

Yes boss.

This causes her to laugh she opens the bathroom door. Glen opens the door to find that Michael is standing on the other side. He moves so Michael can walk in.

Hey Glen sorry to bother you man but I was sent to see if Kitty could come help Mark with Caty after she is ready. Seems he can help her change but not like he can do any make up or hair. Mark is trying to get her to let him pull it up in a ponytail or some thing like that.

I am sure she can help Caty with that and she was planning on helping her as soon as she is dressed. Hey did Mark find anything for her to wear I mean with that cast of hers on the arm like that it not going to be easy for her to wear her own clothes?

Actually he got her in a Deadman Inc shirt of his which she could wear for a dress it so long. But he did get it over the cast without a problem. And she looks cute like she his property now.

Hell Mike she is his property now and every one better learn that quick. But then Mike every one needs to realize that he is hers too.

Damn straight Skippy on that one. Just look at the two of them when they are looking at each other, or pretending that they are not looking at each other. I never though that we would see the look of love in the Deadman eyes like that.

I know Mike I was afraid that Jayne was the only one he would look at like that. Hell I even asked her to send some one to him a few weeks back. Glad Jayne wasn't the only one he could look at like that. Mark needs to get a life and to be loved completely again and I think Caty can do that for him.

Yeah Dude I think you are right that she can. And he needs some one especially with Starlite getting married to Shannon the way she did. Who knows maybe the Deadman will have more kids down the way.

God I hope so Mike and fuck I hope to have a few myself some day.

Mike looks up at Glen and grins then whispers.

Really does the lady know yet big guy.

Not yet but soon. So did you guys find Caty some pants to wear I know Kitty was checking hers but they don't wear the same size.

Yeah I gave Mark a pair of my sweats for her. We figured that they will be big but easier for her to handle then those jeans and leather pants she had with.

Yeah Mike that what she wears all the time. She is either in her leathers or jeans, so we might have to get the girl some easy access clothes for now.

Shawn smirks and tries to not laugh.

I think no matter what she is wearing Glen is easy access for Mark. At least with all those little noises and moans we keep hearing that are coming from that room.

Yeah I know heard some muffed calling out of their names earlier today. And some mutters of a Green Giant and his little one.

You know we all are so going to have to rib him about that one. Maybe even get him some green tights or something like that.

Oh god yeah we should do that. Maybe we could steal his gear so he has to wear them to the ring. Can you imagine the Deadman in green tights?

Both men are laughing hard at this point. Kitty who was listening and fighting back a laugh of her own comes out of the bathroom and over to them. She smacks Michael none to softly in the arm and points a finger at Glen who is fighting back his laughter.

You both will behave and leave them alone. I think that her calling him her Giant and him calling her his little one is cute. And neither of you will ruin that for them in less you want me to kick your asses. And trust me gentlemen I will do it too, that my best friend and I for one like seeing her happy and smiling, because she hasn't had a lot of that in her life and needs it. Plus I like the look of love in Mark's eyes when she does it. So good both of you do you understand me gentlemen?

Both men look at her trying to not laugh and shakes their heads yes. They know she will do it too just by the look in her eyes. Mikey is having a hard time holding it together and Glen shoves him a little. Both guys answer her at the same time.

Yes Ma we will behave.

Yes Ma we will behave.

Kitty can't take it any more and burst out laughing herself and pulls Glen to her and leans on him.

You boys what am I to do with you two.

Well you can kiss me and spank Glen if that would help you Kitty.

Hey now I think she should kiss me and spank you Mikey. After all she is my girl friend and you did start this one like always.

Did not, you started this one Glen.

Nope you did. So you should get the spanking.

Shawn looks at Glen and smirks. Kitty starts to laugh and knows Mikey going to get killed one of these days but she knows he not done yet cause of the glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

That works for me too I love a good spanking to get the juices flowing. Hell a very hot babe and a spanking man that works real well.

OH Mikey, tell me you didn't just say that about my woman did you?

Yeah but at least I didn't say that I like to spank her instead right? Though that could get the juices running too so either way works Glen.

MICHAEL HICKENBOTTOM!

He looks at Kitty who is bright red and blushing. He leans over and quickly kisses her on the cheek. He then looks up and tries for the innocent look at Glen. Glen is fighting back a laugh. He leans over kisses Kitty and then looks back at Michael before he grabs him around the throat and picks him up and chokeslam down on the bed and then jumps on there too and starts wrestling with Mikey as they goof around. Kitty laughs and shakes her head.

While you children play I am going to get me a bottle of water and then go see what I can do to help Caty cover some of those bruises and hopefully get her to let me pull back her hair.

Good baby and while you do that I am going to teach this HBK a lesson in respect. If you need me yell. I will be right here teaching Mikey here a lesson and we will be out soon to go.

Kitty leans over and Glen leans up and kisses her quickly before going back to trying to pin Mike down. She laughs and head out of the bedroom leaving the door open. She stops to talk to Scott, Ron, Al and Paul who are all sitting around waiting for every one else. Paul looks up and smiles.

Hi Kitty.

Hey Paul, guys. Would you guys do me a favor Glen and Mike are wrestling around on the bed if you hear a crash make sure they are all right Glen has already choke slammed Mike once. Oh and if they are not out soon get them out here so we can go after I help Caty finish getting ready.

Sure thing honey, so what did Mikey say to Glen to get himself choke slammed this time?

Kitty blushes and looks away.

Oh something about me kissing or spanking him.

Paul starts laughing along with the rest of the guys.

That boy got a death wish or what Paul.

I think he does Al, hell he most if he said that to the big red machine about his girl.

Kitty laughs and turns heading for the mini kitchen. She walks to the mini fridge and grabs herself a bottle water and then head of Mark and Caty room. The guys all decide to get up and go watch Glen and Mike. Taking bets on who will win.


	56. Chapter Fifty Five A Talk and a Plan

**C****hapter Fifty Five**

Mark has helped Caty to get dressed in one of his clean t-shirt and a pair of sweats that Shawn gave her. He is trying to help her pull her hair back but is doing more kissing of her neck then pulling back her hair. She is giggling when Kitty knocks on the door and comes in. She sees that Mark is being more of a distraction then a help and without saying a word points to the door. He laughs and after kissing Caty softly on the lips he turns and head for the door. But stops as he goes to pass Caty gear. Caty who was watching him puts her head down but takes a deep breath before telling him what she promised that she would.

The bottle is at the bottom of the black saddle bag and the front pocket of the blue case is where the other thing is at.

Mark looks over then walks back and kneels down so that he is under her eyes. He then leans up to softly kissing her lips. She kisses him back gently her eyes tearing up. He pulls back and reaches up wiping the tears away and whispering softly too her.

Trust me little girl. I will make this better for you if you trust me. I won't say it not going to hurt some but if you trust me it will be better.

I trust you Mark. For some damn reason I have since I seen you in that diner. If I didn't I wouldn't have told you about my Raven. If I didn't I wouldn't have let you into my heart.

I know little one because I feel the same way or I wouldn't have told you about Starlite. Though you stole my heart in that diner with just one little look from across your booth baby.

He leans in and kisses her deeply for a second and then gets up going over to her saddle bag and pulling the case out taking the pills and then finding the bottle and turns walking out of the room without another word. Caty look up at Kitty who is watching but saying nothing just glad that she is trusting Mark enough to let him have them. Caty then turns away reaches for her brush trying to brush her hair down into her face. Kitty reaches forward takes the brush from her hand and starts to fix it to hide what bruises she can. And then does some make-up to help Caty. Mark comes out of the bedroom leaving Kitty to help Caty finish getting ready to go. He walks over to the bar with the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand and a baggie of pills. He sits them both down on top of the bar. Glen who was sitting there talking to a few of the guys after his little wrestling match with Michael looks up and frowns softly. He watches Mark do something he very rarely has seen him do before heading to a show. What he does is to pour him self a drink and down it in one gulp and then pours himself another looking down into it. Glen gets up and walks over to where he is standing and puts a hand on his shoulder pulling him back some so that Mark is leaning into him.

We will help her be all right bro. She needs you and you need her so we will find a way to make this right.

God Glen I am not even sure we can do that. I mean fuck there must be about 30 pills in the baggie. What if she kept them? I don't want to lose her. Hell Glen one day going to make that little girl my wife.

This makes Glen smile at Mark.

So you decide that already even with all the trouble she is?

Fuck yeah. But Glen I decided that last night sitting there praying that she would just open her eyes and look at me. I think I knew in my heart since she smiled at me in that diner that she had to be mine.

Love at first sight?

You know that how it was with me and Jayne. Though I don't know what Caty feels toward that. Or if she even believes in love at first sight.

She loves you bro can see that in her eyes. And I know for a fact that she believes in love at first sight. Says that how you find your soul mate. So guess that means she is yours.

God I hope she feels that way.

About the same time Kevin and John have come out of their room dressed and ready to go. They walk over to where Glen and Mark are standing and see the bottle and pills. John turns white reaching out to touch the baggie. Kevin growls deeply and a little loudly.

Where the fuck did Caty have those fuckers hidden?

Easy Kevin the main thing is that I have them now.

Yeah that true Mark and how did that come about I know that little girl not one to give up things willingly. Especially I know that when it comes down to her ludes and jack.

She and I had a little talk a little bit ago and she told me she had them. She promised to tell me where they were so I could take them. And she did that as I was leaving the room so Kitty could help her do her hair and make-up. They where in her gear right there on the floor of our room.

Wow she told you Mark? Caty did realize that you would be taking them with you right?

Yeah little bro she know and told me any way. Said she was even glad I was going to take them away so she could not use them. She let me take them because she is learning to trust me which I asked her to do.

Damn Mark I am glad she didn't have this many with her the other night. I mean shit. If she had I might have lost her before I even knew she was mine.

Mark reaches over and pulls John in closer to him and Glen still leaning some on Glen for his strength. Kevin puts his hand up on John shoulder and Marks. Glen reaches over still holding on to Mark some and puts a hand up on Kevin shoulder.

I am glad she didn't too John. She told me that if she had come back to the room before leaving she would have taken them all with her that night.

Fuck, fuck guys if she had them with the one bottle gone almost by the time me and Al found her she might have taken more of them. Maybe she would have taken all of them before we could have found her.

Yeah John she might have especially with the fact as it was she lied to me and Kitty about how many she took to begin with. Fuck who knows if she even told you the truth on that one too Kevin? Or if these are all she has.

She told me the truth Glen. Little girl can't lie to me when she does I know right off.

But Kev she was high and you haven't seen her in years so maybe she could be lying.

I know John but from the time she was ten she couldn't lie to me without me knowing. And when she tries and I catch her she knew I was going to tan her ass but good so she tells me the truth. Well she learned too after a few ass warming at least.

Mark looks at Kevin and raises and eye at him. Kevin looks back at Mark.

Got some thing to say to me say it now Deadman. I would sooner get any troubles we might have handled away from tht little girl.

Yeah I do have something to say or should I say ask Kevin. Why she say you have never hit her? So then you have and she lied about that.

Easy Deadman hitting her and spanking her ass when she needs it are two different things. Davy and the guys she dates and dated would hit for no reason. Or for the fun of it just to see her bruised and hurting. Or to get what even the fuck they wanted from her. But yeah I have busted her ass a handful of times and will again if she needs it. She is a lot like your little girl in there with Shannon. Hell they both know how to push you to you either bust their ass or watch them do something that will hurt them self's. I won't watch her hurt herself when an ass busting will stop her. I did that once and swore never again would I back off and see her hurt. And in less she wraps you around her little finger like Starlite has most of us you won't let her get away with things either. And hell I know even Starlite gets her ass busted so really it the same thing Mark.

Mark downs the rest of his drink thinking about what Kevin says and then looking at Glen who has nods.

He right big bro and you know it. I have busted her ass myself once too. She needed it and it was that or losing her to a handful of pills a quarter bottle and her bike. So I busted her ass and put her to bed. She was pissed but she still alive to be pissed.

Mark looks at Glen knowing Glen has more to say about her but knows he just can't in front of John. He lets him know with a look that they will talk later tonight.

Ok I guess that I am seeing what you mean Kevin I will never hit her for hitting purpose or let any one else. Hell I have never hit anyone just to hit. But I could see her pushing it too she gets her ass busted.

What the fuck that my daughter you guys are talking about busting her ass. I swear if any of you do I will have to see how hard I can hit you all.

Mark looks at John and moves his hand to tighten on John's hand.

Easy John, Kevin is right she going to be a handful and I would sooner see her with a busted ass then hurt some way we can't do anything about but could have. Hell if I had busted her ass and carried her back up stairs yesterday maybe I could have saved her the hurt she in now.

But Mark she my little girl.

I know she is John trust us we would never hurt her. But if she pushes it like she did yesterday ever again I will bust her for it.

John looks at the three guys and nods.

I know you guys won't hurt my little girl. And yeah I guess I do kind of wish you would have busted her ass yesterday and brought her back up to me. I'm just so scared that we might still lose her. Shit if she had taken these pills and who knows if she has any more with her?

John, think of it this way that little girl could have taken them or not told me about them but she trusted me. She told me and the look in her eyes tells me to trust that she doesn't have any more with her. She didn't take them and now she won't John cause we can get rid of them so that she can't take them.

We won't lose her John. I am not saying she won't still make mistakes or that we won't with her either. But if we all try that what will keep her safe.

I know Mark and Glen that you're right I just getting used to the fact I have my daughter back. And that just maybe I can be part of her life.

We know that John we will all figure this out and how best to handle things as they come. And I know she going to let you in look how she was when with you when we put her to bed.

Glen looks over at Kevin who has been just standing for the last minute or two thinking. He senses that some thing has come up or gone wrong just since every one all parted ways to get ready to go.

Kev has something else come up man?

John looks at Kevin who looks back and then sighs nodding. Mark sees the anger in John's eyes but also he sees the fear. He then looks into Kevin's and growls softly knowing he not going to like this one little bit.

Yeah something did come up and it not good at all. Glen, Mark I got a phone call a little while ago. It was a surprise call from my little brothers Davy.

Glen growls and Mark looks at Kevin. Kevin glances over at Caty door glad it closed.

Caty ex that Davy is the one who called you?

Yeah that the one Mark. Fuck no easy way to say this, the prick knows she here, knows that she with us and knows about the trouble that Cat-man-do had last night. He even knows about you Mark including the fact that she left the hospital in the Undertakers arms a.k.a. Mark Callaway arms.

What the fuck how the hell does he know all of this? I mean shit who is telling him what is going on?

Truth is Mark some I am sure he got when he ran her name he is the sheriff of our shit hole home town. And I am betting he uses that to keep track of her. But other things I have no ideal. He called to ask me if she was warming my bed again. Or if it was one of the other wrestlers that she is hanging with and I believe he was meaning you.

Mark growls and reaches for the open bottle in front of him but Glen reaches a hand out and stops him which causes him to look right at Glen.

Mark that not going to help you or her bro, she what most important right now and we will handle it. And Kevin did you ask him what the fuck business is what she doing his? She going to freak when she finds out he knows that she here guys. Hell guys when she finds out he knows about Mark that going to make her want to run.

Yeah I told him that and a lot more Glen. And it is why John and I think maybe we shouldn't tell her right now. Maybe keep it between us four and see where it goes.

That might not be a bad idea right now Kevin. What else did he say or want.

He also wanted me to know that Raven might be mine but that he would stop her from ever having custody again. Also that enjoys beating on her and always has even the day she delivered Raven which is when he found out from her that she might have been mine.

John growls remembering what he said. He then looks at the guys.

We need to teach that bastard a lesson because he plans on causing her more heart ache, till she finally gets lost enough to finally do what Jenny did. Fucker even knows what Jenny did.

Mark looks pissed off and hisses.

Trust me John I am going to teach him a major lesson where it comes to my little one and him touching her or hurting her. I told her to trust me that I would protect her and I plan on doing just that. No one is going to fuck with her again and get away with it.

We all will be helping there Mark and John. Oh one thing he did tell me too that he knows she bought pills on the way out of Indiana about forty of them and that came straight from her dealer mouth. Says she is using too or as he put it she is a druggie. Along with the fact he knows she had a lot of booze and some ludes in her system when she ended up in the hospital. Said it was too bad we stopped her.

Mark looks at Kevin and just by the look that passes between them that they both know that it true and that the other knows it. Glen tightens his grip on Mark some not missing the look between them but glad that John had glanced down. Glen then looks at them all.

Then we help her in any way we can. And we protect her any way we can. But we do have to find out how the hell he knows so much.

Yeah Little Brother then we do all of that and fast so she will be safe.

Oh Kevin, don't forget he did tell you come see him and bring your fagot wrestling friends too. But that he runs the town now.

Damn I almost forgot John that he said that. He had me so pissed off with what he was saying that I almost forgot. So what you say Glen and Mark want to join John and me in a little trip down to Indiana soon?

FUCK YEAH.

Good Glen. What about you Mark plan on joining us?

Mark smirks.

Oh yeah count me in too Kevin but lets make it soon and I would also like to meet these people who raised her too.

Kevin and I already decided that would be part of this trip. But we are going to have to make sure the girls are all safe when we go. I don't want that little girl touched by this visit at all.

None of us do John. We will figure it out. But for now Mark and Glen why don't you two go see if the girls need help and I will knock on Shannon and Starlite door telling them to get a move on it. And John maybe you could give Al and Ron a call telling them we want to be out of here in the next half hour or so.

Sure but I will run on down to their room because they moved in together when Shannon and I ended up here.

All right John. Come on Glen lets go check our little girls and see if they are just about ready. I kind of been missing my little one being in my arms.

Right with you Bro. Oh and Kevin tell my niece that no games today get ready and get out here so we can go.

I will do that Glen.

Glen puts Mark in a head lock and smirks at Kevin and head toward Mark and Caty room with Mark getting out of the head lock and getting Glen arm up behind him. They head into Mark and Caty room fooling around. John and Kevin laugh and John turns to Kevin.

I will go get Ron and Al but I am betting those guys will take longer then the rest of us.

Yeah got a feeling so too. But then I betting those little girls need those arms and a few kisses. And as long as we make it before the meeting all will be good.

I got a feeling your right Kevin. But I will still go and get Al and Ron and we will be back in a few.

Ok John you go ahead and do that and I will go knock on Starlite and Shannon door. That I am surprise that Mark and Glen let be closed, and knowing Starlite it locked too.

I know guess they had their minds else were.

I think you could say that about all of us right now John. I just hope that Shannon remembers Mark warnings and doesn't want to be made famous any time soon.

John nods and head for the door and out it. Kevin walks over and taps on Starlite and Shannon door while the rest of the guys sit there talking.


	57. Chapter Fifty Six Oh God Starlite

**C****hapter Fifty Six**

Starlite slides up behind Shannon who has just stepped out of the shower and slides her arm around his naked waist and leans into his back kissing his neck softly. He moans closing his eyes softly as her hand inches lower on his body and reaching for his cock. He can feel that she is naked behind him and growls deeply reaching down for her hands. He reaches down and stops her just short of her hand destination. This causes her to moans and he knows without looking to that she is pouting.

Starlite Jayne Callaway what are you trying to do to me girl? God baby if you keep that up I might not be able to stop myself. Hell you where supposed to be getting dressed baby so we can leave.

She leans forward and bites his ear softly and licks it then whisper into it.

I think you mean Starlite Jayne Moore don't you baby. And what that easy baby, I am trying do is to get my husband all hot and hard and horny so that he will make love to me. So that he won't be able to stop himself and will make me his wife completely.

Shannon moans softly fighting with his demons one to stop her or two to take her and the hell with the fall out. He takes a deep breath and turns toward her which was a mistake as soon as his already stiffening rod touches her. She grins moving closer and sliding her hand down run a nail over it.

OH SHIT. Damn Star you keep that up baby and I am so going to be in big trouble. And hell then we both is going to be in big trouble. Plus then your Dad and Uncle are so going to be making me famous baby.

Not if we don't tell him baby. Come on Shannon you're my husband now and I'm wanting you deep in side me. No one got the right to tell me I can't have you or you me if you want me. We are man and wife.

Honey yes your Dad after what we did to him does have the right to say we have to wait. To show him we can be adults about things. He is only asking us for six months.

She pouts and Shannon frowns softly torn because yes he wants her but he wants her Dad to respect him also. She takes one of his hands and slides it down to cover her hot and moist mound drawing a moan from Shannon lips.

Shanny please baby that is in less you don't want me or are sorry you married me?

Honey it not that I don't want to make love you but I promised your Dad that I would respect him enough to wait till he gave his blessing. And I hoped you would know I want you as much as you want me.

And what if he never does what are we supposed to do you say you love me but yet you don't want to be with me.

Star it not that I don't want to be with you god girl look down and tell me I don't. And if he doesn't give his blessing then we will decide then what to do. But we told him we would do as he asked.

His cock is rock hard and shivering under her touch. She grins at him and strokes it gently leaning in and kissing him softly. He moans and kisses her back fighting to keep his mind in tack. His hand is still softly covering her hot spot as she wiggles against his hand. She slides her other hand up and into his hair tightening the kiss. Finally he pulls back from her and away from her.

God woman you are killing me. Please try and understand baby that I so love you that I would do any thing but this is one time you need to do understand and help me do the right thing.

Well I want you and need you. Shanny I won't tell and we can always still do the other things he wants. But if you expect me to behave for six months and three weeks I won't. I am sorry but I want you to be my husband in all ways.

But we have too I gave my word. And I won't go back on that. I am sorry I know you want me and hell I want you too. But baby I need to show your Dad and Uncle that I can be trusted. That I am a stand up guy like they all though I was before we ran off and got married. I want to gain their respect.

Respect now you sound just like my father. And what if I say no, what if I say make love to me or else I want to get that annulment?

Shannon looks at her a hurt in his eyes. She sees this and flinches a little knowing she hurt him.

Then I guess it will be an annulment till you are 18. I gave my word and I plan on standing by it. And if you mean what you said Starlite Jayne Callaway is what it will be. But I though you where a better person. I thought that you would understand how I feel about respect. That you even loved me for it.

But what am I to do. I have feeling and want and desires so do I just ignore them? Or satisfy myself.

Shannon reaches over grabbing his boxers and slides them on signing.

I know you have feeling and desires. I do to Starlite. God I do too. Don't you realize how hard it is to hold you but not make love to you?

I just love you so Shannon. Isn't there any way we can? We don't have to tell.

No Honey not till he gives his permission there is nothing we can do.

I don't think it fair. I mean we know he not holding himself back. He is completely enjoying him self. Fuck it not like we didn't hear him and his whore who was moaning earlier.

Shannon turns pale and Starlite see she made a very huge mistake and pushed this one too far. He reaches for his pants and slides them on then reaches over and grabs her robe handing it to her before taking her arm pulling her out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

That woman saved you. Saved you from the hurt she got and you can say that. I am a shamed of you Starlite Jayne Callaway and for now I won't be calling you Moore. If you grow up in the next six months maybe then I will. But I will only with your Father permission to do that.

Starlite looks down and away so that Shannon doesn't see she is pissed to not get her own way. But also so that he doesn't see that she not planning on giving up either.

It just hearing them they aren't married or even boy friend and girl friend but yet he says we can't make love. It is not stopping them. And I know she saved me Shannon and I am grateful to her but I still don't think I completely trust or like her. I still think she going to hurt my Dad and I don't like that. And I won't let her hurt him either.

I do understand that you are worried about your Dad Star. But you, well you might want to try to like her or at least be nice to her being your Dad says he she is his and that he is keeping her.

Starlite looks up at Shannon and frowns. He sighs because he knows the troubles between Caty and Starlite still are not over. Kevin knocks right then and sticks his head in to tell them to get ready to leave. Neither Shannon nor Starlite hear the knock or the door open some.

Keeping her? Shannon what do you mean he plans on keeping her? What he plans on keeping her as his mistress or his playmate, his whore? Shannon he is not planning on marrying a, a druggie who is major fucked up is he? I mean if he has to have fun with some one for a while fine but she not good enough.

Kevin sees red but before he can do anything about it Shannon grabs Starlite arm and pulls her over his lap and sliding the robe up spanks her bare ass about a half a dozen times hard. By the time he is done and sits her up he is so pissed his face is red. She is crying and wiggling around unable to sit well but won't look at him. He notice Kevin at the door and see he is pissed but turns his attention back to Starlite.

I can not believe after everything that she did for you that you would even have the nerve to say that. That you would be such and ungrateful little brat no make that bitch to be like that, and I will tell you this I like her. I hope she makes your Father happy, and if your Father is happy good for him and her. I am ashamed of you. Hell I am ashamed of me for letting you push me into sneaking off and marrying you when I knew it was wrong. Now get up and get your ass into the bathroom and get dress so we can go. And Starlite if I hear you say anything like that again while we are married I will give you more of what you just got.

You wouldn't dare do that Shannon.

Want to be on that one little girl?

I could tell my Dad or my Uncle. They wouldn't take kindly to you hitting me.

Spanking Starlite but go right ahead and tell. Fuck maybe I will tell him. But if you want to go for it and tell your Father I spanked your ass and would do it again. Matters of fact go for it because I think he would be on my side and he did tell me I could do it if you needed it.

Starlite goes to open her mouth to say more but then jumps up seeing Kevin and runs to the bathroom grabbing her clothes and slamming the door pissed off. Kevin comes in and sits down with Shannon where she was. Shannon sighs and looks after her this causes Kevin to put his hand on his shoulder.

Welcome to the world of Starlite. God kid good luck with that one. But I will say you just come up in my books as a man who is a stand up man. And who knows you might be the only one to control her because I don't think anyone else can. And that includes the Deadman and Big Red.

She just made me so mad acting like a brat. Caty saved her and she says something like that. I mean I know she was mad because I wouldn't make love to her but shit she didn't have to be such a brat. And there was no reason to say that.

Aw so you turned her down and that what started this?

Yeah I mean shit I gave Mark and Glen my word. I have to show them I can be trusted. It just some times she is so spoiled and it not like I don't love her and plan on spoiling her too. But that time I had to lay down the law when she said that. I had to make her realize though I love her she can't always do things her way.

You did a good job kid. She got what she should have and I think I would have done more if I had gotten her. Hell I know I would have done more.

I am sorry she said it and I meant what I said I like Caty Kevin and I hope that you guys can help her. And I like to any way I can.

Kevin looks at Shannon and smile.

Thanks Shannon and I am sure you can help thank you. She is a good person. Same as Starlite is.

I know.

Shannon looks toward the door and sighs.

I guess that she going to be mad at me for a while. Wonder if she will really tell Mark and Glen that I spanked her, wonder if she does if they will make me famous?

Hell kid if she does you tell them come talk to me. Or better yet tell them why you did it and I bet they will be glad you did. Though maybe we should not leave her and Caty alone today might be some thing we need to avoid at least for now.

I know sir she just mad cause they where making love and I wouldn't. And with us being married and them not she wasn't happy. You know.

Oh she heard them did she?

Yes Sir. Come on we all heard them even if the doors was closed.

Shannon blushes and looks away. Kevin laughs and gets up heading for the door but stopping before going out.

You're right kid they were and I for one and glad that they were. And hope they do it a hell of a lot more. Tell your wife to hurry we want to be out of here soon. Oh and tell her she lucky it was you and not me.

I will Kevin. We will be out in about 15 minutes just let us finish getting ready.

You got it Shannon.

Kevin turns and walks out heading over to sit with the guys smiling a little. Shannon smiles and gets up and head for the bathroom door to tell her to get a move on it. Actually proud of himself for the first time in days for laying down the law to her, he should have a week ago and asked for her hand like he wanted too.


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven A Job Offer

**Author Notes: I just wanted everyone to know I am trying to do updates on both this story "Remember Me" & "The Darkside of Heaven" at the same times so please be patience with me. Also as I am still not sure I am back into the groove if you read please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is a little long but it took on a mind of it own. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**C****hapter Fifty Seven**

Glen and Mark who are still goofing around walk into the room to find that Kitty and Caty both shut up as they enter. Glen glances at Mark who notices too and looks a little worried. They can see that Kitty has helped Caty put on some make-up and also fixed her hair so it covers some of the bruises on her face. Caty is sitting in a chair in front of a mirror and Mark can see the tears in her eyes as she is looking at her reflection. He walks over and leans down to kiss her softly. She turns and kisses him back reaching up to touch his face a little. Glen moves over to where Kitty is sitting on the dresser top looking worried over at her friend. Glen slides his arms around her before leaning in and kisses her deeply sliding her to him some. Finally Mark pulls back and reaches up to move a little of the hair out of Caty eyes so he can look into them. She tries to smile but flinches instead a little bit when she tries to take a deep breath. Glen has pulled back and turns some to watch Mark and Caty a little. Kitty leans forward to whispers in his ear so that they can't hear.

Glen she needs a pill bad and a drink before we leave for the arena.

Kitty a pill I know she needs can see it in her face. And as much as I hate seeing her taking any thing a pill is all right. But Kitty I doubt if there is any way Mark, John and Kevin are going to let her have a drink before we leave. Especially not with her taking the pain pills and the ones for her nerves it could be dangerous.

Trust me Glen I know her better then you guys and she needs that drink. She is never going to make it through a night at the arena without one.

We will see but I don't know.

Glen she drinks daily has since shit we were kids and right now she scared and nervous. She begged me to get you guys to let her just go home. She is trying to trust strangers and you know how she doesn't do that and when she does how much it takes out of her.

I know Kitty and I will talk to Mark, John and Kevin before we leave. But let just see how things go.

Glen turns to watch Mark and Caty closer trying to see if what Kitty thinks about Caty needing a drink is right. If so he knows he going to have a fight on his hand.

My Giant would you let me stay here please? I won't go any where and will be here when you all get back. I am tried and hurting and don't want to see a bunch of strangers.

Kitty looks over at Mark and waits for him to answer her thinking maybe it would be best for Caty to stay here. Glen looks at Kitty and can see what she is thinking in her eyes. Kitty looks up and is pulled into him closer and she can tell by the look in his eyes that there is no way that any of them are staying in the hotel alone. They watch Mark with Caty and know he is going to say no.

Darling if you stay I call off and stay with you. Not letting you stay in the hotel alone or even you and Kitty.

Oh your bosses would love that after you weren't there last night because of me. Mark I promise I won't leave.

Sorry my little one I need to be with you. I promise no one is going to mess with you baby. And if anyone does I will kick the shit out of them. And it was not your fault I wasn't at work last night and the McMahon's know that darling. Please baby girl I want to show you what I do and where I do it. I really want you with me baby girl. Please let me show you?

She sighs and looks down ready to cry but nods at him. He smiles at her and leans in kissing her lips again and sliding his arm around her softly and reaches up a hand to move a little of her hair so he can see into her eyes better.

All right I will go with you Mark.

Thank you baby it means a lot to me to have you there with me. And little one though you were going to pull at least some of this hair back so that I can see those storm clouds of yours? I like looking into them they are so beautiful, just like you are.

Can't Mark if I do it show all the bruises and I don't want every one to see them. To look at me with pity for what those bastards did. The make-up just is not covering them right and the hair helps. Plus this way I can kind of hide some from people too.

All right my little girl, I do understand that you don't want every one seeing those. Plus you know I like your hair down so I can touch it, but no hiding from me please?

I won't hide from you my giant but when you want to see into them I guess you will just have to be closer is all that is if you want.

I like closer little one. Hell I love being closer to you, so I can live with that if you can.

I like when you're closer too. Which scares so the fuck out of me Mark cause I don't let people that close.

Yeah I know that my little one but we are going to work on you letting more people in. So how close do you like me to be?

She blushes and whisper to him.

My favorite is when you are so close we are touching skin against skin, that my favorite. That how close I like you Mark.

Yeah I like that best too little girl and plan on doing a lot more of that. Matter of fact once we get out of Wisconsin you and me little girl are going back to a room without so many ears I think. I like when you yell my name just like that first time.

Caty blushes deep red and looks down hiding behind her hair. Mark roars with laughter and glances quickly over at Glen and Kitty who smile at him shaking their heads. He then turns back and look at her and slides a finger under her chin making her look up and moves her hair so he can see into her face.

What wrong little one? Don't you like screaming my name little girl?

You know I do but I like when you scream my name too Mark so a room alone would be nice. Because when you have me I can't help but have your name on my lips.

Mark thinks and then grins softly leaning in more to kiss her lips then moves to her ear than whisper.

Yeah I like having the taste of you on my lip baby girl too.

OH Mark!

Kevin after telling Shannon and Starlite to hurry up dumps the pills down the toilet and then heads to Caty and Mark room. As they are talking Kevin walks into the room and leans against the wall. He listens as John comes in to tell them that Al and everyone are there too but neither one interrupts waiting to see what Mark is up too. He is grinning at a very red faced Caty.

Maybe when I get a few days off next week you and I need to go visit my and Glens property in Texas were we can have some alone time. Would you go with me little one?

You want me to see your home. Mark to go and visit it with you on your days off?

Yeah little one I like you to see it. Hell I would like you to consider moving to Texas with me and making that your home also.

But I work in Tennessee that where I live right now.

Yeah I know but with that arm you can't work for a while at least. And I don't want you to leave me and what would you do in Tennessee right now any way little girl?

I guess just hang around my apartment, maybe I could go into the shop a little run the front.

Oh is that what you call that place you live in an apartment. I though it was more of a hole in the wall of life.

Tall, Dark and Dreamy I know you don't like where I live but it cheap. This way I can save my money to get a better lawyer. I need to save all the money that I can to try and fight for Raven.

You are wrong little girl I hate where you live. How many drug dealers do you have in your building? How many ex-cons do you think are living there? Or worst?

You know there are no dealers there I wouldn't do that. And ex-cons do you mean other then me?

Glen looks at Caty and then Mark proud of her that she told him herself. Kevin and John look at each other and smile.

You got screwed over little girl. So you told my Big Brother about some of your history?

Yeah if he wants me around him it only fair that I tell him about my past. About things that could hurt him or at least that he should know. I have other things to tell him too but kind of one thing at a time. And set up or not doesn't matter still did time. Still have to put down that I am an ex-con on job applications.

I know little girl just not right is all I am saying. And that place you live is not a good place to be. Hell think of it this way if you liked Texas and moved in with Mark you could save what you pay in rent for that lawyer.

Yeah listen to Glen and you could sleep in my arms every night baby girl. Plus little girl I want you with me on the road any way so we would only be in Texas about three days a week.

Mark that not fair to Kitty I work for her she is my boss and I need to work. And my job is in Tennessee not that I wouldn't love to wake up ever morning in your arms.

Kitty looks at Caty and winks at Glen. Mark catches it but waits to see what is up. Bradshaw and Kevin sense something is going to go on too.

Well I guess this is as good as time as any to tell you all a little bit of news. Especially you Caty being this will affect you as much as me. My brother a few weeks ago offered to buy me out of the shop in Tennessee and I decided that I am going to let him. Which means Caty as much as I hate to do this, but as of now you are being laid off without a job because he is going to hire his girl friend being you can't work for a few months.

Caty looks at her hoping she is kidding and sees in her eyes that she not. Tears come to Caty eyes and she looks down. Glen who know she was going to sell to her brother knows there is more and give her a look that says tell her already.

My brother and I am giving you a six months pay severance Caty for this all happening here and for the fact that I am selling out the shop on you. And do not even try telling me I can't cause it already in your account or will be as of six am tomorrow. I am also moving from Tennessee to Texas where Glen has asked me to move in with him in his house on the property that Mark and he owns. So if you say yes to Mark then we will be living on the same property about what two blocks away from each other?

Yeah about that Kitty, see Mark and I both have our own homes on the same large piece of a Texas Ranch. There is another house on the property too that not being used right now it just a small one. We are about 45 minutes away from town. Plus quiet a few of our friends live in Texas right Kevin and John.

Caty looks up having not even noticed that they had come into the room. They can see she is upset by Kitty new but also tired and in pain.

Yep that is very true. And hell Cat-man-do you would only be about 15 minutes from me and about 25 minutes from John. To say nothing of the fact that some of the others out there live in the area. You should really think about moving to Texas.

Caty I know you can get out of your place shit you don't even have a lease so why not move to Texas with Mark and live near me and Glen? You can get to know Big Sexy again and hell maybe you can get to know your Dad too.

I guess I could but depends on if I can find a job. Cause even if I said yes to living with Mark I still have to pay my own way. Which means before even thinking about moving I would have to first try to find a job with a cast on my arm, and shit Kitty you know there only two things I am good at doing.

Mark smirks at Caty which makes her blush before he even says anything.

I can think of a few things you are good at little girl. Hell and more then two things.

Mark!

Mark you wouldn't be making dirty comments to my little girl would you?

Who me John?

Yeah you Mark, she seems to be blushing an awful lot around you do we need to talk?

I can't help it if she so sweet I just love to tease her and make her blush.

Mark be have or I might have to say no later and make you pout.

Aw all right I will be good.

Thank you. Now what I was saying was there only two things I do well enough to earn money at. At least that is legal that is.

What are they my little one?

Kevin grins at Mark and laughs. Everyone looks over at him and he smiles at Caty.

Hell Cat-man-do I know what you're going to say. Yes I agree those are two things you do the best so why can't you get a job doing one of them? I mean Texas can use your talents as well as Tennessee.

Well lets see could be the cast on my arm Kevin. So that means waiting to decide to move till I get it off and then see if I can get a job in one of those fields.

No Cat-man-do it means you tell deadman yes. You move from that hole as Glen put it into the nice house he has near all of us where you can wake up in his arms every morning. Then when the cast come off you see what you can do about a job.

No Kevin I can't do that I have to be able to pay my way and I can't touch my account to get Raven back.

Yes you can move and let me get Raven back for you. Because if she is mine darling she is going to come back to you.

Kevin what if there isn't a job in either field. And with Raven I don't want to gets my hopes up till we know what going to happen.

All right with Raven we will see. Though with the job there will be Caty stop being so stubborn you know you want to live with Deadman there just look down at the way your hanging on to his hand even when fighting with me.

She glances down and sees she is holding tightly to his hand and smiles up at him. He is holding her hand back and smiling too.

Move in with me then. Come to Texas and look at the house this week. We can hire some one to pack up your stuff and ship it down. And we can ship your bike from here home till you can ride it again.

Damn it Mark I can't move without knowing I can get a job in one of those fields and what if there no market for my talents then what do I about it?

Then you let me take care of you Caty.

Mark I have to be able to take care of my self. To maybe take care of my daughter.

All right Caty um would you or Kevin mind telling us what the hell field you are good at?

Sorry My Giant guesses me and Kevin do that some times when he tries to get bossy.

I am not Bossy Cat-man-do.

Yes you are too.

No I am not your just stubborn.

STOP! Damn children always arguing, now Caty you where saying the fields that you can work in are?

Every one laughs.

Sorry about that Dad see the two thing I am good at are tattooing and working on Motorcycles.

Bradshaw smiles when she calls him Dad without realizing it and glances at Glen who caught it too and nods at him with a small grin.

Really Caty you like working on bikes? And well tattooing we know you can draw well just by your book.

She is great at Tattooing John she always has been should have her own shop someday.

So how good is she at working on bikes Kevin?

Actually she learned from the best on both. And that would be me of course so she good John. Hell she was always really good at figuring out the problems. She worked in Indiana for the shop I used to when I left.

John nods and comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. He is thinking for a few seconds and then looks at Mark and Glen before looking at Caty.

John what you thinking?

A few things guys actually. Caty if you could get a job either as a tattoo artist or working on bikes would you move to down to Texas?

Caty looks at Bradshaw and then down at a smiling Mark. She nods slowly thinking.

Yeah I guess I would only move to Tennessee because Kitty talked me into it. Or I would still be in Indiana and if I don't have a job at the shop any more why not move where I can be by you and them. Especially if I could get a job in one of the things I love. I used to do a little of both in Indiana.

Good then Mark take my baby girl to Texas. And show her, her new home. Kitty do you think your brother would know someone to hire to pack up her stuff and get it down to Mark and Glen property?

Sure he would John. Hell she never unpacked any way so all it would be is packing a few things and getting a truck loaded up and down to Texas.

Then do it.

Um Dad there one problem I don't have a job. And who is going to hire me with a cast on my arm.

We would hire you that who. Guys we do have that extra space right and I would be big enough for a small one just a couple of chairs right? And Mark you said you could use some one with some knowledge right. And extra pair of hands when we are in town to help too right?

Kevin, Mark and Glen all grin at John. Kitty is looking lost and Caty just keeps looking back and forth not sure where things are going.

Yeah it would be big enough and just the right spot too if you think of it. She could make her own hours and time around going on the road with Mark too.

That what I was thinking too Glen this way it doesn't have to be open all the time. Plus she can still do the guys while on the road.

That would work John plus with the arm she could start getting it set even from the road giving her arm time to heal.

And yes Mark and hell in the shop shit yeah this way we could maybe take a few more jobs when we are home the three of four days a week. Plus she could be there to maybe keep track of ordering parts from the road and I wouldn't have too. I keep fucking up that part.

We know Kevin big time we have what four damn chrome tail when we need steel ones. So what do you guys think plus we would get her were we want her.

I think you're a genius John. So being it your idea you can do the hiring.

Really Mark I mean I just own a small part? Glen, Kevin you guys don't mind?

Hell no we don't mind so do it before she gives up on us. And before we forget that we came in here to tell everyone time to go.

Oh shit yeah we need to do that it getting late.

Yeah it is Glen so John do it I want to see her reaction to moving in with me.

Bradshaw turns to Caty and smiles.

You are hired Caty if you want the jobs. Money and all that will have to be figured out but the four of us own a shop that Mark opened a few years back. We work it on our trips home and vacations we could us help in the shop and ordering parts things like that.

Really you guys aren't kidding are you?

Nope kid we are not kidding. But let John finish cause there more.

Ok Kevin tell me please Dad.

There spaces in the shop it big enough for a small Tattoo Parlor. Maybe a two chair shop one you could set your own time table for so that you can tattoo when you want or pierce though not sure you do that. This way you could still travel with us. And it would take a few months to set up so you could do that with the arm like it is. You run it completely how you want.

Caty looks at them all and then turns to Mark and whisper so softly.

Are you sure you want me to live with you?

Yes. I want you to be with me so yes do it please. Trust me little one, hell trust us all and let us move you to Texas. And then when you learn to love me be mine forever.

Caty looks at Mark not sure she heard him right but also not willing to go there just yet. Though truth is she already is his forever if he wants her. She looks up at Kitty who grins at her.

Hell Caty do it I will help you get the Tattoo Parlor up and hell you can hire me. You are the one that should have a shop. And we will be neighbors.

I would like that Kitty. Trouble is I don't have money to sink into a shop. All my income goes to getting Raven back she comes first.

You don't need any income to sink right now little girl and your daughter should be first for you. You just let us worry about that. We have the building and space so why not run a tattoo parlor and fix bikes with us.

She grins and leans over and kisses Mark deeply and causes him to moan. After a few more second Kevin walk over and picks Caty up out of her chair breaking the kiss. This causes Mark to stand up. Kevin hands her to Mark and grin at him. He takes her and they all start filing out of the bedroom.

We are taking that as a yes little one so now we need to get to the arena. Mark do you have her pills?

Yeah I do in my pocket Kevin just needs to grab her a few bottles of water to take them with on the way.

I will grab that then lets move out cars are waiting.

Sounds good Bradshaw let go I got my little girl right where she needs to be. And not letting you down so don't even ask.

Was not even going to ask you too Mark, because I girl could get used to this.

Mark laughs coming out of the room. They all come out and sees the other ready. He notices that Shannon and Starlite are sitting next to each other but not talking. Kevin sees this too and laughs a little shaking his head. Mark makes a mental not to ask Kevin what up he knows the look in Starlite eyes and she pissed. He can also tell that she not happy when she sees him carrying Caty. They all head for the cars and then the arena. Caty sits with Mark on the way holding his hand and smiling up at him shyly. Every one is talking or goofs around on the way to the arena except Starlite who can't seem to sit in one spot and Shannon who is watching her.


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight Shannon Steps Up

**Author Note: Here is the promised chapter I have another six or so mapped out and will have more up as soon as I can. I am working on four stories at once so it depends on with chapters are more pushy about getting out. Or which of my stories are the loudest in my head at the time I sit down and write. I will be writing more this weekend and I hope to get another four chapters up before Sunday. That would mean one on each story but no promises. Thank you all for the Review, please keep them coming so I know if I am doing all right. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**C****hapter Fifty Eight**

All the wrestlers are getting to the arena before time for the mandatory meeting and then for tonight show. Some are coming by their own means weather it be cars or motorcycle. Others are getting out of the bus that the company runs for those that don't drive or don't wish to drive. Linda and Vince are watching with Henry from the office window sure that the group they are waiting for would be using their own cars after all that happened on this trip. Also sure that they would be getting there soon because they would want to get the girls settled before the meeting. They see a few cars start to pull in and recognize the vehicles. Linda and Vince know that they hold the people that they are looking for and are not looking forward to talking too. They watch as Mark gets out of one and then reaches in and pick Caty up and pulls her gently out of the car. She leans in and whispers to him.

Mark would you please let me walk. I mean I don't want people staring at me and I can walk it my arm that busted not my leg.

Sorry darling but I told you before we left that I was keeping you right where you are. And if I remember correctly you agreed to it. So the only time you get out of my arms is when I have to let you go and not any other time tonight.

I know I did but please just let me walk in. Then you can hold on to me the rest of the time. I mean what will the people you work with think. I mean shit please.

Smiles at her and leans in real close to her ear so only she can hear.

They will think that I am the luckiest bastard around to have you in my arms and your lips so close I can kiss them when ever I want.

Mark!

Caty blushes and wiggles around some as he lean in and kisses her softly cutting off her words. She blushes deeper and puts her head down so that her hair falls more in her face and into his chest more. Mark glances over at Kevin who is frowning a little.

No My Giant they will think you got stuck with trouble who can't even take care of herself.

Nope and it not going to work little one you are staying right where you are so just lean back and enjoy. I mean I thought that you enjoyed being in my arms?

I can't win with you can I my giant? And you know I enjoy being in your arms.

Nope my little one not this time sorry so like I said just lean back and enjoy. I really need you to do things my way tonight please? And I like knowing you like being in my big old arms.

All right I will do things your ways but just for a day or two then I am back on my own two feet. And doing this my own way too Mark. And they are big but not old.

Ok up to a point.

Mark!

Caty!

As they reach the arena doors and open them to go in Linda and Vince step out of their office with Henry and walk down to where they are all entering. Linda and Vince smile at the group. They notice that Caty backs into Mark as much as she can and puts her head down not looking at anyone but the floor now. Linda shakes her head softly realizing just how much like Jenny, Caty really is. John moves closer to Mark and Caty as does Kevin. Kitty watches her and holds on to Glen tightly. Starlite won't seem to let Shannon hold on to her hand and pulls away some. The rest of the guys just kind of surround them. Vince and Linda walk over to where they are.

Mark, John we have put all of you gentlemen and the ladies in a large looker room next to the office and across from security. I though it would be best if you were all nearby tonight in case any of you needed any thing. Also the room has a door that adjoins the room we will be using as the meeting room so that they will be right there.

Sure Vince where ever you want us as long as you know the ladies and their safety is top priority for us tonight. And thank you for putting us all together.

Of course we do Mark. John we also had some couches moved in there along with so chairs so that the girls would be comfortable.

Thank you Linda that was very nice of you.

John reaches up and touches Caty a little causing her to look at him.

Linda and Vince I would like for you to meet Jenny and my daughter Caty Leae. Caty honey could you look up please so you can meet Linda and Vince McMahon our bosses and friends.

Caty glances up and Linda and Vince can see some of just how bruised up she is. Linda reaches a hand out to shake her hand which causes her to flinch back into Mark on reflex. She looks back down quickly shaking a little. Linda nods at her.

Caty it real nice to meet you and Vince and I would like to tell you how sorry we are that this all happened with some of our men.

I am sorry I have been trouble to your company.

Caty whisper so softly that Vince has to take as step toward her to hear her. This only causes her to move back even farther into Mark arms. Starlite sees this and reaches up and puts a hand protectively on Caty back shocking Shannon who wraps his arm around Starlite who puts her head on his shoulder getting him closer to her.

No reason for you to be sorry Caty. Starlite honey I am sorry to you too.

Vince reaches over and hugs Starlite who hugs him back and then hugs Linda before returning to where she was next to her Dad and Caty and back into Shannon arms.

It all right Uncle Vince you can't control those ass clowns no one can. Especially when they are drinking like they where yesterday and the day before, I am just sorry they hurt Caty. They didn't even know her and for them to do that was just wrong.

Yes Honey it was wrong and they will be punished for it I promise you that Starlite and Caty.

Thank you Uncle Vince. You know Caty saved me when she could have saved herself Aunt Linda.

Yes Starlite I heard that and Caty thank you for doing that Starlite though spoiled by all of us is very important to all of us too.

I was glad I could save her Mrs. McMahon. Starlite is a special and good kid.

Yes Caty she is that. But please it just Linda and Vince.

Mark glances at Kevin who can tell Caty is shaking now in his arm. He turns to Vince and Linda.

Why don't you show us the room we are in so we can get these girls settled in before time for he meeting.

That a good idea Kevin. Guys right this way.

Linda and Vince lead the guys down the hallway to the door next to the office. Henry stays down near the office where he was just observing everything. Linda and Vince both look quickly at John who is watching Caty in Mark arms. Vince leans over and opens the door so that Mark can go in with Caty. Linda looks over at Vince who nods understanding what she wanted.

John, Mark and Kevin when you have moment could we see you about a storyline we are thinking of trying with you guys it won't take but a few minutes. The rest of you can sit with the girls if that all right.

The guys all trade looks over Caty downed head and nod. Glen who has sat Kitty down on the couch while Mark has lowered Caty to a lounge chair turns toward Vince and gives him a look but nods before glancing up at Glen.

Oh and Glen you too please.

Sure Linda would you just give us a few minutes to settle these girls in.

Sure Glen just all come next door after you have them settled. Oh and gentlemen there is a mini fridge in the corner that has some bottle water, juices and pops in it but if there something else the girl need just grab it from the Cafeteria for the.

Thank you Linda we will.

Vince takes Linda hand and leads her out and back to the office going in with Henry. Shannon goes to set Starlite down on the couch but she shakes her head no.

Shanny could you move that other chair next to Caty I like to sit there if that all right. In case she needs anything I will be near by.

All right baby.

Scott and Ron grab the chair and move it so that it right next to it and Shannon sits her down in it kissing her softly. This causes Mark to smile glad that what ever went down that they will settle it like adults and let things pass. Maybe they are more grown up then he thought. She reaches over and gently takes Caty shaking hand holding it in her good one. Mark and Shannon but smile at her. She smiles back and then pulls Shannon down into the chair with her. Mark lean down and kisses Caty and then Starlite.

Caty we will just be next door and the rest of the guys will be right here. If you need anything at all just ask one of them.

I am fine Mark it all right.

Promise me when I come back I will find you right in this chair?

I promise you.

Good girl.

He leans in and softly kisses her once more. Then John leans down and kisses her head softly and hugs her gently too him. Kevin walks up with a blanket he had picked up off a pile on a chair and covers her with it and then leans down and kisses her lips. Glen covers up Kitty after kissing her and then hands a blanket to Shannon to cover up Starlite. He leans over the chair and kisses Starlite on the head. He then does the same to Caty before turning to look at Shannon who is holding on to Starlite.

Watch you're Father-in-law and our little girls for us little bro.

A smile spreads across Shannon face and he nods while pulling Starlite in tighter.

I will big bro. Sir I will watch Caty too.

Thank you Shannon but you got to stop the Sir shit kid or I might have to make you famous for just that.

Shannon actually smirk a little and then taking a deep breath his eyes mischievous.

All right Dad I will try and stop the Sir Shit. And I guess you could try to make me famous but not sure you could do it.

Starlite eyes get big looking from Shannon to her Dad. All the guys in the room are watching to see what Mark will do. Mark catches Glen eyes and Glen almost laughs out right because he knows Mark is actually pleased at Shannon calling him Dad and at trying to some what calls him out. The boy has that back bone after all.

Well I guess being called Dad is better then being called Sir, kid. Oh but kid never think I can't or won't make you famous any time I wanted too. And if you ever give me a reason to want to it will happen.

Shannon slides out from the chair he was holding Starlite in and puts a hand out to Mark as he stands in front of him.

I do understand that Dad. I completely understand that on all accounts. And later if you have a few minutes I would like to talk to you. Maybe you can help me with a few things.

Mark looks down and then smiles widely shaking Shannon hand. He then looks down at Starlite who is smiling up at him then over at Shannon with so much love in her eyes that he feels his own heart skip a beat. Love like her mother used to look at him.

I will make time to talk to you Shannon I do promise after I talk to the McMahon's and we get this meeting over with. But before my match tonight I will sit down with you for a few.

Thank you. And I will watch over the girls while you're gone so do what you have too.

All right Son we will leave them in your hands. If you have any trouble with Caty or Kitty we will be next door. And if you have any with Starlite you're her husband you handle it the best way you see fit.

I will S.. Dad. I did once already today so I can handle her. But if I need you for Caty or Kitty I will send one of the guys for you.

Starlite eyes widen and her mouth drop open. Glen looks at Shannon and then slaps him on the back. Mark nods and then looks at Starlite. The guys all just look at Shannon in shock but happy.

Little girl I think maybe you chose the right man for your husband after all. John, Kevin, Glen let go see what the McMahon's have in mind so we can do what we have to before our matches tonight. Ladies Shannon is in charge so all three of you do as he says. Guys help him or if he needs any thing let us know.

With that Mark leans down once more and gives Caty a kiss recovering her and then turns and walks out the door followed by Kevin, John and Glen. Shannon turns to the guys and kind of smiles. Michaels walks up and punches him in the arm softly and nods his approval. Shannon walks over and grabs each of the girls a bottle of water and hands them each one then covers Starlite up and sits down with her. Caty closes her eyes and start to doze and Kitty watches as Starlite holds her hand.


End file.
